


Side Quest Named “Make these Losers Learn to Love Each Other” Activated

by Idknoname



Series: Harry Potter and Some Other Nerds [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe, Gen, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Pride and Prejudice References, Ravenclaws are gonna get represented!! So much more!! Fuck yeah!, Slytherins are gonna get even better, Star Wars References, endless amount, holy shit, oh there are so many characters, so many, this is a continuation of the other one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 139,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idknoname/pseuds/Idknoname
Summary: Voldemort wasn't as dead as everyone thought he was and now the wizarding war that everyone (aka, our heroes) had seen coming is upon them. However, Team Harry Potter has more allies than they realized: the demigods and Hades himself.But, the demigods bring more than some crazy sayings and magic... they bring pieces to a puzzle that had been pulled apart a long time ago...Continuation of my last fic, Yo, Death Wants to Protect You Cuz Some Other Loser Has Got to Die. If you haven't read it, well... you probably need to in order to understand this one.Rating Teen for language.





	1. Open a Door You Have Never Opened Before!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't, there are three summer chapters in Extra Scenes. I am highly suggesting you read at least the first one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 1/2/2020

“So, Harry’s at the Weasleys’ house right now?” Melody asked as she slumped into the couch next to her twin.

Marvus’s fingers were tapping away at the controller in his hand. He wasn’t doing so well on screen. His character had been killed several times during one of the boss battles. There are just too many minions and every time he thought he could finally get one hit at the boss, the boss slipped away and the minions killed him.

On the coffee table between the TV and couch, there were two O.W.L.S. parchments. Both sported similar scores, almost all of the classes contained Acceptables, with a few Exceeding Expectations and Outstandings. The only difference between the two was that some of Melody’s wand work could still use some work compared to her twin’s.

“Dumbledore said he wanted to take Harry on a field trip to recruit the next professor, so he’s going there at some point,” Marvus answered, frowning as the hit points on his character started to go lower and lower with every minion appearing. “Ugh, this is fucking ridiculous, they aren’t even powerful! They just keep blowing up right next to me!”

Melody ignored her brother has he threw the controller on his lap, letting out a long and dramatic sigh as his character was killed once again.

“Have ya been telling Nico what’s been happening?” Melody asked.

“Yeah,” Marvus said, putting down the controller on the table to finally look away from the dark to his twin, “he’s coming back early. Two weeks before school starts.”

_Just for meetings. There isn’t much he can do here other than that… much like us._

Marvus didn’t have to say those words for Melody to know. Just from the frustrated and solemn look on his face, she could tell.

Their mother had finally stopped being transferred through the different departments in the Ministry of Magic. Cornelius Fudge was being voted out of office, and in his place, another man by the name of Rufus Scrimgeour was going to have a try. Rufus Scrimgeour had a meaner look compared the pigmy puff of Fudge. No, Scrimgeour was tougher looking with a stern look.

It made people feel better about what the future knowing that the Ministry would be lead with the past Head of Aurors. However, Ms. Jones had said leading Aurors to lower crime and a country at the start of war were two very different things.

Ms. Jones was alright with her job under a new department called Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. Mr. Weasley headed that mouthful and did just as the name said they did. People now, more than ever, were likely to buy anything to have a chance to protect themselves from what was going on outside.

No, it wasn’t new, after all, the same thing had happened during the rise of Voldemort.

There were even some Death Eaters coming to the Jones’ house. Watching. Waiting. Sometimes, when they thought the moment was right, attacking. But, thankfully, the small Jones family wasn’t doing too bad even if their grandmother began to taunt the Death Eaters.

Marvus and Melody’s Aunt and Uncle spoke of only watchers. But the Jones family was a tough family.

Besides, if Melody and Marvus had gotten used to monsters coming every now and again, so getting wizards too wasn’t too bad. Annoying, yes. Getting close calls, yes. But they were fine. At least, for now.

Melody looked out the window to see that it was once again, misty. she frowned.

Even the Muggles had started to realize something was wrong. However, they couldn’t pinpoint it. They were getting bleary days, not feeling the best, and a bridge had collapsed, even though it was just built.

Their mother had told them the cause of the mist were breeding of the Dementors It was just like the start of the last war. Voldemort wasn’t holding back either. Killed Amelia Bones, the current head of the Auror Office… or no so current anymore. A list of what to do during these times was sent home to the students to prepare them for the dark forces. Inferni could be about. Questions should be made to make sure people weren’t under the Imperius curse.

But, Melody and Marvus were already prepared for this.

They were, after all, children of war.

“Ugh,” Melody groaned and flung herself sideways on the couch, “I wish we could kill Dementors with Patronuses, I need the sun to come out!”

Marvus instantly smirked as he restarted the round. He was going to beat the boss before the summer was over, that was a definite since he couldn’t bring the game to school.

“Your fish killing a Dementor? Salmon? Salmon that get eaten by bears?” Marvus teased.

Melody glared at her twin and flung her legs over his lap as she laid down.

“My fish is a fine fish,” Melody said, “and this round is going to be the last, we should go to the Magic of Ministry so we can have lunch with Mom soon. I call not waking up Grammy.”

“So, when are you going to go back?” Will asked.

Nico was already packing. There wasn’t much to pack; all he needed was already in his trunk. The only things he needed to add were more swords, as well as ambrosia and nectar.

After he had heard much of the news about England, not only from Melody and Marvus but a good portion of the Apollo cabin (who knew so many people were happy to look at other country’s news?) he knew he had to be ready. This year was going to be unlike the one before. People had already been killed…

It was the start. The start of the war they had been waiting for.

Nico had been dreading every moment of it. Still, he was ready. He was more ready to attend Hogwarts than he had been last year. Instead of floating through what he could possibly do, now, he had clear missions in mind. Not clear steps, but, hey, they were a start.

It was hard to watch from the sidelines. Packing deluded him into thinking he was doing more than he actually was. Both Will and Nico knew this but didn’t bother to say anything.

“In three weeks maybe four, it depends. I have to see some people before the school year starts,” Nico answered, still rummaging through his drawers to make sure everything he got everything he wanted. He grabbed his Mythomagic t-shirts and shoved them into his trunk.

Melody and Marvus had mailed him some Floo Powder. Instead of using the shortcut to the Underworld and then Hogwarts, he could go through the Floo Network instead. Daphne had made sure it was possible, her cousin had made a permanent change within the network for him. Nico thanked her with a never-ending paragraph in a letter he sent a few weeks ago and he wasn’t the only one to be so happy, Will had certainly appreciated it.

Of course, Nico couldn’t avoid using his powers forever. After a summer’s rest, he hoped it would be enough to get back to where he was, maybe even better than before.

The son of Hades made sure to leave some of the powder behind. After all, Will still needed to use it at some point.

“You are coming too, what are you talking about?” Nico said. Then his mind began to turn and then he frowned. “Okay, you aren’t coming that early… Maybe a few days before the terms start… That is, if you want to take up Dumbledore’s offer to study under Madame Pomphrey.”

Will lounged on the pillows on the floor of the Hades cabin. He watched his boyfriend, knowing not to help (Nico wasn’t going to let him, those were his things! His responsibility!), and sunk deeper into the pillows.

“I was thinking that I would come later during the year,” Will said, turning around a letter in his hand. Nico had gotten his results from the O.W.L.S. a week ago. No, he hadn’t opened them. “There are a few people that I need to look over here before I go.”

Nico hid some of his disappointment. It did kind of suck that he wasn’t going to see his boyfriend as much, just like last time, but… Will needed to do what he needed to do. Nico couldn’t fault him for that.

“What’s this?” Will asked, finally holding up the letter.

Nico groaned.

_I was wondering when he was going to start asking that…_

“It’s my O.W.L.S.,” Nico answered, slamming his trunk shut.

Will’s eyebrows quirked up.

“I thought you already took them?”

“Grades,” Nico clarified as he leaned up against his trunk, “they are what I got for all the classes.”

Will frowned as he began to look at the envelope more closely. It did look rather nice compared to the letters that Pansy and his other Slytherin friends had been sending. The paper was well kept, beautiful cursive handwriting danced across it, and dark wax seal showed intricacies relating to Hogwarts, the O.W.L.S. exams themselves.

“You got this a while ago, didn’t you?” Will asked, letting the letter flop onto his lap.

Nico let out a sigh and gave him a disgruntled look.

“Yeah, about a week ago- okay, don’t look at me like that! I mean, what’s the point of looking when I know it’s going to be bad? Huh?”

It might not be bad. With all of the help from Pansy, Tracey, and Millicent, he could have gotten some acceptable O.W.L.S. But it might also be bad. Not opening the letter allowed Nico’s perception to shift between the two without too much worry.

_Bad or not bad? Could be both at this point, Schrödinger’s grades._

Nico knew he’d have to tell his friends eventually what he’d got. He just didn’t know what he’d do if he had done horribly in all of his classes. What would his friends say? Well, it couldn’t be too bad, but…

That only earned a worse look from Will. Yet, in a second, the son of Apollo smiled, and he held up the letter once more.

“I’ll give you a kiss if you look at it with me,” Will grinned.

Nico looked down at the envelope. He frowned, letting his hands tap the top of his trunk. He squinted at the envelope as if it had personally insulted him. Then, he removed his hands from the trunk and his gaze turned up toward Will.

“Before or after?” Nico asked.

“No, I don’t want to see him,” Sirius Black said tersely to Dumbledore, glaring at the House Elf in front of him, “I don’t want to be here anymore and I don’t want to have to look after the house with this- this thing!”

Harry had left the Dursley’s to live with the Weasley’s for the rest of the summer. It wasn’t going to be long before Hogwarts was going to start up again. Plus, Dumbledore wanted Harry there. Sirius couldn’t blame him; Harry was starting to get bored of their times together, itching to get back to school.

As for Sirius, without Harry, he was returning to Grimmauld Place. Over the summer, he had virtually become cleared of all his charges. It was frustrating to Sirius, in the fact that he had to “die” to become a free man.

But, now, with life as a free man, he had to deal with the same old things. He had to deal with what was handed to him when his mother had died: the house, Kreacher, Buckbeak, _everything_. Sirius had merely pushed it off by spending the whole summer with Harry.

And Lupin did come too at some point.

Harry needed the break. So did Sirius.

_Maybe if we had stayed not at the Dursleys’ we could have spent the whole time together_, Sirius with a frown, Dumbledore insisted Harry stay in the house… It was frustrating, having to stay in the wretched house with those wretched Muggles.

_Lily was right to complain about her sister, her, her husband, and her son were unbearable._

Of course, though, you can’t avoid responsibilities forever. Dumbledore reminded Sirius of that as he went back to Grimmauld Place. Well, Remus did too, but there was only so much he could do. It was just like when they were kids, really…

So, Sirius got the ball rolling.

Buckbeak, or rather, Witherwings, went to Hagrid to enjoy the outdoors. Yes, Sirius had to say goodbye to a good feathered friend, but he knew the hippogriff would be happier.

Grimmauld Place House was staying as a meeting place for the Order of the Phoenix. More protocols were created and extra spells were put in place to add protection.

So that left the awful House-Elf to deal with. Sirius had managed a week without seeing the thing. But, with Dumbledore’s very hard suggestion, the ugly thing was summoned by Sirius. This was the final thing Sirius had to do.

Kreacher stared back at Sirius with the same hatred, his eye twitching with anger at the insults. He didn’t have to tell Sirius what he thought of him for. After all, the wizard had heard it all a thousand times before.

“Kreacher won’t be serving you anymore! Kreacher is meant to serve his Mistress Bellatrix, a true Black! Not- not- not Master Sirius! Not the Blood-traitor! Not the one who broke my mistress’s heart-”

“Shut up, Kreatcher!”

Kreacher let out a painful squeal as the last of his words were cut off from him.

“You can’t treat him like this, Sirius,” Dumbledore said calmly, his blue eyes resting on the wizard before him, “you could have died once because of him, do you think repeating the same path will grant you a different result?”

Sirius stopped. He stared at the House Elf with a blank expression, his face not showing what he was thinking.

There was too much. It wasn’t so much that dying bothered Sirius, no. Surprisingly, it was how Kreacher could have caused so much pain to Harry and his friends. His g_odchild_.

_James and Lily trusted me. _

Anger swelled up in Sirius.

_I am going to do this the way I want to. I am going to live and Harry is going to be fine!_

“He isn’t allowed to speak of the meetings nor make reference to them in any way, talking, writing, dancing around it, nothing,” Sirius said as he glared at the House Elf, “he doesn’t clean, he doesn’t do anything, so I don’t want him here.”

The House Elf returned the same hatred and anger. Though, he appeared to be struggling with something. The order and not order of staying there. The only thing that kept Kreacher there was… was…

“If you want, he can work within the kitchens in Hogwarts,” Dumbledore offered.

Sirius didn’t take another moment to decide.

“Kreacher, I want you to work at Hogwarts,” Sirius ordered.

With one last glare, the House Elf disappeared with a crack.

Sirius knew that Dumbledore didn’t believe that was the right choice. However, Sirius couldn’t bring himself to care. If he was going to live any longer in this horrible house of his, he was going to really _live_.

As a free man, he could also be free from his past. He could feel it, the light that shone in his heart. Something he had missed in Azkaban, something he had missed when he couldn’t go out and feel the sun on his skin…

Then an echo sounded in his mind, shrouding some of the light.

_Finish what I started._

His brother’s voice. A brother who had served as a Death Eater and only lasted days when he turned against Voldemort… A brother Sirius had thought about more in the past two months than he had in a decade.

A brother he thought he had left behind.

And Sirius’s strong resolve in leaving his past began to fade.

Harry thought about his new professor: Slughorn. Slughorn did like to collect people. Even the little meeting with him had told Harry, the way he would go on to their achievements, that they would send him gifts, and the sadness in that none of his students knew where he was anymore. Moving around so much meant that Slughorn could no longer keep in touch.

While Slughorn didn’t seem like the best man in the world for that job, he was at least better than Umbridge.

Fred and George were living in a Flat in Diagon Alley since their business was booming. Even Mrs. Weasley admitted that they were doing surprisingly well. Still, the Burrow was rather full. Fleur Delacour was an addition since she was… Bill’s fiancé. Harry didn’t know whether to comment on Mrs. Weasley’s assertion that their relationship was moving fast.

It might have been because she, Ginny, and Hermione weren’t having fun with the new possible family member, that she was full of herself, and her doting on Bill was going to make them throw up.

Harry could neither deny nor agree with these claims either.

Harry finally told Ron and Hermione about the Prophecy and… they took it well. Even took Dumbledore giving him private lessons really well too.

In fact, the only thing that didn’t go well was seeing what they had gotten on their O.W.L.S. They may or may not have held each other screaming when they realized three owls were flying toward them with their results. No, of course not. Hermione definitely wasn’t a little upset that she had one Exceeding Expectations instead of all Outstandings. Not at all.

And then, finally, it was Harry’s sixteenth birthday.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had played Quidditch with Ginny, but now they were waiting for the small celebration to come. Sirius and Lupin were coming with a cake (much to Mrs. Weasley’s dismay) and Tonks planned to join when the night wore on. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were happy to know that Fleur was too busy making wedding arrangements to attend until much later.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione started to spend the time complaining about one thing or another as they sat at the kitchen table, eating some snacks that were left out. The clock had already scared them once when it dinged to show Mr. Weasley and Bill coming home.

Mrs. Weasley had moved the clock showing where all of the Weasley family members were to the kitchen, where she was cleaning. All of the hands pointed to mortal peril. Harry had noticed over the time here that Molly had taken up the habit of carrying the clock around the house, watching and worrying about everyone.

It let a nasty feeling in his stomach.

Finally, there was a knock.

“Harry, open the door,” Mrs. Weasley said, frowning as she turned her wand and dishes flew out of the sink, “I’m sure that’s Lupin and Sirius waiting for you.”

Harry didn’t need her to ask him Before Ron or Hermione could say anything or even comment about his absence in their conversation, he was already bounding straight past them and to the door.

He had been waiting to see Sirius. It wasn’t that long since he had seen him, but…

A little voice in his mind was wondering if Sirius was really alive. And if Sirius was going to stay alive. Harry had almost lost Sirius, he didn’t want to lose him again.

“Wait! Before you open the door, you have to ask them a question-” Mrs. Weasley screamed from the kitchen just as the door was opened wide.

Harry stared at Melody and Marvus’s forms, staring excitedly at him. Behind the twins, stood Sirius and Lupin. It was strange, though Sirius and Lupin appeared to be as worn out as they always had, there was also something aglow about them.

“Harry!” Melody screamed as she tackled him.

He couldn’t do anything as she squeezed his midsection, lifting him into the air, nearly breaking his ribs in the process. Luckily, she let him go onto the ground rather quickly.

“Happy Birthday, you birthday boy!” Melody sang, “Nico says happy Birthday too, but he’s busy, but we’re here!”

“Yeah, happy sweet sixteen,” Marvus added as he went through the threshold, sending a wave to the others in the room, letting his feet hit the ground with a loud thump. He frowned at Harry. “Where is your crown? All the sweet sixteen birthday people need crowns. Gods, if I’d known you didn’t have one, I would have brought one of mine for you.”

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out as he watched as Lupin and Sirius finally wandered in, both of them carrying boxes, with a larger plain one in Lupin’s arms. They smiled at him and Harry realized he was right; they were a bit happier.

Only a squeal took his attention from the two men.

“Hermione is here! Oh, I didn’t know she was here!” Melody screamed even louder.

Melody went and looked like she was going to give Hermione a similar spine bending hug, her hands going wide before ensnaring Hermione just as Hermione realized the sort of danger she was in. However, during the hug Hermione didn’t wheeze or beg for Melody to let go.

Hermione was also surprised at the normal hug and quickly returned it.

“It’s a pleasant surprise to see you too,” Hermione said as Melody pulled away.

Melody practically glowed.

“Yes! Letters were alright, but sometimes they got a little scratched up and it is always so nice to see friends in person- oh! Ron, you need a hug too,” Melody didn’t bother to see Ron’s suddenly wide eyes and the way he turned to find a place to escape.

At least, that didn’t stop her from giving him a hug.

Hearing the breath that was forced out of Ron, Harry could tell she didn’t hold back for him either.

“It’s good to see you, too bad your brothers aren’t here,” Melody continued and then she turned toward all of the house, “wow, your home is quite comfy! Very nice, it’s like ours but no weapons!”

“Yeah,” Marvus said with a matching smile.

Ginny must have heard the commotion because she was edging into the kitchen area to see the new guests. Mr. Weasley was with her too, frowning as if he was confused about how there were even more children in his house.

“Lupin, get over here so we can start cutting that cake you wanted to make so bad,” Mrs. Weasley said just as the man got into the kitchen.

Harry watched as Lupin obediently went toward her, placing the cake on the table. He took it out of the box. It was decorated with red and orange letterings and what seemed to be a horribly made stag in white.

“Harry.”

Instantly Harry turned toward the owner of the voice.

There stood Sirius, smiling. He still had bags underneath his eyes. Even with their time over the summer, those dark circles hadn’t gone away. What did go away were the bones showing under his skin and, for once, his grin was genuine.

“After cake, I have a gift for you,” Sirius said.

The box Harry had seen earlier was still in Sirius’s hand. The wrapping paper was of red and yellow stripes, sloppily put together, with some glue dried and frozen in mid-drip.

But it still made Harry’s heart overflow with gratitude and awe.

“Oh,” Harry said, wide eyes as he stared at it, “thank you.”

Molly Weasley gasped.

At once, everyone’s attention went toward her and then her gaze.

The clock’s hands had moved. Instead of pointing toward mortal peril, all of the members, except Fred and George, were pointed to the label of home.

“Huh,” Arthur Weasley said in wonder, the handful of forks near the other plates by the cake was forgotten as he slowly let go of then, “it hasn’t been like that for a while.”

Pansy lounged on one of Tracey’s large black couches. Her legs were swung over the armrests, her back against the other, and her eyes on the mantle above the fireplace where Tracey and Pansy’s O.W.L.S. laid. Tracey had gotten all Outstandings and Exceeding Expectations. Pansy’s were a little more varied, but she was happy with what she had gotten. The classes she had cared about had high enough grades to continue in N.E.W.T.S. for them.

She was happy that the owl had found her. Pansy didn’t know what would happen if she showed up to Hogwarts without knowing what she had gotten; there was no way she was going back to her house.

_My grades wouldn’t have been useful for my parents either_.

A frown was on Pansy’s face as she waited for Tracey to finish cleaning her room. The Davis parents had had enough of their little “garden gnome” and wanted to be able to see the floor.

No, Pansy hadn’t heard a word from either of her parents. The Death Eater and the Ministry worker was apparently too busy for her. That wasn’t surprising.

No one was after Pansy Parkinson either. Deaths and disappearances were appearing almost daily in the newspapers and Pansy still sat comfortably in a house that wasn’t hers.

_Maybe it was because they wanted me to be safe. My parents are letting me slip under the radar by not talking to me._

_Or maybe it’s too much of a hassle to bother with their only daughter._

Pansy crossed her legs and her frown deepened. Her brown eyes began to wander to the table beside her, filled with the open letters from Nico, Daphne, Millicent, and even Blaise. There were no letters from Draco. In fact, in one of Blaise’s long rants, he had complained about how _no one_has been receiving letters from Draco.

Pansy didn’t know if she cared. If she did, she suppressed those feelings harshly.

_Draco is getting what he deserved_, she thought, scowling and crossing her arms over her chest.

Maybe the way she was reacting was out of revenge. Revenge for being a follower for so long. The sense of betrayal that she had gotten after willingly doing so many things for Draco and- and he never did anything for her! All the time they had spent together was nothing! Wasted!! Something he obviously didn’t care about- and- and-

Or maybe it was the fact that Draco did deserve it, after all the havoc with Harry Potter. Every moment Draco saw the Gryffindor it was like he had to do something to taunt him. At least the rest of the Slytherin House wasn’t so… dedicated.

Or maybe it was all of the above.

Pansy’s eyes finally wandered to the book Nico had given her during the year. Pride and Prejudice.

Draco had never given her books. He had given her things, like jewelry for the Yule Ball but never something like a book.

Even though Pansy had told Nico it “wasn’t the right time” to read it, that was a lie. In reality, she wanted to wait until she really, really wanted to read it.

There was only going to be one chance to read this book for the first time. One time to read and have all of the raw emotions filter out. One time to feel the ultimate shock, betrayal, and love.

Her hands went over the cover and she picked it up and put it on her lap.

_I guess the time is now._


	2. Here’s the Five Thousand Things You’ve Missed! Good Luck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and I forgot, but happy Halloween!! Even though it's been two weeks ago. I dressed up like Newt Scamander and actually made a little Pickett! He is hella adorable.  
Since I am doing nanowrimo, I will be able to update more often! Hopefully. Yes. I wanted to work on one of my original novels, but I realized I need to plan it out a lot more. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Edited: 1/2/2020

“What is that?” Will asked, frowning.

The son of Apollo leaned over his desk, watching as Nico carefully read the parchment in his hands. An owl had flown into the infirmary's window about five minutes ago. Screams sounded. Pillows were thrown. Adam, who said he had hurt his leg so badly that he couldn’t do any of the activities that day, somehow could get up and escape the feathery beast by sprinting to the other side of the room.

Nico had only gotten and ripped the envelope a few seconds ago while Will tried to calm everyone else down. Despite the son of Apollo’s efforts, people in the infirmary were still looking about, waiting for the next owl to come through the window. There were a few others who were still upset about the disturbance and glared at the son of Hades.

However, that did nothing; Nico’s attention was too glued into the letter to notice anything else.

“Melody and Marvus already bought my materials for the year,” Nico answered, slightly frowning, “and that they will let me work the money off by playing Quidditch with them.”

Quickly Will’s expression matched Nico’s frown.

“You can’t play; you can’t go that high in the air or else you’d be fried by good olde Zeus.”

Nico folded the letter and put it into his pocket.

“They’ll learn that when I meet them in a few hours,” Nico said nonchalantly as he stood up.

It wasn’t Nico’s plan to stay much longer, he was surprised that Melody and Marvus had bothered to send him a letter when he was going to go over there _today_. Funny, most of the owls had taken quite a bit of time to get to the United States. Then the demigod let his mind entertain the thought that maybe that was how long the owl took to cross the ocean.

Then his glee over the owl was somewhat gone.

_ I guess I know what I’m telling them when I get there: no owls._

“Oh, that’s a bit evil,” Will smiled.

Nico shrugged as he moved, hoping the owl got a bite to eat as it flew away so quickly, “I’m a Slytherin, what do they expect?”

Will smiled and he tilted his head at the other questioningly. Nico laughed a little and said that he was kidding. But the more he thought about it, he frowned.

After all that had been happening back in England, it wasn’t too far to say that Slytherin might be back to where they were at the beginning. Death Eaters were carrying out missions and murders they were too scared to do before. It was just like the previous war started, according to both the demigod twins and his Slytherin friends.

Nico could still remember Liam Murphy. The Gryffindor that had confronted and harassed Daphne and the hatred in his eyes. Even when she tried to mend things, he didn’t appear to forgive her. Liam was barely civil and that was all he could do.

With an exhale, Nico let those thoughts and worries drift away. He could figure out what was happening when he got there. In the United States, all he could do was worry and try to predict what was going to happen. And what was the point in that? Trying to predict things when he was only in the Wizarding World for a year? And worry, well, that was inevitable but unneeded. He had had enough of that in his life.

“I’m going to go,” Nico said, and he looked back at up at Will, “want to see me off?”

His boyfriend didn’t hesitate. Will got up out of his chair and made a vague gesture to one of the other medics who nodded.

“Let’s go,” Will said and together they went to the Big House.

They had their last laughs and jokes on the walk over and now Nico was looking at the fireplace before him.

His trunk was already at Melody and Marvus’s house, his uniform and other robes stuffed in there with his class materials. His sword was on him, as well as his wand.

By now, most campers got the memo that he was a wizard. Percy had a big mouth. Lou did too. Okay, everyone in the damned camp did and so, this quest was as wide open to the demigods as it could possibly be. The only thing that came about were questions of doing a real magic trick in front of them with his wand.

It went by well. He was going to miss his times here, relaxed, with friends, with Will…

Nico stared at the fireplace.

It was hard to believe he was already going back. It had felt like an eternity and no time at all simultaneously. Nico let out a sigh, thinking about taking a step forward with Floo Powder in his hand-

“You promise you’ll be careful?” Will suddenly said.

And Nico stopped. He turned back to see that Will wasn’t as happy as he had been a few moments ago. There were lines of worry across his face and the bright smile was, for the moment, gone.

The updates from Melody and Marvus had obviously gotten to him too.

_This year was probably going to be as difficult as the last one. As annoying, as strange… _

But the good would also match. Nico was going to meet new people, reconnect with his friends, try to do good while still doing the quest, the quest of helping defeat the final enemy….

Nico walked forward and cupped Will’s face. He was going to miss being this close to Will, however, with the extra drachmas his pocket, he knew that they would still talk.

He leaned and they kissed. Over the summer they have gotten much better, making each kiss last longer than the one before it. Though, that was nothing to complain about. When they broke apart Nico found himself unable to stop smiling.

“I won’t do too many stupid things,” Nico promised.

Will instantly smirked.

“Thank the gods I’ve rubbed off on you.”

That earned a snort from Nico, who quickly shook his head in protest. His hands from Will’s face fell as he walked to the fireplace.

“Out of both of us, I think I’m the one that does fewer stupid things. Honestly, I have no idea where you got that impression that it was the other way around because according to all past experiences, it’s always been you jumping in without a plan.”

And, finally, Will grinned the grin that always shined and warmed Nico like the sun. With that last sight, Nico felt his feet could move naturally into the fireplace.

“I will message you when I can,” Nico said, and Will nodded.

_Now, I can leave. _

“Twelve Grimmauld Place!”

Grimmauld Place was just as dusty and strange as it had been when the son of Hades left. As Nico moved, a layer of dust was picked up and uncovered the dark wood beneath, leaving a reminder of where he had been moments before. There were many more footprints of people scattered all across the ground, showing which rooms were the most popular and the least popular.

The room he was in appeared to be one of the least used.

But where was everyone?

“Hello?” Nico called out.

_I had told everyone I was coming, didn’t I? I- I must have, I remember writing those letters… Oh, well, I hope they got them in time._

Nico took a step and the floorboard creaked.

“Someone in the house?” Nico called out again.

“Yes!”

_Oh, thank the gods_, Nico thought as he sighed with relief at the response.

Yet, just as the person came through, they froze mid-step. It was the man who had asked about the location of Sirius Black, Lupin. Nico could tell from the concern and sadness in Lupin’s eyes that they must have been close.

Lupin was just like he was before, riddled with scars and worn down by the world.

“I tried to send a letter, but… I don’t know if they got it,” Nico said, not moving.

The other man didn’t answer right away. Either from the shock of seeing a small kid around or that he was remembering what Nico had explained before he left for the United States, the “Godly Interrogation,” as Marvus had named it, or just the fact that he had a dark sword around his leg as well.

“Dumbledore is in a meeting and Sirius is out and fixing something,” he answered.

_So, I guess I’ll just have to wait here? Wait until they come back?_

Nico looked around the house. He didn’t necessarily want to stay there, it was rather… strange, he thought as he looked at the ugly and small heads mounted on the walls near the stairs.

“They had been talking about you coming, though they didn’t know when you’d come through… Sirius could be coming home any moment. Whatever he was telling Mundungus will probably be short,” he continued and then he turned, “here, we can wait in the dining room for him to return.”

_Oh._

Nico followed the wizard. He frowned as he felt a tug on his stomach. It was like something was pulling him. He looked up from the staircase with a frown and blank eyes.

But, with the man moving rather fast, so Nico decided to try to ignore it.

They got to the dining room, the room they had conducted the “Godly Interrogation.” It was strange to see it now, what were once full seats, now were empty. They appeared to have been empty for a while.

_This whole house is empty. _

“Er, do you remember my name? From the meeting?” Lupin asked.

“Uh, only your last name,” Nico admitted as he took a seat at the table. The chair wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, but Nico welcomed it. After all, he didn’t know when he wouldn’t be able to sit down again.

_I wonder if they had that anti-monster spell here like at Hogwarts… There is probably so much more the wizards know about demigods, just have to find the right books... Gods, it is nice, working together instead of tiptoeing around each other._

Lupin didn’t appear to upset at the confession. He merely shrugged as he sat down a couple of seats away.

“It’s alright, at least you had gotten part of it. I’m Remus Lupin.”

Nico nodded.

_Remus. Just like Reyna’s dog, named after the wolves that raised the first heroes of Rome… Oh. Oh shit, I definitely shouldn't say that._

Upon the silence, Nico realized he had a question.

“You were the werewolf professor, weren’t you?” Nico suddenly asked.

He could see Lupin starting to itch with nervous energy. It must have been the same effect that the demigods had casted on Hagrid. It wasn’t hard to guess why. Nico could still remember the Lycanthropes when they attacked Camp Half-Blood and the first werewolf, Lycaon. After that battle, Nico could still feel the horrible slash.

Even now, Nico could see the scar leftover.

Remus Lupin looked as Pansy had described him. Scars stretched across his face and his hair was starting to have grey strands mixed in with the brown. It showed that he was someone who was dragged through life very young.

“Yes?”

_Oh, man, it’s really good that I didn’t bring up what his first name reminds me of. _

Nico could remember the few times the girls had spoken about him... In the beginning, they were begrudgingly upset when talking about him, discussing how he was a horrible werewolf… but then, later admitting he was one of the best Defense Against the Dark Arts professors they had ever had.

Nico blinked before he realized he should probably explain why he had asked that question in the first place.

“Pansy had talked about you. Pansy Parkinson. And Tracey Davis.”

Lupin blinked.

“Did they?”

Nico nodded. A mixture of emotions splayed over Lupin’s face: happiness, then worry, and then mild acceptance between the two. Maybe Lupin expected them to not say any good things.

_She didn’t at first, but… so much had changed since then… _

“Pansy said she thought you were good and Tracey said that you were one of the best DADA professors they’ve had,” Nico said.

Lupin’s face visibly brightened.

“Oh, I am… honored that they would say such a thing,” he said with a small smile. Whatever worry or negativity that was first there vanished.

Nico shrugged.

He only had one Defense Against the Dark Arts professor so far and anyone could be better than Umbridge. Though, apparently, the one before Umbridge was actually a Death Eater that had tried to kill Harry. Surprisingly, Pansy admitted that he was rather good too.

Still, out of the stock, Lupin wins.

Without another word, there was a sound of the door opening.

“Ah, that must be Sirius,” Lupin said, standing up, and as he walked over and past the threshold of the dining room. Just before he left, he turned back around, “I’ll be right back.”

Nico nodded and then Lupin disappeared beyond and into the hallway. The demigod entertained himself by twisting the ring on his finger.

And, his mind began to wander further. He had a few people he had wanted to see before the school year starts, hopefully, he could make it work…

“Yes, your visitor already arrived,” Lupin said with slight annoyance.

“What? Really? He never told us when he was coming, we sent- oh.”

“Yes, oh. It probably took a long time for you two to be sending owls instead of any other types of messages.”

Lupin walked in with Sirius Black next to him.

Nico was surprised to see that Sirius Black appeared to be doing much better than when he had returned to the world of the living. His face was healthier, with a glow, and though his clothes were a bit dusty, they were also new.

“Well- then, I guess I shall see you at another one of the meetings?” Lupin asked the son of Hades, interrupting the silence.

Though Lupin's past smile was no longer there, he was lighter. It was like there was a pep in his step. Sirius Black must have thought the same thing because his once neutral face became slanted with some confusion.

“Yeah, I’ll see you later,” Nico replied.

And then there was only Nico and the strange wizard in the room. Or, rather, Sirius Black was on the edge of the room, waiting, just on the door frame, not sure what to do.

_ Well, with Black alone I think it is appropriate to do some… check-ins. Gods! I knew thinking that would be weird. Ugh, I feel like Will. I’m not supposed to be the medic, I’m the- the fighter! Warrior! Guy thing… Whatever._

Nico was the person who had saved Sirius Black from a certain death… the path that was written now was aloft, up to chance and a new beginning. And, like he had done with Hazel, Nico hoped Sirius embraced that new beginning.

So, Nico embraced this new part of what he was doing and the words that had been on his mind finally left Nico’s mouth.

“How do you feel?”

There was some conflict in the wizard’s eyes like he had plans to leave when Nico said that. Whatever plans they were, Black left them for another time.

Nico watched as Sirius Black finally walked inside the dining room and sat down. Instead of appearing at home, he looked around with unease, stiffened. His pose was rigid, and his attention didn’t stay at one point, rather, it darted over the room.

“What do you mean?” Black asked once he had somewhat feigned relaxation. Finally, his eyes slowed.

Nico shifted in his seat, trying to find a new position.

“I mean… how does it feel to be living right now?” Nico repeated.

_How does it feel?_

Sirius didn’t know how to answer that. There were many words that came to mind. Annoyed. Upset. The wizards he had seen were still weary of him and Mundungus finally got the hint to not be in Grimmauld Place while he was gone.

People still thought he was a Death Eater. Instead of a force for good, Sirius was just another awful Death eater, carrying out kidnappings, murders, and causing hell on Earth for every man, woman, and child. Even though, he wasn’t. He never was. He wasn’t even a murderer.

He felt like he didn’t belong. During Azkaban, he had thought endlessly about what he wanted to do when he got out. The drive, the knowledge that he was innocent, the planning to do the very thing they convicted him for (to kill someone, but instead of for the Dark Lord, it was to kill the murderer of his best friend) was what had kept him going. But now those goals had come and gone. Peter Pettigrew was gone after Harry had convinced Sirius not to kill him and Sirius was finally a “free man.”

It wasn’t what he expected.

It wasn’t what he imagined.

The only thing that had made it any better was the summer with Harry and the visits from Remus.

“It feels fine,” Sirius answered as he slumped down further in his chair.

The young boy narrowed his eyes. He moved the ring on his finger- it was a skull.

“Are you sure?” Nico asked.

Sirius was becoming more annoyed with this demigod. Son of Hades, son of Death. Well, son of the ruler of the Underworld, but that didn’t matter. It was just like the story… The Deathly Hallows… The skull ring, how predictable…

It was almost scary to think that he shouldn't have been alive at that moment. Sirius was walking around like a happy, merry man when he could have been dead and a ghost on the other side of the Veil of Death.

Well, not really a merry man. And not really a ghost. People are only real ghosts when they are in places where they do not belong.

“Yes, why do you ask?” Sirius inquired.

What was he going to eat for dinner? Shit, he didn’t even get any food while he hassled Mundungus.

Nico shrugged and for a second Sirius remembered that this was a boy who was Harry’s age he was talking to. Not some weird god-like thing… despite all the random powers and perks that came with it being related to such Beings.

Sirius remembered a line from the Deathly Hallows.

The dead did not belong in the living world.

Sirius blinked. He remembered the many times his mother had said that line. He didn’t always understand why the one brother was so upset when he couldn’t see his bride again… yet, as he grew up, he understood.

“I just wanted to make sure,” Nico said.

_Surely, I didn’t actually become dead. I was just… I was just in the land of the dead for a short amount of time. Yes, that line- those things about the bride- it doesn’t apply to me._

Sirius shifted in his seat.

“So, what are you doing until the meeting tonight starts?” he asked.

It was going to be a recap between the members of the Order of the Phoenix and the demigods. Sirius had no idea what there was to talk about, everyone was going to be doing what they have been doing for some time.

Nico looked back up at Sirius.

“I was hoping to meet with Marvus and Melody. They said they would come early and bring me back to their house after the meeting with the Order. And then… maybe I was going to try to check up on some of my other friends…”

Sirius frowned.

He could remember the small conversation he had with Dumbledore recently. The Headmaster spoke about teaching Harry some things like how to destroy Horcruxes, what those terrible things were in the first place … And, to find the last one.

_ “We will wait as long as we can to destroy them,” Dumbledore said, waving off Sirius’s question as if the past thirty minutes of the talk in the Headmaster’s office was nothing._

_ Clearly, Sirius couldn’t understand it. He leaned forward with a puzzled expression. _

_ “But, Dumbledore, destroying the Horcruxes are important. It’s one more piece of taking down Voldemort before he could fully rise to power, don’t you want to do that as soon as possible?” Sirius asked._

_ The older wizard blinked before him._

_ “Yes, but Harry can’t destroy all of them, nor should he plan to do more than one. Destroying a Horcrux is extremely emotionally taxing, I don’t think-”_

_ “Then who will?”_

_ What had started out like a parent teacher meeting quickly became something else. Instead of talking about education and lessons, they were talking about the possible fate of the Wizarding World._

_ The meetings with the Order of the Phoenix had become similar to this. Not all of the members could make it to every meeting, most couldn’t make any at all anymore. Shacklebolt was working with the Muggle Minister and didn’t have the time to ever come back, Mr. Weasley was stuck working nonstop collecting hazardous merchandise in the guise to help people against Dark Magic, and Mad-Eye Moody was on different missions, gaining intelligence…_

_ For now, it seemed there was only time for Lupin, Sirius, and Tonks to make it._

_ “Why, Harry’s friends of course,” Dumbledore answered nonchalantly._

_ What? Why does he want his friends to destroy them instead? Sirius wondered._

_ Noticing Sirius wasn’t completely happy with that answer, Dumbledore continued._

_ “I suggest we wait… After all, they are still children. I think we should let them stay that way for as long as possible.”_

“Check up on some friends?” Sirius parroted.

_Snivellus didn’t have many friends that weren’t Death Eaters… I remember when James would do that. Check up on me. Shortly after I started Hogwarts, I moved in with the Potters… no need for checking in when you lived together… _

“Yeah,” Nico answered, “plus, I know she’d like some visitors.”

Sirius nodded.

He liked when he got visitors. It felt almost normal, to have people come over. Sure, it was in this wretched house with all these horrible memories, dark furniture, and an atmosphere that almost sucked the soul out of you. But visitors nonetheless made it enjoyable.

Remus came and it would feel… nice. It reminded him of better times, back in their glory days, and then other times it made Sirius think that these new moments were going to be the better times someday.

It was good to have Kreacher gone too, Sirius didn’t have to hear that House Elf’s mutterings anymore… Mutterings about all those annoying things, goodness, always going on and on, he didn’t need the horrors of his family to follow him around like a chatterbox on repeat…

Regulus used to like Kreacher. Regulus was probably the only one in the family that truly liked him.

Sirius felt his heart sink. There weren’t that many memories of his younger brother that brought him joy. But he couldn’t keep him out of his mind.

“When I was in the Underworld, I heard voices,” Sirius began, his eyes flicking up the boy across from him. Nico met his eyes with no hesitation or worry, hell, he was probably happy that Sirius had broken the silence. “Voices of people who died… Did anyone talk to me when I was down there?”

Nico nodded immediately.

“Fragments of people, yes,” Nico said, “they were rather concerned when you came through the Veil.”

_So, all those words weren’t just a figment of my imagination?_

Sirius didn’t think they were. He had instantly assumed they were real- Merlin, he remembered those voices so well. Still, it was nice to be sure, nice to know he wasn’t really going crazy.

_Lily, James… Regulus… it was all real._

Then another knock sounded at the door.

“Yep, it’s me and Marvus!” Melody exclaimed.

Her grin stretched across her face as she looked around the door, waiting to run inside the moment it opened. Marvus was right behind her, every once and a while looking around the Muggle neighborhood before following her sister in her excited antics.

“When was the first time you came here?” a voice sounded on the other side of the door.

“Uh,” Melody frowned, “Oh! You are doing the question thing! To make sure I’m not being Imperio-ed or anything, uh- oh! I, uh, I have no idea.”

Marvus’s scan abruptly stopped.

“It was before the summer started,” Marvus answered, moving his sister to the side

A groan sounded from inside.

“Then- er- who was it that had casted the spell that made me fall into the Veil of Death.”

There was a moment of silence as they took time to process the question.

“That black-haired crazy lady,” Melody started, moving her twin back behind her, “her names’ like Trix, Trixy? Zimmy? Bell? Trixabell?”

“Bellatrix,” Marvus finished.

The door, thankfully, swung open and there stood Sirius Black. By now they had gotten used to seeing the man as not the crazy person that was the “serial killer.” The twins hadn’t gotten around to asking who the real murderer was, however, knowing it wasn’t Harry’s godfather was good enough.

Melody rushed in past Sirius Black and quickly after her was Marvus.

“My mom is coming later, she wants to join the Order, just so you know!” Melody rushed out as she kept on going through the strange room, “Nico! Nico scream so I know where you are!”

“You might want to be quiet,” Sirius muttered as he quickly closed the door behind them, “we don’t want possible spies outside to know who is in here.”

Melody’s face instantly changed. She covered her mouth and had a very apologetic face.

“Oh, shit, sorry!”

“What?!” Nico answered.

The grin came back to Melody. She turned and her brother jumped in front of her. In their little race to get to Nico, Marvus had won. Nico must have expected it, even welcomed it, since he stood up and away from his chair, waiting for them to come and hug him.

Marvus went and greeted Nico with a great hug, as well as words about how nice it was to see him. Melody didn’t wait to take turns and wrapped her arms around both Marvus and Nico, squeezing them both enough to cause the son of Hades to squeak.

“Visiting you is so nice and- and oh my gosh, guess what?” Melody asked as she jumped away.

“What?” Nico said with little enthusiasm. However, his slight smile gave away his fake facade of not caring.

“Harry is the Quidditch captain now,” Marvus answered, smirking at Melody, “so, Melody might actually join this year, won’t you? I mean, you know how it went last year and now he’s going to be spending so much time on the field, you might as well be too.”

Melody’s eyes widened with disbelief and realization.

“Oh my gods, of course, I would join! Of course, of course, of course!” Melody said with excitement as she jumped up and down.

Nico smiled and nodded. He hadn't realized how much Melody had wanted to join, but now it was rather obvious.

“So, how was Harry Potter’s party? Did you stay for a few days?” Nico asked.

“It was rather nice. Lots of people and we got to play games, talk, stuff like that. But, no, we didn’t stay for too long,” Marvus answered, the edge of his lips pulled downward, “didn’t want to attract too many monsters and all that.”

“But we did go shopping with them the next day!” Melody added, walking around the dining table.

“Everything’s different now, all of Diagon Alley, everything,” Marvus continued with a frown and he sank into a chair next to Nico, his hand on one of his knees, “people were hiding together, no talking, and… and it was sad.”

Marvus let his words trail off as he looked up at Nico.

Nico nodded. He was as determined as before, appearing to not at all be surprised by the news.

“Things have changed,” Marvus muttered, “and they will continue to do so. I just… I just hope we are as ready as we think we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, oh yes. We getting along!
> 
> Comment, correct, I would love to hear your opinions! And though I don't get back to you guys for a while, I do really enjoy all of what you write!  
I'll see you all next week!


	3. On the Train Again! Lovely Seeing All these People I Love and- What the Fuck is This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of Nanowrimo I am done with the next three chapters :)  
I told myself, hey, imma write my original stuff! And then I was like, but I haven't planned anything and so here we are!
> 
> Enjoy this long chapter! And I didn't mean for the first and second chapter to add up to 9000 perfectly, wow that is so cool!
> 
> Edited: 1/2/2020

Nico twisted his ring as he thought about the meeting a few days ago with Dumbledore…

Dumbledore was one of the last people to show up at the meeting, almost right when it was supposed to end. But that didn’t matter. Almost no one showed up anyway, only Fred, George, Tonks, Ms. Jones, Sirius, and Lupin, most of which had nothing to add, only that they wanted to stay in the loop. The rest of the Order had other missions or work had kept them away.

There were some more things that the demigod needed to finish this year… Collect the last Horcrux, meet with Dumbledore to talk about the destruction of the Horcruxes he had found last year… Ugh…

_The only reason Hades said I should find one of the last Horcrux was because he didn’t want me to leave Hogwarts and… Ugh, I’ll be fine. I’ll be find this time._

Of course, those were things he was going to do all while at Hogwarts. Before Melody and Marvus had left, Dumbledore had told them something. To avoid suspicion, he only wanted one of the demigods to come to the meetings…

_“I have some lessons with Harry,” Dumbledore said, nodding to Nico, Melody, and Marvus, “I am going to be teaching him about the Horcruxes…”_

Dumbledore had also gone on about how now that the Horcruxes were confirmed he was looking into one that he had a lead for…

Tonks didn’t say so much during the meeting, her eyes mostly darted toward Lupin and Sirius as they listened in. She wasn’t the only one whose mind seemed to be somewhere else. It was hard to pay attention during the few conversations. Whatever pulled Nico at the end of last year, was pulling again, and hard. The demigod could still remember repeating to himself: I’ll find out about it later, I’ll find out about it later, but not right now.

Then, all a sudden, like before, it was gone.

When it disappeared, Nico stood up, right in the middle of when Dumbledore was telling the demigods about how he was researching. It was without conscious effort, the embarrassment of standing up. Nico’s legs were telling him to go somewhere, that something important had just left. He could still remember it vividly, the instinct. He didn’t think about how he might have looked until they all stared at him strangely.

_ “Is there something wrong?” Sirius asked._

_ Nico blinked and whatever he had been thinking about was gone. He looked back out at the people before him. Most of them had concern on their faces and some… well, some were obviously finding him strange._

_ Fred and George gave each other fleeting questioning glances before looking back at him. _

_ “No, nothing… sorry,” Nico apologized._

But that wasn’t the worst part of the meeting. The worst part only came at the end, when everyone had left, ready to get home, all except Dumbledore...

_ “I can take the Horcruxes if you wish,” Dumbledore said as Nico took his time to leave._

_ Nico paused glanced at Dumbledore with surprise._

_ Melody and Marvus were probably waiting for him by the door, but he couldn’t find himself to worry about that, not with Dumbledore in front of him. Dumbledore obviously had something on his mind… something that he wanted to do._

_ “Why?” Nico asked._

_ “I have the means to destroy them,” Dumbledore said simply._

_ Nico frowned at the answer._

_ The demigod’s eyes wandered to Dumbledore’s hands that was propped on the table… one of them wasn’t right. Before Nico had even seen the blackness spreading upon it beneath his robes, he knew something was wrong for the hand reeked of Death._

_ “Are you sure you do?” Nico said as he looked back up._

_ Dumbledore’s eyebrows rose._

_ “What are you questioning, Mr. di Angelo?”_

_ “Your hand. It has a powerful curse on it; I felt it the moment I walked in here.”_

_ Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. Instead of trying to hide the blackened hand, he brought his hands up to his chest and let his sleeve fall down. Looking at it with the light, the hand appeared to have been burned, with tiny pieces flaking off and down onto his clothes. The way Dumbledore was careful as he let his hand down onto the table… it was probably doing as good as it looked: Horrible. _

_ The wizard shrugged casually and continued on._

_ “Oh, it’s nothing, rather we should talk about what to do with the Horcruxes. You can keep them safe wherever you have stocked them and the meetings with Harry-”_

_ “That’s not nothing,” Nico interrupted._

_ Dumbledore stopped himself. Yet, he wasn’t angry. How could he be?_

There was no way that is nothing, to put it off as nothing...

_ Nico couldn’t believe himself as he looked down at the old wizard’s hand. This was supposed to be one of the _good guys_, Harry’s mentor, one of the most powerful wizards, the only wizard Voldemort feared, and he was… he is… _

_ The demigod didn’t want to think about it. No, that was for another time._

_ “You are lucky to still be alive,” Nico said as he looked down at the hand and back up to the wizard’s face, “what are you going to do?”_

_ Dumbledore exhaled like it was a long day at work._

_ “Some plans have changed, but most haven’t. I will continue on for there is really nothing else to do. Now… I guess I’ll be seeing you with Harry soon.”_

For now, Nico was on the train, watching as Tracey and Millicent played Wizard Chess while Daphne, to make the game harder, giving them incredibly strange rules. So far, she had created that each knight can only move three times a game and the king was to never move at all.

In an effort to meet these demands, a good number of the board had been sacrificed.

Nico didn’t visit Pansy and Tracey as he had tried to plan. At the last moment, Tracey said it wasn’t a good idea and that he should wait out the next few days until the train before they could see one another. It was a cryptic letter, but Nico knew better. When Tracey boarded the train, she had explained that some people were visiting… some people that she didn’t want seeing Pansy…

Tracey didn’t have to add that she didn’t want them seeing Nico either if he had arrived.

Who these people were, she didn’t identify, but Nico could guess the type.

Pansy was gone from their compartment because she was on Prefect duty. Pansy was probably done with the first meeting with Professor Snape and was patrolling around the train for any rule-breaking activity. Nico had seen Hermione and Ron walking past their compartment; all the prefects were probably asked to do the same.

“Remember Tracey, you can’t do that, you’ve already moved that knight three times,” Daphne said with a smirk.

Instantly Tracey groaned. She threw her foot up onto the other seat.

“Oh, well, I guess he’ll be sacrificed for the greater good.”

Millicent smiled. The black pawn she had been moving across the board was surprisingly still untouched, and within a moment he stood and shoved the white knight off of his horse.

The compartment door opened and in came Pansy with a scowl and look of annoyance on her face. Her hair was somewhat messy, more so than normal, and she closed the door with some fore.

“What took so long? Youngins being tough?” Tracey asked as she looked up from her broken and upset white knight on the board. Her legs fell back down to the floor and Pansy moved through the tiny spaces.

“Nope, not that. Guess who has a fan club now? Harry Potter!” Pansy said with fake cheeriness as she slumped into the seat next to Tracey. “Had to literally threaten points for the crowd to get out of the way and let people pass.”

Nico frowned in confusion.

_Why was Harry becoming so popular now? Last year no one wanted to touch him, why would it suddenly change? Was it because… Oh. The Department of Mysteries fiasco… Wait, did that mean everyone else who was in there would get the same treatment?_

Nico, for once, was happy he didn’t cross the Veil.

“And guess what else?” Pansy asked, didn’t wait for an answer and continued right away, “Draco didn’t show up to any of his prefect duties. None of them. No meeting, no patrolling, I had to do it all myself.”

Pansy crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes boring a hole into the seat across from her. After a huff, she looked over and her attention landed on the Wizard chessboard.

“So, who’s winning?” she asked as if she hadn’t been fuming the second she walked in.

Daphne opened her mouth and then, after a small breath, she closed it in confusion. She looked back toward the chessboard.

“It is not exactly clear right now,” Daphne answered as she studied the board before her.

“What do you mean Draco didn’t do anything?” Millicent inquired, her hard eyes on Pansy with curiosity, “And did you bother him about it? It isn’t your duty to do everything he doesn’t want to do.”

Nico blinked. That was maybe the most words he had ever heard Millicent say so close together.

“Of course, I bothered him, who do you think I am?” Pansy snapped, scowling.

Then Pansy’s gaze fell to the floor and she forcefully uncrossed her arms.

“Sorry. I did yell at him. He was just… moping or something. Didn’t matter what I said, he didn’t want to move. And Crabbe and Goyle wouldn’t get out of the way so I could strangle Draco, so I left and just did what we were supposed to do.”

Pansy pouted when her words trailed off.

There was a small silence, only the muffled talks of the compartment and the train’s wheels on the tracks filled the compartment.

“Strangle him?” Daphne repeated.

“Yes, strangle him,” Pansy affirmed.

Nico was about to look at her like a disappointed parent before he shrugged. If the demigod had said anything about not killing someone because they were being terrible, then he’d be a hypocrite.

“So, what else is new?” Nico asked, deciding a change in topic was in order.

Pansy’s eyes lit up and instantly Tracey groaned. Tracey leaned back into her seat, shooting a glare at Nico. Both Daphne and Millicent appeared to be a bit taken aback at the coupled actions. They thought Tracey had said it was fine having Pansy over for the summer.

“Now you’ve done it,” Tracey started, “I’ve had to listen to her talk about that book you gave her for the last two weeks of summer, Pride- Pride and whatever, and it’s-”

“It’s Pride and Prejudice and it’s great,” Pansy interrupted, slightly glaring at her friend, “and, without a doubt, your life has improved immensely because of this work.”

That earned another long and grueling growl from Tracey as she started to slide out of her seat and onto the floor. Millicent quickly took the board onto her lap and, without any change in expression, watched as her opponent slowly made her way onto the ground.

“Not when you tell me to read a part every five seconds,” Tracey muttered from the floor, moving her head away from Daphne’s feet.

“Yes, I should every five seconds because every five seconds is gold, I had no idea it would be as funny as it is-”

“And every five seconds you were looking at the dictionary too! What does this word mean, Tracey? Where is that dictionary that you gave me, _Tracey_,” Tracey mocked, her voice lulling with tiredness.

Pansy paused at Tracey’s interruption. She put her foot onto Tracey’s stomach and since the latter didn’t wheeze, it must have been no pressure at all.

“Okay, yes, there are a lot of big words, but once it is understood, it’s rather funny. So far, I have felt very similar to Elisabeth. All the sarcastic comments she has thrown has made me quite proud.”

“Do we really have to have a Quidditch meeting before school even starts?” a girl with red glasses asked.

“Agnes, I thought you’d be excited about this,” Summerby said, patting her shoulder and she rolled her eyes as she squished down beside him.

“No, I’m not, we don’t even know the new players we might need, trying to plan already will be a waste of time without them. Plus, Cadwallader was crazy and even he didn’t do this, so I’m not even sure if this meeting is _legal_.”

At least twenty people were squished into a single compartment that was only meant for six at most. How it was done? Well, people sat on the floor, got comfortably squished, or piled on top of each other.

Many people were already thinking this was the last time they were ever going to try to do this.

“Cadwallader graduated and I’m the Captain, so I get to decide what we do and what we don’t do,” Herbert replied, “and this isn’t illegal because there aren’t any rules considering this, I’ve checked.”

Agnes crossed her arms, “There better be some rules after this.”

Before anyone else could engage Agnes in an argument that would never end, the compartment door opened. There stood Zacharias and one other Hufflepuff that was sent to grab him.

“There he is! The boy we’ve been waiting for!” Herbert said cheerily, glad to have a topic change so Agnes would forget what she was talking about, “Pick a seat, any seat, any lap too!”

Zacharias was as pleased as Agnes at the seating offers, his eyebrows were knitted together, and his mouth in a very solid scowl. And, for some reason, his hand was covering his nose

“I’d rather not try to sit on anyone,” Zacharias said, and he pulled his hand away from his nose.

His nose was rather red as if it was cold outside and had gotten a little taste of frost. But that couldn’t be, the weather was far too warm, in fact, many students were waiting for it to be cold so they wouldn’t be sweating in their uniforms.

No one commented as he tried to find a perfect spot, nearly stepping on a few fingers and toes. It wasn’t until Marvus somehow moved a few centimeters and patted the barely visible spot next to him.

Zacharias had tried to ignore what the other Hufflepuff had done but since no one else was feeling rather generous, he was forced to sit down next to Marvus Jones.

“Okay, alright! Plays! Does everyone remember their plays?” Herbert asked and instantly received a few “I dos” and loud groans.

However, Marvus didn’t answer. His attention was still on Zacharias, who had miraculously remained silent for the minute he had been there. Possibly a world record, if Marvus was being honest.

“What happened to you?” Marvus whispered with a frown.

Zacharias continued to rub his red, now turning purple, nose. His eyes turned to look at the Hufflepuff next to him. Whatever was holding him back from replying immediately, it was overturned rather quickly.

“Ginny Weasley hexed me,” Zacharias muttered back with a fury, “and a professor saw it and did nothing! This school- this school is absolutely ridiculous!”

_Oh, yes, he really likes complaining about any bad things that happened to him. I’m surprised he kept it in for so long._

What Marvus tried to make a small, one on one conversation didn’t stay as a one on one conversation.

“That is pretty bad,” Agnes agreed, her piercing gaze on them now instead of the conversation.

Zacharias's face lit up as if he had won the lottery of comments.

“Yes, yes, it is,” Zacharias said, nodding, “I’m glad someone agrees!”

“But, what did you do?” Herbert asked.

Herbert had his hand on his chin, leaning toward his Chaser. Herbert’s expression and position mirrored that of the Thinking Man, but with five other people squished within three feet of him in all directions.

“What happened to talking about plays?” asked Tom nervously, trying to steer the conversation back.

_Ugh, Tom was always the one forgetting plays_, Marvus thought with some mild annoyance. _Are we really going to have to teach him them all again?_

Herbert held up his hand to silence the question, “Plays can wait, I want to hear this gossip.”

Zacharias didn’t appear to be ready for the attention. He soon realized that many more eyes were on him than he had wanted and in effect, he raised his head higher than them and his nose was even more upturned than normal.

“I was just asking Ginny about what happened in the Department of Mysteries.”

Instantly there was nodding, shrugs, and mutterings saying “of course, that’s why he had hexed in the face, sounds about right.” Zacharias huffed at the response of the crowd and Marvus just deadpanned.

“Why do you want to know?” Marvus asked, mystified.

“Why wouldn’t I want to know? You Know Who was there! Of course, I want to know what happened,” Zacharias said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You could have just asked me.”

Zacharias's condescending demeanor ended the moment he processed what Marvus had told him. Zacharias looked over at the other Hufflepuff with slightly wide eyes.

“Did you not know that?” Marvus asked, already starting to laugh, “Oh my gods, you didn’t! Okay, well, now since she gave you the cold shoulder, I’m going to go with the flow and do the same, holy shit, I can’t believe you forgot I was there too!”

Zacharias glared as Marvus continued to laugh at his pain and obliviousness.

And then the compartment opened. Herbert's eyes instantly narrowed at the newcomer.

“We aren’t missing anybody, right?” Herbert said to Summerby, who was on his lap and another girl’s. Summerby instantly nodded.

“Maybe we can recruit him,” Summerby whispered back.

“This-” the young Hufflepuff appeared frozen with fright and shock at the number of people in the compartment. He had already run the door into someone. However, it was when he recognized the people did his nervous energy seemed to double. “This is for Marvus Jones!”

The moment Marvus went to open his mouth to say that it was him, all of his teammates pointed to the demigod. Instantly, the third-year boy rushed to hand him a rolled-up parchment, nearly dropping it as he did so.

“Hey, wait-” Herbert started.

“Uh,” Marvus said eloquently as he studied the purple ribbon tying it, “Than-”

“Wanna try to join the team?!” Summerby offered.

“You’re welcome!” the young Hufflepuff screamed as he quickly shut the door and ran.

Herbert cursed under his breath, muttering about how some of the Hufflepuffs always reacted like that. It wasn’t that any of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team was going to annoy him forever! Only a few days!

Still, after the initial surprise and common failure in recruiting absolutely everyone, the team’s attention turned from where the terrified boy was to their teammate. Marvus held up the parchment with a few fingers as he scanned the parchment.

“So, what is that?” Summerby asked.

“I have no fucking idea,” Marvus answered.

“Language! We have youngsters in here!” Herbert scolded.

A girl flung herself to the compartment door, hard enough that she let out a squeak and held her nose regretfully. Melody and Neville jumped at the sudden movement and noise, stepping on one another in the hallways, all while Harry kept on walking by. It had only been a short time, but Harry was beginning to realize this was probably going to be the norm and he better get used to it as soon as possible.

Harry has become increasingly popular with many people, mostly girls. After his deeds within the Department of Mysteries the idea that he was the “Chosen One” permeated most of their minds. Instead of having a famous classmate, they now had a _famous classmate_.

Of course, that didn’t make sense to any of the people who actually knew Harry or Harry himself. He’d rather people decide to like him or not like him and not have to change it all the time.

The only one who was avoiding Harry was Cho Chang. Once she saw him, she inched toward her compartment, only pausing once Melody had greeted her. However, after a few pleasantries, the Ravenclaw rushed inside to talk to Marietta, who had bounds of make-up to cover the acne scars from last year.

However, having people jump at their compartments were a bit much.

Melody started to grin and let out a nervous giggle as the girl slide down from the compartment door.

“Haha, what the fuck?” she said, inching away toward the other side of the hallway with Neville.

Harry shrugged.

“Why would Slughorn want to see us?” Neville questioned again, forgetting what had just happened movements ago.

Neville was nervous. Ever since that young third year had given them the parchments his eyes were darting around like a professor was going to come out of nowhere and give him detention for a year.

Thankfully, the professor that would have done so was gone.

“I dunno,” Melody said as she shrugged, still eyeing the compartments as they passed wearily

Harry knew. Slughorn was already on his way to be collecting students, collecting his trophies so that he could get letters, tickets…

_No, no they don’t send me any more packages or letters._

Harry frowned as he remembered Slughorn’s sad reply. It didn’t take that long at all to convince a man that was on a run to stop. All Harry had done was remind Slughorn that no one gave him any updates, no owls, nothing…

When the group of three had gotten to Compartment C, it was clear they weren’t the only guests invited. However, it was clear that Harry was easily the most prized guest.

“Harry, m’boy!” Slughorn greeted.

Slughorn had stood up at the mere sight of Harry, his hands out in welcome. He practically gleamed with happiness.

“It’s nice to see you again, and you must be Mr. Longbottom and- Miss Jones, the last twin.”

Neville nodded and Melody gave a half-smile, which quickly turned into a real one once she saw her brother.

“Come sit,” Slughorn gestured.

Already at the table was Marvus Jones, a Slytherin from his year, two seventh year boys Harry didn’t know, and Ginny. Ginny was much more puzzled than the rest of them and her seat didn’t match the rest, almost as if it were hastily put in at the last moment.

“Now, you know everyone?” Slughorn asked them and quickly Melody shook her head. Slughorn’s smile dimmed for a bit before he recovered.

“Well then, this is…”

Blaise was quiet when he walked back toward his compartment. He was annoyed. A good portion of the lunch with Slughorn was students talking about how they were doing so much and blah, blah, blah. He didn’t care about what they were doing next or who they were related to.

That was one thing Slughorn liked: if you were related to someone special and in contact with them. Interestingly enough, Blaise easily had this because of his wonderful and beautiful mother.

So far, there weren’t too many people in the group of those students. Belby wasn’t going to last, he was far too nervous and wasn’t even in contact with the one person Slughorn picked him for. McLaggen was as annoying as possible, a real pompous ass that went on about how he had gone hunting with the prime minister. Blaise had to talk about himself, or rather, his mother, but that wasn’t too bad. Neville was boring and sad, Melody and Marvus were surprisingly related to the Captain of the Holyhead harpies, a person they said they have seen and talked to during their family gatherings, and then it was all about Harry.

_Maybe I could use this to my advantage_, Blaise entertained for a moment.

However, that was likely not going to happen. Blaise couldn’t figure out what to do with the old man. Slughorn was good for making connections, obviously, but that was it. As for the fact that there were so little Slytherins in the meeting… well, it became apparent as to _why_when the new professor went on and on about Harry Potter being the Chosen One.

Blaise had let out a scoff when Slughorn raved about Potter’s “amazing” abilities. Come on, they all had to be honest with themselves, Harry Potter’s magical abilities were about as average as everyone else’s.

Ginny didn’t like that. She stood up for Harry Potter, retorting about Blaise’s ability to pose.

Blaise definitely had an ability to pose, but that didn’t lessen his annoyance and hatred for her.

When he finally got to the compartment with Theodore in it, Blaise smiled.

“So, Theodore, what have you been doing to waste time?” Blaise smirked as he sat down.

Theodore looked up after a moment with his eyes narrowed.

“I should be asking you that, you’ve been gone for hours,” Theodore declared, and he moved his book to the side.

Blaise tilted his head to read the title: Potions of the New Ages.

“Slughorn knows how to talk and bore everyone for hours, that’s why,” Blaise answered as he lounged down.

He didn’t say anything else. Slughorn had asked about Mr. Nott. Apparently Slughorn and Mr. Nott had been friends in the past, but with Mr. Nott being one of the Death Eaters caught in the Department of Mysteries, well…

Slughorn showed that he didn’t want to deal with Death Eaters.

Theodore tried not to show it, but Blaise could tell his friend was upset… Theodore had been upset for a good portion of the summer. Theodore tried to hide that he wasn’t so bothered that his only parental figure was temporarily gone, but that could only go on for so long.

To know that good old Slughorn, someone that Theodore had seen and talked to when his father had invited his old friend to their home as a child, didn’t care about Theodore one bit did not make him feel any better.

“So, has Draco left his compartment?” Blaise asked, trying to change the subject.

Earlier he had tried to bother Draco Malfoy. Actually, both Blaise and Theodore had. Out of the two of them, Draco only spoke to Theodore for a few minutes before telling him to get out. Crabbe and Goyle weren’t even allowed in… at least, not for very long.

Theodore looked up and though his expression was rather normal, Blaise could see some sympathy in his eyes.

Draco was upset… probably upset that his father was temporarily gone as well.

“No.”

“That meeting was so boring and… ugh, I don’t know how I am going to survive the rest of this. He’s going to want to see us more, isn’t he?” Melody asked.

She lumbered with Harry, Hermione, and Ron off of the carriages and smiled at the Thestrals. She gave the curious creature a careful pat on the head before wandering off with the rest of the Golden Trio.

They had gotten changed just in time to get off of the train. Surprisingly the small journey wasn’t too bad for Harry and his friends.

There was only a problem when he had to choose a carriage. People weren’t only excited to see Harry, but they obviously wanted something from him. Several students from all ages watched him with questioning eyes. Finally, there were a few brave souls from Ravenclaw that had asked him the question that was on all of their minds: what happened in the Ministry of Magic?

Harry responded that part of the truth was in the Daily Prophet and that he wasn’t going to say any other parts. Even more surprisingly, the students weren’t upset at that answer. As he walked down toward Hogwarts, he hoped he didn’t have to repeat it again.

Of course, that was probably not going to happen.

“And how come you don’t know McLaggen?” Melody continued, “He’s didn’t make it last year to the Quidditch trials because he lost a bet and ate some bad Doxy eggs-”

Hermione made a disgusted face as she repeated the words Doxy eggs under her breath.

“Yeah, it’s pretty gross,” Melody agreed, “I know about that because I heard him complaining quite a bit last year. He’s probably going to try out this year, to make up for it.”

Harry frowned.

He couldn’t remember how Cormac McLaggen was during lunch with Slughorn. Most of the time he had zoned out, only listening to Slughorn when the professor was talking to him or to Ginny. As Quidditch Captain this year, he found that his mind was often wandering to what kind of team he would have and who would be in it.

_Ginny is rather good, she’ll probably be one of our Chasers_, Harry thought absentmindedly.

“What position does he play?” Harry asked.

Melody shrugged.

“Beats me.”

Ron gave Melody a curious look and before he could respond, Melody ran ahead with Hermione. Harry could hear pieces of their conversation, which was mostly about the summer and what Hermione had done…

Harry turned to see Ron, wanting to talk about what he was going to do this year with Quidditch when he stopped, his thoughts disappearing as he watched his friend. Ron, without even bothering to conceal it, was staring straight ahead at Hermione.

Harry didn’t bother to comment.

Soon enough, he had gotten Ron’s attention and when they arrived at the Welcoming Feast the two of them had fallen into a discussion of what would happen with their new professor. After a certain amount, they began to divulge into the most ridiculous scenarios that only made them laugh.

“So, what if he just, you know, is okay with us casting spells on another? Not enough bruises on your opponent, you don’t get a good grade?” Ron suggested.

Instantly Harry snorted.

He knew who he’d liked to do that to…

“Draco, hey Draco!” Marvus called.

_Oh, the irony_, Harry thought.

Ron and Harry’s glee were momentarily displaced as they looked over to the loud voice at the Hufflepuff table.

Marvus waved his hand over at the Slytherin table, and Malfoy’s glance turned up toward the Hufflepuff. But he didn’t say anything. There wasn’t even a change in the Slytherin’s expression before his head bowed down to his food on his plate.

Harry felt a brush of strangeness, watching Malfoy move food on his plate. There wasn’t a moment where Malfoy wasn’t reacting to things. _Merlin… he hasn’t even bothered me yet, has he?_

Now that the Gryffindor thought about it, this was probably the first time Malfoy had ever not bothered Harry during the first day. Hell, this was probably the first time Malfoy had ignored_anything_.

Marvus’s hand fell down as he watched Malfoy. There was both confusion and worry in the Hufflepuff’s eyes.

_That… that isn’t normal_, Harry thought_. Whatever. It’s nice that he hasn’t bothered me yet... Maybe this year can be good after all. _

“Looks like Malfoy is forever a git,” Ron said with a scowl.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed half-heartedly as the two of them finally approached Melody and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

“What took you two so long?” Hermione asked. She was sitting next to Melody and stared disapprovingly at them. “You were right behind us and the next second we sat down and were waiting for minutes! And the Sorting Ceremony is about to start, sit down!”

Melody giggled as Hermione scowled them and Ron frowned at her. However, Ron and Harry quickly obeyed Hermione.

“We were taking our time, besides we aren’t late,” Ron replied, “it is about to start, but hasn’t _started_.”

Hermione glared at him.

Right on cue, the long line of first years nervously walked down the middle of the Great Hall. A few looked about the room with wonder and glee, just like the first time Harry had done when he came here. Yet, there were others that were even more nervous than normal, some whose eyes avoided looking up at the Slytherin table.

Harry remembered how the summer had gone and what was happening around him… And he couldn’t help but feel saddened.

“See?” Ron said to Hermione, pointing toward the line, “_Now_it started.”

Hermione opened her mouth for a retort before she quickly closed it, her brown eyes narrowing at him.

“Okay, fine,” she reluctantly replied.

Once Hermione had given into defeat, they all looked toward the first-year students as they gathered near the table where the professors were.

Almost as if everyone was given an order, the Great Hall fell silent. McGonagall made her way across the room, holding a stool, and not far behind her was Snape, carrying an old and worn-out hat.

Though most had seen and heard the Sorting Ceremony before, they waited for difference: the song that Sorting Hat would sing. McGonagall sat down the stool, folding her hands as she went over to the parchment where the new list of students laid. Snape put down the Sorting Hat onto the stool and went to make his way toward his seat.

Harry at first, was ready to zone out again. There was no one he needed to see get sorted, but… like the others, he was curious. His eyes moved to see that most of the others were waiting with anticipation as well.

And then the hat began to sing.

I am the Sorting Hat

Though I’m unraveling at the ends

I place you in your House

And there you make your first friends

Hogwarts started with our Four Founders

Who wanted to create the best school

And together they made their dream come true

Ravenclaw took the ones

With as brilliant of brains as her

Gryffindor claimed the bravest

And boldest that ever were

Slytherin wanted cunning and ambition,

And the purest of histories were stressed

Hufflepuff liked hard work, kindness, and loyalty

Though she accepted all the rest

Together as one, together a whole

For the longest time that was how they remained

but over time their differences took a toll

Arguments and revenge began between the friends

And soon friends they no longer were

A house of four became a house of three

But that was then, and this is now

Our founders are all but bones and dust

Unlike the students we see before us

Know that this doesn’t have to be the end,

One doesn’t have to stick and stay

Not switching as you think and play

Remember what the Sorting was for

Not what it has become

Unite against a common enemy

Or else we will all succumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yes... :( Nico didn't get the Horcrux. And... what's weird with Draco? Oh, oh goodness, you all know ;)
> 
> And guess what about that song? Huh, it isn't... familiar and has a different style? Oh, yes, because since Harry didn't make it to the sorting ceremony I had to make one up! >:(  
Nah, it wasn't terrible, it was just hard, but fun! I hope it makes sense!
> 
> But, yes! I am tired. And ye. I will post next week!! Also, pride and prejudice is really fucking funny. Like holy shit. So relatable too, I'm so surprised too.


	4. Oh, Classes, Damn, How I Have Missed Those!… Not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, ye a new chapter! I saw Frozen II! It was very visually amazing! And kinda cool. But, lots of mixed reviews, so watch it or don't :)
> 
> I am trying to plan ahead and just to warn you guys, there is going to be more explanations for certain things and more plot. Like, the switching POVs are going to be pretty constant, but to a lot more characters too. Like, damn.  
And this will focus on a new character as well :)))))) ehhe, hehehh HEHHEHSH. I'm tired :)
> 
> Edited: 1/2/2020

There were many things to talk about before classes started. Hogwarts, like any other school, thrived off of good conversation topics, especially when they were fairly recent.

First, Snape had finally achieved his dream of becoming the professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Slytherins were rather proud and happy their Head of House finally had what he had wanted for so long.

Some had the hope that maybe Snape wouldn’t be so grumpy by doing what he loves. Though, of course, most of the Houses weren’t happy about this change. Harry Potter, for one, had let out a loud “What?!” that caused many heads to turn, few people to laugh and agree, and others to glare at him. It wasn’t hard to know what the amazing Chosen one thought about the development. This was easily the best topic that everyone couldn’t move away from, especially since it changed what some students were taking in the N.E.W.T.S.

Then there were theories about Dumbledore’s blackened hand: Was it really nothing as the Headmaster had said or much worse? The hand should heal over a few days, right? Most wounds that aren’t inflicted by magic always do. A few students that were really worried kept an eye on him while others didn’t change anything about their schedule. It was Dumbledore, the Headmaster, of course, he would say something if it was important. After all, he had outlined the importance of their safety this year, going into the measures taken with spells and security as well as new precautions created to fish out anything out of the norm.

And, lastly, there was the song. Much like Dumbledore’s hand, the talks about the song came and went rather quickly. The Sorting Hat had done its song, like always, and like last year, it had spoken about uniting against a common enemy.

You could hear the talk of Snape in the hallways in the conversations that you passed, but not anything about Dumbledore’s hand nor the Sorting Hat’s song. Not surprisingly, it was the last ones that had Nico’s mind turning and turning…

Even as the world screamed at the students to understand that their perfect world was already a warzone, it still hadn’t pierced through all of their heads. How could it? How could anyone go about to and from classes thinking about the horrible things that were going on, their parents fighting and dying, when there were classes, friendship, and rumors to gossip about? Certainly, the latter was easier.

And, certainly, the latter was one of the few ways to not fall down into despair.

_Unite against a common enemy; Or else we will all succumb._

“What were you thinking of taking, Nico?” Pansy asked.

Nico blinked as he watched the line in front of him dwindle. Soon he would be in front of Professor Snape and then they would go over what N.E.W.T.S. he had planned to take.

The demigod quickly pushed away the thoughts of the song… No matter how much his mind focused on it, he had to remind himself that it wasn’t a prophecy.

_I won’t let it happen, I can’t let it happen. We… we won’t have the same horror happen, I know it._

“Just Care of Magical Creatures,” Nico replied. That was the best score he had gotten and the rest of the subjects he decided he struggled too much already. “Why? You already know that’s what I planned to take. And what’s the point of this? I mean, we were supposed to have materials already, weren’t we?”

Pansy shook her head.

“It’s a good idea to, but not necessarily. I’m still deciding while in line,” Pansy said, looking back to the front.

Now there were only four people in front of them.

Nico’s other friends had already decided on their interests and scores as well. Daphne was taking the one N.E.W.T., Divination and Astronomy. Tracey was taking as many as possible while Millicent was doing three of her personal favorites (Transfiguration, Astronomy, and History of Magic) as well as a few others she didn’t divulge to them, and Pansy…

Pansy said she would decide at some point.

His friends were rather proud of how well Nico had done during the O.W.L.S. The demigod didn’t get many good grades, rather, goodish, some better than others… Nico had only picked Care of Magical Creatures since that was his highest grade, but maybe… maybe it would be better to take other N.E.W.T. courses…

One Outstanding in Care of Magical Creatures, Exceeding Expectations in DADA, three more Acceptables, and Poors in Divination and History of Magic. 

“Hello Mr. Di Angelo,” Professor Snape greeted.

Nico looked up and realized that Pansy was already gone. Though Professor Snape’s voice sounded rather professional, the Slytherin could tell some of the professors’ posture loosened and eyes lighten at the sight of him.

“Hi,” Nico greeted.

Professor Snape looked down at the sheet in front of him and his features morphed into slight confusion.

“I see that you have only planned to take Care of Magical Creatures,” Professor Snape said blankly.

Nico didn’t know how he had done so well on that specific exam, maybe it held some of the creatures he had already known... Or that he had found out that learning about creatures were much like memorizing the Mythomagic cards.

“You have the grades to pursue Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Snape said.

_What? How?_

Nico’s eyes widened at the additional information. Professor Snape nodded at his disbelief and Nico began to ponder if he should.

“I think it would be wise for you to add that class,” Professor Snape continued and then his voice lowered, “you never knew when you’d need the skills.”

Nico exhaled with surprise at those words. Snape definitely wasn’t wrong. If things were going to get worse, he wasn’t going to have his sword on him at all times, and there was no way he was going to be left out of a fight again.

Over the summer, the son of Hades’ strength had improved even more so and his state for his powers, well, they’ve gone back to normal. At least, as normal as they could.

_Maybe if I use my powers less and less, they will hopefully return stronger than before…_

_And one of the best ways to make sure that I don’t use them is to have other methods of attack, like a long range one... I mean, I do have my sword, but still._

“Okay, then I will take the N.E.W.T.S. for Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Nico confirmed.

Snape nodded and with a quill in his hand, began to change his list. As he did so, there was a slight smile on the professor’s face.

“The good thing is that you don’t need many materials for my class, if need be, I’ll give you a list when we have my first class and you can get them whenever you can…”

“So, Harry, I heard that over fifty people were on the list of tryouts for Quidditch,” Melody said as she sat down

next to Ron and Harry in the Gryffindor common room.

Ron and Harry shared a break after breakfast and were mostly laying around. The most the two had done since they had chosen their classes was confiscat a fanged frisbee from a fourth year and only Ron did that. So far, the two Gryffindors were letting it zoom around the room with Crookshanks watching and hissing whenever it came close.

Apparently, Melody shared that same break.

_She must have been speaking to her brother_, Harry told himself.

Melody leaned on her elbow as she got to their level and smirked, “You’re gonna have to add me to the list.”

“What?” Ron asked and the fanged frisbee he had been dodging hit his face. In a jumble of limbs, Ron grabbed the fanged frisbee, wrangled it, and stuffed it down into a bag. When he came up, scratches littered his face and a few of the cuts began to bleed.

Melody was first laughing, but that quickly stopped when she saw the red blood.

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?” Melody asked, her hand already reaching out toward Ron’s face.

Ron immediately scrunched away from her.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine, just-” Ron wiped his face with a frown, moving the blood across his pale skin, “what position are you going to try out for? Beater like you said last year?”

He asked the last part with hope and Harry felt a little bit of pity.

“Yeah,” Melody smiled, “that or Chaser- if there aren’t many Chasers. We’ll see how it goes- Gods, I can’t wait for tryouts, this is going to be so much fun!”

Ron nodded and Harry noticed the sigh of relief from him. Ever since Katie Bell had brought up that being on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team last year didn’t mean a spot this year, Ron has been on the edge. It was obvious why, but… If Harry pretended that he had no idea, he didn’t have to think about it.

However, after that news, Ron was a little less tense from stress. Only a little bit.

“Are you fine going against your brother?” Ron perked up, “You know if you get on the team and he stays, you’ll have to play against each other.”

Melody let her elbow fall as she laid on the floor.

“What? Of course, I will be,” Melody shrugged, “I don’t mind playing him at all. Won’t go too rough or too easy, he’ll just be another player on the field and all that. Whatever happens, happens, and we’ll be fine.”

Ron raised one of his eyebrows and he leaned forward.

“Really?” Ron asked.

Melody realized that what she had thought was rather obvious, wasn’t. Her head turned toward him, slowly and with a small frown.

“Yeah, I mean… how else would we play?”

Ron didn’t seem to fully understand Melody’s last statement. His eyebrows went together in concentration and he slouched back into his spot.

“I don’t know,” he admitted.

Nico arrived at Professor Snape’s class without much thought about what it would entail. He was moving to the next level for Defense Against the Dark Arts and, so far, that was the only thing on his mind.

When the demigod walked into the classroom, Nico didn’t know whether to be surprised, upset, or (sadly enough) comfortable. There were drawn pictures of people in pain all across the room, the curtains were closed, and the only thing that lit up the entire classroom was candlelight. Ah, home sweet home, skulls and death.

Everyone entered, silent, and Nico found himself being the only one that wasn’t completely appalled by the decoration.

Professor Snape was as he always was during his classes- rather dramatic, seething with annoyance, and not at all sugar coating what was on his mind.

He spoke of the constant change of professors and that it was surprising the students had even passed their O.W.L.S. Then, he went on about the changes within Defense Against the Dark Arts, comparing it to a Hydra. Though Nico hadn’t ever personally fought a Hydra (at least, not yet) he found himself understanding the analogy quickly.

Every single time you finally have a step above your competition, another opponent, stronger, smarter, and harder to defeat, appears. That was the demigod life worked, Nico found, but just as he thought so Marvus muttered next to him that that’s how diseases works too.

And then after that small time of a lecture, they were to nonverbally jinx and protect themselves from each other. Nico had ended up going with someone he had never known… A Gryffindor, Parvati Patil. Though she was at first not very happy to be paired with him, she soon realized he wasn’t as bad as she had thought, especially since Nico could barely cast a jinx nonverbally.

The one time it had worked, it was like a flick to her ear.

_I’ll practice when I have the time_, Nico went over and over in his head. _It will probably be like last year. Maybe I’ll ask Tracey or someone to practice with me._

Parvati was producing the same results, so Nico felt his attention wander away. He looked around the room and noticed everyone was having similar struggles. There was a very purple Weasley not too far away from him, who seemed to be holding his breath in an effort not to say a word. The demigod was starting to think that maybe the Gryffindor would die from suffocating himself before ever producing a single result.

Professor Snape must have had the same thought because his stroll slowed to a stop in front of the Harry and Ron pair.

“Pathetic, Weasley,” Professor Snape scowled, “Here, let me show you-”

Without warning, Snape moved, and his wand pointed directly at Harry. Nico’s heart rate unconsciously spiked and-

Harry turned toward the professor.

“_Protego!_”

The Shield Charm knocked Professor Snape backward and as the DADA professor tried to regain his balance, he hit a desk beside him with his hand and legs. There was a loud hiss as wood grinded against wood.

That got everyone’s attention and there was silence as people watched Snape stand back to his full height.

“Do you remember me telling you we are practicing nonverbal spells, Potter?”

Suddenly it felt like someone had pinched his nose and Nico turned toward Parvati. Her brown eyes widened with first confusion and regret before she smiled.

“I finally got it a little bit right, didn’t I?” she asked with excitement.

Though the demigod was a little upset he didn’t hear the rest of the exchange, he smiled and nodded. Though, the exchange was rather guessable considering Harry got detention. Harry probably sassed Professor Snape, Professor Snape then assigned detention with a sprinkle of insults, etc., etc. That always happened, last year, and according to the Slytherin girls, all the previous years before that.

But, for some reason, that didn’t sit right with Nico.

The way Harry had responded, it just… it wasn’t right. For Harry to react on instinct. That wasn’t good.

An uncomfortable frown formed on Nico’s face at that thought as he walked away from class, through the hallways of the Dungeons. He spoke afterward to Professor Snape to get the textbook, which there were some copies thankfully in the library… He’d just have to go over there and actually look for it when he had the time… Shouldn’t he be having the time now?

_I can go and start practicing right away..._

“Di Angelo!”

Instantly the Slytherin stopped. He turned to see Harry Potter, somewhat jogging toward him.

Nico waited there, frowning, as the other closed the last bit of distance walking. Harry seemed both annoyed and frustrated before during all of the DADA class, but now his expression only showed happiness. Nico felt something strange, too… very strange, as if he wanted to go somewhere…

“On Friday, a little before 8, meet me outside of Dumbledore’s office,” Harry said softly. Then he looked around at the empty hallways and then his gaze fell on Nico once again. “He wants us both for a meeting.”

_Oh. The first meetings about… Horcruxes? Yeah, I think I remember Dumbledore saying that._

“Okay,” Nico nodded, his expression blank.

Harry didn’t react right away, maybe expecting Nico to do more. However, once he realized that the demigod wasn’t going to do anything, he put on a fake smile.

“Good, see you then!”

And then Harry was off, and Nico watched the Gryffindor leave. It was strange, finally talking to the Boy Who Lived, very strange indeed considering how last year went.

But that was a good change.

“I wonder what’s going to happen,” Daphne suddenly said.

The sudden topic change from classes to this had the group interested in conversation once again. It was tiring talking about work and how hard it was to keep up with it; it was nice to forget about their piling up assignments, at least for a second.

That wasn’t to even include what Nico was stressing about. The idea that the Horcruxes were still at his Underworld home and just… sitting there for another moment without Nico even trying to destroy them made his leg shake. Maybe at the meeting with Dumbledore they would talk about destroying Horcruxes. Despite the stress, he tried not to talk about it.

So, when Daphne offered the bait of not thinking about his quest, he took it.

“What do you mean?” the demigod asked as he leaned across the table to listen.

There was so much happening at the moment. So much happening within the Wizarding World, the tension. Even if he didn’t feel it at Hogwarts, that didn’t mean it wasn’t out there. People could only hide away from the newspapers and rumors for so long.

“Cassius is gone,” Daphne explained, “I’ve been noticing some Slytherins trying to step up to be the Slytherin lead, but no one is bothering to follow them… I wonder who will actually be able to replace him.”

Nico frowned.

“People have been trying to step up?” he asked.

He knew that he was being distracted by waiting for Dumbledore to come around telling him he was needed for a meeting, but he didn’t think his lack of observation skills had gotten this bad!

Gods, and demigods are supposed to be observant.

Before Cassius, it was Draco… but something was telling Nico that wasn’t going to happen. The way that specific Slytherin had been keeping quiet and in the corners of the rooms or tables made him no longer look like he had any leader-like material at all. The Slytherin didn’t look like he wanted to either, the way that any time people tried to walk up to him he’d either walk away or respond with one word answers.

“Just a little bit,” Daphne said, “you can tell when you’ve been here for a long time… People try to strut or maybe get higher roles in clubs or be role models in classes, stuff like that.”

She shrugged.

It made sense, after all, Slytherin was the house of ambition.

And Daphne was right. Whoever had tried to do these things, well… they haven’t stood out.

“Draco’s been sitting by himself, not talking to anyone, and my god, he’s sulky, look at him,” Marvus said to Summerby next to him.

Summerby looked over at the specific Slytherin they were talking about. Marvus wasn’t wrong. Draco was sitting by himself (yes, Crabbe and Goyle don’t count as people if they can’t hold a conversation) and on the very end of the Slytherin table. Whoever Draco had mostly hung out with were speaking to themselves: Blaise, Theodore, Pansy…

“He does look sad, but he kinda always looks like that when he doesn’t get what he wants,” Summerby said as he tried to go back to see what was happening down the Hufflepuff table before Marvus once again groaned.

“And he’s been quiet! When I saw him, I knew I wouldn’t get a ‘how’re you doing, pal?’, but,” Marvus let out a sad and long sigh, “Something- something is wrong! Something is really wrong, he’s just not the way that he’s supposed to be.”

Summerby frowned and for once he became interested in what Marvus had to say.

“And what is he supposed to be?” Summerby asked.

Marvus let out another sigh, but this time it was coupled with aggravation and annoyance.

“If he isn’t being alright, aka quiet, he’s supposed to be annoying and trying to get on Harry Potter’s nerves like always, you’ve seen him yell across the Great Hall at him, yes?”

“Yeah, everyone has seen Draco yell across the hallways and classrooms to get at Harry, that’s what he does.”

“Then you know!” Marvus gestured wildly, “You know how he is! And being a weird quiet man is not it.”

Summerby rubbed his invisible beard as he thought.

“I guess… you have a point. But what are you going to do about it, sonny boy?” Summerby asked, his blue eyes studying the other Hufflepuff intently.

Marvus’s brain appeared to malfunction. His eyes twitched and then his expression was frozen between confusion and realization.

“I… I will wait,” Marvus decided, “And then, one way or another, I’ll find out what’s going on.”

Harry’s day went fine after knowing that his detention with Snape was going to be replaced with a meeting with Dumbledore. It seemed that this day couldn’t decide between being bad or good. The next class he went to was Potions, where he had to use an old book that was already scribbled all over! However, the scribbles had great secrets, better than the textbook itself…

With the help of the instructions, Harry won a vial of Felix Felicis, liquid luck. The only drawback was that Hermione didn’t stop glaring at him and has, several times already, heckled him about it, even during dinner she didn’t stay for long!

After the quick dinner, Harry and Ron began working on the mounds of homework that had been assigned to them, one of them from Snape about the transition between verbal to nonverbal spells. Their work was spread out on the floor and their stomachs on the floor.

“So, I heard from Hermione that you got a book that has some cheats in it.”

Melody.

Harry looked back to see that Melody had come back after sneaking off with Hermione. There was a large smirk on Melody’s face.

Harry groaned. He wasn’t going to have anyone else fretting over the book any longer- Hermione had already checked if there were any enchantments on it! No one else needs to bother with it.

“They aren’t cheats,” Harry muttered as he looked back toward his blank piece of parchment.

“But they aren’t instructions from the textbook,” Ron said blankly.

Harry flicked his quill against Ron and the latter let out a slightly angry “ow!” Melody laughed as she joined the two on the floor, crossing her legs in front of her.

“I didn’t say they were cheats!” Ron said, rubbing his nose, “They’re just notes written in the margin, you know? Notes that someone else figured out…They don’t move or anything either, so it can’t be that journal Ginny got, which is pretty good...”

Melody frowned at that last addition before she smiled again.

“Hermione is really mad that you won the Felix Felicis, you know.”

Harry frowned. Why was Melody telling him something he already knew? Yes, yes, he could get that from Hermione snapping at him and how the book was dangerous. And besides! Hermione should be happy that Slughorn was so impressed by her, at this rate he’s already added her to the list of trophy kids at the school.

Even Malfoy was surprised at how much Slughorn was impressed by Hermione and definitely jealous. It was fun to see Malfoy squirm the whole class, especially when Slughorn had put out the challenge for liquid luck… The Slytherin was so enraptured by the challenge, his face even more determined than normal….

_And then I got it_, Harry thought smugly.

Ron didn’t say anything, his mouth was shut as he looked between them.

“Yeah, I know,” Harry finally said, clear vexation in his voice.

“So, what does it look like? Can I see it?” Melody asked.

Harry narrowed his eyes; however, he knew what Melody could do: she was easily strong enough to take it from him.

Without another moment, Harry went through his bags and reluctantly handed the worn and old book to her. She opened the book and immediately began flipping pages. Harry could feel some protectiveness rise inside him; she wasn’t even trying to be careful!

And Melody wasn’t even trying to read them, that much was obvious. All she did was frown, find a few spots where she read the margins, and then she would keep on flipping. It was only at the end did she actually stop and get closer to the book.

She squinted at the last page, no doubt reading the inscription that Harry had found earlier.

This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince.

“Do you know who the Half-Blood Prince is?” Melody asked, her eyes still not leaving the writing.

Harry shook his head.

“No, but Hermione has been trying to figure out who he is,” Ron answered.

Melody gave the writing one final glance before closing the book. Harry held out his hand to take it, but she didn’t move.

“It could be a demigod,” Melody mumbled.

Harry’s eyes narrowed and he let his hand fall down to the ground.

“What?”

“Why do you think so?” Ron asked.

Melody put the book down and her brown eyes stayed on it wearily, “Another name for a demigod is a Half-Blood.”

Ron and Harry looked back at the book below.

“How would you know?” Ron questioned.

Melody shrugged as she stood up, “Most demigods can’t really sense magic or much- I can’t. But, if there are spells pertaining to a lot of monsters, healing, or attacking, then that might be a clue.”

Ron glanced back down at the Potions textbook as if he was seeing it in a new light. Harry, knowing that Melody was done inspecting it, stuffed it back into his bag.

“And about Hermione,” Melody started, as she began to walk away. Both Ron and Harry’s attention turned toward her, with Harry’s face still showing annoyance, “it makes sense why she’s mad. I mean, if you work really hard all the time to be the best and somehow someone gets these incredible notes without ever working for it? That’s annoying.”

_ I… But…_

No matter how much Harry wanted to hold onto his feelings that it was fine to have the textbook, they faded. He watched Melody as she shrugged and continued walking away.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t like the book, that’s just… something to think about.”

And with that, she went upstairs.

And Harry and Ron found themselves staring at their assignments with their minds focused on something other than what it was supposed to be.

“Slughorn’s weird,” Tracey said, “and that’s how Potions is so far.”

Pansy frowned at that answer. Nico looked up from his game of Wizard’s Chess against Millicent. By now it didn’t really matter; he was going to lose. Nico had tried to think of a strategy that would stop her from ending the game in a few moves, but every time it seemed like the new plan would work she would, once again, defeat him in a few moves.

“What do you mean?” Daphne piped up, looking beyond Millicent’s hair, her hands still moving as she braided it.

“Yeah,” Pansy leaned over in her chair, “What do you mean?”

Tracey flipped the page of the Potion’s textbook.

“He’s got some big favorites and so far it’s Blaise, Harry, and Hermione.”

Millicent rolled her eyes and then made a motion for Nico to choose his next move.

_I guess taking forever isn’t going to work either. _

“Hermione because she’s always ready to answer?” Millicent asked.

Nico watched as Millicent spoke. She was clearly annoyed and her lips were pursed in a thin, not impressed line, the rest of her face was blank.

“Yeah, you know how she is,” Tracey replied, flipping another page with her fingers. Her fingers and eyes ran across the page, scanning for something.

Nico had noticed that Hermione definitely liked to participate in class, easily the first one to raise her hand when a question was asked. It was sometimes nice since not too many people wanted to volunteer right away, but other times even the professors wanted others to get a turn.

The demigod finally moved one of his knights in front of his king. Immediately the Knight and the king were protesting at his terrible decision.

_Oh, well. I knew I was going to lose. _

Millicent nodded, barely moving her head up and down, but she let out a small hum in agreement.

“Why didn’t you try Potions?” Daphne asked, moving Millicent’s hair around as she pulled another braid down, “You have the grades and it wouldn’t be too much work for you.”

Millicent moved her bishop, right past the knight. As the little figure moved, it stood up and sliced off the king’s head. Nico’s king. The demigod frowned and muttered that it was as bad as trying to play against the Athena kids.

“It wouldn’t be, but there’s no point,” Millicent said simply as she looked up, “I don’t want to do Potions, it’s a lot of stirring and waiting.”

Tracey nodded.

“Extreme cooking, I must say,” Tracey added with a grin.

Pansy snorted at the statement and even Nico cracked a smile.

“You’re lucky Professor Snape isn’t teaching Potions anymore, if he heard you say that… You might as well call yourself the Chosen One.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, damn! Coolio! What's going on with that Henry North who I planned to bring back to this! Ah!  
And Draco, my oh my, I wonder what the hell he's doing. Ack, it's not like, cough, it's not like it was in the original Half-Blood Prince book, cough cough. Nope. Not at all.
> 
> I hope you guys liked the N.E.W.T.S. I picked for Nico! I knew that he wasn't going to get much O.W.L.S, that whole thing of starting hella late, not knowing shit about magic, and not being particularly good at it either. But, yes. I thought it would be better for him to be in Hagrid's and Snape's class :)  
and why it seems like I am trying to go fast is because... plot!!! PLOT!! Until next week.  
Comment, correct, and thank you all so much!


	5. Stalking, Meetings, And More!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! I hope whoever celebrates Thanksgiving in the USA had a great time! I did! Even though family is sometimes difficult!
> 
> If you wonder how I based some of Slytherin's biases and weird culture, it's from part of my family :) what a great time to be alive when there are expectations that have been passed down since the Victorian era!
> 
> Edited: 1/2/2020

“She called me a poser, that Ginny Weasley,” Blaise complaining, scowling, “I’m glad she isn’t in our year. I don’t know what I’d do if I had to see her in all of my classes.”

Nico didn’t bother to try to add anything to the conversation. So far, he didn’t really know the redhead. Well, he didn’t know much about the Weasleys whatsoever, though he has met quite a few of them.

He knew about Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, their parents, but according to his other peers there were even more children to meet.

Nico, Pansy, Tracey, Millicent, Daphne, Blaise, and Theodore had a break around the same time and together they had ended up in the Slytherin common room. There were a few other students loitering around too, having their own conversations and spats. However, only the sixth years had taken up the space close to the fireplace.

Theodore leaned closer to Blaise on the couch, “Her brother is not different in the annoying scale,” he said calmly as he unfurled a piece of parchment.

Though a part of the demigod was done with this discussion already. There was no point in talking about the Weasleys, after all, it seems like they didn’t do too much if you didn’t mess with them.

However, it was obvious that some of these Slytherins had.

Blaise rolled his eyes.

“Fuck, you’re right,” he said, and Theodore began to smile.

“I don’t know, they’re not the worst,” Pansy said absentmindedly, moving around her parchments around in her back.

_Hopefully, they will get bored with this conversation. Gods, maybe I should just leave early to go to my class… _

“Yeah, there’s Ernie Macmillian,” Tracey added as she casted a glare over to Blaise.

Instantly Blaise groaned. He dramatically moved and laid himself across Theodore. The latter boy just stayed there, frowning slightly as Blaise’s back laid on both his textbook and his arms.

“Come on, I said I was sorry,” Blaise said, frowning, moving slightly to get into a more comfortable position of laying on top of Theodore’s textbook and lap, “if you want, I can sit with you and that blabbering idiot next time. Then we can suffer together, happy?”

Tracey nodded with a small smirk on her face.

“That would.”

“At least you have someone you like in your classes,” Daphne said with a pout.

They all looked toward her.

“What? Do you not like your classmates?” Nico asked.

“Is the professor annoying?” Millicent asked.

Choosing between Firenze and Trelawney was like trying to pick between bringing a water balloon or an air horn to a gunfight, not the first thing you’d think of or like, but uf used in a very specific way they could definitely work.

“No,” Daphne said, frowning as she moved the clip in her hair, “I like how Firenze teaches, it’s just my classmates!”

“Are any of them the really annoying Gryffindors that blames anything Death Eater related on you?” Blaise asked as he continued to move, making Theodore give him a more severe look.

“No,” Daphne said.

Then what? Everyone seemed to think at the same time. Some of them exchanged glances with one another and finally Daphne sighed.

“The most annoying thing is that everyone drools over Firenze,” Daphne declared, pulling her hair back behind her face, “I just don’t understand, are they seeing something I don’t? I mean, he’s pretty, but okay? So?”

Millicent’s wary mood changed into amusement as she smiled her very small and almost not-noticeable smile. Meanwhile, Nico was trying to decide whether or not to say something, or anything, and then he realized that even if he did open his mouth, he didn’t know what would come out of it.

“Is it because you mostly like girls?” Blaise asked casually.

_Oh, okay. I guess no tact was ever meant to be used._

Daphne frowned, “Oh. Yeah, that’s probably it. But, like… he’s a horse? Does it really count?”

Blaise raised his pointer finger and whatever he was going to say, it never came out. He deflated. Thus, they all stared at each other, wondering. Just before Tracey was about to say something, Pansy turned toward Nico.

“Aren’t you supposed to be already going to class?” she asked.

“So, you enjoying these dinners, Hermione?” Melody asked.

Hermione and Melody sat, waiting in the Gryffindor common room, their bags packed for the rest of the day while they sat in armchairs across from one another. It would be a few minutes before their break was over and they’d have to go to their classes. It wasn’t even a break, just more time to work on homework.

Though Hermione was used to the idea of that, Melody, Harry, and Ron had shared their very loud and opinions in this change.

“I think they are… tasty,” Hemione answered tartly, frowning, and she recrossed her legs.

A Cheshire grin spread across Melody’s face.

“Tasty?” Melody repeated.

Hermione let out a sigh of annoyance but a smile that peeked through told Melody what the other girl was actually thinking.

“Though the food is always the best, the dinners are rather boring. It’s not very fun when it’s been mostly me going to the meetings since there seems to always be Quidditch practice during them,” Hermione explained and then she stood up.

_It was time to go soon._

Melody frowned at the strange coincidence.

“Well, I don’t enjoy the one I’ve been to either,” Melody said and then her smile started to fade as she stood up, “it just feels like a bother to go. It’s not like I can even say much, I’m mostly hearing other people talk about things.”

“Yes,” Hermione agreed, and she began to walk out of the Gryffindor common room, “though, I do think it’s good for making connections and once in a while they could be interesting.”

Melody nodded, “I guess.”

Nico was paying for that fun time in the common room. The demigod knew that he was cutting it close as he rushed to Care of Magical Creatures, his feet pounding down on the grass. There was no way Nico was actually going to run, but… power walk, yes. Power walk very fast and maybe half-jog.

“Is this everyone?” Hagrid asked and he quickly looked down at the parchment in his large hand. He had crumbled up most of the parchment and appeared to be having trouble reading it. Hagrid frowned once more as he looked up, “Remem’er, if yer haven’t signed up fer this class yet, tell me and…”

Nico surveyed the class to see if he had recognized anyone as he nearly fell down. Surprisingly, he didn’t recognize almost any of the people there. There were almost no Slytherins, only one of his roommates that he had never spoken to, Zach, was there.

Hagrid’s eyes widened as Nico came walking up toward his hut.

_Where’s Harry, Ron, and Hermione?_Nico wondered as he strolled down, frowning as he finished scanning all of the faces.

Nico realized that Hagrid’s favorite students weren’t taking his class anymore. He felt some sympathy form in his chest.

_Is that why Hagrid looks off? And gods, there is almost no one here… _

The demigod came strolling up behind the rest of the already gathered students to realize that… yes. There were only thirteen people who were taking the N.E.W.T.S. for Care of Magical Creatures.

Hagrid must have known that Nico wasn’t a normal wizard. From what little Nico had heard and saw, Dumbledore and the half-Giant were rather close. However, as Nico looked up at Hagrid, it was obvious that new information didn’t help the slight nervousness in Hagrid’s eyes as Nico came down.

What did help was that Hagrid tried to smile at Nico. Tried as in he had shown his teeth, but the glee was nowhere to be found on his face. He looked like a kid whose parents had just told them one of the Aunts they saw when they were five was coming over for dinner.

“Er, okay class! If that’s e’ryone then we’re startin’ our lesson!” Hagrid exclaimed as he began to walk to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, though his pace was done rather hastily. The students beside Nico started to jog to keep up. Hagrid kept on going, not noticing his students’ small struggle, “What we’re goin’ ter talk about Diricawls! They’re interestin’ creatures, I say because…”

The class went pretty normal, even though they didn’t see the animal they were talking about. Apparently, Diricawls are flightless birds that can Apparate when they sense danger and that’s why Muggles had falsely labeled these species as extinct. Oh, the common name was the Dodo bird. Nico wondered why most of the Muggleborns let out gasps of surprise, then he realized that fact probably got lost in time and his schools.

_Maybe I’ll ask Melody later… _

The only bad part was that Hagrid kept on looking back at Nico during the whole lesson, both as if he was still checking if Nico was following him and to make sure the demigod hadn’t moved any closer than at least five armlengths away. The tolerance in Nico started to wane as he realized this wasn’t going to be a temporary thing.

So, Nico decided he had had enough. When everyone had been dismissed with assignments already written down, the demigod followed the Half-Giant as he made his way toward his hut.

“Yeah, what’s it-agh,” Hagrid jumped as he looked down in horror at the Slytherin before him. The parchment he had been somewhat tearing now was scrunched up against his chest.

“Did Dumbledore tell you anything?” Nico asked.

The son of Hades was trying his best to appear nonthreatening. By that, he had his arms uncrossed, a frown wasn’t on his face, and there wasn’t a glare in his eyes. Though, he did appear awkwardly stoic with a touch of tired.

“Er, yes! Yes, Dumbledore did tell me,” Hagrid answered, his eyes darting up only for a second to watch the other students leaving.

_What does he expect me to do? Threaten him now that everyone is gone?_

“He told me about yer… parent. Your father bein’ the ruler ‘f ter Under’orld.”

Nico felt himself inwardly sigh.

_Oh… that made sense why Hagrid is nervous… Ugh. Dad being the ruler of the Underworld, perfect introduction._

“Can you…” Nico felt pained as Hagrid seemed to get even more nervous from just the beginning of the request. The demigod took a hesitant breath as he reminded himself, _If I tell him then at least he can get better-_ “can you try to treat me like everyone else?”

That caught the half-Giant off guard. His eyes widened like saucers and the parchment he had been killing this whole time was finally released from its pain by being gently laid down at his side.

“Like e’ryone else?” Hagrid repeated.

“Yes, I…” Nico sighed a little, “I am not going to do anything stupid or bad. I mean, some animals might hate me because they might sense the Death, but that doesn’t mean they’ll attack me. At least, I hope...”

_Why did I think taking this class was a good idea? Most animals do hate me… I mean, the plants definitely hated me and that was why I didn’t bother with _that_class… _

Nico felt himself internally slap his own face.

“Oh, they don’t hate yer!” Hagrid exclaimed, and for the first time Hagrid was actually smiling at the Slytherin, “Sure, they’re probably ner’ous but they don’t hate yer!”

Nico stood there, shocked that the man that could barely trust him throughout his whole lesson was laughing as if Nico had told the best joke he had ever heard. The parchment was back to being tortured in the excitement of his grip.

“I’ll show yer,” Hagrid said, smiling to himself, “no animal will hate yer right away, no. With my help, you’ll see, they’ll love yer like all the rest.”

Hagrid put his hand on Nico’s shoulder, nearly knocking the demigod off balance and onto the ground. Nico righted himself and nodded.

“I, uh, thanks,” Nico said.

“Oh, don’t worry ‘bout it!” Hagrid said, “And don’t worry, I’ll treat yer normal!”

And Nico found himself smiling as he walked away. Though he was somewhat slipping in the grass, he felt his mood lighten.

_No wonder the Golden Trio likes him so much._

Harry dodged Trelawney as she patrolled through the hallway.

Yes, they had a curfew this year. But, no, it was definitely different from last year. Last year, Umbridge created the curfew for control and to ease her paranoia. This year the curfew was initiated because of the safety of the students: it was best not to roam out at night when Death Eaters or monsters could be about.

The difference was that Dumbledore cared about his students while Umbridge wanted to control them.

Quickly Harry hurried down the seventh-floor corridor, running down until he had reached the single gargoyle was against the wall. He stood, breathing hard as he looked at it, and realized that Nico was sitting, slumped at one side.

_He got here before me_, Harry thought as looked at him.

Nico’s dark eyes were already on Harry and he stood up. He was shorter than Harry, more so now because of the Gryffindor’s growth spurt. Nico’s black hair must have been cut over the summer since it wasn’t as mid-shoulder length anymore and instead like Harry’s. Though, of course, Nico’s black hair was more controlled.

And there weren’t dark circles under Nico’s eyes any longer. Though his skin was pale as ever, the Slytherin appeared… healthy.

“So, what’s the password?” Nico asked, then he looked back at the gargoyle, its face frozen with its jaws open.

“Acid Pops,” Harry answered, and the gargoyle leaped to the side.

Right as the gargoyle moved, the wall behind it separated into two pieces and a moving spiral staircase appeared. Harry jumped on with Nico not far behind him and the moving staircase pull them upward all the way to the wooden door of Dumbledore’s office.

Harry immediately knocked.

“Come in,” a voice answered.

His hand moved over to the doorknob, but then he stopped. Harry let his hand hover as he looked over to see a very puzzled expression on Nico’s face. To say the least, it was concerning.

“What is it?” Harry asked.

The demigod finally blinked.

“Nothing,” Nico answered quickly, “I was just thinking… We could go in.”

But his expression didn’t change, and Harry felt his anxiety rise.

“Are you sure?” Harry repeated.

The demigod didn’t reply right away now. His face betrayed his thought process of realizing that he couldn’t dance around questions anymore. They were allies and they were… well, acquaintances for now.

“I feel something, but what it is, I’m not sure,” Nico admitted.

Harry nodded.

It wasn’t a clear answer, but it was good enough.

“You don’t have to worry, let’s go,” Nico reassured.

And then they walked in.

Sirius could tell Kreacher was going in and out of Grimmauld Place. He knew it because the large nest the House-Elf kept in the cabinet was disappearing little by little as well as any decorations, knick-knacks, or pictures he had thrown out.

Right when the wizard went to get rid of the trash, he noticed some things were gone.

He frowned and crossed his arms. It didn’t matter that Kreacher was hoarding so much as long as Sirius didn’t need any of it and didn’t see any part of the old, annoying House-Elf in his home.

Remus had come over for dinner. Sirius had invited him over, not just because he had nothing to do, but because he also knew Remus didn’t have anything to do either. The werewolf could say all he wanted about not wanting to overdo his stay, but that didn’t change anything.

His old friend was in the same carriage as Sirius. Since he was a werewolf, he didn’t have a job. No one wanted to touch a werewolf since… since they could change. Sadly, that was evident even before You-Know-Who had come into power. The only difference now was that people were afraid Remus would be one of those “ravage werewolves,” the ones that followed Fenrir Greyback and believed that everyone should be “infected” with the power.

That was one thing Remus had been talking about, some of the werewolves were actually starting to consider joining those madmen and You-Know-Who.

Sirius wanted to say he couldn’t understand why, how anyone could ever go with those blasted villains, but that would be lying. Werewolves weren’t treated like everyone else; he saw that more so than ever after Remus left Hogwarts… It took years and years to realize and, finally, it sunk in.

So, there Sirius was, alone in a large house… What he was to do, he didn’t know. It was the same as being holed up in the house last year… _Hm… perhaps he could visit Buckbeak sometime… invite Remus over again… _

Pansy had her legs crossed as she lounged, taking up the whole armchair. She was sitting in it not the way her parents had taught her. In her house, feet were to be on the ground and her hands in her lap, shoulders back and straight, especially if guests came.

Those guests were always important in her parents’ eyes, either Death Eaters or workers for the Ministry.

Instead of following those instructions, her legs were swung over one armrest and a book in her hand. It was an old dictionary she had gotten accustomed to carrying; if she wanted to understand what was going on in Pride and Prejudice, she needed it.

But, for now, she just sat there.

Daphne and Millicent were off doing… whatever they normally do. Tracey was gone because she wanted to get another book from the library. Homework was piling up and Tracey wanted to get them done in a timely manner, after all, if she wanted to even get close to her dream it was going to be a lot of work.

And maybe later Tracey would tell them.

Pansy frowned as she leaned lower herself in the chair.

No, Pansy herself didn’t know what she wanted to do with her life. Before… before all she cared about was following Draco. He was going to be her future.

At one point they would get together, officially, and then she was going to be a housewife. No need for a career, no need for a dream, having a Pure-Blood and Slytherin family was the only thing her parents had taught her.

But, now, she didn’t want that. Now, she couldn’t even stand looking at Draco.

She had seen him, moping, not talking, leaving whenever he could. If he wasn’t that quiet self, he was his same asshole self, acting all tough, reveling in compliments… but those moments didn’t last. They weren’t lasting now at all.

And for some reason, Pansy couldn’t bring herself to want to help him.

Draco had begun to represent and reminded her of what she used to be. Things that she still was, the venom on her tongue to insult people, the way her friends only became closer and better now she valued them more than just people to hang out with, and the people that still treated her with feared respect rather than just a regular person.

It was in moments like these, when she was alone, did she really realize these things.

Pansy uncrossed her legs and folded her arms over her chest. She was going to find something she liked… take whatever N.E.W.T. classes she wanted and… and was going to do just that.

She looked over to her copy of Pride and Prejudice. With a small grunt, she leaned over and grabbed it, opened it up to the bookmarked page on her lap, and began to read.

Nico had never been in a pensive before, nor had he ever seen one. Harry must have, the way he almost backed away from it the moment he saw the thing told Nico that much.

They spent the lesson going through a memory of a previous Ministry worker, Bob Ogden… There they saw a man abuse his daughter, Merope, and his son act as terrible as the father. Mr. Gaunt spewed the most disgusting vile, things worse than Nico had heard at the Slytherin table about blood purity and tried to boast about being related to Salazar Slytherin and the Peverell… Whatever, Nico only knew the first wizard and that still didn’t matter much to him.

And then Merope had fallen in love with the beautiful Muggle man next door…

Harry mostly answered Dumbledore’s questions, using educated and lucky guesses that the demigod couldn’t always follow.

Merope used Love Potion to make the Muggle, Tom Riddle, fall in love with her, Mr. Gaunt (or Marvolo) didn’t live very long after he was arrested, Tom Riddle left Merope when she was pregnant when she had stopped giving him the potion, and Tom Riddle never worried about his son or what had become of him…

“Is this something important?” Harry asked, “Knowing Voldemort’s past?”

The demigod had never had an enemy in which he didn’t have a story behind. Most of the Titans and others he had defeated, he knew the myths to help defeat them. Even though this certainly wasn’t any myth of how Voldemort was defeated, at least it was a story to follow.

_Yes, it is_, Nico thought.

“Yes,” Dumbledore answered simply with a smile.

Harry’s mind didn’t appear to get any clearer with that answer.

“Does this have something to do with the Prophecy?” Harry asked.

Nico blinked.

He remembered the Prophecy they had taken last year.

“It has everything to do with the Prophecy,” Dumbledore said with a smile.

Harry was still confused but took the Headmaster’s answer. He began to ask more questions, mostly if he could tell Hermione and Ron what he had heard.

However, Nico’s mind began to wander. It was hard to pay attention during most of the lesson, there was so much _feeling_in the room, his “Underworld” senses going off like a constant ticking clock. There was the curse in Dumbledore’s hand, something that had followed Nico from the Dungeons, and another mysterious thing that was odd in the room… He had felt it before he entered Dumbledore’s office, but there wasn’t anything crazy that he could see.

A pull was there, but to what? Nico didn’t know.

It was only when Nico looked over Dumbledore’s desk and his eyes landed on a ring; that was when he knew. That was it. That was the thing he was feeling. But it wasn’t just that, wasn’t that ring familiar? Hadn’t he seen it before?

Nico wandered closer, not even forgetting to pretend to listen. It was a golden ring with a black stone in the middle, which had a large crack down the center...

“Isn’t that Marvolo’s ring, sir?” Harry asked from behind Nico.

The demigod’s head turned around to see Dumbledore smile at Harry.

“Yes.”

“But you were wearing it,” Harry stated, “when we went to gather Slughorn, I noticed you were wearing it…”

_What? Why? Why would be wearing something that… that obviously has magic on it?_

“I had acquired it fairly recently.”

Nico’s eyes narrowed down at the ring. There was nothing inside it, nothing was there… anymore. He thought of Dumbledore’s hand, burnt, and the curse that was upon it, the curse Nico could feel. It still radiated Death. Nico had never known wizards were powerful enough to not have such a curse be instantly fatal.

_ Did the ring have a curse on it? But… but it doesn’t feel like it should have a curse on it, it feels... Gods, I know it. It should be something else, something I know._

“What is it?” Nico asked as he stood up, his gaze on the old wizard, “The ring?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed further at the question, even more confused than before.

“I can feel it. It doesn’t… It’s not normal,” Nico explained.

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled at the statement. He walked around, with clear curiosity on his tongue. Nico stayed still, frowning, waiting.

“We can discuss that when we have the next meeting,” Dumbledore said with some reluctance in his voice.

Harry and Nico left Dumbledore’s office together.

They had been walking in silence for a while. It wasn’t that Nico wanted the meeting to end with a question in the air, he just… there was this feeling… and then there was this other strange feeling and he couldn’t help but wonder what it was meaning, it had showed up ever since he and Harry had met up…

Besides, there was nothing to talk about. Even though Harry and Nico’s lives had been intertwined, they haven’t had many conversions of them alone where it wasn’t something about the quest.

So, Nico was surprised when he heard Harry’s voice.

“What does it feel like? The ring?” Harry inquired.

The son of Hades looked over to see Harry’s inquisitive green eyes. Dumbledore seemed to ooze affection as Harry guessed the few things right and connected the dots. Nico could tell Dumbledore and Harry had more than just a regular teacher and student relationship, it was almost… almost like Harry looked up to Dumbledore. A mentor. A father figure. One to learn from and think was perfect…

It was strange, sometimes Harry failed in piecing things together and other times he excelled. If Nico was someone like Tracey, maybe he’d be able to figure out why.

“What do you mean?” Nico asked.

Harry blinked and then his head turned back toward the front of the hallway.

“You said the ring wasn’t normal, what makes it not normal to you?” Harry clarified, “Melody said she couldn’t feel magic, but you can, can’t you?”

Now it was the demigod’s time to think.

“No, it isn’t magic, it is just… something that is Dark. Associated with the Underworld,” Nico said, “I guess it could be magic, but that’s why I can feel it. And… what it feels like…”

_What did it feel like? What… what are the words closest to it? How could I explain it to someone that had never known such a feeling?_

The demigod pursed his lips tightly as he thought. And then, it finally came to mind.

“It’s like when you can feel that something is hot or cold and you know it immediately when you touch it. The difference is that I don’t have to touch it. There is… there is something that I don’t particularly like about that ring. It doesn’t mean it’s bad, but for some reason…”

Nico let his words trail off as he realized what he wanted to say. The demigod didn’t even know what it was that unsettled him about the ring until now…

No, it wasn’t the story in which the ring was associated with. It was the feeling. The feeling that he couldn’t get away from, the partiality that caused his attention to wander for so long before he had finally found it. But, when he found the ring, he couldn’t look away. 

“I don’t like it,” Nico finally said, shaking his head, “It feels nice but too nice. It’s something that is too good to be here, too good to be without strings.”

There was a silence between them as Nico finished.

The demigod found himself looking away, wondering if he had said too much. But, then his eyes widened and he looked over at Harry.

“You aren’t taking Care of Magical Creatures anymore.”

Harry finally came back to life at Nico’s casual statement and his face showed both regret and some acceptance. He shrugged.

“Er… yeah. Didn’t have any space to take it,” Harry answered, frowning slightly, “none of us did… We have to go over to apologize and explain ourselves since that’s why he’s probably so upset. But,” Harry looked over at Nico with a surprised look on his face, “you are, aren’t you? Taking Care of Magical Creatures?”

The demigod felt himself let out a nervous laugh and then he matched Harry’s conflicted expression.

“Yeah, it’s… it’s one of the few classes that I’m not terrible at and… and don’t dislike.”

Nico was surprised to see a smile grow across Harry’s face.

“You liked the Blast Ended Skrewts?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very nice chapter, yes going and checking up on some characters as well as beginning to bring importance to some of them...  
And just to warn you guys, as in the tags, I don't really ship Tonks and Lupin. Since I watched the movies I got a hella lot vibe of Sirius and Lupin and this fic... herm. I don't really know what will happen, maybe just Sirius getting back to himself before a relationship. We'll see.
> 
> Well, I hoped you all liked the chapter! Thanks for the kudos and comments! :D And I will see you all next week!


	6. Hogwarts Next Top Quidditch Players: I See Sixty People in Front of Me…  But Only a Few Will Make it to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yes. Another Chapter! Let's see how it goes! :D  
I am obsessed with the music from Hadestown. It's a fun and sad musical, check it out!
> 
> Edited: 1/2/2020

“The trails are probably going to take all morning, we’ll have to see Hagrid after them,” Harry said, his eyes widening at the current list in his hands. He tried to balance the piece of parchment and not let the list fall into his cereal. Currently, he was having a rather hard time. “I wonder why Quidditch became so popular all the sudden.”

Over the days, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Melody had been trying to keep up with work assigned to them. But subjects were becoming harder at an exponential rate and there were only nonverbal spells being practiced in the classrooms now. If they were talking in the class, it was only so they could scream or squeal when the dangerous plants almost got their hands or legs.

It was wonderful when they finally made it to the weekend; finally, they could finally have a real break and hold Quidditch trials. It had only been a short time since the start of the school year, but Harry had wanted to start off the Quidditch season the moment he was welcomed back at Hogwarts.

Harry also wanted this day to go by quickly so that he could read the letter Sirius had sent him this morning during the post.

Hermione let out an impatient huff.

“It’s not Quidditch, it’s you,” Hermione stated as if it was obvious as she started to unravel the Daily Prophet, “you’ve never been more interesting or popular, meaning that there will be more than a few girls wanting to spend some time with you.”

Ron spit out the water he was drinking, spraying most of his plate and his hands. Hermione looked up with a slightly disgusted look, not that happy despite the spray narrowly missing her from across the table. Hermione probably should have been grateful. On the other hand, Melody began to hand Ron one of her napkins.

Harry coughed into his sleeve, appearing thoroughly bewildered at what Hermione had said. Then, very quickly, a large part of him hoped this conversation would end very soon.

“People finally know you were right, Harry, despite all of what the Ministry tried to do. The slandering, the demeaning way they did everything, and you still never changed your story,” Hermione continued on, “Voldemort is back, you fought him again and survived, the debacle at the Department of Mysteries-”

“We were all there at the Department of Mysteries-” Ron interrupted, frowning as he looked between Hermione and Harry.

Harry tried to hide his face further, looking around the Great Hall as if he had never seen the ceiling before. However, Hermione didn’t seem to notice and kept going.

“Everyone is calling you the “Chosen One” and it doesn’t help that you grew rather tall over the summer.”

“I grew,” Ron protested, frowning.

“No, it’s not Quidditch, Harry,” Hermione repeated, not noticing Ron’s response, “it’s you.”

Hermione’s attention immediately went to the Daily Prophet in the hand as it was finally open and Ron weakly pouted. Melody finally must have met her pity limit because she smiled at Ron as he looked down.

“Yeah, you grew taller than Harry,” Melody affirmed.

However, Ron just nodded and continued to sulk. Harry found himself able to look back at the table, but the way Ron sagged didn’t do any better than Hermione’s spiel.

“We better get down to the pitch,” Harry said.

Melody’s face fell as he started to stand up.

“Wait, do we have time to change there?” she asked.

Harry shook his head, “No, I made the trials so you have to be ready when it starts.”

“Oh shit,” Melody cursed, and she got up onto her feet, “I’ll be ready, just- just wait for me!”

And with those last words, she was sprinting off and out of the Great Hall.

Nico thought about what happened at Dumbledore’s office for a good portion of the day and night. He twisted the skull ring on his finger, frowning as his mind mulled over a plan. He knew he should probably tell Melody and Marvus some of what had happened at some point, but it was getting harder to talk to the other demigods with the schedule… and Dumbledore was going to tell him at some point.

_The ring probably isn’t that bad… I’m probably just feeling something that isn’t there. I mean, Dumbledore wouldn’t keep something so dangerous in his office, right?_

The demigod blinked and remembered breaking into the Headmaster’s office to get his sword last year. The sword that he had heard the Ministry workers wanted because of the mysteriously very dark magic.

_Okay, never mind._

“Hey, do you guys want to work on homework together?” Pansy asked.

Nico looked up. Everyone had stopped eating and realized quickly that it had been silent for a few minutes. Daphne’s expression changed from neutral to disdain as if she was opting for a nap already.

“We all have some homework to do, might as well do it and then relax,” Tracey added, “and sure, I can do that.”

Millicent nodded and gently nudged Daphne, who let out a very reluctant yes.

“Yeah, same,” Nico said.

He was going to need a lot more time than he had last year to complete his assignments. It was like the professors had all simultaneously ramped up the difficulty level... And to think he was finally getting used to going to school again...

Pansy’s smile at Nico became a questioning glance and just as Nico was wondering what she was thinking, he felt someone sit next to him on the bench.

“Hey, hey,” Marvus whispered, “hey, Nico.”

“You are literally right next to me,” Nico said back, his eyes slightly wide as he looked back at the Hufflepuff, “you’ve got my attention.”

A few of the surrounding Slytherins watched the Hufflepuff with some surprise before they returned to their own meals.

“I spy with my little eye a sad little Slytherin,” Marvus uttered.

The Hufflepuff nodded toward Draco Malfoy at the end of the Slytherin table all by himself. Draco had been there for a while… Nico was actually surprised that he hadn’t left early like the other days. However, the way that Draco was staring at his food he probably doesn’t notice the passage of time.

“Yeah, I know,” Nico said as he turned back around toward his food.

Marvus let out a little puff of disbelief and shock.

“My goodness, well,” Marvus idled eyed the Gryffindor table before focusing on Nico once more, “I was just wondering if anyone was going to bother him or something. I’ve been seeing a redhead trying to talk to him, but that’s it.”

“Yeah, Aria is now talking to him,” Nico answered, eating some more food.

Ever since Pansy has stopped, it seemed the other girl had filled in her position as being his “friend that’s a girl.” But, not as well. Nico had only been there for a week or so and Draco was often leaving Aria behind after very short talks.

Marvus frowned at Nico’s very casual and uninterested tone. The son of Ares started to get up, still not very happy with the situation. Luckily, Marvus didn't swing his legs inside the bench and he easily got to his feet.

_Wait, Dumbledore’s office._

Nico grabbed Maruvs’s wrist just after the poor guy was about to take a step. Marvus jerked a little, but then using Nico’s hand, regained his balance.

“Sorry,” Nico said, “there is something that you need to know, it’s going to take a while to explain, but-”

“I don’t have that much time,” Marvus instantly replied, “I’ve got to watch the Gryffindor team tryout.”

_Are you serious? This is about the mission and he is concerned about Quidditch?_

“What? Why?” Nico asked, letting his voice carry out how annoyed he was.

Marvus waited for a second and gave Nico another look as if the answer was obvious.

“We gotta scope out this year's competition, that’s why! Oh, and Melody is trying out too. Gotta cheer her on and watch her destroy the competition. But… afterward, if it’s really important, I can come find you, is that okay?”

Nico waited for a second, thinking of what he was going to do… _No, I don’t want him walking around to find me._

“It can wait,” Nico decided.

Marvus didn’t move, his eyes were still slightly wide.

“Are you sure?” Marvus asked.

Nico nodded.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited. And waited. And waited.

With a few minutes left to get to the Quidditch pitch on time, they decided it was best to start heading down without her. So, down the hallways, the Golden Trio went. Though, as Harry made his way down without Melody, he wished they hadn’t.

Hermione had started to bother Harry about keeping the Half-Blood Prince’s copy despite getting the new Potions textbook he had ordered the moment they went into the hallways. Hermione was, apparently, still really upset that he had been able to switch the covers and keep the old one. What was good was that after a few huffs and one-word answers from Harry, Hermione couldn’t bother Ron and Harry anymore without others hearing.

Abruptly, the hallway they were traveling through started to get crowded. Several times the Golden Trio had to squeeze into a line to get past the large groups of students who were, either making their way to pass the weekend with some fun or to finish some homework. Wherever those groups were going to, luckily, it wasn’t just the Quidditch pitch. There was a break in the crowd and the Trio spied two people they knew: Lavender and Parvati.

Harry had heard that Patil twins might not stay the year; their parents were becoming worried about the safety of the school. Harry couldn’t understand why they were worried; Dumbledore was the Headmaster. However, apparently that illogical thought process was pretty common around the wizard parents, but a student actually getting taken out of school, that hasn’t happened… at least, not yet…

Just as Parvati and Lavender passed by the Trio, Lavender smiled at Ron, with some light blush on her cheeks. Ron’s eyes widened slightly at the gesture and he grinned very hesitantly back. Harry didn’t know whether he should laugh or keep it to himself over Ron’s reaction to the attention. Yet, that was decided for him: Hermione’s face fell and she glared at the place Lavender was moments before.

“Hey, I told you guys to wait up!” Melody screamed.

Before Harry, Ron, or Hermione could look around, a body came sprinting down between them, nearly knocking Harry and Ron off their feet.

“Why bother asking us to wait if you were going to sprint past us?!” Ron yelled back down at her, groaning. Then he frowned, “And aren’t people not allowed to run in the hallways?”

“People are not allowed to run in the hallways,” Hermione said, “but it isn’t really an enforced rule.”

_Wait… Ron and Hermione are prefects, why doesn’t Ron know-_

“I told you guys to wait!” Melody repeated as she started to run back, smiling. The group of Gryffindors was outside, taking each new step onto the wet grass.

There was a light drizzle, catching on their clothes and hair, white and reflecting droplets creating a wonderful crown on their heads before they dripped down.

“I can’t be late, I’m the Quidditch Captain,” Harry answered.

Melody rolled her eyes before smirking, “Okay, Captain. Being punctual is just one of many things you should have, let’s hope you have the rest of those oh-so good captain qualities.”

She giggled and ran ahead, slightly pulling Hermione ahead next to her. Hermione, though a little surprised, seemed to lighten up as they began to whisper together. Just as Hermione said something, Melody let out another loud laugh.

_I can never understand girls_, Harry thought with a small frown.

Then Harry felt a nudge on his shoulder.

“You’ll do good,” Ron said reassuringly, “You led everyone last year in Dumbledore’s Army, this will be no different.”

Harry smiled, feeling his chest spark with warmth, “Thanks.”

The rest of the walk wasn’t too long and before they knew it, they were standing in front of the Quidditch pitch. There were easily sixty people at the tryout and for a second, Harry realized that Hermione’s theory about people finding him more…. Interesting… because of the Department of Mysteries might not just be a theory.

_Shit._

“Good luck, Ron,” Hermione said as she left the group to head to the stands.

“Oh,” Ron said, surprise clear on his face, “than-thanks! You too! I mean-”

Harry walked a little faster to avoid watching the train wreck happen before him. There he saw McLaggen from Slughorn’s meeting on the train, but before the taller Gryffindor could get to him, Melody appeared.

“What are you-”

Harry couldn’t finish what he was saying as Melody pulled Harry away from the others and toward the direction in that Madame Hooch had laid out brooms. Harry felt happy, knowing that the witch had heard his request of the brooms; he wanted to make sure everyone could try out, even if they didn't have their own broom. McLaggen scowled as Melody took Harry’s attention, obviously angry at the lost opportunity to get at the Gryffindor captain alone.

Though, looking at the number of people who came, Harry was starting to regret his kindness. Odds are, if people didn’t have a broom, they’ve never played Quidditch before.

_No, it’s good that I did this. It’s fine_. Harry tried to reassure himself.

“So, we can use the brooms, right?” Melody asked, looking back at Harry.

“Yes,” Harry answered.

_That is why I asked for them in the first place._

“Good! I- uh, I forgot to bring mine,” she said.

Melody moved over to one of the brooms and put her hand hovering over top of the handle.

“Up!”

The broom flew so fast, Melody didn’t have time to react as the handle connected to her face. Her head flung back and there was a gasp from the crowd as the broom fell back down to the grass. Melody has her hands on her nose and already there was blood dripping down from her mouth and in-between her fingers.

_Please tell me she’s actually good and that she’s rusty or else this is going to be one of the worst tryouts ever._

Not only did he have one friend he had to worry about making it on the team, now he was going to have two.

Harry ran up close Melody, who was still trying to stop the bleeding and failing spectacularly. There was now some blood dripping down onto her robes.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked and instantly the other girl nodded furiously.

“I’m fine, really! My nose isn’t broken or else it would hurt more!” she answered, taking her bloodied hand out to talk and more red began to flow.

“Bloody hell,” Ron said with a horrified face.

Harry was glad that Ron had joined him and Melody and… was normal. No, Harry didn’t want to see Ron and Hermione be awkward around each other. To be honest, he’d rather Voldemort come and end his misery right then and there.

McLaggen must have realized Harry wasn’t going to walk over because he started to come as well.

_Great, let’s get a party going_.

Just as Harry turned back toward his friends, he saw that Ron had taken his wand out of his pocket and had it pointed at Melody’s nose.

“_Episkey_,” Ron whispered.

Her nose grew to a red color before shifting back to its regular dark tone. Just as Harry was trying to think of a spell to take away the blood, Melody wiped her face and nose across her once golden sleeve.

There was a slight disgruntled noise that came from Harry.

At least it matched the stains going down the front of her robes. If only someone else knew the spells for that.

_Hermione probably does._

“Whoa, that’s so cool,” Melody exclaimed, wriggling her nose in surprise.

“My mom had to do that spell a few times when we were young,” Ron said, then he pocketed his wand, “you didn’t learn it?”

Ron and Melody began to move to the rest of the Quidditch tryout group while continuing their conversation about childhood injuries and just as Harry was going to follow them address the people there, the guy that had been in Slughorn’s party came toward Harry.

_Oh, come on, get back with the rest of them_, Harry thought. But it was too late and the guy wasn’t showing any signs of stopping.

“We met on the train, in old Sluggy’s compartment,” he said confidently, stepping closer to shake Harry’s hand. “Cormac McLaggen, Keeper.”

_Old Sluggy’s compartment_, Harry repeated in his mind with a frown.

Harry looked at the length of his arms; McLaggen definitely could reach for the Quaffles.

“Er, yeah,” Harry nodded, not quite sure how McLaggen got his hand already into a handshake, but thankfully after few shakes, his hand was released, “you can join everyone else over there.”

There was a brief look of annoyance that passed over McLaggen's face, but he followed what Harry had told him.

Realizing that there were definitely too many people there to have real trials, Harry knew needed to sort them out. Hermione was right, there were a lot of admirers. He had to get out the people who had obviously never flown on a broom, girls that weren’t there for Quidditch, and some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that had decided instead of watching in the stands they wanted to try out with the Gryffindors.

Apparently, the stands weren’t close enough to the Chosen One.

Harry was starting to not like being the Chosen One.

Finally, the real tryouts came. In the midst of a couple of sore losers, Harry had found Katie Bell, Demelza Robins, and Ginny Weasley as Gryffindor’s Chasers.

Instead of feeling rather happy, all he could think with annoyance was that he had two other positions to fill.

Beating went slower. There was infinitely less talent in this department and… and he wasn’t looking forward to seeing how Melody played. She had done well in his small trials of seeing if she could fly. What was good was that she definitely could fly, even if she was slipping upside down on her broom rather frequently…

“Okay, I need you to hit the Bludger,” Harry said as flew down to the ground, hovering just over a place that was characterized by mostly dirt instead of grass. Surprisingly, that was the place that Harry had fallen down his third year, with one specific patch on the field of only dirt. He pointed with one of the bats in his hand toward the different patch, “there. Try to get the Bludger as close to this point as possible.”

The row of thirteen people nodded, amongst them Melody appeared to the most excited, her head moving so much Harry wondered if she was going to hurt herself.

“Any volunteers to going first?” Harry asked.

Instantly, Melody raised her hand.

There were a few giggles from the stand at her excitement. So far, Melody had performed… mediocrely. Differently, yes, but now they were to see if she had the skill with a Bludger and a bat as Fred and George did.

Melody flew close enough to grab the extra bat Harry had tossed and she quickly went out into the field.

The Bludger was already flying in the air from the Chaser’s trail. Not only did it keep some of the aspiring Beaters on their toes, but it was better than putting it back into its box and taking it out again. Call it both being smart and lazy.

Harry watched as the Bludger moved toward the group and he waited until it was close enough to him. When the moment was right, Harry hit the flying ball with the bat and the Bludger hurtled toward… Melody’s vague direction. Harry wasn’t a Beater for a reason. He told himself this was better to show more agility in the air as well as planning.

Melody moved instantly; her giddiness was gone as she studied the Bludger with a seriousness Harry had only seen when she was trying to learn a new spell and… when she was with her axe. Sometimes.

Then she swung around the broom, going upside down just before the Bludger came toward her-

_Is she afraid of the Bludger? Why did she say she is a Beater when she can’t even- ugh, I don’t want to be the one to tell her that she didn’t-_

Then she swung up and the bat hit the Bludger hard, letting out a loud crack and the ball dove down into the dirt, pounding a large hole into the ground. She let out a shrill laugh as she looked down, grinning at her success. The Bludger struggled a second before it lifted out of the ground, almost right where Harry had pointed at.

All the smiles fell off of the other aspiring Beater’s faces.

Harry grinned.

_Let’s hope she doesn’t actually kill someone during a game._

After that casual thought, Harry called for the next person to try out. The rest of the trials for the Beaters went well enough and by the end, after quite a bit of screaming and hounding at a few upset Gryffindors, Melody and Ritchie Coote, a boy that appeared rather weedy, but aimed well were the Beaters for Gryffindor.

And, finally, the trail he had been saving for last: Keepers.

It was done purposefully; Harry had wanted to give Ron time to work out his nerves (since they didn’t disappear last year). However, what Harry had planned to help didn’t. Everyone that didn’t make it had taken seats in the crowd, being as loud, happy, and upset as they had during the other trials.

And Ron, poor Ron, was taking it all in.

“Aria is pissed,” Tracey said with a smile.

“She thinks I’m bullying Draco,” Pansy said with a glare, slamming a book close.

There was an immediate reaction of people jumping around her and Pince giving her a death glare. However, amongst Pansy’s fury, she didn’t notice as she pulled out another book and hastily began to spread it across the table.

Nico and his friends have been in the library for only a matter of minutes and he was already beginning to wonder if they would get kicked out for the first time this year. Such a shame, really, this early? It was going to be a record.

“And I haven’t, I’ve only been trying to remind him how to be a prefect and all that,” Pansy continued.

Daphne raised one of her eyebrows.

“And what does that include?” Daphne innocently asked as she went through her own respective notes.

Pansy groaned loudly and that earned another hard glare from Pince. Nico began to chuckle at Pansy’s eye roll when she finally saw the librarian tucked in the corner, ready to pounce if the Slytherins raised the noise level too much.

“I’m just doing what Professor Snape wanted me to do,” Pansy said with a frown, “well, when Professor Snape telling him how terrible Draco’s been, he told me I should lay off of Draco…”

Pansy’s face changed again. When she blinked, her brown eyes were filled with puzzlement and… and sympathy. Her mouth pursed in worry as she continued.

“Snape asked me what he saw Draco doing. Had me describe how he was constantly gone or doing something, and then said that he wanted to give Draco some leniency in his duties.”

“Why?” Nico asked.

Sure, Draco was… well, he wasn’t the best prefect. It wasn’t hard to see Draco abusing his power against the other Houses and not much of the Slytherins really listened to him anyways… Or, at least, not anymore.

Pansy shrugged and continued.

“I don’t know, but Snape really didn’t want to tell me anything else. He told me to go and that was that.”

“That’s rather strange,” Tracey muttered.

Pansy nodded, but she wasn’t looking at her friends anymore. Her eyes were open, but she wasn’t really seeing them.

_What is she thinking? Nico wondered. Whatever… if it’s important, she’ll tell me._

Harry didn’t need to worry during the Keeper Tryouts. Ron had done better than McLaggen, the only thing Harry needed to worry about was McLaggen possibly punching him in the face after Harry had told him that his trails were done and that was that.

Thankfully, the large Gryffindor walked away with just a growl and Harry turned toward his new team with excitement.

Most of them were smiling back at him, save for Melody, whose face was still pointed at the direction in which McLaggen had taken with a glare.

“That was amazing, Ron!” Hermione shouted as she ran down from the stands.

Lavender and Parvati came down as well, Lavender appearing particularly grumpy. Together the two walked off, not saying anything. Meanwhile, Ron appeared to be positively glowing at the praise Hermione gave him, even standing taller than he had before.

Harry was looking forward to this year’s game and finally felt the warmth of realizing he was Captain. He had made his team, a rather good one he’d like to think, and so far, everything was going smoothly… Of course, the real work hadn’t started yet. And after saying goodbye to the new team, Harry, Ron, and Hermione began to walk down to Hagrid’s hut with Melody saying goodbye.

The Hufflepuff Quidditch trials were going to be held in a few hours, thus a few members, including her brother, were already there.

“I still can’t believe Hagrid’s favorite students aren’t taking his class, you better think of something really good to say when you see him. Oh well, bye guys!” Melody said, waving back at them, “good luck apologizing to Hagrid!”

The Slytherins lazily went to dinner early. They had been working on homework and assignments as well as studying for future exams (because, yes, those were coming already) for most of the day, so it was time to do nothing.

Or, rather eat and people watch.

At the moment they were watching Slughorn hobble over to students to speak with them, or rather, to them. Currently, he was in front of Harry, his loud voice showing disappointment. Beside Harry were his friends, Ron, Hermione, and Melody, most of them obviously not enjoy the attention.

“I… what is he even doing?” Daphne asked, her eyes narrowing at the scene before her.

Ron appeared to get madder with the minute, his face turning red while the rest were only getting mildly upset.

“He’s probably talking to Harry and Hermione about the Slug Club,” Tracey said, frowning, “which are basically his favorite students. I think he picks them based on connections or how famous they are.”

_What? _Nico thought as he glanced back.

He could see Slughorn being absolutely thrilled to talk to them, even Melody. Nico couldn't remember who Melody was related to… _Ugh, it might have been some Quidditch player or something…_

“It looks like he’s completely ignoring Ron Weasley,” Pansy muttered before looking at the array of foods spread out before her.

There was a great variety today, different dishes of chicken, potatoes, and a lot of vegetables. However, Nico had begun to realize there was always one dish that wasn’t too good looking. Either it was a different, duller color, or the smell was appalling.

One of the cooks was not very happy to be here.

“He’s even worse in Potions,” Tracey said, bringing up a spoonful of soup to her mouth.

“Really?” Pansy asked, glancing at her friend in surprise. Pansy had begun to pick her favorites of the food and move it to her plate.

Tracey nodded, not at all bothered by the idea of Slughorn ignoring students. Millicent stared at her with slight disbelief and… some anger.

“I told you. Unless you have some extreme talent, he doesn’t even look at you,” Tracey answered, dropping her spoon back into the soup with a loud clink, “and you guys already know how his favorites in Potions are Hermione, Harry, and Blaise, it’s like-”

“Did I hear my name?”

The dark-skinned Slytherin slid down the bench with a smirk. Beside him, Theodore scooted and muttered about Blaise’s obsession with theatrics and how he wished they could join the group normally as they had done before.

“Yes, Blaise, you heard your name,” Pansy replied, “talking about you and the Slug bug or whatever his names is.”

“Yeah, he’s a piece of work, don't you think Tracey?” Blaise asked, his eyes sliding over to her.

“Don’t talk to me,” Tracey said with a frown as she took another gulp of her soup.

Blaise scoffed, “You can’t be upset, it isn’t my fault! You can still ask Professor Slughorn to squeeze you in our table then you’d be able to sit with us instead of Ernie McNeverShutsTheFuckUp.”

_Who’s this?_

“Ernie MacMillian?” Daphne guessed after a nod from Blaise and she instantly sneered, “Goodness.”

_Oh. Oh yeah, I know him. He’s hard to miss._

Nico could still hear his voice talking about how much he had studied from last year. Apparently eight hours a day. Those words have haunted the demigod in his dreams.

“And only him,” Tracey added as she gave Blaise a cold look, “but it’s fine. I don’t think I want to sit next to Draco anyway.”

Nico blinked at the rather upfront statement. Even Blaise and Daphne appeared taken aback at the bluntness. Pansy pursed her lips and she waited, watching between Blaise and Tracey, who had started to get more spoonfuls of her soup.

“Why not?” Theodore spoke up.

The Slytherin who didn’t talk much now seemed to have all the confidence in the world. He leaned forward toward her, his eyebrows narrowed and a slight tug of his lips downward. It was obvious what she was going to say next he was either going to argue with immediately or say nothing.

However, that didn’t faze Tracey.

“Draco is kind of annoying,” Tracey muttered with a shrug, “plus, you know how he is right now… sad and isolating himself, letting what he feels boil up inside of him until he explodes like an Erumpent horn. It’s unpredictable and dangerous.”

Tracey then dropped her spoon in an empty bowl.

“I don’t even think he’s talking to you, isn’t he?” Tracey asked, looking over at Theodore Knott

Even after Theodore and Draco had somewhat bonded last year when their fathers were arrested and sent to Azkaban, it seemed Draco’s aversion to people included _everyone_.

Nico turned and looked over to the other Slytherin. Theodore looked back down at his plate.

Theodore didn’t comment.

Harry tucked his legs underneath him as he sat up in one of the Gryffindor common room couches. After dinner, everyone decided that being in the common room was a good idea. Though, it made sense. Since there was a curfew after six, there weren’t many other places to go to or hang out in.

He had done some homework, but there was one thing he really wanted to do. He really wanted to read Sirius’s letter.

It was well past six at this point, late enough that people had trickled out until it was only Harry, Ron, and a group of admirers that giggled and blushed whenever Harry had looked their way. One of them was a girl named Romilda Vane, the one who had introduced herself on the train and insinuated that Luna and Neville were… probably not as good company as her and invited him to her own compartment.

No, Harry didn’t really like her.

It was especially hard to concentrate when there were six fourth years giggling and talking incessantly. Ron had started to somewhat glare and his lips turned into a rough frown at the attention. They had looked right through Ron, much as Slughorn did.

“What are you waiting for?” Ron asked, nodding toward the letter in Harry’s bag.

Harry’s friends all knew who the letter was from the moment the owl dropped it onto Harry’s lap, even Melody.

“I want them to go away, it’s hard to concentrate,” Harry answered, looking back at the girls with a very tired face, “and I need to work on things first.”

He might as well have smiled and given the group a wink by the way the gaggle of girls turned around and made even louder noises.

“Well, they aren’t going to go away, not while you’re here,” Ron retorted with a dark look.

Harry rolled his eyes.

_Why did Ron always do this? I don’t even like the attention! What does he think I get out of this? Ugh, is this just going to be like fourth year all over again?_

“We can go to our dorm,” Ron mumbled.

Harry blinked.

“What?”

“It’ll be quieter there, even if Dean and Seamus are around, they’ll keep to themselves or be asleep- and Neville is definitely asleep by now too. And instead of trying to stay up, maybe you can read the latter and then go to bed.”

_Oh. Oh yeah._

He was rather tired… and didn’t really want to work on his assignments any longer. For now, that unfinished essay was going to be tomorrow’s problem.

“Okay, let’s go,” Harry said as he stood up and packed his things away.

Though there were a few sighs of protest from the girls, Ron and Harry made their way up the stairs and into their dorms without stalling.

When they got in, the room was dark and the two other roommates, as Ron had predicted, were asleep. Their curtains around their beds were pulled and there was some soft snoring coming from Neville’s direction.

Ron quietly began to go through his trunk and his things and Harry went straight to his bed and pulled the curtains across them. He crossed his legs underneath him, the soft blanket cushioning him, and he casted Lumos. The blue light filled his bed, highlighting white lines across the bedposts and cloth. Harry held the letter in his hand, his eyes moving over the familiar handwriting.

_He could have been gone. Sirius could have been dead._

Harry felt a wave of gratitude and, finally, he ripped part of the letter open.

Dear Harry,

How has school been? Are you getting into any more trouble? I haven’t heard anything, but from experience, I know that it doesn’t mean trouble isn’t happening.

How have lessons with Dumbledore been? I know you’ve always wanted to know more about the prophecy. Are your questions finally being answered? Let me know if you have any questions or want to talk about things. After all, I’m here, and I’m here for you.

As for me, life has been fine. I’ve had Tonks and Remus over the house a few times. It’s a little hard since Grimmauld is as big of a mess that it’s always been but I am glad I don’t have to see Kreacher any longer. In case you didn’t know, I’ve sent him to Hogwarts. Not only will his incessant mutterings not be heard, it won’t be so unpleasant when you come over either.

But if you see something that isn’t well made on the Gryffindor table, don’t touch it! Kreacher was never really a good cook, at least, that’s how I remember him.

Till I see you again,

Sirius Black

“So, I’ve called you guys into session,” Marvus said, holding his hands together, “to talk about something very important.”

Nico didn’t bother to try to correct Marvus by saying he didn’t really call them into session when it was mostly the Hufflepuff bothering them at dinner until they agreed to meet at whatever time they were available. Sadly, it was in the middle of the night at the Astronomy Tower.

_Some things never change, I guess._

The meeting wasn’t going to be too long, not since the professors had been patrolling to make sure the students were following the curfew.

Nico had been wanting to tell Melody and Marvus about the ring in Dumbledore’s office but during the day… he realized he didn’t have to. Whatever had the demigod so worried about, it was soon going to be resolved in the next meeting with Dumbledore and Harry. Hopefully, that was going to be soon.

The demigod tried to keep his hopes up, after all, it had only been a week or so since the meeting. There wasn’t much of a need to be too hasty… though, he hadn’t seen the Headmaster since that night… which was strange, Dumbledore didn’t leave that much last year before he escaped being arrested…

When the demigod blinked into attention, he realized Melody and Marvus were already talking.

“Yeah, Gryffindor likes to rank people and invite their second choice to practices when their first choice players aren’t able to play,” Marvus said, rubbing his chin. “It’s definitely different from Hufflepuff, but the difference is that we want to continually train our people, even if they might not ever play.”

Melody nodded and she tilted her head.

“But what if they’re bad? You don’t want bad people playing with the good people, you’ve got to challenge them and all that,” she said.

_Why are we talking about Quidditch? Is this the very important thing Marvus wanted the meeting for?_

Nico shook his head and muttered something about Ares children and their priorities. Though, the twins didn’t seem to hear because their conversation continued.

“Yeah, we do separate into mini groups, but sometimes it’s good to get everyone together… you never know if someone can excel if you never give them the chance. But- back to what I wanted to talk about: Draco is being weird.”

_Oh. He wants to talk about Draco. Again?_

This conversation took a turn that Nico could have predicted. Ever since Marvus had nearly killed and then saved that specific Slytherin on the Quidditch field, it’s like Marvus had become his new mother. Nico couldn’t understand it… He had had enough of Draco since last year.

Of course, Melody being Melody, she didn’t seem to have such a bad opinion of Draco and immediately went along with it.

“Maybe Draco is just down,” Melody offered, “I mean, every time Hermione is reading the paper, Ron always asks if someone they know died.”

_Wait, what?_

Nico’s eyes widened.

Marvus did a slow, sympathetic nod.

“Yeah, we, uh, most of the Hufflepuff table does that too. Ever since the beginning when the crimes against Muggles went up. We even get newspapers from London too. Like, full on Muggle papers, just to see, you know… if the left out any Muggles names that had been harmed or killed.”

It was strange, to be living and going through classes as if nothing was happening… when something clearly was. But that was also life at Camp Half-Blood. You made jokes and trained because it kept you from thinking about the possibility that maybe you won’t be so lucky when the next monster that comes across your path.

And if you couldn’t keep the possibility of death off your mind, you’d only be surviving instead of living.

“I don’t think so,” Nico admitted.

The twins simultaneously looked toward him with identical surprised and upset expressions. Nico thought back to how his meals have been and wondered why he didn’t connect the pieces sooner.

“Most Slytherins don’t check the newspapers to see if someone has died, only… only to see if someone in their family had been arrested.”

And there was silence.

Marvus had his eyes narrowed in thought and Melody… she suddenly found the floor very interesting to look at.

“Oh,” Melody weakly let out.

The Hufflepuff raised his head and obviously a lightbulb going off in his mind. A flickering light bulb, but at least it was something.

“Uh, well, Draco’s dad was arrested,” Marvus said glancing at his twin, who now looked up to see her brother talk, and Nico, “you know… because he was one of the Death Eaters that was going to kill us. Uh, well… maybe not kill us, er, just harm us until he let Voldemort kill Harry?”

Melody gritted her teeth and awkwardly glanced at Nico. Nico showed no emotion; he hadn’t cared too much of what was going on with Draco for multiple reasons. What Marvus had said at the end was one of those very valid reasons.

Marvus just shrugged as if something like that couldn’t be helped.

_Gods, yeah… the feel when your dad gets arrested for nearly killing your classmates. That’s hard_, Nico mockingly thought.

“I don’t know,” Marvus finally said, “but even if Draco is one of the biggest shits ever, it probably isn’t good to let him simmer alone… he could- he could want revenge or something.”

That got Nico and Melody’s attention. Nico’s eyes slightly narrowed as he remembered what Tracey had said earlier.

_It’s unpredictable and dangerous. _

“I was angry with my foe: I told it not, my wrath did grow,” Marvus quoted.

Nico blinked at the words.

_What?_

“It’s a poem we had to read in middle school, the poison tree,” Marvus somewhat explained.

Nico shook his head, trying to not remember the horror of reading and analyzing stupid poems, and focused back onto the person that they were really discussing: Draco. What he was doing? Maybe what he was thinking… and what he could be planning.

Melody didn’t add anything. She appeared to be as conflicted about this as Nico.

“Well… we can still do something. Draco, he… he might not be bent on his ways yet,” Marvus said, with some determination, “he’s... He’s just a kid. Like us. I mean, what could he possibly be doing right now other than pushing people away?”

The other demigods didn’t bother to answer the question.

Draco could always be doing something terrible.

“I don’t know, a lot of things?” Melody offered and Marvus’s face fell.

It could always be worse, sadly. And in times like these, sometimes you just never know…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh.... oh yes. :) Oh, yes.... some good shit happening right here.  
And I really like writing about Quidditch. Like, damn, sports, guys. Sports! I'm tired and finals are kicking my ass. I decided to do a self portrait that is life size in one week in oil painting. :) I am standing up while painting. It's a nightmare, but it looks good!
> 
> I will hopefully post next week! Hopefully! We'll see!


	7. And It’s Another Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late. I did this late. I was in a car on both Sundays so.... :) here is a chapter. I hope yall like it, it's, hehe, forshadowing~
> 
> Yes, I think I still know how to do this.  
Sorry that I haven't responded to comments yet, I think I will tomorrow. I always say I will and then it's two weeks later and I'm like, oh fuck.  
And I did finish my painting. :) It looked better than the one I spent 3 weeks on a while ago and I don't know if I'm pissed or extremely happy with myself about that fact.
> 
> Edited:1/5/2020

“Adam “broke” his other arm in a dare,” Will said casually with quotation marks in the air, “I don’t know if he actually did or not since he’s a drama queen either way. It doesn’t matter; I yelled at Damien again. And now Jeremy is trying to get out of rehab and he keeps-”

Will sighed and his head rolled out of view before he flopped back, his expression now with his eyes to the ceiling and mouth pulled in exasperation. Nico knew the son of Apollo didn’t let the rest of his half-brothers and sisters, or most of the camp for that matter, see him at all tired or stressed. Not wanting people to worry about him was Will’s “Thing.”

Nico was happy to know that he wasn’t part of that group.

By now the demigod had gotten used to the bathroom tile beneath him. Whatever discomfort used to be there; it was gone. Nico only had to switch his legs or lie on his stomach every five minutes, but he didn’t seem to care as he listened to Will go on about his day.

“Jeremy keeps on trying to get to the Pegasus stables even when his leg can’t bend enough for him to ride yet.”

Nico let out a snort at the image. He didn’t personally know Jeremy, but from the summer and stories, now he felt like he had known the boy for years.

“And his sister is helping him!” Will exclaimed and his frustrated face turned into a grin, “Jaime is trying to help him, letting him use her as a crutch to get onto one of the things that put him here in the first place! The damn Pegasui!”

Nico tried to hold back his laughter, but he couldn’t anymore. Imagining the older, larger girl furiously trying and failing to help her brother onto a pegasus. The son of Apollo began to join in, his giggles getting higher and higher as they kept going.

“You knew that was going to happen,” Nico finally said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Maybe it was because Nico had gotten up early (Will had the night shift) and he was tired, thus he was finding everything funny. At least Will was tired too and they both found that story unbelievably funny.

“I did, but that doesn’t make it any less annoying,” Will replied, and then he smiled, “or interesting. It depends on what’s going on. At least Jeremy is walking around. Limping, mostly, but moving.”

The son of Hades nodded.

It was a problem when some patients didn’t want to get up. If they kept on avoiding physical activity, their muscles that they had trained so hard for would waste away into nothing.

“At least,” Nico agreed.

Will’s grin brightened again, and he focused on Nico.

“So, how is Hogwarts?”

Nico immediately tilted his head and his expression showed his slight confusion as to how he could possibly answer that question. There was a lot going on, with the current war, the students dealing with the increasing security and possible violence, and the Slytherins speaking to one another knowing that this year wasn’t like the last.

There weren’t many students that were angry with the Slytherins, for one.

But, would the years ever be like the ones before?

“It’s weird here,” Nico said, frowning, “I-I don’t really know how to describe it.”

Will matched Nico’s confusion and concern leaked into his blue eyes.

“What’s been happening?” Will asked.

Both nothing and everything?

That ring in Dumbledore’s office, slow meetings with Dumbledore to destroy the Horcruxes, Dumbledore’s burnt hand, the Slytherins were still looking for a leader, most Slytherins were met with slightly worried faces and frowns (luckily that was all they had to deal with so far) and-

_And Draco. What is going on with Draco?_

It had been a week since the demigods spoke about Draco and now every time Nico saw the Slytherin, he couldn’t help but wonder as well. But since the homework came in droves, Nico found that his questioning and questing had been put on pause.

_It won’t last long, right? I can’t let this time here just be about learning magic, there is a war, the Horcruxes, and the mission, the first reason why I am here…_

After all, if Voldemort just died, it would solve most of his problems. Of course, Voldemort’s demise was easier said than done.

“I… I’m not sure,” Nico admitted, “it doesn’t seem like much right now, but I feel like there is something going on. The problem is I can’t see it.”

Will nodded slowly, encouraging Nico to say more and the son of Hades found himself trying to dig deeper into his observations. What has he been seeing at school? Was there anything screaming at him that was different?

“All I can think is that most Slytherins are acting like fools to become the new social leader of the House,” Nico said dumbly, blanking on everything except one image in his head, “Just the other day I saw three Slytherins fight over being the president of social dance by having a dance battle in the middle of the Great Hall.”

Nico couldn’t keep his mind off of the conversation he had with Will early that morning. His boyfriend had laughed about the strange instances of the Slytherins and when they said their goodbyes, Will became serious.

_ Remember, I’m only an Iris Message away. You don’t even have to worry about when you call because I’m going to be at Camp Half-Blood until I arrive at Hogwarts… Whatever and whenever, I wouldn’t mind seeing you and hearing your voice_.

The son of Hades blushed at the reassuring memory. Luckily, some conversation at the table distracted him from missing Will too much already.

“Robert tried to become the president of the Dueling club by usurping it from Nadia Clay,” Tracey said, glancing over to the very sore looking Slytherin at the far end of their table. His face wasn’t quite the right color and his bright green hair seemed to be sticking up at every angle.

Nico didn’t remember his hair being green before.

Daphne let out a gasp at the sight and out of the corner of his eye, Nico could see Millicent slightly smirking.

“He didn’t,” Daphne said, aghast.

_Why is she so- oh. Tracey said Dueling Club._

“Well, that explains his face,” Pansy said with ease, “everyone knows you don’t mess with her, especially considering how the president of the club is picked.”

Pansy shook her head at the stupidity.

“Don’t you have to beat them in three duels out of five?” Nico asked and was immediately answered with nods and a chorus of yes’s from the rest of the group.

There was a dip in the conversation, but that didn’t stop the loud talking continuing from the rest of the tables and groups.

Only now was Nico starting to get used to the absence of Cassius. Every time the demigod heard loud discussions and laughter, he expected to turn and see the tall, brown-haired boy with his friends. But whenever Nico looked, it was always someone else…

“Has it ever taken this long for someone to become the Slytherin leader?” Nico inquired.

Tracey shrugged.

“It depends,” Millicent answered.

“Yeah,” Daphne added, “Draco became the leader early on around our third year because of money, but the ones before were picked when something happened. You know, an event that made us pick.”

A small portion of the Slytherin table began to get up, speaking to one another in soft voices and giggles as they left. They looked like the Quidditch players. Nico didn’t bother to try to hear their muttering as he looked over to the rest of his friends. Nico put his head on his hand as he looked amongst the food.

It was the weekend, but with the workload and number of things he wanted to get done, it might as well have been a weekday.

“I don’t know whether to hope for something like that to happen or not,” Nico said.

_It’s going to be Death Eaters again. That’s what’s going to be the next big thing… Death Eaters captured and named with the same names of the Slytherin classmates who walk the halls next to Muggleborns and “Blood Traitors.”_

Nico thought back to Liam Murphy and Daphne. They probably weren’t the only ones with such a strange rivalry. 

“If it did, people would stop making fools of themselves,” Pansy said, moving her hair out of her face, “and I’m looking forward to that.”

Marvus looked out at the Slytherin tryouts. There weren’t that many people out there. Most of the colors that dotted the stands were those of green and silver. However, Marvus had wanted to watch all of the tryouts (you got to see the competition!). So, he and a few other teammates sat together, away from the rest of the students.

It was never intended, the separation. But that was what happened.

There weren’t any Gryffindors on the stands, but a few Ravenclaws had the same idea. Some of the blue and silver scarved students sat with notepads in their hands. Marvus realized he knew some of the Ravenclaw not because he had faced them in matches, but because there were a select few that had taken notes at all of the games.

Though, of course, Marvus wasn’t there to spy at the other watchers. He was there for the main event that had attracted them all there, as well as a personal mission...

Marvus’s eyes narrowed as he looked down at the Slytherins milling about, some of them he recognized from the field while others were new. His brown eyes scanned over a few times, trying and failing to see white-blonde hair amongst the crowd.

_Did he give it up this year? _Marvus wondered.

No, there was no way the Slytherin would! It was an activity to compete and possibly beat Harry Potter, there was no way Draco Malfoy would give that up! And Draco has been on the team each year before this one, why would he skip out this specific year?

_Something is wrong. Something is very, very wrong._

Marvus began to scratch underneath his chin and he frowned.

It had nearly been a month into the school year and the very strange instances with Draco weren’t changing. The Slytherin was alone most of the time if he could be found at all, his amount of troublemaking has gone down- it… it wasn’t right.

_ I shouldn’t wait much longer._

_Why hasn’t Dumbledore tried to contact us? _Nico wondered.

Two weeks had passed by and there hadn’t been a peep from Dumbledore. The demigod had thought through the meeting over the summer that the “lessons” would be frequent, just like classes. But, as the days dragged on, it was becoming more and more obvious that wasn’t going to be the case.

_I need to get going with the mission like destroying Horcruxes, I don’t want to waste the year floundering around…_

Nico, unlike last year, not only had allies and friends already, but he had a plan. Sure, it was only the beginning of the year, but he had spent his time floundering during the summer in the United States. No, Nico wouldn’t ever regret doing that, spending time with his boyfriend was better than he had imagined, but in England things weren’t going as well. Nico couldn’t sit around anymore, not with hearing what Melody and Marvus had said. Not with what the papers were saying.

People were getting hurt. People were disappearing and dying.

The demigod breathed in as he tried to focus on the assignments before him. Tracy and Millicent had gotten a space in the courtyard since the weather was nice. Even though it was cold, the sun was out and shined on them, warming their skin and bones. A few other students had the same idea; a few other groups huddled together as they spoke about work.

Nico stopped, his quill still hovering over his parchment.

Dread was filling in him. The awful feeling crept in like it had done before, whispering and sinking into his everyday thoughts. But, Nico know what it was about by now, why he was feeling the way he was.

_I can do something this time… and I will._

Nico looked up to see he wasn’t the only one that didn’t find their homework to be interesting. Millicent had her quill over a finished essay with her eyes up and wandering somewhere else.

He turned to see there was a group of Ravenclaws not too far from him, with a lone Gryffindor in the mix. No, it wasn’t hard to realize that group continued Liam Murphy and the North brothers.

_Probably waiting for them to annoy us._

Nico merely sighed and finally looked toward the textbook he was supposed to be reading.

“You did a spell,” Melody whispered to Hermione.

Immediately Hermione jumped, accidentally jabbing her quill across and off the end of her parchment.

It was rather quiet in the Gryffindor common room. That was probably because Hermione had threatened to take away points when a particular group wouldn’t stop screaming.

That was one good thing about being a prefect, she could make a room quiet. Of course, within an hour or so the effect always wore off… Goodness, it was starting to already: Hermione could start to pick out the words in neighbor’s conversations. Hermione put her quill back near her ink bottle as she frowned at her parchment.

_What would Professor Vector think if I turned in this? l’ll have to recopy this assignment to a new piece of parchment… _

“You have to be more specific,” Hermione said with a slight frown, “I do a lot of spells.”

_ I do have time since I’ve finished earlier than I thought._

“During the tryout,” Melody answered as she slipped next to Hermione on the couch.

It was obvious that Melody didn’t have as many boundaries as most people; she was half lying on Hermione since there was so little room on the small couch Hermione had claimed. Hermione had gotten used to this, only pulling her robes a little closer so they wouldn’t get caught underneath her friend’s weight.

Only when Hermione had processed what Melody had said did Hermione’s cheeks become red. Hermione narrowed her eyes as she pulled out another piece of parchment, trying her best to not look at Melody.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Hermione snapped.

Melody giggled and she didn’t take the hint to change the topic.

“Harry figured it out,” Melody said, still smiling, “so it wasn’t hard for me. Plus, I could hear you mutter it, you know, the incantation.”

Hermione leaned back with the parchment in her hand before glaring at Melody.

“You saw how McLaggen reacted when he didn’t get the position. We wouldn’t want him on the team,” Hermione quickly retorted and then her face softened, “and Ron is easily just as good as him. When he gets over his nerves, he could be brilliant.”

Melody nodded and some of her giddiness faded.

“I didn’t say that I disapproved of what you did,” Melody muttered, looking back at Hermione’s parchment, “McLaggen what’s-his-face isn’t good and Ron… well, yeah, he can get better if he believes in himself more.”

Hermione unrolled the new piece of parchment, dotted her quill with fresh ink, and held it over her parchment.

“Ron will,” Hermione reassured, “in time he will.”

Melody didn’t appear to be as confident as Hermione, but the latter girl didn’t notice that as she began to recopy her assignment. With the ending of the conversation, Melody went back to gather the book she was reading and plopped down next to Hermione once again.

Thankfully, Hermione didn’t mess up this parchment this time.

“Ron’s smart. That’s why I can’t believe he’s defending Harry and that messed up Potions textbook,” Hermione brought up.

No, Hermione wasn’t going to let this go!

And no! It wasn’t because she was jealous!

Okay, maybe it was a little, but people shouldn’t trust someone they don’t know or see! That was all the Half-Blood Prince was. A stranger that they couldn’t even see.

“They should get their act together to realize that book isn’t good for them,” Hermione tartly added, only to earn laughter from Melody.

In the Slytherin common room, Pansy and Nico sat next to each other after finally finishing their homework. Millicent was teaching Daphne different moves in wizard chess not too far away and Tracey had her nose in a book that required at least 5 more hours to finish and she didn’t make any motion to put it down.

It was getting late, late enough that there were only a few other Slytherins quietly doing their own things in the common room.

Nico was happy to be surrounded by his friends. It made him feel happier as he looked around them, living life as normally as they did before. But it didn’t hold back the feeling from earlier. Nico pushed his textbook away from him, missing the summer’s lack of stress, Will’s laughter and kisses, and the feeling of floundering came back to him.

He can’t be doing nothing. He needed to do something. Something to make the uneasy quietness, strange rules, unsettledness that people had like they were waiting to leave when they can-

_ No._

_ They aren’t leaving._

_ It isn’t fully like that yet._

“What has happened so far?” Nico asked Pansy, getting her attention up from her assignments to Pride and Prejudice on the table next to her.

Her brown eyes acknowledged the book before rolling back down at her rolls of parchment.

“I haven’t been able to read for a while,” Pansy answered with a frown, “All of these theories in Divination are taking all of my time, I never realized we’d have to memorize so many signs! Not to mention all the other crap we’ve been assigned to get done by next week.”

Nico nodded at her frustration and Pansy quickly refocused on the work in front of her.

That was the same for him, it took his time from spending time on the quest. The quest, Voldemort, Harry, Dumbledore…

“I’m going to go,” Nico declared, standing up.

“Go?” Pansy repeated, looking back up from her assignments, slightly frazzled. Quickly, she regained her composure as she watched Nico. “Go to bed?”

“No, I want to ask Dumbledore something,” Nico answered, deciding what he wanted to do that exact moment.

_Dumbledore said he would answer my questions about the ring, he never said when. If I had known he’d avoid having a meeting until now I wouldn’t have let it go._

And Nico was doing something if he went to see Dumbledore. That tight feeling in his chest loosened, if only a little bit. Pansy moved her quill onto her parchment and carefully placed the ink bottle on the table as she fully turned her attention toward him.

“There is a curfew,” Pansy said sternly. And after a moment of Nico showing how little he cared about that, she let out a sigh, “Don’t let them see you.”

The demigod nodded and said a quick see you later. Pansy only let out another huff and then Nico made it to and out the door.

_I hope he tells me what’s going on._

Pansy couldn’t help as her face fell once the other Slytherin disappeared into the hallways. Worry seeped into her mind, neck, and shoulders as she crossed her arms over her chest.

_I would… I would like to help him with what I can._

You-Know-Who’s red eyes flashed through her mind. The green light of the Killing Curse joined the awful and unforgettable crimson color, and the sound of both Pansy and Nico landing on the marble at Hogwarts sounded vividly in her mind.

Pansy felt a chill flow through her spine, shaking her shoulders and chest. Her eyes widened in shock at the reaction. Trying to act normal, Pansy looked toward her friends and noticed a few fourth years staring at her. Pansy instantly raised one of her eyebrows and without another gesture or word, the three boys and girl turned back around toward their work.

She let out a sigh as she looked down at her own piece of parchment and textbook.

_I don’t want to finish._

She put her belongings on the floor as she lounged at her spot, looking out at the Slytherin common room. It was easy to people watch. Though people might have thought the habit came about because she was a prefect scanning for trouble, that was not the case.

At least, not this time.

Pansy didn’t see any familiar light blonde hair.

Draco Malfoy didn’t come in early that night. And he hasn’t come in yet.

_Wait, why am I looking for him?! If he wants to stay up late and not do any of his prefect business, that’s his business!_

Pansy scowled at where her mind wandered, and she turned toward her book beside her. Pride and Prejudice. Only then did her face and mind relax once more.

_I might as well read more. _

Nico had slipped through the shadows, metaphorically of course. Will had ingrained in Nico that he was only allowed to use his powers when it was absolutely necessary to avoid what happened last year.

Life or Death, Nico had repeated with Will.

Maybe one day the son of Hades wouldn’t have to worry about that. But, for now, he did.

It wasn’t hard to move through the castle, not after getting used to sneaking out and about during curfew last year. His footsteps were silent as they hit the marble and his hand stayed over his wand in his robes. So far, he only heard three professors walk by him.

None of them had picked up that there was someone else there with them.

“Acid Pops,” Nico said.

Nico watched and waited for the gargoyle to move and instead, its mouth opened, and a guttery voice came out of it.

“Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is out and about.”

_Are you kidding me?_

Nico looked down the hallway, checking to see if anyone had heard the gargoyle’s voice. After he saw the coast was clear, again, he leaned in close to the gargoyle again. Gods, he’d never thought he’d ever be asking a chunk of stone a question before and expect an answer.

“Do you know when he’ll be back?” Nico asked quietly.

It was possible for the stone to answer, though. After all, Nico had a wand and magic and there were spells, so-

“Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is up and away.”

_I guess they didn’t enchant him to do any more than that._

Nico’s posture and resolve sagged. Just as he was about to resign himself to trudging back to his dorm, he thought of something and a familiar voice went through his head.

_We are allies. Remember that._

Professor Snape.

Marvus found himself looking at the door of the Hufflepuff common room.

Though his one real foot and his gut told him to wander outside, his mind told him otherwise. There was no demigod meeting that night nor was there anything or anyone out there that he needed to get, see, or talk to.

Well, perhaps only one

Something was going on. Something with Draco. It was hard to keep on doing working when Maruvs’s mind kept wandering to the Slytherin… Something was wrong, something _was wrong, something was wrong!_

_I wanted to wait, but that doesn’t seem like a good plan anymore. If Draco is doing something stupid, something stupid that could get others killed, I need to do something!_

Marvus had a sharp intake of breath. His eyes wandered to the other Hufflepuff Quidditch players around him. Herbert and Summerby had finally calmed down their antics enough to work. Now their faces were blank as they read and make scribbles on their individual parchments.

_I would never forgive him if something happened._

_ I just need to get Draco alone… _

The demigod went quicker and took more risks getting to the second destination, fired up by newfound motivation. Tiredness was getting the best of him, but Nico knew after this one stop, he was going to retire to bed. When Nico got close to the bend of the Defense Against the Dark Arts he felt his feet move even quicker.

He opened the door of the classroom without hesitation or waiting and was instantly greeted by the sight of Professor’s Snape wand pointed at him. After the Professor’s eyes widened in recognition, his wand lowered, and he walked toward the demigod.

“It’s rather late for you to be out and about,” Professor noted as he strolled past desks.

“It is past curfew,” Nico affirmed casually as he waited.

_I must have caught him right before he was going to leave his classroom._

There was a twitch of Snape’s mouth upwards: a small smile.

“Then what brings you here during curfew?”

Nico looked around the classroom. He knew what to expect: The drawings and depictions of people in pain or dying. However, at night, it was harder to see the dark images. Though it was hard to see them, they were hard to forget. Even without enough light, Nico’s mind put the images together easily.

“I wanted to see if you knew where Dumbledore was,” Nico said, and he instantly noticed Snape’s composure hardened. Despite the change, Nico continued, “there is something important I need to know.”

“I am not sure where Dumbledore is,” Snape answered plainly, moving past Nico.

Nico’s eyes narrowed in confusion.

_What?_

Professor Snape answered too quickly and easily as if he had done that before. Nico began to catch up to Professor Snape, slipping between the desk and behind the long black robes.

“Does Dumbledore do this often?”

_That is the only reason to explain why Snape is responding like this- gods, is Snape going faster?_

“Yes. That is what Dumbledore does,” Professor Snape replied, his voice sounding tired and strangely emotionless, “he goes off on his own without much say. When he’s got a plan, he intends to follow it immediately.”

Nico watched as Professor Snape waved his wand and all of the candles in the classroom went out. The smoke started to bellow out in the classroom and Professor Snape herded Nico out of the door, shutting the smoke inside.

Without saying anything else, Professor Snape began to walk once more, and Nico followed after him.

The demigod frowned as he tried to keep up with his Head of House’s footsteps.

“What’s his plan?” Nico asked, ignoring the feeling that Snape was trying to run away from him on purpose.

His professor didn’t answer right away, but his pace finally slowed. It slowed enough until they both stopped. They were standing before the moving staircases, waiting for one to move toward them. Finally, Snape looked at Nico.

Snape’s dark eyes held some fondness like they almost always do when on Nico. But they were also clouded with regret, pain, and anger.

“I do not know,” Professor Snape answered, “he does not tell me.”

_What? I thought that you two were close, working together-_

Nico’s mouth was open with questions on his mind and Professor Snape continued down to one of the stairs. Nico closed it and quickly the demigod continued to go down, his shoes hitting the staircases with a rhythm until there were no more stairs to go down.

Until Nico was beside the wizard.

“Why doesn’t he tell you?” Nico asked, shaking his head at the secrecy.

He couldn’t understand it, why would anyone not tell him? The demigods, they never tried to hide anything- Well, okay, he did, but that was because Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood weren’t ready to meet-

“You can ask Dumbledore that,” Snape said, interrupting Nico’s thoughts.

Though Professor Snape wasn’t looking down at Nico, the demigod’s attention didn’t move from the other as the demigod trailed after the other once more.

“I haven’t seen him for a while, maybe he’s trying to avoid me,” Nico said, thinking back to the ring in he had seen in Dumbledore’s office. The demigod still remembered the feeling that surrounded the strange piece of jewelry, the way the black jewel shined with that crack, it...

“No, he is about looking for more information on the Horcruxes. Or, rather the last one to be found.”

Professor Snape looked toward Nico with a slight smile. Nico could already hear Snape saying in his mind, “of course, only having one left to find was all thanks to you.” The professor didn’t need to even open his mouth to get that across.

“He is getting close,” Snape said instead.

_That’s good… but why don’t you look happy about that?_

“You might not want to try to go out late again,” Professor Snape continued and then he stopped again.

Nico was about to say something before he blinked and recognized his surroundings. Nico found himself in front of the Slytherin common room.

Somehow, they had walked all the way to the Dungeons.

_Snape did this on purpose, didn’t he?_

“Not all professors will be as kind if they find you out and about,” Professor Snape said.

Nico’s eyes wandered back up toward Professor Snape. There was more mirth in his posture and face at Nico’s confusion. Letting the rest of his questions die in his throat, the demigod glanced at the door.

“Goodnight,” Professor Snape said.

He didn’t have to say anything more. Nico opened the door, getting inside before calling out a twin goodnight.

The day had been normal for Harry: assignments, Quidditch, talking to friends and waiting for another letter from Sirius. Thus, he was tired and wanted to sleep. It didn’t take long for him to fall unconscious, comfortable in the blankets and closed curtains.

But he woke up in the midst of it all. There wasn’t a jolt nor a nightmare that brought him to consciousness. One moment he was asleep and the next his eyes had opened, and the rest of his body instantly woke up. He felt anger that ran through his veins quickly disappear; there weren’t even embers left over.

_It must be Voldemort, angry at another thing._

Maybe it was the lateness or the normalcy of the event, but it didn’t worry Harry too much.

Harry turned his head, pulling the curtains and letting the pale starlight inside. It only allowed him to barely see grey amongst the black, but it was enough for him to see out of his bed. He heard snoring from his roommates and when he looked over to Ron’s bed, he could see his friend curled up against his pillow.

Harry was going to lay there to fall asleep once more; that was what he always did when he was younger. But, realizing that the doors weren’t locked and there wouldn’t be a Dursley upset that Harry had awoken them by breathing, Harry slipped out of his bed.

Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ron continued to sleep as Harry made his way down toward the empty common room.

No one was up this late.

Except for Harry. When he found a good place to sit on the couches, he sat down. He didn’t take up much space, his limbs rather close together despite having all the room to himself. It was rather quiet without the snoring. Only the wind against the windows and the fire crackling filled the room.

And Harry waited until he thought of something to do.

_Maybe I could try more spells in the Half-Blood Prince’s book_…

Harry didn’t find that to be a good idea. He didn’t want to walk back up and… and he didn’t want to do anything. He looked about the common room. It was empty for a reason: everyone was asleep at this time. Or, rather they should be. There was no point, even doing homework at this time was a waste.

And it made Harry feel lonely.

_I wonder what Dumbledore is doing… I haven’t seen him in a little while… I hope he comes back and we could have another lesson… _

Harry continued to wish and think as he looked down at his fingers, reminiscing the times during the summer when he wasn’t alone… Even at night, when his godfather by his side…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! It's late, so I guess what did yall think??!?!
> 
> Everything is kicking into gear, oh yes. So much stuff, so many.
> 
> Welp, tell me whatcha think! I'm too tired and can't remember if I wanted to say anything else!  
I'm updating this Sunday. Ye. For realizes this time. I hope. I will. probably. We'll see.


	8. I Was Having a Good Time And I’m Feeling So Attacked Right Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had/is having a wonderful holiday! Holidays! And a great new year! Aw yes!
> 
> I had a wonderful time and I watched the new star wars movie! It wasn't that bad! I came in expecting garbage, but damn. I just really wished they could remake the second one, would make some of the things less awkward.
> 
> Edited: 1/8/2020

“Are you still worried about the book?” Melody asked as she looked over at Hermione.

The two girls had arrived at the Gryffindor common room rather early that morning, thus they had to wait extra long for the boys so they could walk to breakfast. Hermione used to be more upset about this dilemma in the past, even walking there without them with work in her arms. However, with Melody to keep her company Hermione found herself not too bothered anymore.

Together the two girls were sitting on the couch by the fire, with their bags of textbooks, parchments, and quills on the ground by their feet.

“Yes,” Hermione quickly replied, “I am more bothered that they don’t seem to question who it is and- and try the spells without a thought. It’s reckless!”

Hermione had told Harry and Ron such thoughts, but Harry liked to do as he pleased. And Ron, much to Hermione’s dismay and rising frustration, began to defend Harry. 

Hermione planned to try again later at breakfast with her cautions. After all, Hermione found Harry and Ron were more agreeable when they were stuffing their faces with good food.

“The witch- wizard- whoever it is- could be someone  _ bad _ ,” Hermione explained with a sigh as she leaned back into the couch, crossing her arms, “and I can’t believe Harry still has it.”

Melody shrugged.

“Just because you don’t know, doesn’t mean you should fear it,” Melody said, and immediately Hermione glared at her. Melody responded with a small laugh, “caution is a good idea, especially considering who Harry is… but, you cannot let yourself be frightened into not trusting anybody and anything. You’re gonna pass up some good people if you do that.”

Hermione exhaled.

She didn’t know how to take her friend’s words. Sometimes Melody had ideas that Hermione didn’t see right away or that were probably just naive. But there were other times Hermione would see the truth in what Melody spoke.

Only time can tell.

“Bother them if you want to, I won’t stand in the way,” Melody added.

Hermione couldn’t help but smile at Melody and she uncrossed her arms.

“I will most definitely… and the fact that they don’t see that the Half-Blood Prince can be a witch is ridiculous! Prince could just be a title!”

“Do you want to go to the library?” Melody suddenly asked.

“What?”

Hermione’s anger ceased. She blinked.

“Want to before breakfast to see if you could find out if you’re right?” Melody clarified.

And Hermione realized at that moment there was nothing else she wanted to do.

“Yes.”

It was surprisingly hard to catch Draco alone. It wasn’t that Draco was often with people. No, the Slytherin often slunk to himself, his room, or out of the Great Hall by himself. The only problem was that Marvus would try to follow the Slytherin only to go out and find the hallway empty.

So, Marvus was happy to have the foresight to be at the edge of his seat, watching Draco the moment he got up from the Slytherin table. The brown eyes followed Draco with intensity, hoping that this would be the last time he would have to stalk after the Slytherin.

The Hufflepuff was surprised to find that Draco didn’t disappear this time when he walked outside of the Great Hall. In fact, with the familiar white-blonde hair, there were a few other Hufflepuffs in the hallway. 

The only thing that sounded in the hallway were feet against the marble floor. Well, many feet and a prosthetic.

“Where are you running off to?” Marvus asked as he caught up with Draco, laughing a little to hide the slight breathlessness.

Hey, power walking was hard! Gods, especially since he hadn’t done much over the summer…

“Away from you,” Draco instantly replied, his pace noticeably increasing.

The Hufflepuff frowned, but he instantly tried to match the Slytherin’s speed. His legs began to whip against his robes and his fake leg pounded on the floor even louder than before. Marvus let out a loud grunt as he caught up with the Slytherin.

“Ouch, that hurts,” Marvus said, his voice sarcastic as he got in step with Draco beside him. He looked over to see Draco’s determined face, the white eyebrows narrowed in anger. “What’s the real reason you are doing all of this, huh?”

Draco didn’t answer verbally, but his speed walking increased once again.

Marvus found himself walking past most of the people milling about and soon the sounds of the two boys nearly was the only thing that could be heard. He let out another loud exhale before he spoke.

“There is something wrong, obviously,” Marvus started with vague annoyance in his voice, “you aren’t acting like yourself and I’ve only known you for a year. I don’t know why, but if you need-“

Draco twirled around on Marvus so fast, the Hufflepuff nearly ran into him.

“Stop trying to talk to me!” Draco screamed.

Marvus finally regained his balance and ceased his stumbling, but the small victory did nothing to his mood. 

Marvus didn’t know what to do. Draco… Draco was rather upset, to say the least. Instead of just fury in his grey eyes, there was something else, something else cracking underneath that shown in the lines of his face and mouth.

So, the Hufflepuff only stared at Draco, trying to pick apart the mystery of just what was going on in the other’s mind.

“I didn’t want to last year and I don’t want to now!” Draco continued, breathing hard, “We aren’t going to talk all friendly to one another. You don’t get to do that just because you decided to have pity on me during Quidditch.”

Draco heaved in a breath and he glared at Marvus.

“We aren’t friends, stop acting like we are.”

Then, without a word, he brushed past Marvus, knocking into his shoulder and making him lose his balance once again. Marvus struggled before he righted himself and looked at Draco with an indescribable expression.

The Hufflepuff didn’t know what he was feeling: sad, shocked, furious.

“Besides,” Draco called back, “I would never befriend a  _ Hufflepuff.” _

“Where is Dumbledore?” Nico asked.

Nico had sat down at the Gryffindor table without a word or hesitation. Harry looked up at the other boy with surprise. Seamus and Dean looked at the new Slytherin with shock and their conversation stopped. In fact, a good portion of the surroundings Gryffindors had stopped talking to look. Nico didn’t seem to mind, his face and attention solely on Harry.

It was a tiring morning for Harry. Waking up in the middle of the night had left him lying awake until the sun rose, much to his dismay. It also left Harry barely talking to Ron as they walked to breakfast together.

_ Melody and Hermione aren’t even here yet and normally they’re waiting for us. Maybe I took too long…  _

“Why are you asking Harry?” Ron questioned, lowering a chicken drumstick with only slight suspicion in his eyes. 

Nico gave Ron a small, tired look before glancing back at his original target.

“Because no one else knows and Professor Snape keeps on telling me that he will be back soon enough.”

At the mention of Snape, Harry’s mind snapped back into focus.

_ Nico must have been really desperate… and I still can’t believe Snape is actually nice to him… I don’t think he’s really nice to anyone else… _

“Why do you need to talk to him so bad?” Harry asked, “Is it about that ring that you saw? Are you tired of waiting?”

Nico blinked; obviously surprised Harry remembered. Then Nico quickly nodded.

“Yes,” Nico answered, “Plus, we can’t be waiting forever for a lesson. I’d rather be doing something than waiting around. I… I need to get this quest done.”

There was a slight stab in Harry’s chest. Did Nico think going to school and completing assignments was waiting around? Harry had thought Nico made some rather good friends (despite those friends including Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode). However, Nico didn’t have any annoyance in his voice. No, it was something like reluctance.

And Nico’s face changed after he said those words; it was like he aged and he had a solemn look in his eyes.

“Yeah, I… I don’t know where he is,” Harry repeated dumbly.

There was nothing else he could think of to say.

“Okay,” Nico finished saying with a sad frown. After a few moments he refocused back on Harry, “I guess I’ll see you around.”

Harry nodded.

When the Slytherin finally got up, Harry noticed heads turned from the Gryffindor table. Most were happy to see the other silver and green tie go, while others were watching events unfold before them with little opinion.

However, they weren’t the only ones. Students from the other Houses turned hastily away as Harry caught them. 

_ What are they finding so interesting?  _ Harry wondered.

Marvus went back into the Great Hall, mixed with fury and overflowing worry. Draco was being a shit like he always had been, just like Neville had told Marvus. But something was wrong, so very wrong, Draco didn’t snap at Marvus last year, so what made him do it this year?

_ He wants to be alone; he’s isolating himself, but why? Why bother doing that? What could someone possibly gain by- _

Someone walked in front of Marvus, nervous, her hands twiddling with the edge of her robes. She was one of the Hufflepuff third years; Marvus could recognize her from the tryouts. The whole time she appeared to be just as timid as she was now, mostly gripping her broom as hard as she could, not moving at all. Behind her were a few other Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and even a Gryffindor, all appearing to be around the same year as her.

_ That is quite a group, at least eight kids standing in front of me… Blocking me from going inside to eat, gods, I really want to eat right now. _

Though Marvus wasn’t sure if he wanted to deal with anyone new, he kept his annoyance to himself and put on a friendly face.

“Hello, Melissa, how are you?” Marvus asked politely.

His voice betrayed a little of his tiredness, but that still only made her twitchier.

“I, erm, I’m doing fine,” she answered quickly, “I-I have a question. That… that I would like to ask you.”

Marvus began to loosen up. Maybe Melissa was going to ask about how to learn how to fly better. Or perhaps something about the Art Club he struck up again, surprisingly there were already more members than last year.

“Yes, go ahead,” Marvus prompted.

“I- I heard about the Department of Myster-Mysteries and-”  _ oh, no. Don’t ask about what it was like, for fuck’s sake, why is everyone so interested in it- _ “and can you teach me?”

Marvus’s thoughts stopped.

“Teach you?” he repeated.

Melissa sighed and looked around the Great Hall before finally facing him fully once again.

“You were in Harry’s illegal club. You- you didn’t die when there were Death Eaters and- and- and I want to know those spells. I want to know the spells he taught you,” she finished.

She breathed out as if she had finished a marathon and Marvus couldn’t help but stare at first. Then, his mind began to start working again. He put out his foot and his expression changed as he began to think.

“Yes, I, uh,” Marvus started, “maybe, uh…”

Quidditch was becoming bigger than last year. Now that he was one of the older years, he was going to take on the role of coaching the beginners… Then there was Slughorn, which had now taken an interest in his clubs and grades… Not only that, but there was the quest, he needed to help figure out where the last Horcrux was… Gods, maybe if Dumbledore had done an actual informative meeting maybe that would happen…

One of the Ravenclaws in the group pushed her way forward. Right as he saw her cat eye glasses, Marvus felt a primal fear rise up in him that he didn’t know had existed.

By now he knew the only people who wore those were a force to be reckoned with. 

“We asked you because we know you have the time for this,” the Ravenclaw cat eye glasses girl sassed. 

Marvus instantly frowned.

“I am a sixth year, I have N.E.W.T.S. and-”

“You are only taking four N.E.W.T.S. and I’ve seen you messing around in the library waiting for that Gryffindor to pay attention to you for hours.”

Marvus felt his face heat up.

_ I’ve never… I’ve never done that for hours! Maybe two at most. Besides, I know Neville enjoys those times just as much as I do! _

And the sassy child continued, raising her pointer finger up, “Plus, I know you’ll do it.”

Melissa’s face turned a light shade of green the moment her friend interrupted the conversation. She was quickly becoming sick with nerves and Marvus was starting to realize he didn’t know what he was supposed to do in this situation.

However, something the brazen Ravenclaw said caught his attention.

“How do you know I’ll do it?” Marvus asked, smirking a little.

_ There is no way she could be this cocky, I mean- _

“You care too much. We are talking to you because we’re worried about becoming victims because we are Muggleborns. Even if you denied teaching such lessons now, I know that this fact will eat you up inside until you come back saying yes, you’ll do it,” she answered simply.

Marvus looked down at her, opened his mouth, and then just as quickly he closed it.

“Don’t you want to skip that part and just get to teaching us things?” she pressured once again, and she put her hands on her hips.

The Hufflepuff found that though he physically looked down at her, she wasn’t wrong.

“Fine! The first meeting is… next week on Sunday at the Room of Requirements, during dinner time, tell everyone who wants to come and don’t be late,” he said, shaking his head as he turned away, “I have to be the caring Hufflepuff, don’t I?” Marvus huffed under his breath as he moved to rejoin his friends at the Hufflepuff table

Once there, Marvus tried his best to keep his mind off of what he had just agreed to.

Draco felt his insides tear, but he shoved those feelings away. He had something to do and he didn’t need a Hufflepuff snooping around. He didn’t need anyone snooping around.

Draco didn’t have to go very far before another person came up to him in the hallway. It was one of the girls he knew had taken an interest in him since the beginning of his Hogwarts. It wasn’t that she wasn’t a good ally, Pansy and she just didn’t get along at all, so…

_ Ugh, why am I thinking about this? It doesn’t matter whether she and Pansy got along or not because Pansy isn’t around anymore! Not since she’s been practically Imperioed by di Angelo.  _ Draco thought as he grinded his teeth.

With Pansy gone, Aria Ostinato has been able to talk to Draco more… more than she ever had before… 

“Draco, did you even eat?” she asked, catching up with him.

Draco started to feel déjà vu with the situation already. Knowing what was coming, he didn’t respond.

Though Draco had tried to walk at a pace much faster than hers, she easily caught up. The redhead was almost as tall as him and with the muscles on her legs it was pointless in trying to lose her that way.

“Draco, you need to eat,” Aria started, her long red hair falling over her shoulder and she quickly pushed it back.

“I have other important things to do,” Draco replied.

Stress had piled onto Draco’s shoulder, eventually manifesting physically instead of just mentally. There wasn’t a moment where his shoulders and upper back didn’t ache. The whole summer had been like that, after what Voldemort had done… After what Voldemort had assigned him to do. The stress seeped into his moods, throwing them up and down, becoming irritated at the slightest thing.

It was better not to talk to anyone now. There was no point. Not when he could be moving onto bigger and better things, not when he had a mission, one of extreme importance, extreme risks, and… extreme costs if not done.

Draco needed to get back to the Room of Requirement and as soon as possible. Of course, he would probably have to wait for Goyle and Crabbe showed up. Ugh, those goons were always so terrible, worthless, can barely do anything he says-

“You can’t just skip meals, that’s-”

“Stop being my mother,” Draco snapped, stopping as he turned toward her.

Aria widened her eyes at his outburst. He had never yelled at her… he had… he had never done anything bad toward her ever…

Guilt and misery started to build up in him, sloshing and mixing with the anger and frustration. The feelings created an awful potion in his stomach that would keep him up at night and made his attention span fall down to zero.

“I can eat later, I know where the kitchens are,” Draco quickly said, and he started to go faster down the hallway toward the staircases.

This time, Aria did not follow him.

Nico could hear laughing coming from the Gryffindor table. He turned to see Harry with Ron, Hermione, and Melody. The demigod felt something tug in his chest; it was a sense of happiness… Maybe this year was going to be different for the Chosen One despite all of this happening.

It certainly helps that he is not alone.

“Nico di Angelo,” someone said.

The demigod blinked to see that it was one of the Weasleys. Ginny wasn’t happy to be there obviously, her eyes darting from Millicent behind him to the demigod in front of her. Her lips were pulled into a discontented frown and her eyes slightly narrowed.

“This is from Dumbledore,” Ginny said and handed a rolled-up piece of parchment.

Nico took it from her hands and was shocked to hear his name be called again.

The demigod looked across the Slytherin table to see Harry holding and pointing toward the rolled-up parchment, identical to the in Nico’s hand. Nico let his mouth hung open in slight shock before he nodded and gave a very forced smile. 

Dumbledore finally made another meeting.

“Wow, that was very convenient,” Tracey muttered.

Yeah, it was.

Nico turned back around toward the Gryffindor, wanting to say thank you but was surprised to see that she wasn’t there. In fact, she was already half-way back towards the Gryffindor table. The demigod let his thanks fall back down into his throat.

“Don’t feel too bad,” Pansy said with a small glare, “she probably still doesn’t like us from all of the years before.”

Nico sighed and watched as she joined one of the Gryffindors, a smile on her face as they began to speak to one another. The words that the Sorting Hat said went through his head and he focused back toward the rest of his friends. Millicent’s eyes were narrowed slightly at the Gryffindor table.

“I guess my questions will be answered in the next meeting,” Nico said.

_ Later I could see when this meeting will happen… by Harry’s reaction, it will probably be soon. _

Then he looked across his friends, “so, are we all going to Hogsmeade later this afternoon even though there is snow on the ground?”

That perked everyone up. Daphne’s bright blue eyes widened with excitement and she smiled.

“Yes, I need to buy some more sweets from Honeydukes,” she exclaimed.

“Yeah, anything to get out of this castle at least for a little bit,” Tracey agreed, “though… I don’t think most of the shops will still be open. Odds are, it’s going to be just like Diagon Alley.”

With that last sour note, Tracey began to take a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Harry was looking forward to the next time he was going to see Dumbledore. And, surprisingly, he wasn’t so upset to know that Nico was coming along too… the other boy was quiet during the meetings, yes, but Harry was like that when he was around someone he didn’t know too.

He especially liked it since he was going to miss another one of Slughorn’s meetings. It was only a little hard trying to sound sorry when he told Slughorn the news.

“Have you been purposefully scheduling practices during the Slug Club meetings?” Melody asked, her eyes somewhat wide.

Harry didn’t try to answer. Yes, he had been doing that on purpose so that Ron wouldn’t feel alone or upset. Hermione, on the other hand, began to look between her and Harry, her mouth forming her own exasperation at that realization.

“What?” Hermione said with some revenge in her eyes.

“What are you all talking about?” Ron added, looking between Melody, Harry, and Hermione.

Harry immediately pushed past Melody, leaving her and Hermione to answer Ron, and made his way toward Honeydukes. It was one of the only shops he wanted to go to since Zonko’s Joke shop had been shut down.

Whether it was because Zonko’s Joke shop couldn’t take the competition with Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes or something much more sinister, Harry didn’t want to think too hard about it.

“So, after this want to try the Three Broomsticks?” Harry said, ignoring his friends’ weird looks as they tried to sort out what happened in the past few seconds.

“That sounds good,” Ron answered, forgetting about his question earlier, “would be a good place to stay warm.”

When he finished, Ron let out a little shiver. Melody got over her questions sooner than Hermione, who was still looking between Harry, Melody, and Ron. Melody nodded at Ron’s response.

“Yeah, it’s rather terrible weather to be out,” Melody said, her eyes scanning her surroundings, “come on, let’s get into Honeydukes!”

“Whoa, where do you all think you’re going?” Blaise called out.

“We haven’t decided yet,” Daphne quickly replied and Tracey lightly patted Daphne’s shoulder, shaking her head.

Nico and the rest of his friends had been in Hogsmeade for a while; Millicent was already adorned with two bags of candy from Honeydukes, one for herself and Daphne. Though the Slytherins had been walking around for quite some time, they weren’t very happy about it. Like Tracey had predicted, there were signs on shops saying “closed” while others… Others had their windows broken.

That was enough of a hint that they weren’t selling anything. And that was ignoring the cold and windy weather.

“No, we are going back to school,” Millicent said with a frown.

They were all layered with scarves, mittens, and earmuffs and Daphne still found herself shivering without Millicent’s coat. The snow crunched underneath their feet and thankfully only one of them had fallen because of unseen ice on the ground.

Behind Blaise was Theodore and both of them wearing just as many layers as the Slytherins. Despite the layers, Blaise’s appearance wasn’t anything less than his usual slick look.

“Really, so soon?” Blaise teased, smirking as he jumped towards them.

Theodore wasn’t so fast and… his pace was slow as he followed his friend. 

“It’s cold,” Millicent said nonchalantly.

“It is,” Pansy said, looking over at Nico, “I thought we’d keep the warmth at least a little bit longer. We only left the Three Broomsticks, like, twenty minutes ago.”

_ It was… and it was so nice inside, the food was amazing. Well, food is always rather good since its cooked and warm… yeah, so much better than most of the quest food on the road. _

But, the cold? Yeah, it was cold. Did Nico get used to it? Yes, of course, he did. Life sometimes was like that.

Nico shrugged, “that would be too nice.”

Theodore finally made it to Blaise’s side and Nico’s mind moved from the food and cold as he studied the other boy’s face. There were dark circles under Theodore’s eyes and the way he held himself was slouched, tired, like he hadn’t had much sleep for a while.

_ Is he doing all of the homework at night?  _

“If there is a chance to stay out of Hogwarts for as long as I can, I’m taking it. It feels like I’m in a prison,” Blaise commented, rolling his eyes, “I can feel the Dementors already sucking my soul in there.”

Daphne giggled and Pansy shook her head.

“It isn’t that bad,” Pansy quickly snapped.

“Really? You look like you’ve been miserable,” Blaise smirked

_ What? She doesn’t look miserable, she’s just… she has been quiet lately. _

Nico looked over to his friend as he tried to see what Blaise was seeing. However, all he could notice was that Pansy was scowling and was making her way over to Blais like she was ready to rip his head off.

“I haven’t! The homework is a lot, that’s all.”

Pansy adjusted her scarf, pulling it away from her neck. Her mouth twisted as she tried to keep quiet while also mumbling about Blaise always pushing her buttons.

“Have you two seen Draco?” Tracey asked, changing the topic.

For once, Theodore looked up. There was some surprise plastered on his face, but after a moment his face relaxed and he’s gaze turned toward Blaise.

“No, I haven’t.”

There was some anger in that concise of Blaise’s.

“Same,” Theodore added, and he shook his head slowly, “I… I haven’t seen him lately either.”

Blaise’s anger flickered and his eyes went to Theodore, who quickly looked back down at the snow. Just as Blaise’s face started to melt into concern, it stopped and he was now paying attention to Nico and the Slytherin girls in front of him.

“Okay, I hope you all get warm,” Blaise said, nudging Theodore, “and we’ll do the same.”

“See you troublemaker’s later,” Pansy replied blankly, turning around back toward Hogwarts.

Nico’s eyes narrowed at the two boys, but he followed after Pansy and the rest of his friends did the same. They didn’t make it much further before one of them spoke up.

“Theodore is lying,” Tracey murmured to then.

There was a small gasp from Daphne but Pansy cut it off with a huff.

“Whatever, it doesn’t really matter,” Pansy said, her voice tired and uncaring, “I don’t even know why you asked them, you know what answer you were going to get.”

“Marvus, I didn’t know you had so much money to waste,” Melody said, staring at the load of sweets in her brother’s arms.

There were at least five sugar quills, a few chocolate bars, and the rest of his arms were taken up by Saltwater Taffy boxes, all looking as if they were going to fall onto the ground at any moment. Harry found himself wondering why the Hufflepuff didn’t have anyone helping him.

“A girl bullied me into making a club, I deserve this,” Marvus replied with a slight frown, pushing up everything in his arms, letting of the candy some fall into even riskier positions. 

“What? What club?” Harry asked, looking over at Marvus, waiting to be asked to help.

Marvus’s face changed into the same expression a kid had when they were caught with their hand in the cookie jar: his eyes were wide, and he tried to look away. Then, just as Marvus began to awkwardly smile, some of the Saltwater Taffy boxes fell out of his hands and onto the ground.

“A club, you know, haha, you don’t need to worry about it,” Marvus rambled while Harry was already picking up some of the boxes on the ground, “besides, you’ve got a lot on your plate and you already said you wouldn’t want to do it again-”

Harry stopped with three boxes in his hands and stood up, “Do what again?”

“Marvus, I did the math and I know you don't have enough money for this,” Melody interrupted, taking the boxes from Harry as she looked at her brother, “if you want, I can help pay.”

Harry waited for Marvus to answer, the Hufflepuff’s mouth remained shut as he nodded at Melody.

_ What? Why is he being quiet now? _

“Why don’t you and Ron and Hermione go to the Three Broomsticks before it gets too crowded?” Melody said, now focusing on Harry, getting comfortable with the boxes of Saltwater Taffy in her arms, “I’ll catch up.”

Harry still looked at Marvus.

_ I’ll ask him later. _

“Okay,” Harry said, as he turned to see Ron looking at some of the candy before him, “want to go to Three Broomsticks now?”

Ron immediately looked up at Harry, stealing one last glance at the sweets before replying.

“Are we all going?”

It was a little bit of a heckle, explaining to Ron and then Hermione that Melody was going to help pay for some of Marvus’s candy. However, finally they were making their way out of the door together.

There was a bright flash right as Harry walked outside. The Gryffindor blinked his eyes, wondering why the sun was only coming out now when he saw a very familiar Gryffindor flouncing toward them, a camera now being stuffed into a bag of his.

_ Oh. That’s not the sun. _

Behind Harry, Ron sighed.

“Harry! Oh, Harry, how are you doing?!” Colin called, running forward toward Harry, then his eyes brightened as he saw the rest of the Golden Trio, “Wow, I feel like I haven’t seen any of you in ages!”

“It was only last year,” Ron muttered to Harry.

There was a part of Harry that agreed with Ron while the other wanted to scowl at him. Not knowing which to do, Harry did the brilliant thing of nothing. He nodded at Colin, which excited the fourth year much more than Harry thought would.

“I’m surprised we haven’t seen you sooner,” Hermione admitted.

“Yeah! I’ve missed the D.A., I learned so much and it was so nice seeing everyone. Ha, maybe we should make it again!” Colin continued as he now stood in front of the Gryffindors, “I mean, I still have that coin in my pocket, just in case!”

Just as the Trio caught on to what he was doing, it was too late. Hermione’s hand in the air to stop him fell to her side as Colin started fumbling through his robes. Quite a few rolls of film and photos fell out of his pocket and onto the snow.

Harry’s attention fell onto the photos, which looked rather strange… and almost artsy. There was something holding a glowing stick.

_ Wait, is that a lightsaber? Why does it look so real? _

“See! And I was worried I would spend it at some point!” Colin exclaimed as he held the golden coin out and then he frowned, looking closer at it, “wait.”

“Don’t worry, it’s the coin,” Hermione reassured as she walked toward him.

Colin nodded at himself, now appearing just as relaxed as before, “yes, I- I knew that.”

The fifth year finally looked down to notice his belongings that fell to the ground. There was a small “oh” that escaped his lips. The next heartbeat was him stuffing them back into his robes.

Harry tried to think if it was socially okay if the Golden Trio started to walk away as Colin fumbled with his stuff. After all, the Three Broomsticks was soon going to be busy. 

_ Wait, is that Nico? _

The new group of Hogwarts students entered his vision. It indeed was Nico and the Slytherins who he normally hung around. However, there was a frown on Nico’s face and Pansy was whispering something to him.

Just as Harry began to frown, Nico looked up and he waved.

Hesitantly, Harry waved back. 

Draco looked out through one of the large windows at the snow on the ground. He had taken a small break from his… mission. Though it was only a few moments, he could already feel his stomach eating at him with guilt and worry.

But he couldn’t help it. Seeing the snow, he could feel the coldness on his feet and hands. For a tiny moment, life paused as he remembered playing in the cold fluff long ago with his parents back at the Malfoy mansion. He remembered showing them the tiny castles he had built or the one time he had made the Slytherin crest in the snow, feeling pride as his mother praised him.

Looking back at it, the snow Slytherin crest was a sad excuse for a snake and he could still remember his father confused face. His father probably didn’t even know what it was supposed to be. 

Wasting his time by the window allowed him a moment to forgot about his father’s current whereabouts, the way his mother kept him by her side at all times until he was finally allowed to go to Hogwarts, and mission the Dark Lord had given him.

And, most importantly, what would happen if he had failed.

Draco scowled as he saw the students walking back from Hogsmeade.

He could feel the crinkle of the letter he had received from Mr. Borgin. The stupid man was keeping his cabinet for Draco. The Slytherin had wanted to do it in person without the risk of a paper trail but considering he didn’t think of a plan until much later… well, it didn’t matter. His plan was finally in motion.

At least, a part of it.

It wasn’t that Draco was running out of options or that he didn’t plan well. No, instead, it was actually his classmates and school. That had never stopped him before, Draco would remember his past years vividly, tearing apart his classmates and getting what he wanted most of the time because of his father or money.

It wasn’t like that anymore. It hadn’t been for some time.

Being a Death Eater was becoming less and less favorable among the Slytherins. What Draco could have told his fri- his Slytherin classmates before, he couldn’t now. Only three of the people he knew he could confide in.

If things had been like it was, Draco would have had his whole group. Not including Crabbe or Goyle, there would have been at least Pansy and Blaise and… 

_ It had only been a year and everything’s changed! _

Draco pulled down the sleeve down over his left arm as he scowled.

Then Slytherin turned away from the window and focused back on what he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized during this chapter I needed to reorganize things if any of the clusterfuck of a story I wanted to tell was going to get across... So, just to warn you guys, there is a few jumping around, switching povs, but all the plot points won't come at you at once! Yes, they will come, disappear for a little while, and come back. That will happen so I can fit in everything that I want.
> 
> And yes, it's gonna be a little slow, once again, but... goodness :) it will all happen. I hope to write more so that I can update as regularly as I have been doing and so that I can update multiple times! 
> 
> We'll see. So, tell me what you all think about this! And I don't think I've said this one this fic, but thank you all so much for the kudos! Please, comment, correct, share your opinion! :D


	9. Oh, Look! It’s the Man of the Hour!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe... Ermm. I changed some of the past chapters. So, that whole Henry thing, well guess what! I got too excited, but he isn't supposed to come in yet! So, haha, yeah, my new year stuff has been lying awake realizing that was why it was so hard to write.
> 
> So, sadly, you all will probably have to go back to the other chapters since I've changed a few of them. Yeah, just skip until you get to ones you don't remember.  
But, things are going to go more smoothly and it won't be as chaotic! Hopefully!

“Hello, Mr. di Angelo!” Hagrid called.

Nico weakly waved back as he still tried to catch his breath.

No, he wasn’t super late this time, but the whole class was there already and he did have to run for a short bit. Okay, more than a little bit, but that doesn’t matter because he needs the exercise. The demigod’s head swam as he made his way, too occupied with the thoughts of what that day would bring.

Rather, the information Dumbledore would bring to their meeting that day.

Also, Nico had the excuse since Care of Magical Creatures was meeting before their regularly scheduled classes. Hagrid had told them last week to come early Monday morning so everyone would have as much time for their wanted group project as possible.

What this project was evaded the whole class since Hagrid has failed to detail anything about it.

“Please, sit with yer assigned groups,” Hagrid ordered.

Without thinking about it, Nico went over to the four other students and sat down. He let his elbows sink onto his legs and held his head up with his hands and let Hagrids’ words fall into a blur.

_Finally, I can ask Dumbledore my question about the ring. I wonder why he could have it… what else would we do for the meeting? Thinking of meetings, there is probably going to be a demigod meeting soon… So far there has always been one. Gods, I can’t believe we are going to keep on doing them… But when am I going to tell them the time and place? _

_Melody and Marvus have been so busy, what if- _

Someone snapped their fingers in front of his face and his thoughts were rudely interrupted with reality. Once Nico remembered and took in his surroundings, he saw the Hufflepuff with red glasses in front of him.

“Pay attention,” Agnes said, scowling as her dark eyebrows knitted together in disapproval, “I won’t have our group project fail because of you.”

Nico tried his hardest not to roll his eyes as he looked back at his professor before him, who kept going on about something… Uh, maybe he should have been paying attention.

“I want there ter be research, books, essays! O’ course, all done ter find out if yer can take care o’ ter creature yer group choose.”

“Another disappointing try, Potter,” Snape sneered.

“Good thing I’m in a classroom,” Harry absentmindedly muttered under his breath, trying to flick his wand again.

Ron stood across from Harry, not moving at all. The redhead brought up his hands, showing Harry that his hands were still unbound. Harry didn’t have to see them to know that his silent Full Bind-Body Curse wasn’t working. 

Thankfully, Snape didn’t hear what Harry had answered and moved on to the next student to criticize.

Harry wasn’t the only one that couldn’t pay attention; Nico wasn’t particularly doing well. The person he was “dueling” with didn’t even have to cast the Shield Charm once. Actually, quite a few of the Slytherins weren’t too hot, with worthless casting and even a few trying to mutter silently under their breath instead of silently casting.

There was even Malfoy... 

Draco Malfoy. He hadn’t bothered Harry in a long while. And, surprisingly, Harry only noticed that fact as he watched Malfoy continue to fail and become frustrated with the spell. Snape came over, putting a hand on Malfoy’s outstretched arm and whispered something into the Slytherin’s ear.

Thus, there was a pause on Malfoy’s casting. Then, within a second, he flicked his wand and his opponent was instantly binded.

Harry held in a groan of annoyance. 

It was already known to everybody that Snape had his favorites.

_I just have to wait until dinner after I can finally see Dumbledore… only a few more hours to go. _

_Only a few more hours and I can resume on the actual work _ , Draco thought as he left Professor Snape’s classroom. _ Where I am finally doing something… something that is going to be worth more than marks. _

He had been careful, very careful. As long Crabbe and Goyle kept their mouth shut and continued to do their parts as Draco had told them, the plan was going to go smoothly… Just had to make sure the cabinet could be repaired.

_And it can be. It will be. _

Though, despite being careful, Draco was already starting to suspect Professor Snape knew something. He was letting Draco off with his behavior of quietness, low prioritizing of Prefect duties, and… and not being able to pay attention in class. Actually, a lot of professors were starting to notice. However, he knew a good portion of them assumed it was because of his father’s current whereabouts.

Draco let out a sigh and he could feel the anger rising out of him, but then he caught a familiar shade of brown hair and instantly that emotion dissipated.

Theodore Nott.

_He’ll like what I have to say, I know he will. He just needs to listen. _

And instead of walking to his usual destination of the library to research magical artifacts, he stalked after his prey, hoping to get to Theodore before he arrived at the Great Hall.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Marvus said to himself.

He looked out at the Room of Requirement. There were wooden dummies across the large room, pillows, and a chalkboard to write on at once side. The furniture echoed the room Harry and the rest of Dumbledore’s Army had used merely months ago, leaving a strange feeling in the Hufflepuff’s stomach. It was hard seeing a similar image that was like a failed replica.

That’s what it felt like anyway. Harry was the real teacher.

Marvus sighed as he moved forward and his wooden peg hit metal, it was high pitched and had a soft scuffing like texture.

_ I’ve never heard a particular sound like that before. _

The demigod looked down to see a large crest of Hogwarts beneath his peg and foot. Marvus studied the four animals, all separated in their four different corners. but with a small overlap into the other squares, either with a feather, tail, or feet. His brown eyes stayed in the snake, poised to bite.

The Hufflepuff let out a loud sigh.

“Is this- is this the right place?”

Marvus whipped around to see that the small voice came from someone… much bigger than he assumed. It was someone in his own year…

“Summerby?” Marvus said with surprise.

Summerby blinked.

“Wow, it’s you,” Summerby greeted with a smile as he strolled, his voice sounding as confident as he did normally. His stride changed as well, long and almost like a parade as he took in the sight of the room, “you’re gonna be the one to teach us all?”

“Us?” Marvus repeated.

Summerby instantly roared with laughter.

“Yeah, there are at least thirty of us! And there are still some ten minutes before the meeting really starts, isn’t that cool?”

“You’re fine, aren’t you?” Nico whispered to Pansy.

_Why did I use that word? Fine? That’s the worst one, the one that everyone says when they really aren’t fine- gods, I’m an idiot. _

Nico had wanted his question to be masked against the noise of everyone else, but there was significantly less chatter that evening in the Great Hall. What was normally a thunderous roar, was merely as loud as the rain falling down on their rooftops.

Millicent and Daphne were talking about what they had bought at Hogsmeade while Tracey was interjecting randomly into their conversation about what she thought about their decisions. Pansy, on the other hand, was quiet. She had been quiet for a while and, finally, Nico couldn’t take it anymore.

“I am, Blaise just… likes drama,” Pansy answered lamely, letting out a huff of annoyance.

Her head tilted as she exhaled, her gaze not leaving the food on her plate.

_That… isn’t exactly reassuring. _

However, Nico didn’t have any more time to press the matter. The piece of parchment has put the time of Dumbledore’s meeting at 6:30, so if the demigod was to be punctual, he had to leave.

He said his small “see you later” to his friends and started his trek to Dumbledore’s office. As he left the Great Hall, he realized the reason for the lack of commotion: there were notably fewer people populating the other three Houses’ tables. Entire benches were bare, leaving holes within the normally full tables.

_Huh. _

Unconsciously, he looked back toward his friends and the mostly full Slytherin table to see… that Draco was missing as well.

The hallways were mostly quiet, spare for a few groups wandering together, whispering as they were trying to find a certain meeting room. Nico raised his eyebrows.

_Maybe that’s where all of them were… But what club was that popular? _

Soon, there were no people loitering in the hallways. Instead, it was just his own feet sounding until Nico made it outside of Dumbledore’s office. He looked up at the gargoyle, pausing before it.

He had expected at least one person to be milling about… 

_Harry would be here soon enough. I waited for him before, I can wait for him again. _

So, Nico waited, trying to pass the time by messing with his ring and then a loose thread he had found in his robe. After he had finally pulled the annoying piece of threat out, Nico looked at the time.

_Now I’m late by twenty minutes. Gods, Harry normally shows up on time to pretty much all of his classes he had. It’s so unlike him. _

_Maybe Dumbledore would know why Harry’s late. _

Nico stood up and looked into the gargoyle’s stony eyes.

“Acid Pops.”

With the same likes of before, the demigod went through the staircase, up knocking, and then was let in. Before Dumbledore could get a word in of a greeting, Nico was already speaking.

“Where’s Harry?” Nico asked, looking around Dumbledore’s office.

There were silver trinkets whirling around in the rather… darkened place. The regular candles weren’t aflame and the sun was already down below the horizon, leaving only a few weak rays left to wander in.

_Where’s the ring? I can feel it here, but I don’t see it… huh, it doesn’t feel as strange as it was last time, maybe… maybe there were two different things, so then what is the second? _

Dumbledore moved away from his desk and there was something in his hand. The demigod’s eyes were drawn to his only healthy pinky hand and even if Nico couldn’t see it, he knew the ring was there inside Dumbledore’s wrinkly palms.

“I told him to come at a later time,” Dumbledore admitted as he walked, “Professor Snape had told me about you coming to him with a question you want to be answered,” his hand unfurled, revealing the cracked black stone. Nico’s eyes narrowed and once again something inside him was telling him he knew what it was, “I assume it was the same question you asked the last meeting.”

Nico blinked and realized that Dumbledore, despite not asking a question, needed an answer too. He looked up from the cracked stone. 

“Yes,” Nico breathed.

Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes sparkling as he looked over his half-moon spectacles. Then he gestured back toward his desk. They started to walk, one step at a time before Dumbledore spoke again.

“Have you heard of any wizard children's stories before?”

The demigod shook his head.

_Pansy had only talked about how most stories didn’t have symbolism unless they were for children… and that was it? Well, there must have been more to wizard stories, I really should ask again. _

They finally made it to Dumbledore’s desk. He put down the ring in front of Nico as the demigod sat down.

“There is a tale called the Deathly Hallows-”

_The Deathly Hallows. _

“-oh, you’ve heard of it?”

Nico could remember all of the times his friends had brought up that story. Each time Nico had pushed it away, telling them no, he had never heard of it. He had wanted to read what it was and then… So much happened at the end of last year.

_I never got around to it. _

“Yes,” Nico started, “when I was explaining who I was,_ wha _t I was, to my friends, they were always bringing up that to understand… I had meant to try to research it, but I never did.”

_How could I forget about it? It… It was always brought up and I never bothered to look into it? _

“Well, I’m beginning to fall into a storytelling mood…” Dumbledore smiled, “And don’t worry, I’ve memorized the story by heart, no need to read it off. It starts off with three brothers, traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight…”

"I saw him! He fell through it! There is no way-"

"Bellatrix."

"But, Master, that means they have an enemy we do not under-"

"I don't need to hear it again!" Voldemort interrupted. throwing his hand out, silencing the witch as she shrunk down beneath him.

His red eyes bore down into his most faithful servant-no, follower. That was all she ever was, that was all she ever would be. Bellatrix dared to look up at the Dark Lord, her face wrought with emotion. It seemed to physically pain her to stop, but her resolve to please him won out.

"I have already done what I think is necessary," Voldemort continued, "besides Sirius Black has been seen doing nothing of importance. And I need you to do what I told you, when you are done you can do what you must to stop bothering me with this!"

There was silence as Bellatrix looked away from the Dark Lord. She clearly wasn’t happy with his order, but nonetheless she was going to obey. She always did.

Things were going according to plan. Soon enough, he was going to have what he wanted and… no other wizard was going to stop him. No one was going to be as powerful as him.

Severus Snape was looking around at his desk, scribbling away. He had gone to dinner and now was back, grading papers he had handed out the previous week. It was grueling work, going through papers. Some of his students obviously made facts or ingredients up or added in extra fluff to fill in the required length.

That was what always happened, though. Snape wasn’t surprised by it, he hadn’t been for years.

Even when he began, he wasn’t surprised.

Being a student was fresh in his mind when he started teaching potions. That was why he changed the classroom so much. Changed the potions room and, now changed the DADA room. Sure, it wasn’t too pretty, but it was a good change in Snape’s opinion.

He let the quill in his hand sag closer to his desk.

Not many students liked it… and he briefly thought how Lily Evans wouldn’t have liked it either.

Snape’s mind, now fully off of the essay in front of him, continued down that rabbit hole. It always did. His dark eyes looked up and he could still _ annoyingly _see the classroom he had learned Defense Against the Dark Arts in, and Lily Evan’s face, smiling as she had learned a spell right on the first try.

_I wonder why there were people gone during dinner _, Harry thought as he waited for Ron, Hermione, and Melody to finish eating.

His excitement to see Dumbledore hadn’t really died down. The Gryffindor was already thinking about how he was going to have to be sneaky as he walked through the hallways. Dumbledore had made the time later after dinner, which was during curfew, but eh… That wasn’t important.

Harry started to think about what the meeting would entail… probably something to do with Voldemort and Nico’s question… 

His eyes wandered to the Slytherin table and for a second he realized Nico wasn't there with his regular group. The Slytherin girls were chatting amongst each other. Harry couldn’t see himself being friends with them yet, those Slytherin’s past venom were too fresh in his mind. But Nico…

_With Nico, I can. _

There was silence after Dumbledore finished the tale of the three magical brothers. Nico frowned as he took it all in. He couldn’t tell who it was the wizards were talking about, the hooded figure… Was it really Death with his wings or was it his father? Or someone else entirely? And the rest of the items, that meant they were real too, didn’t it?

But… What did that mean?

It was Dumbledore who finally spoke.

“I assume you must be able to feel the Resurrection Stone’s unnatural power because of your connection to Death,” Dumbledore said, simply.

Nico nodded and then he continued to stare intently at the ring. The stone was still inside its socket with the crack in it. The demigod’s eyes wandered down the crack and he could still feel it… The strange energy...

“How did you know it was the Resurrection Stone?” Nico asked.

There was never any mention of what the objects looked like. No color, shape, nothing… And yet… 

Dumbledore let out a soft exhale.

“Long ago, that was all I wanted to find. I did research with someone, we found out all we could about the Deathly Hallows so that we could find them,” Dumbledore answered and then he muttered, “Well, not so long ago I suppose…”

“And it was Voldemort’s Horcrux?”

_He… He had that as a Horcrux? _

“Yes, though I doubt he knew what he had done. To him, that was Marvolo Gaunt’s ring and nothing more. If Voldemort had known, I don’t think he would have had any use for it. ”

The demigod shifted uncomfortably as he thought about it. _ There was no one he would bring back? Really? No one? _

It felt like the session when he had learned of Voldemort’s origin. There was a lot to consider, a lot of questions… Questions and answers that mostly Harry and Dumbledore provided.

Dumbledore didn’t take another moment of pause.

“I’ve found some books that might interest you.”

Before Nico could make any comment, Dumbledore pushed a few books piled onto each other toward Nico. The demigod still stayed still, making no motion to collect, only blinking and twisting his ring as he tried to think.

“I do not know if you can read them or want to try, so I have notes,” there were tied together rolls of parchment that Dumbledore added to the paper with his unburnt hand as he continued, “there is a section on demigod wizards… You might want to read it and share the insight with the Jones twins. There are interesting facts about ones sharing the two abilities.”

The wizard’s voice trailed off and Nico nodded once again. It seemed Nico couldn’t find any of his words. There was too much information at once and so many thoughts he was having, all darting in and out of his mind like bunnies inside holes… but only something was striking him consistently.

_Why was Harry not here? We spoke about the story, the ring, more about Voldemort and the Deathly Hallows being real, so why wasn’t Harry here? Wouldn’t he need to know? _

_ It sounds like a lot to repeat it to him later... _

The concern started out small, but now big enough to make Nico open his mouth.

“Are you going to tell Harry this?”

Dumbledore looked over at Nico with his half-moon glasses. There was a twinkle of curiosity in his eyes and Dumbledore returned his hand to himself.

_He isn’t, is he? _

“You had me come earlier instead of together,” Nico started, leaning over the desk, his hands brushing the books’ edges and his gaze didn’t leave the wizard, “you didn’t want him to know this, did you?”

_Why not? Why would you want to keep this away from him? _

Nico thought back to the last meeting, the way Harry had looked up at Dumbledore. There was a difference between a mentor and a student, there was no doubt that Dumbledore was more than just a Headmaster to Harry… He was someone he looked up to, someone he admired-

“No.”

The answer was blank and final, but, out of all the things, it was something the demigod couldn’t accept.

“Why not?” Nico asked indignantly, standing up from his chair, nearly causing it to fall over.

Dumbledore didn’t show any anger towards him. There was only understanding, soft and clam understanding.

“Because then Harry will want to use the Resurrection Stone,” Dumbledore said and he lightly shook his head, “he’s… he’s not ready yet.”

_What do you mean he’s not ready? _

Nico couldn’t help as he felt the bitterness rise inside of him. Harry had been through enough to be ready! According to Pansy every single year there has been something with him ending up in the middle of it!

_And what happened the year before with the Hufflepuff, and Sirius. Gods, Sirius most likely would have died and Harry… Harry probably thought he was dead for a while despite what Melody tried to say… Not ready my- _

“You tried to pick it up, when you recognized it,” Nico spouted, his eyes drawing down to the wrinkled and shriveled up hand, “that’s why you’ve been cursed. You put it on without being cautious with the fact that it was a _ Horcrux _-”

“Yes, and it is my deepest regrets that even in my old age I have yet to lose old bad habits,” Dumbledore calmly said, cutting him off. 

Nico stopped in his tirade as he noticed the normally put together appearance of Dumbledore was cracking through. There was an old melancholy that littered his usual perk and his stern blue eyes lost their lively twinkle.

_Bad Habits. _

“You are going to die because of that curse, aren’t you?”

The question barely found its way out of Nico’s mind, he was shocked to know that the old wizard had the ears to hear it.

“If nothing else is fast enough, yes,” Dumbledore confirmed.

With his bated breath, Nico found himself at a loss for any more words.

Harry had stood out in the hallway, waiting for Nico to appear. There had been quite a bit of extra time that Harry found himself taking out the piece of parchment to check it again before stuffing it back into one of his pockets.

After realizing he was now around two minutes late, the want to be on time overpowered the desire to walk in with Nico. He spoke the password, used the knocker, and waited for not very long before a withered voice came through the wood.

“Come in.”

Harry was greeted to a sight he didn’t expect.

Nico was already there with Dumbledore, the Slytherin standing with a stack of books and parchments near him from the corner of the desk and Dumbledore sitting. Dumbledore was smiling at him, but Nico… The Slytherin couldn’t seem to look him in the eyes and instead of greeting he merely nodded toward him.

“I thought I was supposed to come now,” Harry said as he stayed where he was.

His stomach dropped to the floor and only the tinging from the silver knickknacks could be heard above his heartbeat.

_Why is Nico here before me? Did… Is Dumbledore... _

“Yes, you were Harry, I had Nico come early so that I could answer a few questions. Now that you are here, we can go into what I wanted to talk about,” Dumbledore said, smiling as he stood, “there is another memory I want you two to see.”

Finally, the rest of Harry’s senses came to him and he strolled over to where the pensive was, waiting as Nico and Dumbledore came to join him. Nico’s dark eyes darted toward Harry once again when he got to his side before quickly focusing on Dumbledore. It was like the Slytherin was pointedly trying to not look at Harry.

_Why is Nico being so quiet? I thought that we weren’t at such an awkward stage anymore. _

“Now this memory will show you the first time I meet young Tom Riddle…”

Marvus had seen Melody and Hermione together in the library the past few weeks more than he had seen them… ever, actually. Enough that he bothered Melody and Hermione, poking and prodding about what they were researching. Hermione was too engrossed to answer and since she would deliver a hard slap on his hand the moment he did try to lift the book to see the cover, he learned his lesson quickly. Melody, on the other hand, grinned and said they were trying to find someone.

His eagerness to get into his twin’s business faded as he began to think about why he was really there. Well, other than annoying Neville. Ever since last year, things had been slightly different. Neville never did find out how Marvus ended up in the Department of Mysteries, nor has he tried to ask him any questions.

Luna and Ginny didn’t either. Well, at least, not speaking to him about it. Ginny must have learned some things because of her parents being in the Order of the Phoenix, but Luna… Well, Luna hasn’t bothered to question them at all. 

But, why was he really in the library?

Other than concentrating or having the mild murmurs constant to keep his mind together, he was thinking about his failed confrontation with Draco. Now that it was well after dinner, he took his problems with him as he sat in the Hufflepuff common room, unconsciously petting a plant next to him.

_Besides, I would never be friends with a _ Hufflepuff.

Marvus frowned as he could still hear Draco say that.

Frankly, if his observations were correct, and they were, he didn’t want to be friends with pretty much anyone. At least, not that the moment…

_If he wouldn’t be friends with a Hufflepuff, does that mean he would want to be friends with another House? _

The images of Pansy immediately came to mind, the Slytherins surrounding Draco, laughing at all of his insulting jokes, following his every move, and the few times there was genuine joy between them.

Most of that was gone by now, all of those were memories of last year.

“Don’t mess with the plant,” a first year Hufflepuff scowled him, interrupting the demigod’s thoughts, “your oils are going to harm it!”

Marvus groaned.

_Where were Ernie and Hannah when you needed them? _

“I’ve petted this plant all last year and a single leaf hasn’t died yet!”

Nico thought about what he and Harry learned the beginnings of Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was an orphan, wanting to be special so much all the way down to his name, powers, and heritage, the way he always had a lack of friends (and not really wanting them either), and the way he was collecting trophies from his victims.

_You can see the way he collects trophies through the Horcruxes he has chosen… I think knowing this fact, the last Horcrux can come easily _, Dumbledore had said to them.

Throughout most of the memory, it was Harry responding to what was happening. Commenting, entertaining Dumbledore’s questions as well as comparing his own experience. Nico mostly stayed silent, waiting, even if he couldn’t fully concentrate.

Ever since Harry had entered Dumbledore’s office, a strange feeling returned and his mind only circled around the information Dumbledore had revealed to him earlier… as well as the plea Dumbledore had where Nico wasn’t to tell Harry any of it.

It was hard, trying to keep his mouth shut. The demigod somewhat saw why he should while he also didn’t.

And at the end of the meeting, Harry asked about the ring.

The very notable piece of jewelry seemed to disappear from view when Harry appeared. When Harry asked about Marvolo’s ring, his gaze fell on Nico as if he was saying “I know it was important to you, see? I asked just in case he didn’t answer you before.”

Instead, Dumbledore complimented his observation and danced around the question, saying it was time for bed.

So, that was where Harry and Nico were going, both of them holding books that Dumbledore had given the demigod.

“He told you in the meeting, didn’t he?” Harry asked.

Harry took the books about wizard demigods without any fuss or words. It only made Nico’s frown deepen, the guilt eating him up even more.

_Harry would want to use the Resurrection Stone _, Dumbledore had said.

_That isn’t good. Resurrecting Bianca’s ghost… it never helped, gods, it only made it worse when she finally chose to be reborn. I don’t… I wouldn’t want anyone to go through that. _

“Yeah,” Nico admitted and there was more silence as they walked.

_He would want to resurrect his family… But why? Sure his cousin seems rather dull and the others, well, they aren’t particularly good either… but Harry never knew them. He never knew his parents, how could one miss someone they had never known? _

_Sure, they risked their lives to save him, but beyond that… _

Wait.

Nico’s eyes narrowed as he remembered one of Dumbledore’s questions. It was about young Voldemort’s reaction to learning he was magical, Harry had said he reacted differently, not at first believing it… 

“How did you not know you were a wizard?” Nico said suddenly, looking over at Harry with disbelief.

_You are the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived? How could he not know of wizardry? _

Harry rolled his eyes.

“My Uncle and Aunt don’t like magic. They thought that if I never knew about it, I’d never become a wizard,” Harry answered simply. Getting tired of how the textbook was digging into his hands, Harry shuffled the book into another position. “They even lied to me about my parent’s death. Said it was a car accident, not murder.”

Oh.

_They are worse than I thought. _

“That’s horrible,” Nico commented.

Harry shrugged and let out a casual yeah. A few more steps and then Harry spoke up again.

“What about you? How was it… Did you always know you were related to… er, a god? Hades?”

Nico smiled lightly as the Gryffindor tripped over his words and then soon his smile disappeared. He could remember it clear as day, the emotions, Percy’s face, his face showing loss and sorrow and the moments when Nico was wondering _ why _ … _ Gods, the abrupt change of confusion and background happiness turning into absolute _horror.

There was no way he was ever going to forget that.

“I… well, I didn’t fully know. I knew that there was something different about us,” Nico said easily before he felt himself suck in breath with pain, “My sister and I. We… we weren’t like other kids at our school. Didn’t get along with others much either.”

He could still remember that military academy and the Mythomagic cards he had around so much…

“Yeah, I was weird too apparently so I didn’t have any friends. Though that might have just been Dudley trying to make my life miserable by bullying other kids so they wouldn’t be my friend,” Harry said, shrugging before he focused once again on Nico, “And your sister. Was this the one that… that died?”

Nico let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

_ Yeah, most people are. I still am. _

“It’s… fine. It happened a long time ago,” Nico sighed.

_She died on a quest before we were even claimed. And I was so mad and… hurt. She left and joined the Hunters, leaving me behind… But, I told Harry. I told him he wasn’t alone. And he isn’t. _

“And… figuring out you’re a demigod is different,” Nico moved on, “Happens younger most of the time because monsters come- they are attracted to demigods, to kill them. Most of the time it's to have revenge against the gods. The interesting part is when your parent claims you, if you don’t already have a hunch on who your godly parent is.”

“Claims you?”

“They claim you by having a message, really could be done anyway. That’s when you know who your parent is,” Nico finished, “I… I was one of the kids that figured it out before he could claim me.”

He remembered the Hades figurine Bianca had risked her life for and the pit he had opened up to swallow the skeletons after Harry. 

The two boys were now in the Dungeons and their feet on the stone flooring sounded with scuffle and splashes from the little puddles of water forming from rain finally leaking in. In the midst of the familiar gloom of grief filling Nico’s mind, Harry was trying to think, wanting to ask a question… 

And they were in front of the Slytherin common room.

“Thanks for helping me,” Nico said as he turned toward Harry.

The Gryffindor blinked, realizing his time was up to ask anything. Harry hurriedly slid the books into the Slytherin’s arms. 

There was a pause as they looked at one another. It felt… strange. Looking at Harry and instead of seeing a stranger, he was… well, he was an ally. And a potential friend. A very potential friend.

_And if he wanted, he can ask any question he wants. I will probably answer_, Nico realized.

But Harry didn’t ask any more questions. 

“No problem,” Harry said, “and I guess… I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.”

It wasn’t the easiest going to sleep for the demigod. Finally, his mind had moved from Bianca, jumped into worries of Pansy, and ended with replays of the conversation with Harry… Nico had learned more about the Dursleys in those few moments than the week he had spent hanging around their house.

_Hating Magic? Dudley being terrible enough to make sure Harry couldn’t have any friends? Isn’t that rather excessive? _

_ Did that mean his first friends were Ron and Hermione? Melody and Marvus had said they were terrible, but… That treatment is beyond terrible. _

What was supposed to be a dreamless sleep as Nico mulled over those thoughts wasn’t. He couldn’t tell how long or when, but soon Nico wasn’t among the black as he blinked and was somewhere else.

“Only some of the wizards’ tale is true,” a deep voice said, “the Deathly Hallows.”

Nico turned to see Hades sitting at an intricately decorated dining table. Skulls decorated the ends of the chairs and intricate weavings of pomegranates were across the sides, the wood polished and darkened with oil. Hades gestured to a seat next to him. Only when Nico slide into it did his father start talking again.

“It wasn’t Thanatos who gave those items to them, it was me.”

Mid-sentence, Hades’s voice changed. It became deeper, even graveller than before, and yet somehow when he said his last word it was soft like a breeze.

Hades’s appearance changed too.

His face became obscured under a blanket of shadows, a cloak enfolded over his body, hands, all the way to his feet. His legs and spine lengthened, easily making the table and chairs too small for him, hunched over the table and Nico. Fabric across his body and bones shone like water… and a large square of his sleeves was missing.

“I’ve changed as they believed in me. I’ve become their Death,” the gravelly voice continued, “And I didn’t do it because I felt cheated. I did it because wizards should always think more about what they are doing… with great favor from us, they must use it wisely.”

Nico blinked as he tried to look up at the god, at his father. Or rather, a version of himself. His form flickered between Hades and… and Death haphazardly.

“That is why I sent you- my son- my stranger- the wizards need to be checked again.”

_How… How did this not happen before? _

“Why are you only showing me this now?” Nico asked out loud, leaning away from the god.

Death hung over Nico with his hunched back, uncomfortably close as they loomed over Nico.

“You know of me now,” Death answered him, “and like during the times of Grindelwald, people are beginning to think of me. Know me. Power me.”

Death stood up taller and the chair behind them fell down. Nico quickly slipped out of the seat, yet he stayed watching the god rise taller and taller to their full height that would tower over even Hagrid.

“Your father doesn’t let me out much, but here I am,” Death said.

Their back stayed hunched and fingers peeked out of the watery robes.

“You are right to think there is more going on at Hogwarts. There is always more than what appears, always more than what you see. Know that,” Death said, voice soft and piercing at the same time, “and when you wake up, find Marvus. He wants to talk to you on a_ special _matter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, that's a lot to unpack. All that. This is a chapter that has so much. There is going to be a lot and more focus on Marvus. Yes. We'll see how this all turns out.
> 
> So, what did you guys think? Is Nico really going to keep his mouth shut? Is Dumbledore evil or just a really weird grey character? Pansy? Draco? What's going on with all that. What about the weird mixes of demigod and wizards??? Headcanons, yes, I wanna know those.  
Also... did you guys like what I did with Hades and Death :)  
That is important for later and... yes. There are a lot of stuff that is important for later in this chapter. Erm. Ye.
> 
> Thanks for everything! School is starting again and hopefully I can post in two weeks! We will see!


	10. Bruh, Why Didn’t You Just TELL ME?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yes. Did the chapter :)  
I am... er, gonna answer all your guy's comments! Thank you all so much! Sadly, I hadn't gotten around to them :( Maybe I will try. We'll see. 
> 
> I didn't have someone read over this so... sorry for mistakes!!

Pansy waited in the Slytherin common room for the rest of her friends to wake up. A few Slytherins had already passed her, awake to finish homework, be the first people at the Great Hall, exercise, or hang out with friends before the day started. Pansy didn’t know which were which and she didn’t care too much.

She had never woken up this early before, nor had she ever wanted to.

Lately, that was all she had been doing this year. Before Pansy stayed in bed, wanting to get as much rest as she could before the next day, but she couldn’t do that anymore. Her stomach twisted up in knots at the thought of laying there with nothing to do.

With wasting time.

So, the Slytherin slinked out of bed without waking up the rest of her friends and went to read Pride and Prejudice once more. Pansy was learning that she didn’t like Bingley’s sisters very much since they were rather two-faced (just be honest that you don’t like Elisabeth!) and that she was also starting to not like Mrs. Bennet, the mother of Elisabeth (Very dramatic and… matchmakery).

Mr. Bennet, on the other hand, was reasonable and she was starting to like him more and more (who seemed to have all the sense that his wife lacked).

And that she was starting to like Darcy. Despite his arrogance and clear negativity, he wasn’t the worst. For instance, he didn’t seem to fall for some of the ridiculousness done by the women in the book… Then again, he didn’t really fall for much. And what made it less horrible reading his annoying statements was that he didn’t get away with them. Elisabeth could always be counted on telling Darcy to get off his high hippogriff.

Pansy was engrossed as she read Elisabeth and Jane Bennet returning home, but the loud steps sounding across the common room alerted her to look up and see very familiar black hair almost disappearing out the door.

“Nico?”

Instantly he stopped.

_Yep, it’s Nico. _

Nico twirled around, revealing the four books in his arms. Pansy instantly shut Pride and Prejudice and stood up, frowning. The question of what he was doing up so early came to mind, but then she noticed Nico clearly hadn’t brushed his hair and that the bags under his eyes were worse than normal.

“What’s wrong?” Pansy asked, and her head tilted. “And what are those books?”

_What is he trying to do? Deliver them? _

The other Slytherin’s eyes went down to the books in his hand before glancing back up. His shoulders somewhat relaxed and the normal masked emotion of nothing fell from his face. There was slight tiredness in his voice.

“These books are from Dumbledore about demigod wizards and nothing is particularly wrong, except maybe that I just met Death in my dreams,” Nico said calmly and with slight annoyance in his voice, “and they were about as pleasant as I thought they would be.”

“_Death?_” Pansy repeated, her eyebrows knitting together.

_ How could a person meet Death? _

From the reaction on Nico, it was clear that he wasn’t too bothered. Maybe annoyed, maybe a little frustrated, but there wasn’t an ounce of fear in his eyes.

_How does he do it? How is it not bother him? _

“Sometimes gods like to give visions or talk to someone in their dreams… And he’s Death, the god-like figure that wizards created,” _ What? Wizards created him? _ Nico frowned, probably because he noticed her increasing questioning look, “he was the same Death from the Tale of the Three Brothers. All he told me was to talk to Marvus, so… I’m going to do that.”

_What? How did we create a god? Ugh, nevermind, that’s not really important. _

Pansy followed after Nico as he walked toward the exit of the Slytherin common room. No, she wasn’t going to let the conversation end like that.

“Why did he tell you that? What about those meetings you all had?” Pansy pried, stopping Nico before he could get the door. It wasn’t like he could do much there. The books in his hands were rather heavy and he didn’t look like he’d be able to get out and into the hallway without help. 

Nico let out a sigh.

“We haven’t had one for a few weeks,” the demigod admitted.

Pansy opened her mouth in shock and then quickly closed it.

_In weeks? What are they doing? I remember… last year it was almost every other week. _

Without a word, she took two of the books from his arms and pushed open the door. Nico didn’t protest at all, staying still as she waited for him to go through.

Though Pansy’s belongings were still sprawled all over the table and couch, she didn’t worry. By now, most people knew what happened if they messed with _ her _ things, no matter if one of them was a Muggle book.

“Let’s go find him,” Pansy said.

Nico smiled for the first time that morning and his eyes glowed with warmth.

“You don’t have a clue where he could be, do you?”

“Nope, but that’s why you are here: to figure out where he is, keep me entertained, and then have this chat that Death wanted you to have with him.”

Daphne opened her eyes the moment the mutilated Howler started to float around Tracey’s bed, screaming. It was very hard to ignore Tracey’s invention and that was Tracey’s intention. Ever since Tracey had begun her N.E.W.T.S. with a career in mind, she had gotten very serious about school, wanting to get up on time so she could eat breakfast and brush her hair…

And sadly, that included this fun toy that Tracey, somehow, could not hear right away.

“Tracey,” Daphne muttered, the name falling on deaf ears as shrill screams increased. A frown was clear on the blond girl’s face as she righted herself to see that Tracey not moving.

Tracey was still curled up in her heap of covers, not even her black hair visible beneath the pile.

“Tracey, your Howler,” Daphne tried again.

In response, Tracey moved deeper into her covers and the screaming Howler got even _ louder _ as it danced around Tracey’s bed. Daphne let a sigh escape out from her lips. Millicent blinked and a moment later slid out of the covers and her feet hit the floor with a loud thump.

“I’m going to-”

Millicent didn't have to finish her sentence. Immediately, Tracey flung herself out of her sheets and accidentally fell onto the floor. Tracey got onto her knees and reached, grabbing her Howler from the air. The moment she shut the paper’s lips, the Howler stopped its horrible scream. 

“I’m up, _ I’m up_, no need to rip apart my invention,” Tracey groggily said she relaxed onto the floorboards, pulling some of the blankets over her shoulders that fell onto the ground with her.

“I wasn’t,” Millicent lied as she continued toward the bathroom.

“Wait, where’s Pansy?” Daphne asked as she looked around. Millicent stopped her small trek and frowned slightly.

Tracey opened her eyes for the second time that morning and unfurled herself from the covers. Leaning up, she looked over to where Pansy normally slept to see that her bed a slight mess. There was nothing else around, no Pansy, and not even the nightgown Pansy wore last night.

But, then again, Pansy was always more put together than the rest of them.

“Doing something. She woke up early,” Millicent said, but she didn’t move.

Tracey blinked at Pansy’s bed and frowned.

“Really? Why is she suddenly doing this now? Is it...” Daphne’s voice became low as her blue eyes focused between Millicent and Tracey, “Is it because she isn’t doing so well?”

It was obvious something wasn’t right with Pansy. She was quieter these days, spacing out in her own world, and waking up early? That girl valued sleep as much as Tracey, the only reason she’d ever wake up early was to do homework and they all knew she was done. In fact, Pansy had gotten rather ahead in her assignments, completing some the day they were assigned and making sure some of the other Slytherins knew it too.

Though that was academically and role-model-ly sound, that was not like Pansy.

Neither of the girls replied to Daphne’s question right away. Millicent’s expression didn’t change and she waited for someone else to say something. It was only when Tracey finally stood up to put her hybridized Howler on the nightstand next to her, her black short hair all over the place, was there a word spoken.

“Probably.”

It was simple, but the reaction was immediate. Daphne’s face went down to her comforter as she began to roll the fabric between her fingers and Millicent’s gaze now couldn’t leave Tracey’s form as she continued to move.

“She’s going to tell us when she needs us, she has always done that before,” Tracey continued, now placing her covers and blankets back onto her bed, “but… if it gets worse, I’ll ask her. You know how she is.”

Daphne nor Millicent seemed to think that was the best idea, their shared glance told that much, but Tracey didn’t care. She went over to the bathroom, already messing with her hair and getting ready for the day.

It was a bit hard to find Marvus. Almost being told by five different people where he was mere “seconds ago,” it felt like a wild goose chase. It was not even 7 a.m. yet! What could he possibly be doing this early?

Apparently a lot.

After coming from the Great Hall, the Courtyard, the Dungeons, and a few classrooms while denying quite a few Hufflepuffs’ offers to help Nico and Pansy carry the large books, they were upon the classroom where they usually meet with Firenze. Only once they were there, the two Slytherins found the person they were looking for sitting on a trunk with a desk haphazardly pulled in, a parchment and ink bottle beside each other, and a quill in his dark-skinned hand.

It was a somewhat strange sight, seeing the desk in the room filled with grass, rocks, ivy, and a few trees growing within it. The golden morning that filtered in almost fooled Nico into thinking he had walked outside.

“What? What is it?” Marvus asked the moment Nico and Pansy came in, the quill in his hand falling down to the parchment.

Nico slammed down his books next to Marvus, who merely frowned at the aggressiveness. The Hufflepuff put the cap over his ink bottle before Nico could motion for Pansy could do the same. 

“What is it that you want to talk to me about?” Nico asked, slouching as he looked down at him.

“What?” Marvus repeated, now perplexed.

“I meet with my father last night, only it wasn’t him, it was _ Death_.”

“_Death?_” Marvus repeated with incredulity, “what do you mean? Like, Greek God guy? Or someone else? Could it be someone else?”

Pansy’s books joined Nico’s pile and she made her way to the door while Nico thought of exactly what to say to the other boy. 

“Death, like Death from the Deathly Hallows,” Nico answered as he remembered his dream, thinking of the rather creepy figure, “they transformed from my father into them right in front of me… and from what they said, they are going to be around more often.”

Marvus blinked.

“Wait, he’s both? How is that possible?”

“Yes,” Nico answered as he sat down, “Hecate was like this before, she didn’t really look like herself when she gave me the wizard magic. It’s probably like Roman and Greek or something, I just can’t believe I’ve never seen it until now.”

“Roman and Greek…” Marvus repeated once again.

The Hufflepuff was even more confused than he had been before.

_He doesn’t really know, does he? _

“Your mother should have let you and your twin to a camp more often,” Nico muttered under his breath as he shook his head. Meanwhile, Marvus didn’t do anything except stare ahead, still rather confused.

Finally, the Hufflepuff looked back at Nico.

“What?” he said.

“I’ll explain,” Nico finally decided, “I’ve… The demigod meetings are back on. Every two nights now. We can’t do this half-assed talking to one another, waiting every few weeks is too much. Besides, we barely are able to talk to each other during class. And, I have a feeling that things are going to start up again. Quest things.”

Marvus’s face changed as he realized the seriousness of what was going on. The son of Hades opened his mouth to continue when he noticed Pansy standing by the door, waiting. Even the Hufflepuff turned to see her after realizing his question wasn’t going to be answered right away.

_Does Pansy want to know? Is that why she isn’t leaving or does she just want to help? She’s already dealing with some of the demigod things and… and the wizard issues of her Death Eater father and Voldemort. Should I really burden her even more? _

Nico inhaled and his eyes went to Marvus before falling back on her.

_ I don’t think she needs this. Not right now, I can tell her later if she wants to know. And… and maybe I can figure out if she is really doing okay or not. _

“I’ll meet with you and everyone else at breakfast,” Nico said, nodding to Pansy.

She didn’t react much. Pansy shrugged and without another word, she went and left the room, closing the door behind her.

The son of Hades let out a deep sigh.

_I need to talk to Pansy… To Will. I miss him, and our relationship! I’m not letting it go just because of distance… See what is happening with Sirius, making sure he is okay, ugh, and then there is everything with Dumbledore and Harry… _

“So, Marvus,” the Hufflepuff blinked and finally paid attention to him during his mental facepalm, “what is it that you wanted to talk to me about that Death wants me to hear so bad?”

“I wouldn’t try to talk to you if it wasn’t important,” Draco said lowly.

Theodore turned away, his face hardening like ice.

The two Slytherins were outside near the courtyard, their feet still on the marble, far, far away from all of the groups of students talking before the start of the day. The only things that could be heard were murmurs and the rainwater still collecting down into the grass with the half-melting snow. It was a rather nice day out at the moment, no cloud in sight and the sun shone brightly.

But, Draco didn’t seem to notice. No, rather he couldn’t. Not with what was on his mind. 

“I know what you want to say and I don’t want to hear it,” Theodore replied, starting to walk away.

Draco grabbed the other boy’s wrist and Theodore stopped once again. Draco took this as a cue to continue; he knew he was only going to have so many chances to convince the other boy.

“Just because some Slytherins decided to turn their back on what they’ve done for centuries doesn’t mean you should too.”

It was almost a fluke, wasn’t it? Cassius Warrington, one of the greatest Slytherins, standing up for such a strange Slytherin of Nico di Angelo, a boy that obviously didn’t want to be sorted in the House, to begin with. It’s changed the House… Suddenly, it wasn’t cool to be related to Death Eaters. Suddenly, it wasn’t good to follow such a group.

And, so, suddenly, Draco found himself alone.

That fact only made the anger in Draco’s chest bubble and fester and grow like a nest of Doxys, piling up and filling with more venomous bodies.

“Your only parent is in Azkaban, suffering, alone in a cage- and now you’re with some cousins who you barely know, how does it feel?” Draco continued and he let go of Theodore’s wrist.

Theodore didn’t try to walk away this time. He looked up, for the first time that day and he glared at Draco. There were steel knives in his eyes and for a moment Draco was glad Theodore had yet to master the nonverbal spells in DADA 

“It feels horrible, but you already know that,” Theodore spatted.

“Then don’t you want to do _ something _?”

There wasn’t a response right away. Theodore’s eyes and face were contorted into a fury, the same fury that Draco felt, and just when he opened his mouth, Draco for a moment thought he had won. He was going to have someone with him. But then, the fire in Theodore’s eyes disappeared, wiped as if it had never been there in the first place.

The other Slytherin’s eyes moved from Draco’s pale face to his left forearm. 

“I… I won’t,” Theodore finally said, taking a step backward.

Draco blinked before he scowled.

“Why not? Is it because Blaise has been filling your head with useless shit to never involve yourself? Or because Nico had tainted you too?”

That got a reaction once again. Another glare. 

“No, it’s because I choose to, because I _ know better_,” Theodore stepped closer to Draco and his voice lowered, “You want someone to help you with a mission, one that the Death Eaters or someone even more powerful gave you. And from the way that you’ve been so nervous and all over the place, I bet it’s a nearly impossible task.”

The anger fled from Draco and in a moment the only thing he could feel was his stomach dropping and shriveling up into nothing. Theodore backed away from Draco.

“And I know I don’t want to get close to anything like that.”

Theodore… he wasn’t wrong. He wasn’t wrong to think that way, letting his need to preserve one’s self be the deciding factor. Draco would have done the same… He would have done the same if he was in Theodore’s position. And Draco found himself unable to be as angry as he was before.

However, there was one last wild card he could pull. One last attempt that will seal the deal, one way or another.

“It’s not just any Death Eater, it’s the Dark Lord,” Draco muttered.

He felt nothing as he said it. There was not too much glory in saying those words at the moment. What he would have thought years ago, the status, the _ importance_, was nothing. Draco had seen him now, had seen what he was supposed to do.

Now there was nothing good in admitting it.

Theodore’s eyes widened and before he looked away there was an expression of pity.

“Good luck.”

And then Theodore walked away.

Draco didn’t try to go after him a second time.

His legs wouldn’t move. He couldn’t find it in himself to want to do anything at that point. His stomach that was normally bursting with unbridled angry or nervous ants crawling all inside him felt like it didn’t exist anymore.

This was it, wasn’t it? He was all on his own.

“You really want me to talk to Draco?”

Nico couldn’t believe his ears. He knew Marvus was thinking about helping the other Slytherin, the reasons were obvious- he’s not been the same, he’s been more alone, less loud, and no longer did what he used to do.

No Quidditch. No bothering the Chosen One. No bullying the other students. No laughing and snickering about a mean thing someone said to another.

But Marvus want him to do something about this?

“Please,” Marvus pleaded, “I’ve tried, but it won’t work. He… I think he needs another Slytherin to get him out of this…”

“I don’t want to help Draco,” Nico said as he stood up.

Sure, he felt those moments of pity, seeing Draco Malfoy sitting alone, but… Draco had done terrible things. Nico could still feel the rage building up inside of him when Draco had tried to bring Will up, trying to make him feel terrible, trying to make Nico feel ashamed that he was dating a “squib.”

_ I will never feel ashamed of being associated with Will… Or dating or laughing at one of his jokes or feeling the pure joy when he smiled. _

_ And, I am not going to let anyone make me feel ashamed. _

“This isn't about helping him! Something is wrong, and- and when people get scared they can do terrible things!” Marvus stood up, stumbling slightly over the plants before he stood tall, “Even if you don’t like him, this isn’t just about _ him anymore_. It’s what he could be _ doing_, what… whatever is making him act so weirdly, it’s serious. It’s not just him wanting to be the best or being his regular annoying-ass self! This- this is something different! Something horrible, I just know it!”

Nico knew Marvus was making sense. It was annoying to hear though.

_Why would Death want me to hear this? What is _ this _ so important? Why is Draco important? _

What about the rest of his friends? Were they not as important? Frustration was striking through Nico as questions floated up to his mind. He hadn’t fully processed the full magnitude of what Death had said, or what they meant. 

Both through their words and presence. 

_Ugh… Whatever. I’ll figure it out later. I’ll decide later. _

“What are you writing down?” Nico asked, changing the topic now looking at the parchment below him and Marvus.

The Hufflepuff didn’t fall for it immediately. There was some hesitance as Marvus turned back toward his uncovered parchment and then up at Nico. It was only when Nico began to read some recognizable spells and notes, Marvus answered.

“They are some defensive spells for… For Dumbledore’s Army 2.0,” Marvus answered softly.

“Dumbledore’s Army 2.0?”

“People wanted to learn the spells,” Marvus shrugged, “after I was bullied into teaching a few youngins, I decided to open it to anyone… I don’t think Harry knows… At least, not yet.”

There was some guilt under his words.

“Please, Nico,” Marvus started and it was obvious through his tone that he wasn’t talking about Dumbledore's Army 2.0 anymore, “I need you to _at least_ think about it. I wouldn't tell you this if I could handle it myself.”

The son of Hades breathed in, his gaze blank.

“I’ll think about it.”

Marvus wasn’t the happiest about the answer, but he didn’t try to push it.

“So… what are these books? They… they look like they were written in Ancient Greek.”

_I wonder how Melody and Marvus were claimed… _

Harry didn’t forget yesterday’s conversation with Nico and least of all what wasn’t said. He thought back to what the ring was… and why Dumbledore wouldn’t tell him but told Nico.

Harry found himself looking toward the Slytherin table, wanting to ask. He probably was going to when he found the time. 

The rest of the day went by normally, well, until Herbology when Ron was becoming jealous about the Slug Club and how Hermione met Gwenog Jones (Melody promised him if he really wanted to meet the famous Quidditch player, she could invite him to a family gathering) and then Hermione asked Ron to the Christmas Party.

In short, Ron had a red face and said yes and Harry was trying his hardest to pretend he wasn’t there and somewhere else instead. At least Melody had the same type of reaction, trying to help Harry crush the pod with some energy before saying she needed to get new materials.

Harry had known for a little while that Ron and Hermione might be interested in each other. Maybe it was the way they argued or started looking at one another… Ugh, he didn’t want to think about it. And he didn’t want to think about what would happen if they broke up or stayed together either.

Would they not want to talk to each other like him and Cho? Or would they become unbearable to be around, calling each other pet names like Bill and Fleur?

Oh, well, that was a matter he was going to have to see since guessing was only going to make it worse.

Another activity that was rather consistent was Hermione and Melody living in the library when they could. Hermione had declared a few weeks ago that she was going to try to figure out the identity of the Half-Blood Prince and so far that was what she was doing. 

Harry didn’t care as long as they stopped bothering him and Melody showed up on time for Quidditch practice.

And maybe… Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to meet this mastermind. Maybe they could help him out with more things… 

“So, which book are you looking at?” Hermione asked Melody.

“The same one I’ve been reading for the past thirty minutes.”

The Gryffindor duo had decided to spend the break in the library, still on the mission to… Yes. You guessed it, to find out the identity of the Half-Blood Prince. Together, they had gotten through a good amount of reading material that, if stacked together, were taller than Ron (though most of it was through Hermione’s work).

“Tell me when you finish it,” Hermione said, only momentarily looking up to see the other girl’s response.

“Hmmhum,” Melody hummed in agreement, nodding as her eyes moved across the page.

Without another noise or command issued, Hermione continued to scan down the lines of words. She went rather quickly, only stopping once she saw something interesting. Sadly, that happening too often.

The sound of books slamming onto the table startled both Melody and Hermione, the latter girl jumping. In front of them stood Marvus, grinning. Without even apologizing, Marvus smiled and leaned his cane on the side of the table as he sat down on the corner.

“Hey, I’ve got some books you two might want to read,” he said, his brown eyes darting from the books he brought back to them.

Melody’s face remained rather blank as she stared at her brother.

“I’m already reading something,” Melody answered.

Marvus blinked.

“And here’s another book,” the Hufflepuff replied, gesturing toward the two books on the table before looking expectantly back at his sister. Melody didn’t say anything back and her gaze didn’t leave her brother, her expression showing just how much she was going to read another book. 

Much like her, Marvus still stared back at her, smiling, and making more hand movements toward the books.

“We are already doing research, we don’t need more,” Hermione finally said, finally breaking up the twin’s standoff.

A frown appeared on Marvus’s face.

“But, they are about the demigod wizards and how we’re different and all that,” he pouted.

That changed things.

“Really?” Melody said, already pulling them toward her and opening the books at a random page.

Hermione frowned at the now distracted help before her eyes widened.

“Which language is that?” she inquired, forgetting her own book in a few moments as she leaned over Melody’s shoulder.

“Greek or something,” Marvus answered with a shrug, “but not the modern Greek. You know, it’s old and all that.”

“How are you reading that?” Hermione asked Melody. 

Hermione’s eyes narrowed as Melody had already begun scanning the pages.

“It’s like, built in when you are a demigod. Always able to read ancient Greek or Latin for others,” Melody said casually before looking back up at her twin, “so, how did you get these?”

“Nico, who got them from Dumbledore… Though we should read them. Maybe there is a reason why it’s hard for you to cast some spells, you always do try so hard and...”

Whatever focus the two Gryffindors had on their previous mission was momentarily gone. Hermione had seen Melody during the D.A. meetings and most of her classes… Melody always did have to practice so much and even then it didn’t always work.

_Maybe there is a correlation between those two facts. Being a demigod and doing magic correctly or incorrectly… but, Marvus casts spells rather well. _

“Oh, thanks,” Melody said, smiling warmly at her twin.

“And… you know, if you want more practice, I’m… kind of trying to teach people the spells we learned in Dumbledore’s Army. Or we can do it before our demigod meetings. Yeah, Nico has called them back on.”

Pansy was as happy about Marvus’s request as Nico. Which was to say not all.

“Really? Why must we try to solve his problems, we’ve got our own,” Pansy instantly replied as she and Nico walked to the Great Hall, squeezing in between a few stories.

Dinner was hopefully going to be good. Nico had… well, an alright day. In order to make it alright, he wanted to gorge on something he really loved.

His classes had gone by alright. The professors were as they usually were and he was as he normally was. Nico somewhat got distracted, thinking of who Death was and what he was going to do about the Draco situation. His mind mulled over Marvus’s request and he was starting to… teeter on which decision to make instead of readily knowing what he was going to do. Talk to Draco? Don’t talk to Draco. Talk to him? Don’t talk to him.

Nico half-heartedly nodded. 

Even when he sat down he was thinking about it. This decision was something he needed to be sure about. He didn’t know if he could let go of what Draco did… Ugh, maybe it was because he held grudges so much and so easily…

Though the grudges did nothing. They served almost no purpose.

_How else are they to change being surrounded by other lost souls? _

The son of Hades couldn’t believe he still remembered the Sorting Hat’s words when he was being sorted. Nico’s gaze began to wander across his friends, somewhat hearing their conversation even though the words weren’t processed as he thought.

_Pansy got a second chance. Sirius Black got a second chance… and Harry, he did too. In a way. _

Nico looked over to where Draco’s form normally was. Alone. Not even next to Crabbe and Goyle most of the time. However, in the past few weeks, Draco hasn’t made it to the Slytherin table. In fact, Nico realized he hadn’t seen Draco during dinners most days anymore…

_Everyone deserves a chance, don’t they? I… I got one. Again and again and again because someone believed in me… and where would I be without them? Where would I be without that chance? _

The son of Hades groaned mid-meal.

“Er… did you really not like that story of Astoria?” Daphne asked.

“No,” Nico answered, “I just decided on something and we’ll see if I regret it.”

The girls all showed their shock and curiosity, but it was Pansy that was the only one who knew what he was talking about. Her eyes narrowed and for a moment, Nico wondered if Pansy had figured it out.

“It doesn’t make much sense why Dumbledore would tell him more than you, I mean, you’re the Chosen One, the one that this whole prophecy is about,” Ron muttered.

Hermione and Melody weren’t at dinner yet, but he didn’t seem to mind much, not when he knew the two girls were at the library doing their research and he had Ron to keep him company. Ron has been doing that ever since the search and Harry had been filing him in about Dumbledore’s meetings… 

And how he felt about Marvolo’s ring.

“I’d be kinda pissed too,” Ron finished, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Harry sighed, “Nico doesn’t seem that bad though, I’m sure if I asked he would tell me or something.”

Ron raised one of his eyebrows and took a large gulp of juice before he set it down.

“You sure? He isn’t another Melody, he’s another one of those god-children, but that’s it,” Ron said, “and he got sorted into Slytherin, not Gryffindor _ or _ Hufflepuff.”

Yeah, he did get sorted into Slytherin. Ron had a point. However, Harry couldn’t bring himself to agree. He had the silver and green tie and the Slytherin friends to match, but ever since he had led him to Sirius…

It didn’t feel right to say he was _ just _ a Slytherin.

“I dunno, he isn’t that bad,” Harry said again, and he noticed Hermione and Melody entering the Great Hall, the latter girl carrying two large books. They looked like the ones that Nico was given yesterday.

And as they came closer, Harry realized they were the same books he had helped Nico with last night. 

“I don’t recognize those books from the library,” Ron commented as the two girls made their way and sat across from them.

“They are from Dumbledore,” Harry answered and then he turned toward Melody, “have you read them?”

“Yes!” Melody squealed, alerting quite a few Gryffindors and other students around them.

Yet, right when they noticed the source, most of their heads turned back toward their friends. Seamus and Dean gave each other small knowing looks of annoyance before shrugging and continuing their conversation.

“What do they say?” Ron asked, his eyes narrowing as he realized he couldn’t read the books.

“What wizard demigods are like! And not just children of Hecate!”

And then Melody noticed all of the two boys’ blank faces.

“Goddess of Mist, Magic, and crossroads,” Hermione informed and then they both let out a small “ah,” nodding.

Harry wasn’t sure he understood perfectly, but he kept his mouth shut.

“Basically it can sometimes be hard to learn magic if a demigod is in touch with their godly powers,” Melody said, smiling to herself, “there is often a type of exchange in the power department, but after a lot of hard work you can get better.”

There was a small sigh in Melody’s words and Hermione’s face changed. Awkwardly, Hermione patted Melody’s shoulder. Despite the clear obviousness that Hermione had never done that before, Melody still smiled.

“It’s okay, I am probably going to join Marvus’s club where they go over all the spells we learned last year.”

_Wait, what? _

“In the D.A.?” Harry asked.

He didn’t mean to give away how he felt, but he couldn't help it. There was a slight frown on his face and he felt… betrayal?

_Why? Why would I feel that? _

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Melody said, realizing she had just made a mistake, but now it was too late.

_Really? He’s… he’s making a duplicate of my club? He’s- he’s teaching people? _

There was a little bit of anger on Ron’s face and Hermione seemed to be wanting to fix the situation… and not knowing how to. 

“People bullied him into making it! You know, because of that whole fiasco at the Department of Mysteries,” Melody rushed to explain, “they saw that he survived and… and so they wanted to know the same spells… And, I mean, you didn’t like people asking all the questions, right? Marvus started to answer to them instead.”

Harry did notice the sudden drop in people trying to ask him about the time facing the Death Eaters and Voldemort. He didn’t realize it was because they were asking someone else… he just thought they were getting bored.

His anger disappeared. 

“Why didn’t he tell me?” Harry asked.

Melody’s eyes widened slightly at the change. But then, she relaxed.

“I don’t know. Maybe he never found the right time,” she said slowly, guilt seeping into her voice, “I mean… All of us hasn’t really been able to talk to one another too much, have we?” 

“I... I guess not.”

“You are serious about it? Helping him?” Pansy questioned.

The Slytherins weren't alone in the common room. Their friends were still quietly doing work and there was only small murmuring from other groups that had taken refuge there instead of the rooms. There was some singing that could be heard… Aria Ostinato had been singing for quite some time…

Though they were nice, they had recently become sad songs.

“Yes, Marvus… was convincing enough,” Nico answered.

It wasn’t just Marvus… A good portion of it was Nico’s own mind as well. Being at Hogwarts must have softened him. When it is just students saying mean things at each other and no monsters trying to get revenge or threatening to eat you, it probably could.

Even if there was the beginning of a wizarding war out there.

And it was also Death. The rather strange, bendy, looming god. They were just as Dumbledore seemed to describe… In fact, they were just what most people thought Death would look like. Not pretty wings or a pretty face and muscles.

They were a strange and uncomfortable being that seemed to hang over them

Pansy frowned.

She clearly wanted to scowl, her eyes held a coldness as she looked back at the work in her lap. Her lips were pursed, trying to hold some venom in so she could figure out what exactly to say before accidentally sinking her teeth and making him hurt.

“Draco will be hard to change, but not the way you think,” Pansy said, as she finally calmed and looked up at him.

Nico’s eyes narrowed. 

_There is always more than what appears, always more than what you see, remember that. _

“What do you mean?”

Pansy’s eyes darted to the other Slytherins before she leaned in.

“He wasn’t chosen to be a Slytherin leader because he had leadership qualities. He just had money,” she whispered, “and he isn’t a prefect because people naturally listen to him. It’s for him to grow into _it_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a chapter!! Yes!! Thanks for being patient!
> 
> Tell me whatcha think! Got any demigod wizard things that you headcanon? And what do you all think Pansy means about her comment... :)


	11. They Are Never What You Expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Jojo rabbit... fuck. Good movie. So is birds of prey! Erm, I will reply to comments later. I need to go to bed. Thank you all so much for writing them! idk why I don't respond right away! Maybe I'll do that now.  
I hope you all like the chapter!!

_ “Grow into it?” Nico asked. _

_ Pansy rolled her eyes, but before she opened her mouth her brown eyes began to scan the room. In the common room filled with their friends and _ other _ Slytherins, she pursed her lips. There was a single quick decision that went through Pansy’s mind and in a second she put her work onto the table beside her and stood up. _

_ “Come on,” Pansy said quickly and grabbed Nico’s hand, pulling him up and out of his chair. _

_ There wasn’t another word before she was walking toward the girls’ dormitories. Nico felt his eyebrows narrowed before he relaxed once again. He had never been in the girls’ dormitories before. Which was strange, considering the fact that almost all of his friends were Slytherin girls. _

_ A few Slytherin girls walked by through the corridors, looking at him strangely before seeing Pansy. Then, it seemed like they couldn’t care at all as they continued their conversation. _

_ Pansy stopped after a short walk and opened the door, revealing her room. Or, rather, Her room she shared with Tracy, Millicent, and Daphne. The moment Nico crossed the threshold, she closed the door behind him. _

_ Nico only had a few seconds of visually exploring the room, noticing a rather messy bed, two medium messed up ones, and a totally made bed, as well as piles of clothes in certain areas… _

_ “Draco only has Crabbe and Goyle because his father, Lucius Malfoy, had his own Crabbe and Goyle,” Pansy started. _

_ The demigod stopped his snooping and found his head tilting in mild confusion at the sentence. _

_ Pansy sighed. _

_ “Draco inherited his goons from his father. Literally. Lucious Malfoy was the leader of his group, Crabbe and Goyle’s fathers…” _

Nico blinked wearily as he walked beside Tracey, Millicent, Daphne, and Pansy to breakfast. His footsteps felt slow, much slower than normal. His robes barely moved as he walked and his dark eyes stared blankly ahead. The events of last night were still going through his head. In fact, they had kept him up last night, even when he only had five hours until he had to get up again.

It was confusing, what Pansy was saying. However, once Nico understood, he was only appalled and… frankly, it shed a whole new light on the Pure-Bloods. How could they be so stuck in the past that their children aren’t even their own people? Pansy didn’t have too much trouble talking about Draco once they got into her room, however, she had trouble _ explaining _ what she meant.

What did she mean that Draco had to grow into his Prefect status?

_ “Draco isn’t like the rest of us. All snarls and no fire, he-” Pansy blinked. _

_ Pansy didn’t try to continue right away and Nico stayed still, sitting, and waiting. Though her gaze was focused on him, it wasn’t anymore. Pansy’s brown eyes were frozen as her mind searched for the right words, pulling up so many rocks and dead ends. Quickly she squeezed her eyes shut, and let out a long exhale. _

_ “He is like us in that he has been raised by his parents. He lives in their image, how they had lived before. But he is _ not _ his father. Draco had never been able to be the perfect, _ strong _ son Lucius wanted.” _

_ Nico watched as Pansy opened her eyes and her words began to move even more freely. _

_ “That was one thing he couldn’t hide from me. From anyone who looks close. Shit, I don’t even know why I brought you in here, pretty much everyone knows this… Draco Malfoy was and is never going to be that perfect Slytherin boy, he can’t.” _

He can’t? What does that even mean?

_ “He can’t?” Nico repeated, hoping it would get her to continue. _

_ And for a short while, it did. _

_ “He can’t,” Pansy reassured, “Draco… He doesn’t have it in him. He can hiss and rattle, threaten and belittle, but… unless he is backed up into a corner, that is all he can do.” _

_Backed up into a corner… _

Nico had seen Draco mostly use his talk first hand. Throwing punches… well, yes, it made sense that those were mostly handled by Crabbe and Goyle. And since Draco has apparently had those two almost right when they were born, Draco had never _ ever _ had to do anything physical. Ever. Gods, maybe those dramatic stories about Draco wailing after a Hippogriff scratched him were true.

And that wasn’t the only person he spoke to that night. Nico had wanted to speak to his boyfriend for a _ long _ time. Sure, they were exchanging letters and trying to contact each other every other week (because the gods only know how they are both busy and… yes, haven’t fully learned how to manage their time), but Nico wanted a real chat! And a long one!

So, Nico and Will had one where they exchanged how their weeks had been. Apparently, some monsters were getting a little cheeky around the borders. Lancrothropes… Giants… That sort. Though, Will was still getting patients mostly because campers were trying to pass the time doing rather creatively _ stupid _ ideas.

Will was dealing with everything as much as he could. Nico could see the nervousness becoming etched in Will’s bright features as he spoke about the extra monsters walking around. The son of Hades could understand why; the monsters normally weren’t so brave. Will was only itching to know why they were now starting to get the courage. And why there were only those certain groups. Nico frowned and tried to reassure Will that it could be nothing and if it was something, Will was going to figure it out.

Nothing could get past the son of Apollo. Not even Nico’s own worries.

_ “And what about you?” Will asked. _

_ There was a pause and Nico found himself blinking. He looked back up to see Will’s smug face, brightened with happiness and the small lamp beside him. There were a few papers scattered underneath Will’s hands, no doubt forms of what the injured demigods were there for and their past medical problems. _

_ “Me?” Nico asked. _

Was I looking weird? Or worried? I think I just look tired, maybe that’s it or something.

_ “You,” Will smiled, “What is going on with you?” _

And so Nico told him. Nico told Will about the dreams, about Pansy, Draco, Sirius, and Death. Will listened and waited, his blue eyes intense as they focused. It was late where the son of Apollo was, not a soul to be seen. Not a soul to take his attention away from what Nico was saying.

Will was going to get busy, busier than Nico. The son of Hades couldn’t wait until his boyfriend was coming… It was only a matter of weeks until Will was going to take his apprenticeship with Madame Pomphrey. It was going to be a big learning experience, Will was going to learn how to make potions and then being able to use them. Wizards had gathered a far deal of medical solutions over the centuries, no doubt very different to demigod solutions of slapping on band-aids and saying, yep, hope you don’t die.

Okay, that was a very gross simplification, Will has done _ surgery _ before, but still!

As Nico had a sleepy smile on his face as he thought about Will, he could still hear the other’s words about Draco.

_ I do remember you talking about him before… he does sound all talk and no bite, but do remember though he does have the possibility to change, he also has the possibility to _ not _ change. _

Will was right. Draco… whatever he was doing, it could be something terrible. And Nico might not be able to convince the other to stop.

And what else continued to rack his brains as he sat down and began to gather some food was the question of: why did Death care about Draco? 

Nico let out a small sigh as Will’s words went through him once again.

_ I just have to find Draco. And find him alone… tonight. _

“So, how is the second Dumbledore’s Army?” Harry asked.

Marvus choked on his food, spraying some of the eggs in his mouth back onto his plate. He continued to cough, a few Hufflepuffs patted his back with hard slaps, and Harry, for a moment, wanted to fade into the background.

However, he had come for a reason. What Melody had brought up last night, Harry thought he wouldn’t mind. He didn’t! He didn’t mind at all, in fact, it was good, it was a good thing… But, it didn’t leave Harry. Even at night, he thought about how he was no longer leading the newer Dumbledore’s Army… 

When Marvus finally composed himself he just shook his head.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner!” Marvus rambled, “There was a girl who bullied me and I couldn’t say no and- 

“It’s fine, I just want to know how it’s going. I’ve heard that a lot of people have joined,” Harry said.

There was some forced politeness in his voice. But Harry did want to know! He did! Marvus blinked as he fully turned toward the Gryffindor, who stayed standing up.

“Well, it’s uh, it’s going good, you know? There’s some good stuff.”

As Marvus continued to ramble, saying almost nothing, Harry felt some jealousy rise in his belly.

_Why am I so bothered? Marvus was the only one receptive to making the club again… Goodness, even Luna brought up how she’d like to have the D.A. again this year and I said no… That there was no point... _

Though, there was still a rather good _ point _ in teaching the rest of the students who wanted to learn. That much was obvious in the popularity of the second Dumbledore’s Army, goodness, and so fast.

_They aren’t the real Dumbledore’s Army. They weren’t in the Department of Mysteries, they didn’t risk their lives- they didn’t almost die- almost see Sirius die- _

Harry closed his eyes and took a breath.

“Are you okay?” Marvus asked, stopping his nervous chatter. Harry felt a hesitant hand on the side of his arm. It was a ghost of a touch, gone right when it was there, and Harry opened his eyes once again to see Marvus looking worriedly up at him.

“I’m fine. Just the stress of Quidditch is all,” Harry quickly answered, “I’m glad you are teaching everyone. I wouldn’t choose another person.”

“Do you want to help? Do you have time?” Marvus asked.

It felt as if Harry’s brain had short-circuited.

“Oh, no, I… I don’t think I have time,” Harry said.

Marvus smiled a little sadly and soon after Harry found himself sitting with the rest of his friends. Melody was smiling at Harry, vivaciously happy that he had spoken to Marvus and wasn’t mad. Yes, Harry wasn’t mad. At least, he wasn’t mostly mad. 

Harry wasn’t really lying about what he had said about Quidditch and not having enough time. After all, that was one of the biggest reasons Harry declined Marvus’s offer. Being a Captain was very different from being a regular player. He was battling with the other House Captains to get the field at the right times, battling with his own team to pay attention when he was talking, as well as battling with time as he researched different Quidditch strategies while doing his regular assignments.

There was only so much the plays could be done before Ravenclaw had memorized them and their defenses.

And that wasn’t the only thing about Quidditch on his mind. It was also about his players, specifically, his new players.

Melody was doing rather fine. She played well even though she didn’t travel very far from Hogwarts and always had her eyes on the sky and beyond the horizon. Hey, if it worked, it worked, and that was the same with how she maneuvered, which was still rather strange… in fact, Harry was starting to realize maybe he could use that quirkiness in a play somewhere.

The other Beater was doing rather well, well enough of what Harry could expect the newbie to be doing. Melody was teaching Coote and he was getting better and better each practice. 

No, the only problem was Ron.

Harry knew Ron would be inconsistent. Harry also knew from last year that his friend's insecurities got the best of him sometimes. Not only would it get the best of Ron, but it would also pile up, accumulating as the practice went on as they got closer and closer to the _ real _ season.

Sometimes Harry could see Melody on the sidelines, going up to Ron to tell him how to calm down and “get his head in the game.” It would work for some time, but only that small time. Right when one of the Chasers scored and Ron would return back to ground zero, having no confidence at all in his goal-keeping abilities.

Oh well, at least Ginny was as good as ever.

Though, there was one thing that Harry had left out when he spoke to Marvus. As Harry went through his classes for the day, it was becoming more and more clear on what it was... 

There were Dumbledore’s meetings that also took his time. Not that they were scheduled, but just _ in case. _ Not knowing when the Headmaster was going to call for him and Nico, Harry set aside most of the times that Dumbledore had called them before. Harry wanted to be ready. He wanted to learn all that he could, know more about the prophecy, and… and to finally understand what was with that ring?

_ And why did Dumbledore not tell him? _

When Hermione and Melody left to find out the scribbler of his textbook, Harry found his eyes wandering over to the Slytherin table with Nico di Angelo...

It has become rather common for Hermione and Melody to leave dinner early. Not too early, only about 10 minutes or so, just to get that little extra time to continue their inquiry. Or, rather, inquiries.

Hermione had been spending a lot of time with Melody. Of course, Hermione spent a lot of time with Melody last year, but this year was different. They were often alone together in the library, working on a common goal that Ron and Harry didn’t want any part of… It was strange to say the least. However, Hermione found that she didn’t mind.

She also didn’t totally mind when Melody had mostly given up reading the textbooks Hermione had found when the demigod could read the books about demigod wizards and witches… Okay, maybe it was a little annoying. They had a mission, but that was getting quickly derailed… Ugh, even Hermione couldn’t focus for very long.

“And look at this,” Melody said excitedly, pointing at the words that looked like gibberish to Hermione.

“I can’t read it, what does it say?” Hermione repeated, just like the other five times Melody had tried to show Hermione a passage. It’s been happening the whole time they had sat down to read together. 

“It says that wizards and witches are semi-mortals. Most people that aren’t demigods are just mortals, so that means you aren’t _ totally _mortal,” Melody explained, her smile wide, “like, maybe you are somewhat caught in between or something, and gosh, it makes sense! Wizards can live longer, have a higher high constitution against monsters and even regular events compared to Muggles. And wow, I just...”

Melody didn’t bother to finish that thought as she started to read her book once again. Hermione waited for a second and something clicked in her mind. And then she smiled.

“You are very interested in this,” Hermione observed, the focus on her own reading material gone.

After all, Hermione had gotten through quite enough material already. In fact, they had already found this one woman whose last name was Prince… 

Melody nodded absentmindedly in agreement to Hermione’s state as she scanned through the strange words. However, in a second, Melody blinked, finally registering Hermione’s somewhat surprised tone and the fact that Hermione’s gaze wasn’t on her own book. Melody looked up to see Hermione, who was gazing at Melody as if in a new light.

“What do you mean?” Melody questioned.

“When I first learned I was a witch I wanted to learn everything about the magical world,” Hermione started, “I had felt so alone for so long and even my parents didn’t know what was happening. When I learned I wasn’t alone, I wanted to spend all my time figuring out everything about the magical world. It made me… It made me feel normal. And told me my struggles with random magic were normal.”

Melody stared at Hermione with her full brown eyes. Hermione waited as she saw some of the gears turn in the other’s mind and the sympathy showing on her face.

“I… yes. Yes,” Melody said as she smiled and then looked back toward her book.

And after a few moments, Hermione’s eyes went down to her own reading material. 

“Just shut up and do what you’re told, Crabbe,” Draco spat.

He walked by the other Slytherin, his eyes glancing over to the other side, seeing Goyle doing the same thing on the other side of the hallway. Crabbe and Goyle didn’t look as they normally did. No, instead they appeared to be the young Slytherin girls they had cornered much earlier in the year for their hair.

Draco watched as Goyle held the scales in his hands, high. With a slight nod of approval and revision of a mental checklist, Draco went into the Room of Requirement.

There, the Slytherin saw a room filled with broken furniture and lost school things. There were piles of chairs, desks, quills, books, goodness… Draco could go on for hours listing off all of the rather _ interesting _ things he had found as he explored, looking for a certain something. But, Draco Malfoy didn’t have hours to do such a pointless thing like that and nor did he want to.

There were a few pieces of wood he stepped over, probably pieces of tables that accidentally got destroyed by a spell gone wrong, before he stood in front of the cabinet he had been working on since the beginning of the year. The cabinet stood tall and almost triangular, a few circular decorative metal pieces were at the sides, glinting off only a small fraction of light.

Draco had found the cabinet in a dark portion of the large room… It was sometimes hard to see or read anything as he stood there. The Slytherin shuffled around in his pocket, unwrinkling a piece of parchment he had received earlier. Borkes had sent him more instructions via owl on how to repair the piece of junk in front of him.

It… was hard to understand because of the language as well.

Draco let his nails rip at the edges in frustration and anger before he relaxed and tried to decipher the words again. And then he heard his stomach rumble.

There was a roll of his eyes at the traitorous organ. Draco had planned to stay quite a few more hours tinkering with the cabinet… even purposely tried to go homework before this- Oh, who was he kidding? He hadn’t done most of his homework and he didn’t plan on doing any. There were more important things… more things at stake than just a good grade or the pang of hunger in his belly.

_ I can get dinner later… I know where the kitchens are… _

And Draco bent down and started to work.

_ Where is that little shit? _ Nico wondered as he looked about the Slytherin table.

Pansy, Tracey, Millicent, and Daphne had already gone back to the Slytherin common room a few minutes ago. They were a little confused, but Nico brought up that he wanted to talk to someone. Though they shot at him curious looks, after more reassurances, they left. It was only Pansy giving him a slight stink eye, mouthing that Draco didn’t need the help, before disappearing beyond the large doors of the Great Hall.

Once his friends were gone, Nico had tried to search. When it was clear there was no Draco Malfoy at that time, the demigod decided to wait and read one of the books Dumbledore had given him, this one in English! It was a translation of a translation… of a translation from old English. So far in the paragraph, Nico had been rereading over and over again, all the author discussed was the “confusing magicks” of the “strange” wizards and witches.

_ The different types of these strange wizards are not like us. They have some magickal talent to them already, some going through practical skills, such as different types of weapons or singing, and others are more like ours, like curses and certain resistance or affinity to various magicks. _

So far, the author made many accurate observations about demigods, even going into the details of different powers for children of Apollo, Ares, Hermes, and Aphrodite.

And just as Nico was about to be so impressed… he had found why Dumbledore didn’t just have this one in hand.

_ These strange wizards and wizards, having such interesting qualities, are believed to be because their blood is mixed with Giants, Dragons, merpeople, and Veela. There, once together, the magicks of blood fight for dominance and come through in their natural magick as well as spellcasting. _

_ The process of such a combination has remained unfound, even though experimentation. _

Nico made a face as he slammed the book shut and then he felt his eyes widen.

_ Wait. Experimentation? Oh, gods, I don’t even want to know- _

“What are you reading?”

“Nothing!” Nico said, his elbow landing on the book’s cover as he looked over to see… It was Harry who had asked him that question.

A few of the Slytherins glanced at the Chosen One and Nico with questioning looks before digging into the food on their plant.

“Really?” Harry repeated and he leaned closer, pushing up his glasses as they started to fall, “It’s one of the books Dumbledore gave you? What… what is on that page?”

Nico felt a small blush rise on his face once he realized why Harry was giving him such a strange look like that.

“An old wizard got how demigods originate wrong,” Nico hastily replied.

That response made Harry scrunch his face up even more.

“Do you not… Er… Um… having two people-”

“We do,” Nico quickly supplied, “if I’m thinking what you are thinking! This, uh, this book is just…” _ This is going to get nowhere. _ “What did you come over for?”

Thank goodness Harry welcomed the topic change as much as Nico did. Harry’s face instantly changed as he smiled. 

“Well, I… I wanted to know about the ring. You learned what it was and I… I’m now curious too,” Harry said.

The Gryffindor was trying to be nonchalant about his undertone question. Mid-sentence Harry had begun to try to lean on the table and then, realizing that he really didn’t want to sit down with the Slytherins already looking at him weird, quickly removed his hand and started to sway on his feet.

Immediately, Nico began to feel the same nervousness. 

“Oh, the ring,” Nico repeated.

_ Because then Harry will want to use the Resurrection Stone. He’s… he’s not ready yet. _

That was what Dumbledore said. But did Nico still disagree? Oh, yes. Did Nico promise not to tell Harry? No. Was Nico going to tell Harry?

“It was… It’s a…” Nico hesitated before something switched off on his mind.

_ Harry should be ready. With all that has happened, he should be allowed to know at least this. _

“Have you read any wizard children's stories?”

Harry blinked at Nico’s sudden change.

“No.”

“Uh, then I have a recommendation,” Nico said as he stood up from the Slytherin table, putting hsi book underneath his hands, “the Tale of the Three Brothers.”

_ Where is Draco? _

The demigod’s attention turned toward the rest of the Slytherin table as the people who had looked judgingly at them left. Harry was muttering about the title of the wizard children's story and that he could probably ask Ron about it later.

_ How did Draco get past me? I wasn’t focusing on the book that long! _

“So, what are you doing here? Without your friends?” Harry asked, interrupting Nico’s scanning of the Great Hall.

Nico’s eyes zipped back to Harry, who was staring at him expectantly.

“I was…,” Nico looked across the rest of the Slytherin table and noticed that… actually, almost no one was there. Even at the other tables were mostly empty at this point, “I was looking for someone, but they never showed up here.”

Harry looked around and quickly noticed the lack of people left in the Hall as well. It was getting a little close to curfew, soon enough they would be asked to leave by the remaining professors there.

“If you really need to find them tonight, I have a map that can tell you where they are,” Harry offered

_ Oh my gods. Why didn’t I think of that? _

“The Marauder's Map,” Nico said, slightly smiling as he turned back to Harry, “Melody had told us about that. Do you have it on you?”

“I do, who is it that you are looking for?”

_ Should I really answer that? _

Nico knew the history between Draco and Harry from Pansy… and frankly, from personal experience. It was hard to miss. Hard to not see last year with the yelling across the tables, all the efforts Draco put into trying to make Harry, and everyone around Harry, miserable. Gods, so much planning, and Draco going on about Harry this, _ Harry that _.

However, Harry was looking at him expectantly, and Nico knew Harry was going to stop getting out the map if Nico kept his mouth shut. 

“Draco Malfoy.”

Harry stopped fumbling through his pockets. 

“Why him?” Harry inquired, more serious than Nico expected.

_ Oh, come on! _

“Hey, I like him as much as you do,” Nico quickly replied, clearly offended before rolling his eyes, wanting to curse at Marvus… and _ Death_, before he continued. “Need to chat with him… make sure he’s not doing anything stupid, though I don’t know if that’s possible.”

_ Gods, I still can’t believe this. What does Death want with Draco? _

Nico grumbled as he crossed his arms and Harry laughed.

“I never knew a Slytherin would dislike him as much as I do,” Harry said, grinning he took out the legendary map.

“Oh, you’d be surprised.”

Crabbe and Goyle had been sent ahead because, no, Draco couldn't trust those buffoons to not make a sound. Luckily, they still looked like young girls. Even if they were caught, they wouldn’t really be identified…

All that was left was for the day Draco to sneak all the way down to the Dungeons, then maybe there he’d get some food and go to bed after that long day. He had gotten farther in repairing the cabinet than he had thought he would… but it wouldn’t be enough. He still couldn’t send an apple without getting a chunk missing.

Thinking and wanting to grumble about what his life had come to, Draco soon realized he wasn’t the only one on the moving staircases in the dark.

Draco looked down the stone stairs to see someone standing in the doorway to get to the Dungeons. It was a dark outline of a figure and though Draco had seen many students out and about during curfew, Draco felt his heartbeat quicken.

The Slytherin slowed down his pace as he tried to get a better look at the random student.

_ It can’t be a professor, the person is too small for most of the human ones and way too tall to be Professor Flitwick. _

“Who are you?” Draco called out as he got closer.

_ It had to be another student. And I can’t get in trouble with them because I’m a prefect! And… and since they are out too. _

The other figure didn’t seem to be moving at all, no walking forwards or backward. It was as if they were standing there, waiting for him… It only made Draco more unsettled. 

“You can see me, Draco, can’t you?”

_ Wait, is that Nico di Angelo? _

“You are standing right in front of a well-lit hallway and it’s a dark staircase, no I cannot _ see _ you,” Draco replied, shaking his head at his ridiculous fear as he rushed forward.

Wow, to think that Draco had actually gotten scared? Of that tiny Slytherin? Bah. Even last year he was rather worthless… Running away because of homesickness and not really leaving… Getting into a coma because he had startled Pansy, what a joke.

“Why didn’t you show up for dinner?” Nico asked, now clear as day in the hallway.

“Why do you care?” Draco shot back at him, not even bothering to look over at the other boy, “Did the Hufflepuff set you up to this? I know how you freaks are buddy-buddy, but I like you just as much as I like him, which is not like, it’s indifference.”

“That’s okay, I’ve seen what happens when you don’t like someone. I don’t know how Harry deals with it, it’s so much time in his day you are trying to get his attention, it’s almost like you're another admirer.”

Draco whipped around, glaring at the other boy.

Nico didn’t flinch nor did he move at all since Draco barely passed him.

“I do not admire that prancer of a “Chosen One” and I dare you to insinuate that again,” Draco threatened, taking out his wand.

“So, you didn’t have dinner, did you?” Nico asked.

Draco couldn’t help it as he was stunned at the sudden topic change. He found his words stumbling over themselves in his mind as his eyes narrowed.

“You know, you shouldn’t skip meals. It’s bad for your health… Nothing is more important than one’s health.”

Nico’s words sounded like he was repeating them from someone, someone who had told him those words often. Draco found his want to return to his bed draining as he tried to understand exactly what Nico was doing.

The other Slytherin appeared to be just as happy about being up and seeing him as Draco did. There were bags under his eyes and there was clear annoyance on his face.

“I’m not skipping,” Draco said, “I’m eating later. And there are many more important things than a meal.”

“Like what?”

It was the quickness that caught Draco off guard again. Just as he was about to purse his lips and let a monologue of thoughts spew out, Draco suddenly decided to hold it in. Instead, he frowned and shook his head, leaving Nico without another word.

Nico didn’t try to go after him.

Though Draco didn’t say any words, his actions spoke volumes. There was no doubt in Nico’s mind, Draco was up to something. Something not good.

It was in the stillness and the shock in when he asked Draco questions that any friend would ask. Say something that any friend would say. There was a softness in his movements, a look in his eyes that didn’t resort to anger immediately.

And Draco didn’t leave angry. Nor did he tell Nico off.

So, in Nico’s book, this was a plus… and it meant, he would also have to talk to the Slytherin again. _ Ugh, why did that have to be good and bad? _

When Nico’s dreamless sleep was interrupted, Nico was both surprised and not very happy. The black melted down, revealing a bridge, with Nico on one side and Death on the other. Underneath the bridge was a small river, moving gently, carrying a few leaves from the trees at the sides.

“Why Draco?” Nico asked simply.

“You know your task,” Death answered simply.

The figure’s back arched over endlessly, peering at Nico with no eyes or face to be seen underneath the pitch blackness of their hood. They stood tall from the other side of the wooden bridge and though Death was too far to physically lean over Nico, the demigod could feel them doing it. It left the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

But, Nico continued to push forward in his questioning.

“Why Draco? And what about the mission with Voldemort? What does it have to do with that?”

“Hades,” right as Death spoke the god’s name, their form flickered to the familiar view of Hades’s body. However, just as it came, it was gone and only Death remained in front of him, larger, unfamiliar, unfatherly, “had already assigned you that mission, Voldemort’s quicken demise. It is a separate entity and should be treated as such.”

Death began to take steps toward Nico, boney feet tapping on the wood with a strange sound, getting closer and closer until they were in Nico’s space once again. The demigod fought the urge to back up and instead waited, watching as Death’s torose craned unnaturally toward him. Though Nico should have seen their face with the closeness, Nico never did.

“And you don’t need to know why I told you to take up Marvus’s task. Not now and even in the future it may not be your knowledge to know.”

Nico opened his mouth and quickly closed it. Death moved away smugly.

“Not knowing everything is a burden you will always have in life, isn’t it? Ah… Despite its annoyance, life still goes on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaahaha.. Death being creepy.  
And what do you all think of Draco? Hmmm... Grey? Weak boy? All bark and no bite? Almost stuck in a corner?  
And how about Melody and Hermione's friendship? Hell yeah!  
And Harry about the club... do you all think he'll want to redo the club again ;)
> 
> And, ye... there will be more and more stuff. Tell me whatcha think! And thanks again!


	12. The Feel When Things Happen and Then You Experience Emotions?! Me No Likey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sonic movie... That was good.  
And... I have a test today so that is why I am updating late! Or, rather the next morning a little early. I hope you all like it!

Harry thought he knew what it meant to fancy someone. He had butterflies flying around in his stomach whenever he saw Cho, had only absolute stupidity in his head the moment he walked up to Cho, had jealousy rile up inside his chest whenever Harry was reminded that Cho wasn’t really single when he had met her, and had the _ want _ to be with her.

That was why Harry didn’t notice the small feelings that were building up when he was around Ginny. It was mostly small thoughts, after all.

_Wow, it’s really fun hanging out with Ginny during the summer. I wished she hung out with us during the school year. _

_Ginny’s pretty fantastic on a broom and always knows what she’s saying, out of everyone on the team. I can’t wait to get to the field and see what she does this time. _

_I’m glad that Ginny isn’t dating Dean anymore. Dean is alright, but he isn’t good enough at all to be able to call her a girlfriend. _

Harry didn’t think those thoughts were out of the norm at first. Dean wasn’t too good with Ginny. He didn’t know how the two started dating, but within a few weeks they had broken up. Ron was absolutely thrilled and Melody… Melody seemed to be pretty happy about it as well, and the way she went on about things, it sounded like she had somehow meddled.

_Ginny wasn’t really interested in Dean, anyway_, Melody had said before.

Harry couldn’t really understand what Melody had meant by that, nor did he care too much. He was only happy because seeing Dean with Ginny…. Didn’t make him feel good. In fact, it made him a little angry. 

But, Harry should have known. He really should have. It was just… Harry didn’t fall for Ginny Weasley like he had for Cho Chang.

It was only when Harry was trying to focus on the Chaser’s forms during practice did he finally get a clue. He was focusing because there was a right way to hold the Quaffle while keeping your eyes up to pass and then there was a way where a light jostle from the other team would make one lose the Quaffle and possibly fall to the ground.

So, Harry floated, waiting as the Gryffindor Chasers were going through their mandated drills. Harry had paused his training with Melody and Coote, letting the two try to figure out the new way to work together, and his eyes were trained on the flashing forms before him.

_Their feet had to be secure and pointed, the Quaffle just under their arms with a hand curling around it, the other hand was to be tightly gripping the broom, palms down not up, and- _

Demelza Robins, Katie Bell, and Ginny Weasley shot slightly overhead. It had been a short while where the clouds had drowned out the golden light, but now the sun shone brightly, adding a new issue of looking through the blinding rays and…

And when Harry was focused on Ginny’s form with the Quaffle, something happened. The sun shone behind her perfect form, her brown eyes were trained ahead, focused, and her red hair was pulled in a ponytail that caught the golden light in a way Harry had never noticed before. Suddenly, it felt like Cupid’s arrow struck Harry’s fast beating heart and the first thought in his mind was-

_Oh shit. _

That was all the conformation Harry needed that he _ definitely _ fancied Ginny and even though that practice happened days ago, the memory was as fresh as if it had happened yesterday. But it wasn’t yesterday, no, this particular school day consisted only of classes with _ Ron_. In short, it was rather hard to concentrate, even when lunch rolled around.

Ron was going to kill Harry if he found out.

Harry could so easily remember how Ron had reacted to Ginny’s other boyfriends, including Dean! There was screaming, fighting, awful words, it was like Ron had turned into a feral animal! What was Harry going to do?

Well… Harry had planned to do absolutely nothing. Maybe the crush will go away. That was most of what he did with the other stresses piling up… Being Quidditch captain, Ron’s Quidditch nerves, Dumbledore’s infrequent meetings and apparent _ keeping _ of information, responding to Sirius’s letters (which were becoming more depressing each time they arrived, just like last year), and… and whatever was happening with Draco.

_What was happening with Draco? _

Harry noticed Draco being alone and not taunting him that- oh. Not that much. More like not all. Draco hasn’t spoken a threatening word in Harry’s direction at all this year. Ever since that night with Nico, the Slytherin’s words had been dancing around in Harry’s head… Draco doing something he wasn’t supposed to… And then that book that held the key to understanding that strange ring Nico didn’t like… Ugh, Harry still needed to ask Ron about it, but he kept on forgetting. 

It was easy to forget when all Harry thought about as he was next to Ron was if the Weasley could somehow read his mind and find out about him fancying Ginny. And the horror that would transpire after that.

That was what Harry was doing that moment as he and Ron traveled to find Melody and Hermione in the library, where they were still meeting up to find the mysterious textbook defiler. 

“I’ve already found a clue,” Hermione announced with pride, “and it could be a _ woman _who wrote in there. There is a witch named Prince who went to Hogwarts.”

“That still doesn’t mean much,” Ron instantly replied, frowning, as he looked over Hermione’s shoulder, “when did she come here? Is it around the time of the textbook being used?”

Hermione scowled, but she didn’t respond right away. Only when she had let out a few breaths between her teeth did she answer.

“I’m still trying to find _ that _part out,” Hermione said as she slammed the book she had opened. Ron flew backward and he glanced momentarily at Harry with some worry before he focused again on her face.

“It will be soon, I bet,” Melody said with a smile.

“But don’t you try any more spells,” Hermione ordered Ron and Harry with a frown, “I’ve said it before, but I don’t want anything bad to happen, there could still be terrible spells or things in there. I don’t want something horrible to happen for us to finally find out.”

Harry blinked. He couldn’t hear Ron trying to defend his honor once again as he thought about Hermione’s words. They were striking something in his head, something he’s been meaning to do, but kept forgetting-

Then the lightbulb went off in his head.

“Hey, Ron, have you heard of the Tale of the Three Brothers?” Harry interrupted.

Both Hermione and Ron’s argument stopped, their faces somewhat frozen in shock. Ron’s eyes widened as he processed what Harry said and instantly his posture and expression changed into obvious welcome at the distraction.

“Yeah, everyone has heard of that.”

“I haven’t.”

“Everyone who grew up with a wizard parent,” Ron clarified, looking at Hermione before his attention landed on Harry, “Why?”

“Can you tell it to me?”

Ron made a very puzzled expression.

“Er, sure- it’s one of the stories in the Tales of Beedle the Bard-”

“I’ll go get it,” Hermione said and she was off.

“Wait! I- ugh, let’s try to do this fast so we can actually eat lunch.”

“Have you been reading Pride and Prejudice?” Nico inquired.

Nico was still shuffling his textbooks in his bag as he walked, trying his best to not let them fall as he entered the Great Hall with Pansy. Daphne and Millicent were already sitting down in their usual spot, talking with themselves. After a beat, Daphne’s high pitched giggles sounded.

“No, haven’t had the time,” Pansy answered swiftly.

“You haven’t had the time?” Nico repeated, raising an eyebrow as he looked at her stoic face.

There was no way she didn’t have the time. She was constantly… What was she doing? She wasn’t really doing homework since she worked ahead so often. All Nico could see as he remembered the past few days was Pansy playing wizard chess against Tracey, prefect duties, and… and nothing.

Staring into nothing with her legs swung up on one of the arms of the large chairs, a book on her lap…

There was a small groan exhaled from Pansy at his question and the few Slytherins that were in their way quickly moved to the side. Pansy continued through the crowd as if nothing special had happened. Well, they always did that, so nothing special really happened.

“I’ve had the time, but… let’s talk about this later.”

Pansy didn’t elaborate as she waved at… Tracey.

_Wait, why is Tracey sitting with Blaise and Theodore? She doesn’t normally talk to them all that much on her own. _

“What do you think Tracey is doing with them?” Nico asked, nudging Pansy to look up.

There wasn’t much of a reaction on Pansy’s face. Her expression remained the same as her rather regular slightly pissed-off face and shrugged.

“She does what she wants, probably meddling or something,” Pansy answered, “So, how about you? How has your reading been?”

_Meddling? What could Tracey be meddling with? Okay, there was a lot she could be meddling in… that’s kind of what I’m doing with Dumbledore, Draco, what the demigods are doing with Harry… But Tracey? _

There was still so much to mess with, wasn’t there?

“Uh, reading? Reading the demigod books?” Pansy quickly nodded at Nico’s question as she sat down, and Nico took his seat next to her, his voice going lower over the increasingly loud voice, “There are a lot of things that I didn’t realize.”

Daphne and Millicent stopped their quiet conversation and then Tracey sat down next to Pansy.

“What kind of things?” Pansy asked.

“Demigods had different physiology than wizards in that some potions and spells don’t work well on us,” Nico answered, “they work differently, as if we were dragons or trolls or something.”

Nico shrugged.

The author didn’t go so much into detail. It was obvious that the author didn’t actually know a demigod, rather they had heard some stories and somehow knitted them together correctly.

He blinked and realized that Millicent was looking at Daphne. In fact, everyone was looking at Daphne, and in a few seconds, he could guess why. She was nervously pulling around at her blonde hair, and her eyes were dancing to each of them and the background.

Daphne wanted to say something and she was getting nervous about it. Nico felt his mouth close as he waited. That always did help her, when everyone quieted down.

_I wonder why she’s nervous, maybe something happened with Liam Murphy... _

And finally, Daphne spoke. 

“I heard that Aria Ostinato became the Siren leader.”

The reaction was instant: Pansy’s nose scrunched up in disgust, Tracey frowned, and one of Millicent’s eyebrows rose in surprise. Nico’s reaction, however, wasn’t much. He still hadn’t known this Aria Ostinato much at all, except that Pansy had a problem with her and Tracey only followed along because of Pansy.

And what was Siren? A special singing group? Probably… if Nico had a penny for every time he could hear her singing through the walls, well, his wardrobe would consist of more than a few t-shirts and skinny jeans.

“So, she’s going for the Slytherin leadership position, isn’t she?” Pansy asked, rolling her eyes, “Being like the rest of the idiots that are trying to take control after Cassius?”

There was some irritation in her voice and a clear message that she couldn’t believe Aria would _ ever _be the leader of Slytherin.

Daphne pulled a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she shrugged and continued to dig into her breakfast. There was still timidness in the way her fingers played with the fork and her eyes found her food-filled plate so interesting.

“I’m not sure, I heard of the news last period. Astoria has been thinking of trying out for the Siren… She now is thinking of it more since Aria has taken over.”

Pansy let out a small scoff, “Really?”

“She’s good enough,” Millicent stated.

Pansy’s eyes somewhat widened as she looked over to Millicent, who bravely stared back. Millicent hadn’t bothered to touch her food, not while listening to the conversation.

“We’ve heard Aria sing. She’s better than anyone else I’ve heard. And she’s a good teacher too,” Millicent explained, “Astoria should be happy to have such a person. Maybe Aria will be more lenient when Astoria can’t go to practices, we know the other one wasn’t.”

There was discomfort as Pansy processed those words. She moved around a bit in her seat, with a slight glare, however, over time, it began to soften. Her frown became her regular face and she shrugged

“I guess so.”

Draco had skipped breakfast and was going to miss lunch as well. He’d go in the kitchens later, but for now… He had the instructions from Burke and a few notes he had made for himself. Burke could only do so much so far away (and surprisingly stupid! What does he mean, the mental square on the left?) and Draco was starting to run into that problem of unclear instructions more and more.

The Slytherin slammed the piece of parchment on the ground and let out a frustrated groan as he fell down to his knees before the cabinet. There was yet another problem. He needed to get another piece for the cabinet… Either find it in the mess in the rest of the Room of Hidden Things or _ go out and buy it… Or maybe have someone buy it for me… That was why I learned the Imperius Curse so long ago, I… I know I can do it. _

Draco Malfoy could have used the curse before. He should have! But… But… He didn’t want to.

All the Slytherin was feeling these days were frustration, sadness, and… and nothing.

He had nothing. He has had nothing for a while.

The Slytherin House wasn’t on his side anymore. No one thought it was a good time to be a Death Eater. There weren’t even problems or scuffles in the hallways. It was as if the events from last year had totally changed the view on Slytherin… and Slytherin’s view for the other Houses as well. Sure, it wasn’t a total one-eighty, but…. It was enough.

It was enough for Draco to not talk to anyone else about his mission. To keep his left forearm hidden.

But it wasn’t the whole of Slytherin that bothered Draco Malfoy so much. No. It was over the fact that he had lost the few friends he had. 

Pansy wasn’t talking to him; she had even stopped bothering him about Prefect duties. And, somehow, that still hurt just like when she chose Nico over him.

And Nico! That slimy, stupid, and _ strange _Slytherin-

_ You know, you shouldn’t skip meals. It’s bad for your health… Nothing is more important than one’s health. _

All at once, the anger within Draco vanished. His mind betrayed him and has continued to betray him by hanging on those words. Ever since last night, that was the only thing ringing in his head. Those words with the slightly annoyed tone, as if overused…

And yet, Draco couldn't help as his mind clung to them like they were a raft in the middle of the sea.

And Draco found his ability to continue to work on his cabinet fade. Maybe there was no point. No point in doing this, not when… Not when it was all getting so hard, so horrible, maybe Draco didn’t want to do this. Maybe he didn’t want to do this anymore.

But the inhuman red eyes and horrible face of the Dark Lord showed in his mind. Draco thought his father in Azkaban and mother back at home, not knowing that her life had been threatened by the very people her husband served, and with dimmed fire inside Draco, the Slytherin stood up, and began to work again.

_No, I don’t know anything. _

Theodore pulled his robes closer to him as Blaise continued to speak to the other Slytherin boys they were surrounded by. A few of them were his roommates, Zach and Adrian. Theodore didn’t really speak to them before and they did so even less now. Though Adrian never said so, it was clear he wasn’t a Pure-Blood. Once he had heard Theodore’s father was still a Death Eater, captured while doing Voldemort’s deeds, there was new weariness Theodore was greeted with every time he saw the other boy.

Though, it was difficult for the Slytherin to care. What was the point? What was the point of trying to reassure the rest of the students or deny anything? They were going to assume what they wanted. That was what happened and that was what they were going to continue to do.

Instead of speaking, Theodore was thinking. Tracey had walked over to him and Blaise a few minutes ago. It was a casual conversation, she had wondered how Theodore was. How he must have been…

Now, people have done their rounds of this before.

Asking the obvious, not because they thought it would make such a big difference, but because they wanted to do _ something _ about it. Maybe so they could feel good they had tried anything at all.

_I’m sorry for your loss, your mother was a wonderful person. I’m sure she would have loved to see you grow up into the strong young wizard that you are. _

_ I’m sorry that your father lost his job, you know he’s trying. It’s hard during this horrible time. _

_ I’m sorry that your father has been arrested, so where are you living? Your extended family? Do you like them? Maybe you should try, you don’t know how long your father will be gone… _

They didn’t always say those words, but the meaning had all mushed together in a grey heap. It didn’t matter so much, Theodore had gotten used to losing. He had gotten used to moving on.

However, Tracey’s new trained green eyes and short black hair outlining her sharp jaw, and stare, made it different. She spoke about the change throughout Hogwarts and that because of last year, the rest of the school years will never be the same.

_Are you ready for it, Theodore? _

Of course, he was, he was ready for anything at this point.

_Because there are some things you cannot edge around. _

Theodore moved his robes around himself again. He had traveled around the edges for most of his life. It was safe that way. Never saying yes or no. That was why he declined Draco Malfoy’s request for help. That was why he stayed in the shadows, invisible to most of the discourse around him.

But, Theodore was used to change. Used to losing. And maybe… maybe if he played his cards right, he wouldn’t have to again.

“I remember that story, it’s rather… strange, isn’t it?” Melody asked.

“It’s like most old tales, dark with a clear lesson in mind for children to understand,” Hermione added.

Ron closed the book in his lap and commented that it was one of his favorite stories his mother would tell him, among his other brother Charlie. Meanwhile, Harry’s mind continued to mull, his eyebrows together in thought and confusion.

_Why would Nico want me to know this story? _

“Knowing this tale helped me start to understand demigods too,” Ron said, his blue eyes traveling to Melody, “the whole related to a god. Isn’t Nico related to someone like Death, but not really?”

Harry blinked as those words traveled successfully through him. Ron was staring at Melody, waiting for her answer. A thoughtful look passed over Hermione and she eagerly leaned forward.

_Maybe this ring is connected to Nico’s father? Death? _

“Yeah,” Melody nodded excitedly, “Nico is the son of the _ Ruler _ of the Underworld! So, he doesn’t take people there, he merely… Looks over them in the afterlife.”

_So, if Nico isn’t related to Death… then it’s just another story. _

Confusion welled up in the Gryffindor’s mind as he looked over to see Hermione putting away the book she had gotten. Inside, there were pictures. Ron had shown it to them, almost like they were children at a daycare.

The pictures were far from daycare storytelling, however. The figures were drawn sharply, with almost inhuman proportions and thinness, and only colored with black, dark yellow, and white. It was harsh and unyielding.

_So, what was Nico thinking when he told me this? _

Harry couldn’t help as his mind wandered to the time Cedric Diggory had tried to hint to Harry how to understand the hint in the egg. The beautiful golden egg that would only screech when he opened it on land but sang underwater. Harry could barely remember the words Cedric had said, something like “the hot water could be good for thinking.”

A smile started to appear on Harry’s face.

The fact that it took so long for Harry to figure out made Harry reconsider if Cedric really was as kind as others had said. That maybe Cedric was telling him rubbish to lead him down the wrong path.

But Cedric didn’t. He told Harry a clue and it did work.

The smile disappeared.

And Harry felt sadness touch him with its cold, icy fingers, letting his mind feel as if it were filled with water and his body filled with lead.

_I could always ask Nico about what he meant. There isn’t a tournament to compete against him and… and he isn’t dead. _

“Why did you want to read this in the first place, harry?” Ron asked, “I know you don’t normally have a sudden interest in children's stories like these.”

No, Harry didn’t. 

“When I asked Nico about the ring in Dumbledore’s office, he told me to read this,” Harry answered.

All three of them gave Harry a strange look.

“This story?” Ron asked, frowning as he glanced at the shelve Tales of Beedle the Bard was stored. He looked down at the shelves as if they contained something he had never seen before. 

“That’s rather… unfortunately unhelpful,” Hermione commented.

“Yeah,” Melody agreed, “I- I can ask him about it later. We are having a demigod meeting. We’re going to start having them twice a week.”

“No, I can ask him,” Harry said, nodding.

There was a puzzled expression that flashed over Melody's face, but she didn’t bother to fight him about it. 

The Gryffindors didn’t have much time after that. Lunch went by quickly, consisting mostly of them gathering food and trying to hide it in their robes or other places so they could eat as they walked to their next class. It was a little funny, seeing Ron shove so much food in the pocket of his robes and offering some of the snacks to Harry the moment Harry finished his small pile.

It was… It was nice.

“You should come,” someone whispered to their friend rather loudly.

Harry blinked, busying trying to chew some sausage as he power walked to Transfiguration. He looked over to spy someone else rushing toward their own class… They were young. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. 

“I shouldn’t, they wouldn’t like me to come,” the young Slytherin boy muttered.

“But everyone should learn!” the Gryffindor shouted, to which her friend instantly tried to shush her again, “And they should know you guys need the lessons too, not all Slytherins are Pure-Bloods, I know you’re a-“

“Don’t say it. Not out loud like this,” the Slytherin boy quickly said.

_What? Is he… is he a Muggleborn? _

“Then come on, come to the meeting with me,” the Gryffindor girl pressured again, “Marvus is really nice. He’ll be happy to see another person”

Harry stopped chewing as it finally dawned on him what club they were talking about. Dumbledore’s Army 2.0.

_A Slytherin wants to enter? _Harry wondered as he swallowed the food in his mouth.

To be honest, he hadn’t thought a Slytherin would want to join something like that. From what Malfoy had bragged about before, most Slytherins were taught curses during their childhood. Probably more dangerous and even illegal kinds of magic. 

_Wait. _

Just as Harry had crossed the threshold of Transfiguration, he remembered something.

A dark figure with a Slytherin tie, coming inside of Hog’s head from the cold, the snow glowing brightly from outside, the cold white snow still lingering on his shoes and robes. It was the first time Dumbledore’s Army had their first meeting and… and the looks everyone gave him when Nico di Angelo had said it all. It had sent him away without any words.

_Nico had wanted to join before. We… I- I should have taught him too. All the spells, how to defend himself… He needed that too… _

And throughout the rest of the class, Harry had thought of Dumbledore’s Army, trying to imagine if he had let Nico join…. And the desire to teach again rose in Harry as he recalled all those hours in the Room of Requirement... 

Nico found it hard to focus while he walked toward the Astronomy Tower. He had wanted to ask Pansy about what happened earlier, as to why she wasn’t reading his book that he had given her. She read the Great Gatsby, whose long and almost useless descriptions were very different from the nice and short passages from Pride and Prejudice. Pansy had agreed, Pride and Prejudice was easier to read despite the vocabulary, but… 

_ “You have your meeting, don’t let me keep you waiting.” _

_ The demigod didn’t bother to hide back his eye roll at her response. _

_ “Melody and Marvus can always keep each other busy, I want to know how you are doing you’ve been… you’ve been a little strange since this year began and I’d really like to know…” The demigod trailed off, trying to find the right words, “I’d really like to know why, but if you can’t tell me that, then I’d really like to know what I could do.” _

_ He could see it in Pansy’s eyes. There was conflict and… and shock and gentleness. The walls that were kept up fell down a little. _

_ “I need you to go to your meeting… and… and we _ will _ talk about this. But later.” _

So yeah, Nico was late to the demigod meeting he had set up in the first place. He rushed to the Astronomy Tower, already hearing Marvus and Melody’s voice ring out from their conversations. 

“Yeah, managing the club is hard, we are getting so many people,” Marvus said, then he shot up, bouncing a little on his metal foot, “and we got our first Slytherin today! It was very exciting! He was very nervous, of course, but I think he’ll come again-”

Marvus stopped mid-sentence as he realized Melody wasn’t looking at him anymore. He turned to see Nico ruggedly walking up to them. The Ares twins’ faces were drawn with sharper and eager lines.

“So… what was that whole thing of talking to me? With Roman and Greek and Death?” Marvus asked.

“Does it have to do with the Tale of the Three Brothers?” Melody added. 

Both of their brown eyes seared into Nico with such intent and readiness, that Nico instantly knew they were going to hang onto every word he was going to say. He should have been ready for that after so long, but there were some things he was never going to get used to.

Nico inhaled and then he began.

“Yes. A few days ago, in my dream, I saw Death.”

“What do you think Draco is doing?” Daphne asked.

The Slytherin common room crowd was thinning. When Nico had left no one batted an eyelash. Sure, there were a few questioning glances to Pansy, but that was that. Pansy didn’t say anything so no one else did.

However, they did retire to bed or start to clear up their work.

Pansy blinked herself back into reality when she realized Daphne's blue eyes were on her. There was a match of wizard chess in front of Daphne and Millicent, with Tracey by Daphne’s side. Pansy didn’t even notice her friends had switched from homework to fun.

“I don’t know, why should I know?” Pansy said as she turned back toward her outline of the chapter for Charms. There were still at least thirty more pages left to read.

This was going to be a long night. But, at least it was the last thing she had to do.

“How are you doing?” Millicent added.

“I’m fine,” Pansy answered reflexively, scrawling a few more words onto her notes.

_Yes, probably good to know how the Bubble-Head Charm was created and can be done. Too bad we’ve already learned it because of those damn Weasley Dung bombs. I remember when everyone was dying to learn it, especially when the pop-up swamp happened. All the younger years were _ so _ annoying… _

“How about the Muggle book? Have you gotten any farther in it? Learned that long list of words you wrote down yet?” Tracey asked.

“No,” Pansy quickly replied, shaking her head, sounding disgusted that Tracey could mention that last question at all, “the whole point of having the list of words is to look at it later… Maybe I’ll learn them. Maybe. And right now I haven’t read anymore… I… I don’t want to as much because I’ve realized something about the characters.”

That answer caught their attention.

“Really?” Daphne asked.

“Like what?” Tracey pried, leaning toward Pansy over the game.

Normally, Pansy didn’t have trouble finding her words. However, this strange occurrence has been happening more and more ever since Nico had shown up… Yet, this time her loss of words wasn’t because she didn’t know what to say, it was because she didn’t know _ how _ to say it.

“Er, Darcy is like me,” Pansy tried to sum up, “at least, I used to be like him. And… I don’t know if I like that.”

Daphne glanced from Millicent to Pansy, her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

“Why not? You’re nice, I’d like to read a book with you in it no matter what age you were,” Daphne said.

Pansy felt herself smiling, though she tilted her head. Words were still jumbling inside her brain, and though she was grabbing at some, they were good enough. Until, finally, they were.

“I don’t want to read a book where I don’t get better,” Pansy answered.

_Where I stay where I was. Lost in the rose-colored glasses, lost in a love potion of my own making. I don’t… I don’t want to do that. I don’t want to imagine that happening. _

There was a mixture of expressions that crossed her friends’ faces that could be summed up to pity. Pansy had never been the person to receive such an expression. She was rather sharp-tongued with venom, usually waiting to strike if something- or someone- had bothered her.

However, things had changed. Things were changing. And she was going to take them in stride.

After all, that’s how Pansy was and had always been. 

“Well, we don’t know if Darcy does or doesn’t change. You’ll have to read it to find out,” Tracey softly, before taking one of the pieces on the chess board and holding it in her hand. It was a pawn, who was very unhappy about being lifted. He wriggled unhappily around her thumb and pointer finger “But, I’ve found out that it’s better trying than giving up because if he does change, I bet it’s worth it.”

Pansy looked into Tracey’s eyes to see a green, knowing twinkle. Tracey smiled as she put down the pawn. Pansy leaned back into her chair, moving the notes and quill around on her lap.

“I guess when you say it like that… But after I do homework.”

“Should the meeting be long?” Hermione asked.

“Probably. Nico had called it for an emergency, so maybe a lot happened and he has to explain it all,” Ron answered, messing around with the Exploding Snap cards on the coffee table in front of him.

Hermione leaned back onto her arm and sighed as she looked down at the regular Potions textbook she was reading. Harry still found it rather weird they had a textbook now instead of just reading what was on the board… Snape had always done that before.

But, then again, Snape had done a lot of things Harry didn’t like, so this was something Harry could deal with.

“You should stop worrying about her getting caught on our watch,” Ron said, moving around the Exploding Snap, letting out a loud _ ouch! _ when one exploded in his hand. He flicked his fingers around, still wincing in pain.

“You are only saying that because you don’t care about breaking the rules,” Hermione replied as she turned the page.

“_No,_” Ron said, giving her the stink eye and rubbing his finger on his robes before messing around with the rest of the cards again, “Melody snuck around all last year, it’d be stupid if she was caught by any professor _ now _.”

Harry nodded quietly at Ron’s reasoning.

The fact that they didn’t even know what Melody was up to a good portion of last year spoke to her ability to be sneaky. That and none of the demigods had been caught yet, even with a lack of an Invisibility cloak.

Even with the fact that more and more Ministry Workers were coming and patrolling the outside of the school. 

“Oh, I,” Hermione frowned, glancing up at Ron shortly, “I hadn’t thought of that.”

Ron shrugged and his house he continued to try to build a house with his cards. He was having trouble putting up the first two, but once he got those two up, he was much faster. 

“Harry, you haven’t spoken in a while, what are you thinking about?” Ron asked nonchalantly.

Harry shrugged. It was getting late and though the worry of what Ron could do if he found out about Harry fancying Ginny faded, there was one thing that didn’t leave his mind. 

“I am thinking about Dumbledore’s Army.”

The cards toppled to the ground with a mini-explosion from the bottom and Hermione looked up from her book.

“Really, why?” Ron inquired incredulously.

“Are you still upset that Marvus started it without asking you first?” Hermione added.

Harry shook his head.

“No, I… I dunno. I think I kind of miss it,” Harry said, messing with his fingers, “I miss the D.A. meetings.”

He remembered when Luna had mentioned the same feeling on the train to Hogwarts. He felt like a hypocrite now since he had told her there was no point in continuing the club. However, hearing what was going on in and outside of Hogwarts and… and the fact Dumbledore’s meetings weren’t really happening… Maybe he could take time to help Marvus run it. If it’s so popular that Slytherins are joining, Marvus might need an extra hand…

“What do you miss?” Ron inquired as he frowned, the house he had started building again fell apart with another small explosion.

“It felt good when you all casted the spell right, like when Neville finally learned how to cast Expelliarmus,” Harry shrugged, “I didn’t realize, but I really liked that.”

_And it felt like I was doing something meaningful. _

Sitting around in a classroom, going on through the days as if nothing had happened, nothing was changing didn’t feel right anymore. Many things have changed since the fourth year. And many things were still changing. Fear was coming back and taking hold of students’ hearts and heads and the hard and heavy fact that Voldemort was really out there settled in everyone’s chests like stones.

There were warnings and lists of cautions, Aurors coming and protecting Hogwarts, both because in the outside world evil was running rampant with curses, terror, and murder. Before, it seemed like Cedric’s fate was an outlier, that an innocent wouldn’t normally be killed. However, instead of being the last, Cedric was going to become the first of many.

_I can’t take it. Not again. _

“Then maybe you should ask Marvus to get into it again,” Hermione said.

Harry could still feel those awful feelings of last year still crawling and crumbling inside of him. He nodded.

“And if you want, we can join again too,” Ron offered, “we can have everyone join again and learn even more spells. I know we all need help with the nonverbal spells since Snape isn’t good at giving out pointers.”

Like the sun parting down through the clouds, Harry could feel the warmth returning to him. It made Harry’s heart thaw and bloom with glee.

Even if everyone joined, Harry knew the D.A. meetings wouldn’t be the same no matter how hard they tried. What happened at the end of last year at the Department of Mysteries had forever changed Harry and the rest of the members.

But then again, maybe that wasn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes. Yes, I do like the idea of Harry continuing the club :)  
And no... I don't really like romantic drama so Dean and Ginny broke up earlier! Because, writing that? No thank you!
> 
> So, what do you all think? Will this whole Hermione and Ron thing happen like the book or nah? What is Tracey trying to do? And... most importantly, do you all think that Harry wanting to be an Auror is kinda weird when you think about it for more than ten mintues? Or not :)
> 
> Until next time! Comment, Correct, and the sonic movie was really good, I can't believe I liked it so much!


	13. Ahh… I Feel Like Everything is Coming Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt your daily program!
> 
> And I really hope everyone is okay with the Coronavirus! Please do research and stay inside, even if you aren't part of the at risk group! It's so it doesn't spread! 
> 
> Yeah, this was hella late because... :) how my life has been turned upside down because of precautions of the coronavirus. My school is online for the rest of the year and lacrosse season has ended before it barely began. It is annoying, but the precautions are there for a reason!

There was a mini party at Grimmauld Place. Only two people other than the single resident attended, but it was a party nonetheless. Besides, parties were needed in times like these.

More specifically, Tonks and Remus believed Sirius Black needed them. The two friends had noticed the drop in Sirius’s mood. Not only was there a noticeable drop, cancellation of plans, but he also didn’t even go out of the house.

All of last year Sirius droned on and on about not being able to leave the house. He was caged, like a dog, unable to do anything, to be of _ any _use, and he let everyone know how miserable he was. So, it was strange, to say the least when Sirius didn’t leave the house now that he could. That he didn’t go outside despite the Death Eaters, that he didn’t want to enjoy his freedom now that he had it. 

Sirius, Remus, and Tonks shared only a few Butterbeers and one Fire Whiskey. Tonks didn’t divulge into the fun as much as the other two men did, merely laughing as Remus and Sirius began to feel the effects of the few drinks. Besides, there wasn’t much she could say when they spoke of the past antics they got up to.

“I should ask McGonagall how she felt when she realized Harry was going to be like James,” Sirius laughed.

“I doubt she was very happy. I can still remember her face when she found out about our little stunt with the broomsticks in the moving staircases,” Remus muttered.

“Wait, that was you guys?” Tonks said, her hair turning a brighter pink as she grinned, “I remember when the Prefects were told to emphasize the rule of no broomsticks inside the castle.” 

“Oh, yes, it must have been us. I remember when James wanted to try out his new broom. I told him it would be stupid to go out in the thunderstorm, that it was too dangerous out there,” Remus tried to look disappointed but there was a small smile creeping on his face, “I didn’t realize he took that warning as an okay to try it inside.”

Laughter erupted from Tonks and Sirius while Remus shook his head and they began to move to the family room. The furniture was still the same as it was thirty years earlier with the dark fabric with silver snake details. Though, the years had taken their toll. The fabric was worn thin at the edges and all amongst Sirius’s belongings there was a permanent dust layer.

It was getting late. Too late for a school night or if any of them had the want to do anything tomorrow other than sleep the day away. But, then again, it had been a while since any of them had been in Hogwarts, and only Tonks had an actual assigned schedule. Sirius knew that fact was going to be brought up at any moment by Remus… Sirius on the other hand, kept that reminder to himself, wanting the party to last as long as it could. 

“Come on, Moony, sit next to me,” Sirius said casually as he plopped himself down on the couch without a care in the world, patting the spot right next to him with sleepy excitedness.

“What about me?” Tonks said with mock offense.

Sirius grinned.

“Join us! More than enough room,” Sirius exclaimed, watching Tonks make her way over with Lupin, “in fact, I remember when I was younger we took our family portraits here. You’d never see the house so filled and then in a matter of hours it would be back to normal.”

“Don’t yell so much,” Remus chided as he followed Sirius’s request and sat down next to Sirius with a little more poise and purpose than his friend, “your mother will get upset and start screaming again.”

“You’re lucky you didn’t have to deal with her _ alive_,” Sirius said, groaning at the memory of her constant scowling face.

“You wouldn’t let me, every time she was coming around you wouldn’t tell us,” Remus replied, frowning slightly.

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly and wished he had bothered to take one of the drinks with him. The only thing on the table was an empty bottle of Fire Whiskey that they had finished a couple of nights ago.

“If I could make sure no one else had to deal with her, I did. No point in having her scream at everyone all the time,” Sirius said before he rolled his eyes.

He could remember making plans when he went home those first years of Hogwarts. The few times his mother did come to school or to pick him up at the Platform, he was sure to have said goodbye to his friends beforehand.

Sirius didn’t want to see their faces the moment Mrs. Black wouldn’t hold her tongue. And he didn’t want to have to hear her later at the dinner table, ravaging through his “choice of people” he surrounded himself with.

And, of course, the fact they were Gryffindors would be another cherry on that shit-fit cake.

“If only she didn’t have an immovable self-portrait,” Tonks said with a smile.

“Oh Merlin, _ yes_, and to think that I’ve done so much to get rid of it-”

“Watch your noise level,” Remus interrupted with a nod toward the portrait in question.

_Oh, right. Talk too loudly and she'll start yelling all over again._

Sirius smiled, but he stopped.

It really was just like old times.

Then Remus leaned over to look at Tonks. The witch’s eyes widened as he had another slightly disappointing expression shot at her. “And aren’t you positioned to be in Hogwarts tomorrow, Tonks? Shouldn’t you be in bed right now, getting some sleep for the long day?”

Tonks forced a laugh before she stood up reluctantly. She repositioned her robes and took out her wand.

“You are always such a party pooper,” Sirius teased and Tonks smiled.

“Nah, he’s right. There’s a Quidditch game tomorrow,” Tonks said and she let out a sad sigh, “since all the students are out in the open, it could be… well, the Ministry is being cautious. If they weren’t the parents would be angry.”

Her explanation came out with a small shrug. It wasn’t that the parents' worries were unwarranted nor that the Ministry didn’t care about the kids, things… things were just how they were right now.

And with that final note, she smiled back at them. There was a tired look to her she didn’t have before. It could have been the extra assignments, but Sirius was starting to recognize that expression on every person he saw lately.

_It was just how it was now. Just… Just like last time. _

Sirius frowned at that thought and immediately Tonks glanced toward him. There was a soft worried look in her eyes. Once Sirius recomposed himself, he looked away, still debating if he should grab another drink… Though he was feeling a little tired.

Amongst his thoughts, Sirius didn’t notice the looks Tonks and Remus gave each other. Concern etched on Tonk’s face before it faded.

“I’ll see you two later,” Tonks finally said.

“See ya.”

“Stay safe.”

And with a crack, she was gone.

And that left Remus and Sirius alone in the grimy house. Sirius could feel the sleepiness starting to take ahold of him and he unconsciously began to lean on Remus. Wow, how did Sirius not realize Remus’s coat was so comfy? It may look a little bad, ugh, Sirius really did need to buy him a new one… huh, there was one he found a little while ago that looked nice, maybe it would fit him...

“How are you?”

Sirius blinked at the sudden question and realized he was not only lounging on the couch, but he was also lounging very, very close to Remus. With only clothing separating them, it was rather warm.

“Tired,” Sirius immediately answered.

This day was a tiring day… So much work in the beginning and nothing to show off with it… Fuck, and there were still so many parchments to go through! Maybe… maybe Sirius was going to find nothing… 

He had been finding only nothing for a while.

“What’s the matter?” Remus whispered again, forcing Sirius back into reality.

“Nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

Now this was the question that made Sirius reevaluate his answer. 

Sirius couldn’t find himself to have the strength to shut his mouth on his normal days, but he had an even harder time when Remus prompted him. Back when they were still students at Hogwarts, Sirius would sometimes have those days where those little questions would unleash a tsunami of words. It could have just been when a girl had said something particularly mean to him or when his family had gotten back into his head, their taunts and insults of what he was and what he would become circling in his head.

But, for once, he couldn’t think of a single thing! With the war out there, what was Sirius to complain about? His newfound freedom was somehow a burden? Sure, Sirius didn’t have any super important jobs to do, only to look after Harry, but he’s been wanting to do that for years! What was there to complain about?

He could walk outside and though he got sideways looks, it didn’t matter! He walked _ outside_!

“Nothing, nothing’s the matter!” Sirius exclaimed.

Well, maybe… Maybe it’s because he has found nothing. Nothing to really answer what has been nagging him for a while, what he had heard back down there in the Underworld. He still had no idea what Regulus _ meant _… and… and…

Sirius’s smile began to fade.

“You aren’t fine, Sirius.”

_But, I’m not that upset? Right? _

So many thoughts were going through Sirius’s head that he almost didn’t realize Remus had moved away from him. His friend with his scarred up face was watching Sirius with the intensity he was familiar with when he came back to Hogwarts after a long break at the Grimmauld Place… At this house... 

Though, the occupants of the house have changed a lot in thirty years.

Remus took this silence as a cue to continue. 

“You’ve been in this awful, dark, musty house for _ months_. And even if you can, you don’t go _ outside _-”

“I do go outside!”

“When?” Remus asked, “Do you even know what the weather was like for the past week?”

Sirius rolled his eyes and scowled. No, he didn’t know. What was the point in going outside? He had all that he needed _ inside_. Sure, he had to procure some food and didn’t really know how to cook it, but so what? That was why he traveled to other houses. Had guests over. Besides, the most important thing was that he could search for answers _ inside _the house.

No one was going to help him outside. People were too busy to wonder what a dead Death Eater had been doing nearly a decade ago. 

Without answering Remus’s question, knowing if Sirius did, he’d lose the argument, he started to try to get up. Some of those unfinished bottles were starting to look real appetizing and-

There was a flash of shock over Remus’s face before Sirius was grabbed and pulled back down.

_Come on, why does he always have to do this? Why can’t I just- _

“I’m not doing this to make you feel bad, Sirius,” Remus started, slightly harsh, and then the hard lines in his face faded, “I… I’m worried about you. You’ve barely left the house and there are no people in here, not since Kreacher-”

“I don’t want Kreacher here!”

_I never wanted him here! He- he doesn’t do anything! He’s just a terrible, negative creature that only wants to torture me, I’d rather have no one than have him. Doesn’t Remus know that, how can he- _

“I- what is the point in going outside?” Sirius started, his eyes now not leaving the empty bottle of Fire Whiskey in front of him, “And I’ve- I’ve been, I’ve been doing things!”

Though Remus didn’t say anything, it was clear on his face that he didn’t believe Sirius. There was a slight blankness to his face and his eyebrows were lifted barely a few millimeters. 

“I have been doing things,” Sirius snapped, “just because Dumbledore doesn’t trust me with anything like you and Tonks doesn’t mean I have been laying around doing _ nothing _!”

“So, what have you been doing?”

Sirius’s tirade slowed down. The boiling anger vanished.

“I’ve been looking into my brother’s death.”

Remus blinked, his mind and motive momentarily blank.

It was obvious why Remus was taken back, Sirius had never spoken about his sibling because there was nothing to talk about. After getting kicked out of the house, the two stopped associating with each other, no talking, not even an acknowledgment if they happened to run into each other in shops. Regulus Black was in Slytherin and joined the Death Eaters, and, well, Sirius was a Gryffindor and in the Order of the Phoenix.

Sirius only brought up his brother when he heard the news of Regulus’s death and the circumstances surrounding it… after all, his short life was cut short because he tried to _ leave _the Death Eaters… 

And sure, tears were shed, but Sirius hadn’t spoken of him since. What was there to say about an estranged brother who you only cried for in what _ could have been_? Besides, Sirius had stopped trying to fix his bonds with his family a long time ago.

Once Remus processed what this could mean, his eyes regained their life. The blank look turned into absolute attention as he watched his friend. So, Sirius continued.

“I heard voices when I was dead,” Sirius started with hesitancy, watching for any sign of disbelief in Remus’s eyes.

It would be hard to believe. Hearing voices of the Dead? Even in wizard society, that wasn’t a good thing to share with people. And everyone knew that once someone was dead and decided to not become a ghost, unless you joined them in the ground you weren’t going to be seeing them.

But, things have changed, haven’t they? There were demigods and… and one of them could travel to the Underworld… They could probably see and talk to the dead. Maybe if Sirius really needed to, he could ask Regulus questions that only popped up now and- and-

Sirius quickly shoved those away. Remus was waiting for more and he was not in disbelief. 

“I heard James and Lily and… and Regulus when I was on the other side.”

Curiosity and sadness welled inside of Remus’s green eyes. He leaned forward toward Sirius and put a reassuring hand on his arm. 

“What did they say?” Remus encouraged.

Once again, it was hard for Sirius to find his words. There was so much he experienced and remembered yet, so little. The words and feelings were all meshed together in a strange and foggy dream that Sirius knew was real and followed him as he traveled back.

Still, even as he was back, it didn’t feel that way. His head and feelings were still stuck in that fog.

_First, James and Lily. _

“They… They said...” Sirius started, frowning as he looked away from Remus, trying his best to remember word for word, “they wanted me to have the second chance that was given to me and that… that they’ll wait for me.”

But Sirius wasn’t done, was he? That wasn’t the part he was thinking about at night as he laid awake. That wasn’t the part that kept him indoors trying to look for an answer inside this awful and annoying house.

“And Regulus also said something, didn’t he?” Remus said. 

_He always knew how to get us back on track. _

Sirius exhaled. 

“Yes,” Sirius breathed.

It felt so strange, only talking about his brother now. It was cruel to think that after all this time, after all the years that had gone by since Regulus’s death, it was only now that Sirius had wished Regulus was alive so they could speak one last time.

Too bad Regulus was dead.

“He said that I had to finish what he started.”

Remus narrowed his eyes. 

“Was he talking about…”

_Defeating You-Know-Who? _

Sirius shook his head immediately.

“He probably was against Voldemort since he did try to leave the Death Eaters, but… there was something else. There is something else,” _ There has to be! I know it, I know there has to be. That determination in his voice, it was something personal. _“He left because he started something and despite spending months rifling through his things and some folders I’ve gotten from the Ministry and I still haven’t found anything!”

He was getting frustrated and he knew it. Frustrated and defeated. There was even a time where Sirius felt desperate enough to try to talk to his mother’s portrait… who reacted just as she always had, even when he did bring up Regulus. It was useless and he had to listen to her screams a few hours afterward… then the sobs... and finally her snoring…

Sirius didn’t even notice Remus had gotten closer to him until he could feel the hand on his arm move to his shoulder. Blinking, the memories of the failed interrogation with his mother faded, and he focused on Remus in front of him.

“Since Dumbledore didn’t give me anything, I’ve been doing that… And… And I keep on thinking that maybe it was something big, Moony. They had killed Regulus days after he defected. Days.”

There was a soft sigh that came from Remus’s lips.

“They had done that with anyone who tried to leave, you know that. Anyone who knew anything was killed the moment their loyalty was questionable.”

Sirius shook his head, but Lupin continued.

“And the Death Eaters were everywhere, they were… they were in places we never could have guessed.”

A name didn’t need to be said for both of the men to understand. Sirius let out a growl as he thought of the rat bastard who had- who done it all! James and Lily’s death made Sirius rot in Azkaban for years for a crime he never did!

“You don’t need to bring that up, you and I both know that fact too well,” Sirius snapped as he stood up and began to pace, “if I knew where he was, I still would kill him.”

“You don’t mean that,” Remus immediately said and then frowned, “who gave you the files? Are they on the Death Eater trials? The ones for the first war?”

Sirius didn’t stop pacing; however, he began to slow.

“Yeah, they are the testimonies from Death Eaters during the first war,” Sirius said, his mind starting to connect the pieces together, “they didn’t say anything big, but they never did.”

A grin started to spread across Sirius’s face. He turned back toward Remus and the werewolf almost jumped at the sudden change.

“They all said they were Imperioed, so they couldn’t know what was going on, and I can’t go back in time to get a confession out of them, but maybe- maybe I could get the information out of the current Death Eaters!”

Sirius grabbed the shoulders of Remus and pulled him off the couch in his excitement. Not resisting, Remus was brought to his feet and watched Sirius intently.

“And if Regulus did something big, something they didn’t want to happen again, maybe the Death Eaters _ now _would know about it!”

Bellatrix scrunched up her nose and she glared down the hallway, making the people passing her flinch and instantly move out of the way. Her long black robes hit annoyingly against her feet and her fists were clenched tightly enough that her nails dug into her palms, even as she held her wand.

Annoyingly, this was becoming a common occurrence.

It was hard, though! It was hard when the Dark Lord was so _ trusting_, so-

The Dark Lord was _ so _ knowledgeable, clever, cunning, and easily the best wizard the world had ever seen. He was _ meant _ to change the world for the better with his power, putting Pure-Bloods on top and those Mud-Bloods and Muggles underneath our feet, underneath _ our _rule, where they belonged.

But, Bellatrix, she only wanted what was best. And sometimes, in the great grand scheme of changing the world, there were threads that unraveled. At first it would be unnoticeable, a mere string or annoyance, teeny tiny little probably, but later it could cause _ the whole tapestry they were making _ ** _to fall apart!_ **

The Dark Lord would tie most of them up, but there were a few he had missed. That was why he had entrusted followers to do those. That was why he had Bellatrix.

One of those pesky threads was Severus Snape. Luckily, Bellatrix had done her best and put him away through an Unbreakable Vow she, erm, she encouraged. 

That was a win for Bellatrix, however, there was another one she realized she would have to do on her own. 

And that was Sirius Black.

Not that her Bloodtraitor of a cousin was anything most Death Eaters couldn’t handle. No, amongst the mass of enemies, he was rather insignificant. Another meaningless soldier that can be taken out, just like he almost was last year.

But that was the problem. How was he alive.

_I saw Sirius Black disappear! I saw him fall through the Veil! _

A Death Eater who didn’t get the memo Bellatrix was on a rampage didn’t move to the side, their nose in a map with crossed out buildings in Diagon Alley. Bellatrix pushed the Death Eater out of her way with a small flick of her wand.

The poor man was flung to the side of the wall and she continued as if nothing had happened.

There was no way for Sirius Black to come back from the Veil. And if he did, there was something that the Dark Lord didn’t know.

_If he didn’t trust what I saw, I’ll see if everyone else saw it too. _

Dementors had already left Azkaban. The only people left were some Aurors, which were now much busier with the rest of the Death Eater’s plans than to look after a prison. Soon, when she had others to tell her she was right, she’d let the Dark Lord know.

Sirius Black falling through the Veil and a few weeks later emerging in the world unscathed wasn’t natural. Someone had done this. Someone they didn’t know about.

And they only posed a threat to her master. 

The only thing she needed now was a few others who would join her. Hopefully, some people who were adamant about proving their worth to the Dark Lord. 

A small spread across Bellatrix’s face.

And maybe after this strange wind in the sky is gone, she’ll have another wonderful chance to kill Sirius Black _ again. _

Will had been at Camp Half-Blood much longer than he had anticipated. It was November, already three months into Hogwarts’ school year, not three weeks like he had planned.

There had been several reasons why his entrance to the wizarding school was postponed. First, there was his need to make sure the Infirmary was ready for his departure. There weren’t many demigods left at camp during the school year and the ones that were left weren’t exactly the think-first act-second type. Then there was making sure his replacement was ready as they were last year. Luckily, that only took a few days after a few hard lessons and nearly lighting the Infirmary on fire. 

And right when he was getting ready to go, strange monsters began lingering near the borders.

Will didn’t think much of them in the beginning. At first, they were just something that the more aggressive campers got to deal with quickly and then wait around the camp for another poor, unfortunate thing to come around. But then, there were more. There was less waiting around and more looking at the borders, shouting that there were even more here than a few days ago. 

Lycanthropes came and waited outside. Giants too. It was just like when Gaea had begun to rise.

Some of the campers were waiting for a prophecy to come about, for them to call upon a hero to arise and let the camp return to normal until the next prophecy, but- there was no prophecy. No sign of any glowing green light coming out of Rachel, no rhyming words, no nothing! But then again, she hadn’t been glowing for a while. It was like the time Apollo had become mortal, ugh, but that couldn’t have been happening _ again_. 

Though some people had begun to panic about what this meant. How were they supposed to handle this? What were they doing wrong? Should they ask Camp Jupiter for help?

But, as Will began to see the events unfold at Camp and heard updates from Nico in England, something clicked.

The prophecy they had been waiting for was already spoken but wasn’t _ theirs _to complete.

It must have had something to do with Nico’s quest. Will knew it, deep inside, and though he was excited to finally meet up with his boyfriend in person for months, he was also worried. Most quests don’t go as planned. The gods, pretty much all quests _ don’t _go as planned.

And in its current state, the quest was progressing much faster than anticipated, but not the way the demigods had wanted. Things were going downhill across the Atlantic Ocean and the resulting waves were traveling much further than anyone could have predicted.

Will was just hoping it wouldn’t be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and... We'll see how everything goes, both in real life and here.
> 
> I haven't had much time and I maybe won't be able to do anything for a few days. I'll probably update in two weeks! I'll try to respond to everyone when I can and for the space in between, please be safe!
> 
> And, if you can, tell me what you think I'm going with this... :) it is fun planning it all out! And correct. Spent a lot of time rewriting this chapter! OVer and over and over and oh my god, over!


	14. It’s the Perfect Day for a Quidditch Game and Not Focusing on Real Life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, happy 413, oh shit.  
Lego Batman is a beautiful movie! Funny! Cinematic! Best Batman movie I've seen ever, though I only remember this movie and a part of another. 
> 
> And I... am good! Just, shutdown and Coronavirus is a lot! So, it took a little while to get this chapter to how I wanted it to be. It had to be perfect! It just had to be! I stayed up late yesterday and then I was like... no. Gotta read it again when I am functioning!
> 
> And thanks for all the comments! I really do read them and love them. Even if I do respond weeks late.  
Okay, I hope you guys like this chapter! It's kinda gonna be a two parter!

Nico found it hard to focus during the morning.

Death had invaded his dreams once again. However, the god didn’t stick around for long. After a few unprompted moments of silence, Nico reassured Death he was planning on harassing Draco again, even if it did seem rather stupid since Nico didn’t think there was a reason to bother that _ specific _ Slytherin.

And with an indescribable reaction underneath their hood and no response back, the demigod woke up. 

The demigod had told his friends as they walked to the Great Hall about Death’s incessant pestering. Though the Slytherin girls were rather worried to hear that _ Death _ was bothering him so much, Nico could only groan and roll his eyes as he said it was nothing. Besides, it wasn’t really the first time. 

Sadly, he didn’t have too much time to explain why they shouldn’t worry too much as they made their way to the Great Hall. Other Slytherins walked and talked with excitement as they passed Nico, Pansy, Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent, green and silver paint on their faces, as well as pilings of green and silver clothes and accessories.

_Oh, right. There’s the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch game today. _

That wasn’t the only strange thing about this morning either. When Nico woke up, Theodore was nowhere to be seen, his bed was already made up and one of his bags was gone. It was like he had left in the middle of the night to do a sudden study session.

But, Theodore didn’t do that. He was a smart kid, so maybe he wanted to get to the Great Hall early and work there?

Of course, that probability was proven wrong when Nico and his friends entered and Theodore wasn’t there at the Slytherin table.

Nico blinked and then his eyes moved across the Great Hall to Gryffindor, seeing Harry, Melody, and the rest of his friends, even Marvus, laughing with his friends. Above the students were where a few professors sat and spoke, only Sinistra looked out to see if anyone was causing mischief. 

And, right in the middle, there was an empty Headmaster’s seat. 

“Dumbledore wouldn’t miss a Quidditch game, would he?” Nico asked as he stared at the empty golden throne.

_Where _ is _ he? What is he doing outside of Hogwarts? _

Nico still didn’t know that answer from when he had spoken to Professor Snape.

And Theodore and Dumbledore weren’t the only wizards missing. Amongst the excited Slytherins sitting down, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were gone too. That was to be expected, of course. Those three, including Blaise, were on the Quidditch team and if they were doing some weird thing before the game that was up to them.

It just… only made Nico’s little side quest more difficult if he was to bother Draco.

An uncomfortable feeling blossomed in Nico’s stomach as he sat down. Death had wanted Nico to “finish” the quest. To finally be done with it since it has been lasting for so long. Too long. But, hey, wasn’t this something Nico signed up for?

_Find one last Horcrux. Destroy the Horcruxes. And make sure to talk to Draco. _

“Nope, he doesn’t normally miss a game,” Daphne answered, twirling her scarf around her neck and her eyes moved to Millicent, “Oh, do you want me to do any specific hairstyles or make-up for you? I’ve been wanting to try something-ah- maybe we can do a duo look!”

There was excitement in Daphne’s eyes as she spoke and Millicent let out a small, guttural, yeah. Daphne practically lit up like a star, her attention to the other girls forgotten as she began to list what she had in mind. Millicent nodded, her expression barely changing as a hint of her lips quirked upward.

“Dumbledore likes Gryffindor too much to miss a game,” Tracey said plainly as she took a big gulp from her pumpkin juice.

“Yep,” Pansy agreed. She moved her bag containing Pride and Prejudice and a dictionary behind her. “Are you going to join us to cheer Slytherin on?”

Nico blinked at the offer. He had been planning on going to the Quidditch game, but… it always took so long to walk out to the field and it was never clear _ when _ the game was going to end. Last year some of them were three hours and others not even an hour.

Stress started to weigh on the demigod’s shoulders, but he ignored it.

“I’ll go,” Nico said with a frown.

_If Draco is on the team, then what’s the point of missing the game? This way, I can perhaps bother him when he comes out of the changing room or something. _

Pansy nodded and she looked down at her food.

_And I also need to talk to Pansy. Maybe while we walk to the field I could ask what is going on. Hm, I wonder how the view by the lake is right now… if we want, we can work there... _

“Then we should get some face-paint for you,” Pansy commented as she began to look around the table.

_What? _

“We haven’t done facepaint before,” Nico instantly said, frowning, “Why are we going to do it now?”

Pansy rolled her eyes before finally grabbing some of the sausages and depositing them on her plate.

“We only have two more Games of Slytherin and Gryffindor, including today,” Pansy shrugged, “might as well have some fun with it while it lasts.”

Harry’s mind was filled with questions about The Tale of the Three Brothers and Marvolo’s ring. The urge to find Nico and ask the questions kept him lying awake longer than he had hoped. And if he wasn’t thinking about those questions, he was reminding himself to figure out when to speak Marvus as well. If the Hufflepuff did need help, he was going to have to get there before Marvus started asking his own friends.

But, the moment Harry woke up whatever thoughts had plagued him the day before or even during the night had vanished as he was briskly reminded that today was the match. The match everyone’s been waiting for: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.

And to think that Harry was annoyed about Angelina and Wood being so obsessed with the Quidditch games. Now all he could think was how he wasn’t as prepared or excited before.

Harry was already going over in his mind a few of the plays he knew Slytherin had used before. Since the team hadn’t changed too much, he was already going over what he’d need to warn newer players to watch out for. Of course, Gryffindor had been learning Slytherin’s plays for the three weeks before today, but it wouldn’t be bad to have everyone fill out a small multiple-choice test to make sure they remembered what happened in each of them.

Actually, that might be a bit too far.

Might.

“You’ll do fine, Ron,” Melody said, patting the wizard’s shoulder, though it looked more like she was punching him. The look on Ron’s face was turning from bad to worse.

Harry blinked and remembered that he was in the Great Hall. A letter was beside him from Sirius and most of the breakfast he had piled onto his plate was already gone. Eaten. The only thing that came to mind was that the bacon did taste rather good today.

_I don’t have time to make a multiple-choice test even if I wanted to _, Harry thought to himself, tossing that idea as he noticed Ron finally shooing Melody’s aggressive reassurance away from him.

Ron shook his head at Melody’s words and still refused to look up at anyone at the table. Despite being at breakfast for more than twenty minutes he hadn’t touched any of the food in front of him, not even the few additional things Harry had put onto his plate for some strength.

_Hm. Ron does look a little… green. _

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Ron frowned, clutching his stomach.

Oh, no. Harry wasn’t going to let this happen.

“You need to eat something or you might faint on the field,” Harry instantly said.

There. That will do it.

Ron frowned and looked over at the food on his plate as if they were Bludgers. 

“You’ll be fine, you made it through the tryouts, you can make it through this first game,” Hermione tried, smiling, “and if you are feeling bad you should eat a piece of bread. That will make your stomach less upset.”

Those last words seemed to get through to him. Ron’s look over his plate began to change. And, with some reluctance, Ron took a piece of bread and started to gnaw on it.

“I’m shocked we didn’t invite you in here more,” Pansy said to Nico as she looked about her dorm, going through a single desk. She was pulling out drawer after drawer, shaking her head and quickly closing it before she finally found what she was searching for.

Her dorm looked like it did before: some areas were notably messier than others. Robes were thrown on the beds, rolled-up parchment were piled up in different corners, and hazardly opened ink bottles lined the desks. Then, in the other places, there were no clothes outside of trunks and the items on the desk were ordered neatly, with everything away except one parchment, quill, and ink bottle.

In short, it was very easy to see there was one neat person, one extremely messy person, and two people in between. Of course, to which people these organization skills were assigned to, that was still undeterminable. 

Nico shrugged.

“You haven’t been into my dormitory,” Nico muttered as he watched Pansy stroll over with a small box in her hand.

“Out of your roommates, who do you speak to the most?” Pansy asked as she gestured for him to sit down. 

They settled down on the stone floor, which would have been cold if they weren’t wearing their long robes and shoes. Nico always wondered if the Slytherin dorms and common room were colder because of the lack of sun or since they were underneath a lake.

_Maybe I could ask Melody and Marvus about their common rooms and see if theirs is cold. _

“Theodore,” Nico answered, not really sure where she was going with this. He watched Pansy pull out a paintbrush and four bottles of paint: white, black, green, and silver.

“And you barely talk to Theodore,” Pansy said, “I don’t think I want to be present when one of your roommates comes in and we have to pretend they aren’t there.”

Nico chuckled.

“I don’t do that,” he said.

“You don’t do anything in your room, that’s why,” Pansy answered with a smile as she uncapped the paints, and pulled out a glass. With a quick spell, the glass was filled with water. “If you were there, then you’d have to be awkward and pretend they aren’t there until either you or they leave.”

_I wouldn’t do that, they aren’t total strangers. And I’m not that unsociable! _

“You look like you don’t believe me. Why don’t you answer this: what are your roommate’s last names?”

Nico knew he didn’t have to embarrass himself, so he blinked and said nothing, pretending that he didn’t hear her.

Millicent and Daphne weren’t going to be gone for long. They had followed Tracey to the Art Club’s supplies closet to try to get some small brushes and glitter for face painting or… just make-up? Honestly, it wasn’t very clear. All Nico knew was that this was the perfect time to get Pansy alone and see what was making her act so weird lately.

“So… when is the “later” going to happen?” Nico asked as Pansy began to mix up a darker shade of green.

A look of confusion passed over her face.

“The time where you tell me why you’ve been acting weird,” Nico explained and then his expression softened, “ever since you’ve started this year, you’ve been… I don’t know. Quieter.”

_ It’s not that it doesn’t make sense! Having everything change, especially what’s changed for her, it’s… it’s not fun. _

“There’s no need to be worried, I can take care of things myself. I’ve always had to… And besides, it’s fine. I’ve got it,” Pansy answered.

“Got what?”

_What are you going through? What’s happening? _

“I… I don’t want to, uh, push you or anything,” Nico started, stumbling slightly over his words, “I’m just worried. And I want to know if there is anything you want me to do.”

Pansy narrowed her eyes at him before she sighed.

“There is nothing for you to do, I’m… I’m still getting used to the idea that nothing feels the same anymore,” Pansy said slowly.

Her paintbrush still felt weirdly cool on Nico’s warm cheek. 

“I thought when I came back here, everything would be as it was at the end of last year. I mean, it was hard, last year, don’t get me wrong, but it was the best time I’ve ever had,” Pansy paused and her posture relaxed, “that was what I used to make the summer go by faster, how I could forget that I was in a different house, a different family, and… and ignore that everything had changed.”

Pansy frowned as she painted another shape close to Nico’s nose. Her eyes were squinted in concentration. Her expression could almost fool Nico into thinking that they were talking about a regular topic, like how Aria decided to sing in the common room while everyone was studying or how her Prefect duties were going well despite Draco doing nothing.

But, Nico knew better.

This was something Nico thought about constantly during the summer. How could he not? So much of this change was because of him. Sure, Pansy chose to follow him when he tried to go after Voldemort, but… 

It was because of him. 

And it was both hard to know that it was affecting Pansy as he had worried before.

“Now that I’m at Hogwarts, it isn’t the same. Nothing is like last year or the year before it.”

A sigh escaped her mouth as she turned back and dunked her paintbrush into the silver paint.

“It’s okay, though. Change happens and… and without it I would be the same person I was before,” Pansy leaned in closer as she began to dot the silver on the other lines she made, “what about you? Dumbledore and Harry Potter finally know who you are., how is that?”

Nico instantly frowned.

_She did tell me why she was acting weird… I should let the topic move on… Hmm… What has changed now that Harry, his friends, and the Order of the Phoenix know about demigods? Knows about me and the Jones twins? _

He thought about what would happen during the summer. He told Will his worries and fears of what could happen. How would they treat him differently, if not the same? Would the professors accidentally tell anyone? So random students could have suspicions? Gods, Nico was lucky most of the other Slytherins still liked him, for what reason he had no idea. 

And worse: what if the Ministry of Magic found out?

But then again, he knew what happened to Umbridge. He knew what happened last year. After that, Nico would be surprised if _ anyone _ told the Ministry of Magic _ anything. _

“Stop thinking with your face so much, I’m still painting,” Pansy scowled, though her eyes filled with glee at her words.

Nico blinked.

“What are you painting? A few stripes shouldn’t take this long,” Nico commented suspiciously, almost backing away from her hands.

“A snake, what do you think? And you’re dodging the question.”

Nico rolled his eyes.

“It’s alright. It’s whatever. As you know, Dumbledore doesn't really tell me much and it’s like nothing happened. Maybe Professor Snape has let me do my thing more instead of warning me about everything. The main good thing coming out of it all is becoming friends with Harry. He’s pretty nice.”

“You can be friends with him, but you can’t cheer for him today,” Tracey said, her arm filled with paints and glitter, and Millicent and Daphne right behind her., carrying…. A whole bag?

_Is that all make-up? _

Pansy leaned back with a stern expression.

“You guys took so long, I’m nearly done with Nico’s look- and it’s detailed, see!”

“Oh, wow!” Daphne exclaimed as she got closer to Nico, “You did a really good job!”

“Why does the snake have a smile-y face?” Tracey asked, her eyes squinting in judgment, “And where’re the fangs?”

“It was an artistic decision.”

This day was a good day for the Quidditch teams.

It was frosty underneath their feet, and the cool air welcomed them. It was perfect for the amount of equipment Quidditch players have to wear. There wouldn’t be any sun beating down on them, frying them up, making them sweat buckets.

But this day was particularly good for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. In the changing room, Ginny came in with wonderful news.

Vaisey, Slytherin’s best Chaser, was gone after a Bludger had left more than a mark on him during practice. And Malfoy was sick, so he was replaced with a lesser player as well. Not that Draco Malfoy was a particularly amazing Seeker or anything, but, it was nice knowing the replacing player hadn’t played a game yet.

Though it was meant to make Harry happier, knowing Malfoy wasn’t playing, it confused him, taking him out of the Quidditch mindset.

_How could Malfoy be sick? He hasn’t done anything. _

Harry’s eyes narrowed at that new information. He remembered when Nico had asked him to find Malfoy on the Marauder's Map the other day. Now that Harry thought about it, he should have asked Nico _ why _ he wanted to know what Draco was doing.

Malfoy has been strange this whole year. Unlike the normal, obnoxious, mean, prancing Malfoy that he had always been, insulting people for the fun of it, trying to get on Harry’s nerves every way he can, abusing the power of his prefect status because he could, he wasn’t like any of those at all.

Unlike all the other years before, Malfoy has kept to himself.

_Something’s wrong… How-how did I not notice this before? _

“Isn't that strange?” Harry whispered, his eyes taking their time leaving Ginny to see his friends’ reactions to the news.

Melody had obvious suspicions at the new information the younger Weasley had given them.

“It is,” Melody agreed.

Ron merely blinked and stood, frozen with nerves. It was clear nothing was going in or out of his head.

_It isn’t time to think about Malfoy or what he might be doing- we’ve got a game to win. _

“Get ready,” Harry said, shaking Ron out of some self-deprecating thoughts, “We’re going out in five minutes.”

Before Ron and Harry knew it those five minutes were over and he and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team were walking out to a very, very loud crowd. The stadium was separated into two very distinct sections of Gryffindor and Slytherin, yet Harry could still hear Luna Lovegood’s lion topped hat roaring amongst the students.

There was no way Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were going to miss this game. Not when it was an excuse to get out of the castle, scream for hours, or to take notes on Slytherin and Gryffindor’s players and plays (okay, who was he kidding? Only the Ravenclaw students who were obsessed with stats were doing that).

“Captains, shake hands,” Madame Hooch said, nodding toward Harry and Slytherin’s new captain, Urquhart.

The boy was about as tall as Harry, with straight blonde hair, and dark eyes. Urquhart’s mouth remained a thin line as he approached Harry and shook hands. Urquhart’s grip was strong, but… he surprisingly didn’t crush Harry’s hands. The Gryffindor blinked as they moved back, seeing a sort of reluctant respect in the Slytherin’s eyes.

_He’s… being nice? Is the Slytherin team actually being nice? _

Harry was still feeling shocked as they readied themselves on their brooms.

_Well, most of Slytherin has become… different, have they? I guess… I guess they have. _

That thought faded as Harry readied himself for the whistle and right when his feet left the frosted ground, he soared into the air, scanning for the Golden Snitch.

“Ron Weasley is still the Keeper? Well… I guess that happens when you’re friends with the Captain.”

Pansy groaned at the sassy voice.

They had all gotten ready for an exciting game and this was who was announcing? Someone who obviously didn’t put that much enthusiasm into the game as they should. At least Jordan was exciting…

Even if he was a Gryffindor in the worst ways.

“Who let Zacharias Smith have the megaphone?” Pansy complained.

Pansy had a stripe of silver paint across her face and her neck was covered with her Slytherin scarf. She scowled and next to her Tracey merely shrugged.

Tracey had a lot more paint. Half of her face was covered in green and the other half was a painted snake. Daphne and Millicent were the only two that had “special” make up for the match instead of paint; silver and green eyeshadow, green lipstick, and black mascara.

“No one else wanted to?” Tracey guessed.

“He doesn’t describe well,” Millicent growled.

“Here’s Urquhart's first attempt to shoot and- oh, shocker, he made it. That’s not surprising to anyone who knows Weasley’s skill, or rather, the lack of...”

A loud commotion of cheers and boos arose simultaneously.

Nico let out a sympathetic sign when he saw Ron Weasley had only barely missed the Quaffle. He looked down, clearly ashamed… and not at all getting back into the game with the rest of his team. Instead, he took the moment to pout at the posts. And, despite the green and silver slathered all over his face, Nico began to wish that Ron could lift up his head and do what he did last year.

_Come on, you are really letting him make you feel worse? You are better than this! _

A few sounds of people complaining alerted Nico to see a Slytherin moving through the benches a couple of rows above him. It took only a few seconds for Nico to recognize Theodore was the Slytherin shuffling through the people, muttering that they could either move their legs or watch him struggle over them.

“Oh, Theodore’s finally here, good,” Pansy said, her body turned around just as Nico’s was, “I hoped he wouldn’t miss Blaise playing, then we’d have to hear Blaise complain about that for weeks.”

“And it looks like Potter and Jones are yelling at Weasley, hopefully, it's to tell him to get better. Anyway, Zabini has the Quaffle, he’s going toward the Gryffindor goal posts during all of this- and- oh, and a Bludger came from Coote… toward Zabini. Wait. Melody isn’t invested in talking to Weasley anymore, she’s teaming up with Coote to take Zabini out.”

The demigod looked back to see Melody and Coote at opposite ends, hitting the Bludger closer and closer to Blaise as he raced down the field. Crabbe and Goyle, Slytherin’s Beaters, were at the other end of the field, trying to take out one of the Gryffindor Chasers who had lagged behind and stayed near the Slytherin goal post.

“They are passing the Bludger back and forth and Zabini is still making it through. Doesn’t matter, though,” Zacharias continued casually, “Zabini is getting closer and closer and… huh. The Weasley Keeper didn’t let that shot in. Well, he’s allowed to get lucky once in a while.”

Nico narrowed his eyes, wondering if Crabbe and Goyle were trying to play a strategy or not. Were they playing defense with the Beater position or just trying to take out the Gryffindor team one by one? Luckily, the Gryffindor seemed to be doing rather well by herself, flying so she wasn’t getting clocked in the head. 

And then something suddenly appeared in his mind.

“Draco normally plays,” Nico suddenly said, looking over to Pansy beside him, “I don’t see him on the field.”

“Yeah, Harper is playing Seeker instead,” Pansy replied, “you didn’t notice when they started?”

“No?”

When the Slytherin team came out they were a bunch of silver and green, was he supposed to notice the white-blonde head wasn’t among them?

Welp, if he wanted to know, then he was supposed to notice.

_There was something else I assumed this morning. _

Nico looked across to the Headmaster and professors' own part of the stadium. There Dumbledore was sitting with Professor Sprout, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sinistra… everyone except for Professor Snape.

_So Dumbledore can be there, but now Snape is gone? As well as Draco? Where are they? _

His head tilted as he remembered how Professor Snape had always treated Draco… he wasn’t just a normal father figure and Draco wasn’t just a student. Not a surrogate father or son, no, Draco had too much pride in the Malfoy family and Professor Snape was too solitary and unattached, but…

_Whatever Draco is doing, Professor Snape probably knows it. _

“And look…,” the lack of excitement and contempt was almost palpable in Zacharaia’s voice, “Oh, Weasley got the ball again and is heading for the Slytherin posts. And of course, I mean Ginny Weasley, in case any of you can’t see clearly.”

Harry was ready to smack Zacharias into next week.

Sure, Ron wasn’t doing the best that he could do, but he was still doing fine! He was saving some goals and even if he wasn’t at his peak performance, the rest of the team was making it up for him! Melody and Coote played so well together, a Bludger seemed to be passed between them like a baseball, frazzling Slytherin's Chasers. Demelza, Ginny, and Katie played well with each other, all of them passing the Quaffle with such ease and quickness, it took a while for Slytherin to catch up or to know who had the quaffle.

Though he didn’t have the pride welling in his chest yet, the spirit inside of him grew. They were going to win, just as he had planned. It was happening.

So, of course, that was when Harper slammed into his shoulder.

Harry felt the instant pressure against his skin and his bone, his uniform scratching his own skin as it rubbed, and then, after the numbness, the soreness flowed in. Though Harry had gotten used to the brutality of the sport, he looked over in anger, knowing the hit was going to leave with a bruise.

_I bet a piece of his damn broom clipped me. _

“Your blood traitor pal is just as useless as he was last year,” Harper taunted.

_What? I thought Slytherin was finally laying off this whole stupid insult thing… It’s like he’s taking Draco’s place... _

Before Harry could say anything back, Harper shot off. The audience in the stands let out loud shouts about the illegal push. Madame Hooch just shook her head; no, nothing happened because she didn’t see it.

Harry didn’t care about the lack of calls. Harry shot after Harper, both annoyed and confused and annoyed.

_Why was he really replacing Malfoy? What was Malfoy doing instead of this game? He’s never missed one before this, what could he be doing that is so important? _

“Harper is shooting off somewhere- he’s seen something Harry hasn’t: the Snitch!”

_What?! No! _

With new vigor, Harry sped up. He couldn’t hear any more of what the crowd or commentary was saying; it was all drowned out as the wind whipped by him and his attention narrowed on the glint of golden Snitch that appeared.

The Snitch that was so close to Harper.

_If he catches the Snitch, we’ll lose_, Harry realized, _ we only have 60 points to their 30. _

Even with the increase in speed, it was no use- Harper was getting closer and closer, his hand almost wrapping around the Snitch-

“Watch out, Harry!”

Like a knife, Melody’s loud words cut Harry’s tight concentration, and not just Harry’s. Harper turned just before Harry did, his eyes leaving the Snitch just as his index finger was about to touch it.

Then the flying Bludger collided with the front part of Harper’s broom, knocking the Slytherin off course. Just as the sound of cracked wood entered Harry’s mind, surprise left his mind and he focused, determined to win. He flew continued through the air, not worried about the splinters hitting his Quidditch robes. It was impossible to let a few possible scratches bother him when he was so close, when his hand stretched out and-

The Golden Snitch was in between his fingers!

“Yes!” Harry exclaimed.

_Wait, Melody almost just hit me. _

“And… oh, Harry Potter wasn’t taken out by his own teammate and instead, caught the Snitch,” Zacharias said, clear dejectedness in his voice, “Great job, Gryffindor wins.”

“I don’t know why he’s being so brass,” Daphne mumbled, “they’re Gryffindors, the most common stereotype of Gryffindors are people you don’t want to poke and prod unless you are ready for them to punch back.”

Nico nodded.

It was hard to come up with a real answer when he was still recovering from the mini heart attack Melody gave him from the stunt she pulled. How horrible would it have been to say that the quest has failed because she wanted to win a Quidditch game and just accidentally killed the person they were trying to protect?

_And they were so high up… I wonder how far the protection spell goes… Oh, well, at least he’s safe… Aw, look at that, the whole Gryffindor team is hugging each other- _

The sound of a few shouts and wood shattering brought Nico to notice the announcer’s podium was gone and Ginny was fakely apologizing about how hard it was to stop as she joined her team back out into the field. Zacharias must have been under what was left of the podium pieces.

_That’s… hmmm. _

“And wow, that revenger was faster than I thought,” Pansy said with a shrug, standing up, “so, does everyone want to do some homework?”

“Yeah!” Daphne said, “That way tonight we can have a party or something!”

“But we didn’t win,” Millicent frowned.

“Gryffindor is going to do it, so we might as well. Besides, without Vaisey we were going to lose. No one can score without him,” Tracey added as they had begun to walk down, “And we might need to cheer up Blaise too.”

The demigod followed closely behind his friends as they made their way down the stadium stairs, but his mind was elsewhere.

_If I can’t find Draco today, maybe I should talk to Professor Snape. Then, maybe I can understand what’s going on with him… well, with both of them. _

This quest was more annoying than Nico had thought. Nico assumed he’d understand what was going on when he and the Order of the Phoenix became allies, that he’d be able to get everything done quicker! He had most of the Horcruxes, why were they still perfectly fine? Why did Dumbledore not only want to hide things from Nico but from Harry too?

A mixture of frustration and growing confusion began to fill Nico and his body continued to work on auto-pilot.

He needed to _ do _something… He didn’t want to have Death visiting his dreams anymore… and he was beginning to miss Hades.

“Do you think I’d be able to catch Dumbledore on the way back to the castle?” Nico asked Tracey.

The girl instantly shook her head.

“No, Dumbledore moves too fast in between Quidditch games. The only place you’d really be able to find him is in his office,” Tracey answered casually.

“What?”

_How can a man his age move faster than the students? _

Tracey shrugged as she tried to keep an eye on Millicent, Daphne, and Pansy ahead. Most of the Slytherins were moving rather orderly as they went through the small stairs. Not too much shoving or pushing. What made it easier was that many Slytherins moved out of the way for Pansy, allowing her and the chain of them to walk easier. 

Before Nico could wonder if it was her prefect status or something else for the behavior, Tracey leaned a little closer to him. 

“Even if they say people can’t Apparate in Hogwarts unless they are taking Apparition lessons, I think Dumbledore can,” Tracey whispered.

By now, their shoes were hitting the grass instead of wood. The sun had risen over the field, finally peeking through the clouds, so the frost on the ground mostly disappeared. What was left of the frozen dew sparkled near the patches students hadn’t walked on yet.

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Nico mumbled.

Dumbledore always had to do something that made Nico’s life difficult, didn’t he? Even when they were supposed to be working together.

They finally moved away from the sea of other students and Nico felt himself hang back in his group. The pit of his stomach could no longer be ignored as the excitement of the Quidditch game disappeared.

He couldn’t ignore Death’s bothersomes.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to do homework with you all yet,” Nico suddenly said.

“What, really?” Daphne whined, frowning.

By now they had all focused on Nico, slowing down as they let him catch up. Finally, they were in Hogwarts. It was strange being surrounded by so many people and then suddenly no one. Most of the people who had rushed home from the Quidditch game were already preparing for parties, one way or another.

It left the hallways strangely empty. 

“Do you have to do quest things?” Tracey asked.

Nico nodded as he stopped. There was no need to go to the other side of Hogwarts when he was going to try to find Draco… Draco or Professor Snape, whoever he found first. 

“I can help,” Pansy said.

_What? _

The shock on the other girls’ faces was shown clearly. Nico had noticed the unspoken rule between all of them to let Nico try his demigod things by himself until he asked for help. After all, they had already seen what happened when they walked into something that was much bigger than they had thought.

And to think that Pansy wanted to do that again.

“I’ll come with,” Pansy decided, “I don’t have much homework. We’ll see the rest of you all in a few hours.”

The changing room was still filled with excitement as everyone was leaving the Quidditch Stadium. The news that Seamus was going to hold a party in the Gryffindor common room was swiftly and quietly being told throughout the rest of the Gryffindors walking away and the Quidditch players inside.

“Come on, Ron, we’ll be the last people to leave if you don’t put on your shoes faster,” Harry said.

Ron was rather slow. And he had been since the game had ended. He barely walked when he was making his way to the changing room. His head was hung, and he moved sluggishly while taking off his gloves and untying his boots, even still moving like a snail getting into the showers!

And yep, they were the last people in the changing rooms. Melody had finally left after giving Harry and Ron a small glance, saying that she was going to go find Hermione.

“I didn’t play that well,” Ron mumbled.

“What?”

That shook Harry out of his excited stupor. He stopped, frowning slightly as he moved closer to Ron.

“I didn’t play well,” Ron repeated, his harsh words echoing in the empty room, “you should have Cormac McLaggen take my place in practice, in games, in everything. He’s pretty good.”

“You didn’t play bad,” Harry said, frowning.

“Yes, I did,” Ron retorted, looking up. His eyes were narrowed in anger, “I was easily the worst one out there!”

Harry didn’t respond. Ron wasn’t the best one out there, that was for sure and his performance… Well, it was better during the tryouts. And everyone else was playing rather well, better than Harry had ever seen them play before.

Harry knew he couldn’t bring himself to say Ron was the worst one out there about that because no matter what he said, Ron would feel just as terrible… 

_But, he’s good. I know he is. If he could just believe in himself, then he would be better! _

“Even if you were, it doesn’t matter, you’re still going to celebrate with us,” Harry said, scowling, “because it was a team win. Without you, we wouldn’t have been able to play against Slytherin.”

That didn’t help anything. Ron didn’t finish putting on anything, he scowled and swung his bag over his shoulder.

“I’m resigning as Keeper, you might as well-”

“No, you’re not!” Harry said, moving in front of him.

_What is wrong with him? Why does he always have to make it so hard? _

“You’re staying on the team because you are the best Keeper for Gryffindor!” Harry said, frowning, “I didn’t let you on the team because you’re my friend, I did it because you are good! You are better! You just have to believe it! Maybe then you wouldn't sabotoge yourself!”

Ron stared at Harry, still frowning. And then, without a word, he stormed out.

Zacharias Smith wasn’t very happy to be in the Hospital Wing. There was nothing to do as he sat in the bed and nothing to distract him from the pain. There were a few other students in there, mostly for stupid things they had done like trying to make up a spell or when a prank had backfired on them. 

But, he wasn’t there because of any stupid thing he did.

His fist clenched as he remembered. He didn’t bother to hide the scowl as he thought of Ginny Weasley _ purposely _ running into him.

If she didn’t like his commentary, then she should get someone else to volunteer! Get someone else the professors thought were good enough!

Sprout thought I would do fine enough.

“So, how does everything feel?”

Zacharias’s eyes snapped up to Marvus startling him out of the rage inside his head..

_How did I not hear him walk in? He has a metal leg! _

After getting over the moment of surprise, he composed himself. He tilted his head upward as he looked at the other Hufflepuff.

“Terrible,” Zacharias spouted, “what are you doing here? Trying to bother me when I can’t walk away from you? Is this going to be last year all over again?”

He didn’t want to deal with that. Plus, there was no point, no one was tiptoeing around the topic of Cedric Diggory. This year had started and… it wasn’t like last year. There wasn’t as much pain for the rest of the Hufflepuffs.

Zacharias's stomach started squirming and he frowned at the new uncomfortableness.

“No,” Marvus answered simply with a smile, “Since I’m one of the other older Quidditch players, I said I’d come to check up on you. Make sure you can go to practice or play or whatever.”

Marvus walked around the bed and frowned as he started to scan Zacharias.

“I’d say you don’t look so good, but even if you have a scratch on the arm, Madame Pomfrey makes you lay in a bed.”

“I’m fine,” Zacharias quipped.

“Is he?” Marvus ask someone across from him. 

Zacharias nearly jumped when he realized Madame Pomfrey was walking up to the bed as well. His eyes narrowed as the witch came closer, looking over him for a short while before glancing up.

“He is well enough for visitors, though it would have been better for you to have let me know,” Madame Pomfrey answered with a frown, “I’d rather my patients not be distressed, it doesn’t help with the healing.”

Marvus smiled.

“Well, good thing he likes my company.”

Zacharias narrowed his eyes but didn’t say anything.

“Good, I’ll leave you two to it,” she said, already turning around, “and don’t stay here longer than thirty minutes.”

“Wait, you’re going to leave me with him?” Zacharias said, now suddenly wanting to get out of the comfortable bed.

“Yes, since you enjoy his company,” Madame Pomfrey answered as she started to walk away, “I have to check with Professor Dumbledore about my apprentice. He was supposed to show up earlier today. I wonder if the new Floo Network rules have him stuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! What did you all think? I, for one, am wondering what Madame Pomfrey meant about assistant, ahah. Hahah. You'll all see. and know. You guys probably know what I'm talking about.  
And more characters! Realizing things! Quidditch! Fun stuff!  
And I know what it's like to play a very brutal sport because lacrosse is... Wow :) you get bruises! Its' still fun tho! Even if all sports are cancelled! And I'm at home and haven't done anything crazy except for a 5k, which was awful after a month of no physical activity. 
> 
> But, also... What I really want to know is what you guys think of Ron? I actually love him to death, but... He's always been so insecure :( Since there was no luck juice, he's... not having a good time  
What is one thing you guys want to see with Ron? Other than having his arch? I know I'm going to add more to it, but I wanna see what you guys think... 
> 
> I'll hopefully see you all in two weeks. I hope you all are healthy, both physically and mentally! And if you aren't, remember, we can get through this!


	15. All I Can Say Is… Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while folks! Yes, online school was... oh goodness. Never again! Horrible! Had to finish so many projects! Ah, glad that's all done. But, here is a chapter finally!  
This one isn't really that action or plot filled, but it is a lot of building... Building up for the story :) yes, it is going somewhere! In truth, I am somehow not the happiest with the chapter, but it will do its job! And allow me to write more!
> 
> And thank you all for all the comments! And Kudos! I really do read them! More than once! And love them. It's been a little rough lately. Enjoy!

Melody was accosted by congratulations shouted by the few Gryffindors who hung back after the game and in the stands. And since Hermione was walking back to Hogwarts with her, she was taking in the yelling and extra attention well. Hermione didn’t mind too much, not since she had grown rather accustomed to all sorts of attention as a Muggleborn and as one of Harry Potter’s best friends. Even if there were a few Gryffindors who found it hard to understand those loud congratulations when they were a half-meter away wasn’t good to the ear.

Melody, on the other hand, didn’t seem to fare as well, even with the little things. There was some awkwardness in her answers and other times, where she wasn’t sure how to respond to people’s comments, she… didn’t. Luckily, most of the people were too excited about the party in the common room to be bothered if she said “you’re welcome” when they said she did a great job as a Beater. 

Despite all of that, there were some people who actually _ knew _ Melody and Hermione and didn’t want to just scream compliments and leave. 

“You’re like your brother with the Beater Bat, rather fast and quick with targets! Why didn’t you play last year?” Dean had asked as he bounded up the grounds, suddenly more talkative than when Ginny had walked up the hill.

“Oh, uh,” Melody glanced over to Hermione, but then after realizing _ she _ had to answer the question, she focused on Dean, “I was in a new place with new expectations! You know, I, uh, wasn’t sure if I would be able to handle the load.”

Hermione blinked.

_That’s… that’s probably close to the truth. _

“I guess that’s fair,” Dean nodded, though his face showed that if it were him, he would have signed up for Quidditch anyway.

Then again, he assumed that Melody was talking about workload, getting to know the professors and classmates, as well as catching up and becoming used to the different curriculum. Not the fact that she was a demigod on a quest to help the Boy Who Lived to kill He Who Must Not Be Named.

“See you two later!” Dean called and he disappeared inside the castle.

Melody’s eyebrow knitted together and glanced back toward the Quidditch field, muttering underneath her breath questioning why Ron and Harry were taking so long. When Hermione was sure Dean disappeared into the castle, she turned toward her friend.

“Was that true?” Hermione asked.

A flash of confusion swept over Melody’s face before she realized what Hermione was asking. Melody shrugged. Finally, they too waked onto stone, nearly inside the castle doors.

“Yeah, didn’t want to try out last year. I didn’t know what Harry did or not… do?” Melody shook her head at her bad wording, “Just didn’t want to bother if he got cut or something happened. And it didn’t really seem feasible at first.”

“Feasible?”

Though Hermione thought Harry and Ron didn’t spend enough time on their academics, they still had fine enough grades. Well, mostly Harry. Ron always did his essays and his assignments at the last minute after wasting his homework time playing games like Wizard Chess or other sorts. However, Harry and Ron could always balance Quidditch, school, and the shenanigans they had gotten themselves into each year. A small frown found itself on Hermione’s face as they both set foot into the castle.

It was almost eerie how empty it was, all the students off going to or making their own parties. It was strange, and to think they were surrounded by students less than an hour ago!

“This is an important quest, Hermione,” Melody started, her tone more serious than before. Her voice carried much farther in the empty hallway than when it was filled with people and just as Melody noticed, her voice became lower and she moved closer to Hermione. “And… and my first one. Quest, that is. I couldn’t do anything that would potentially take my mind away from it.”

Hermione found herself almost confused that Melody was so serious.

“Surely, it can’t be-” _ that important. _ Hermione stopped herself from finishing.

_But, it was, wasn’t it? This is the mission to make sure Harry kills You Know Who, to make sure that he stays dead this time. It’s just… she’s so young. _ We’re _ so young. _

“Is that Ron?” Melody suddenly asked.

Pushing away that small, grim thought, Hermione noticed Melody wasn’t forward anymore.

Melody’s head was turned so much that she was nearly walking backward. Naturally, Hermione stopped, not wanting to accidentally trip over something, and looked back towards the entrance to the castle. 

Hermione had been wanting to congratulate Ron ever since she had seen him save his first goal that game. He didn’t save too many, but the few he did were brilliant! She could already recall one perfectly in her mind, the Quaffle right at his fingertips, his body stretched out to the limit while still balancing on his broom, and somehow he still stopped it. It was amazing.

It wasn’t hard to notice Ron’s red hair first, even if he was at least twenty meters away. Ron was walking rather fast, his robes blowing in the wind before he finally set his feet into the castle. The only reason he hadn’t noticed Hermione and Melody stop to see him was that his face was down, his attention on the floor and his feet.

“Does he look upset to you?” Melody asked, jerking Hermione out of her thoughts, “I thought he’d feel better since we won.”

That definitely wasn’t the case. Ron looked more upset than he was _ during _ the game. Hermione felt some of her excitable energy escape her and she moved forward.

“Ron!”

Ron immediately jumped, his head up, and his eyes staring right at them, surprised.

_Why is he just looking at us like that? Why isn’t he walking over? _

And just as Hermione was about to call out again, Ron dashed into another hallway. Her eyes widened and any and all happiness she had left on her face and in her chest was gone. Immediately Hermione took a step.

_Why is he running away like that? _

“Wait,” Melody said and grabbed Hermione ’s arm, “maybe he needs time to cool down. If he’s even worse than the game, I don’t think talking will help. I mean, we did try to talk to him during that and it wasn’t… helping.”

Hermione pursed her lips. She wanted to say that Melody was wrong and that maybe she and Harry just said the wrong word, but… Hermione had seen him like this before. When she was so angry at him for accusing Crookshanks of eating Scabbers or when Harry was picked for the Triwizard tournament. Hermione let out a very reluctant and angry sigh.

“We’ll see him at the party,” Melody said, guiding Hermione back to their original destination. Hermione let Melody pull her along, wishing that what Melody said would be right.

“I can’t believe Death is bothering you about Draco,” Pansy muttered to Nico with an eye roll, “why would they be interested in him anyway?”

The two Slytherins had been walking toward the hallway Nico had caught Draco in before. This was also the same hallway where Nico had found that strange room filled with broken things and a Horcrux. Melody and Marvus had said this was where the Room of Requirement resided as well, whatever that was…

_ That hallway seems to be the place to be. _

“Nico,” Pansy said after he had been too quiet for too long. She looked at him pointedly until he exhaled and remembered her question. 

The demigod shrugged.

“The gods do whatever they want,” Nico said casually, “it doesn’t really matter and it might not have any rhyme or reason… at least, for a while. They don’t really tell anyone what’s going on, even to the other gods”

_They do this all the time anyway. _

The hallways were somewhat empty as they walked, only a few people strolling by with friends or alone. Most didn’t even look their way, too busy in their conversation about Quidditch or the parties they were going to.

Pansy let out an annoyed huff.

Nico knew Pansy was mad. About what? Probably still Draco. There were many things to still be angry about after all Draco had done. Or, rather, what he had not done, in most of her cases. When they were friends, when Pansy followed him for so long, when she did whatever to keep Draco close to her. And then there was this year. The fact that Draco didn’t do any prefect duties and Professor Snape was allowing it?

_ Oh. _

“I was thinking during the Quidditch game that maybe Professor Snape knows what Draco might be doing,” Nico spouted.

That took Pansy out of her warpath. Her eyes widened and her pacing slowed. It didn’t matter too much now, they were rather close, in less than a minute they were going to be in that specific seventh-floor hallway. 

“You’re probably right about that,” Pansy abruptly groaned, “so, that’s _ why _ he’s letting Draco get away with _ doing absolutely nothing._”

Nico nodded and when they turned the corner they found only one other person in the hallway. It wasn’t Draco, but another Slytherin. She looked young, rather small and her Slytherin robes hung off of her small frame, making her look even more like a small plush toy. The small Slytherin girl stood there, uncomfortably looking about, with a few weights in her hands.

_ Why is she holding weights we use in Potions? _

Right as she saw them the weights fell from her hands and landed on the marble floor with a horrible sound.

“She’s so clumsy,” Pansy remarked, blinking at the girl. Nico didn’t respond to the comment as he walked toward the younger Slytherin.

The poor Slytherin girl appeared to be even more nervous. Right as she saw Nico walking toward her she dropped to her knees, trying to collect the weights as best as she could. It was nearly impossible though since there were at least six, and every time she would bend down to collect the last one, a few more would drop onto the floor once again.

Pansy narrowed her eyes at the young Slytherin, “Why does she have so many weights? What are they for?”

When Nico made it clear he wasn’t going to answer her, Pansy let out a groan of annoyance. No, instead of answering her, he was already close enough to the little girl that he was picking up the last weight.

“Sorry, that we startled you,” Nico said and he held out the weight, adding it to her armful.

It was like the girl's mind stopped working: her small light eyes became blank and her expression stilled. Nico glanced at Pansy with mild confusion. He’s only seen a few people be able to pull off such a mindless look before, the two goons that always followed Draco around… 

Thankfully, just as Nico was going to say something, she returned to life, blinking at him, and then she smiled.

_Oh… okay. _

“Where are you going with those weights?” Pansy asked, frowning as she sized up the poor girl.

Of course, that made the girl even more nervous. Her fingers shook and she couldn’t look Pansy in the eye.

“I’m... I’m waiting for a friend,” she answered.

_ That didn’t really answer Pansy’s question. _

Pansy didn’t like the reply either. She squinted suspiciously down at the other girl, the downturn of her lips more apparent and disapproving than ever.

“He- I- I mean, she! She’s coming. To meet me. She’ll be here soon,” the girl said quickly, smiling before she looked back down at the floor.

“Okay… don’t be out after curfew,” Pansy scowled and with that, she began walking further into the hallway.

Nico gave the small Slytherin a smile of an apology before rushing next to her.

“What was that?” Nico asked, “You were… I don’t know, making that a lot weirder than it should have been.”

There was a look of regret across Pansy’s face before she shook her head.

“Do you really believe what she said?” Pansy whispered, walking closer to Nico. “What could a first year _ possibly _ be doing waiting for a friend with weights? And right after a Quidditch game when she could be hanging out with her friends at a party? Or make one of their own?”

_ O… oh. _

The demigod looked back to see the young Slytherin girl once more. She was waiting, just as she said she was doing, yet she was blatantly staring at them as they walked down the hallway. When she realized she had been caught, her head whipped back around. 

“How do you know she’s in her first year?” Nico asked.

“One of my prefect duties is making sure first years survive and do fine here,” Pansy answered, “I don’t know her name, but I do recognize her face.”

Pansy shrugged and Nico nodded absentmindedly, his thoughts elsewhere.

_ Draco isn’t here… should we keep on walking around here? To see if we still run into him? Ugh… I guess I’ll just figure it out. _

And they continued down the hallway.

Whatever sassiness that was in Marvus’s expressions was gone the moment Madame Pomfrey let that sentence out of her mouth. Instead, he had become serious, even more so than when Zacharias had seen during games.

“What is it?” Zacharias asked, frowning as he stared up at his fellow Hufflepuff.

_What could possibly make Marvus react like that? _

“You’ll see,” Marvus answered, his eyes not moving from the door Madame Pomfrey had used mere moments ago.

“_What?_” Zacharias said, scowling. _ Right when things got entertaining he had to leave? _“You don’t even know if I’m good enough for practice, you can’t just leave yet!”

But Marvus was already moving away from Zacharias’s bed. Zacharias let out a grunt as he moved, trying his best to slide his legs out from underneath the blankets. The few bruises he had shot up pain across his leg and quickly his method switched as he struggled to unwrap himself from the annoying, trapping cloth.

_Maybe Madame Pomfrey does this whole wrapping thing on purpose, Merlin, I’ve seen her how she always does this stupid stuff to make sure patients stay in bed- _

And that was the time Marvus stopped. Zacharias did enough wincing and struggling against the monster blanket to get some of his injured neighbors to wonder what was going on. 

“Whoa, what are you doing?” Marvus asked.

_Now he decides to pay attention? _

“I’m done laying here and being bored,” Zacharias declared, finally unwrapping the death blanket, “and who’s the new assistant? You seem to know him since you’re getting all upset and worried that he isn’t here.”

_Madame Pomfrey would kill me if she knew I was getting out. This… doesn’t seem to be worth the risk. _

At that thought, Zacharias didn’t slip out of bed. He stared, his mood becoming more irritated as he mulled over that fact. 

It definitely wasn’t worth the risk since his legs and arms were already hurting with the movement. He didn’t break anything, thankfully, but there were bruises and a _ lot _ of them. Some splinters here and there as well, which were already healed up. And, after a few more hours with Madame Pomfrey’s potion in his system, he would feel as good as new.

But, only in a few more hours.

_ I’m stuck here until then_, Zacharias thought as he laid back down, letting it cushion his sore and bruised arms.

“You’ve met him already,” Marvus said with a cheeky smile, “just don’t say anything, please? And if you do, I might have to admit I did something that’s not allowed and I’m a good noodle.”

Zacharias gave Marvus a suspicious frown as he watched the Hufflepuff leave. He already knew the assistant? How would he already know who it was? Was there a wizard that Marvus introduced to him while at Hogwarts?

“And that’s good you aren’t actually getting out of bed, I need you to get better! I don’t want to have Tom replace you! He’s still having trouble with all the plays,” Marvus called, and then he was gone.

“My name is what it says on my identification,” Will said, looking up at the wizard across from the desk, “Will Solace.”

It had taken a while to be let through one of the large fireplaces in MACUSA. The security and Floo Network regulations had taken more than a few hours to review his background and for his bag to be checked, and that didn’t include the reminders of following foreign and homeland laws if he had wanted to return to the United States at all. It was probably one of the most stressful times of his life; luckily, Will was warned beforehand.

Dakota’s cousin, Jazmyn, walked with him through the whole process, as well as the building itself. It was both wonderful, beautiful, and… terrifying. The inside was reminiscent of most old buildings in America, white-pillared walls, golden statues of eagles, and a large clock was settled in the middle, the colors fading with age. Will was the only one who appeared to look at the clock with awe and then his mind worked, reading the words.

It looked like a clock that measured if people knew about the wizarding activity.

The hand was ticking between Moderate Threat and High Alert. Not very surprising, Wil had thought when he walked by. Things weren’t just changing in the UK.

Those hours back in the United States seemed much farther from Will now that he was alone and in England. Britain. The United Kingdom? Gods, he didn’t know the difference. All he knew was that he was across the ocean and in front of a very tired looking woman, who was going over the identification papers Dakota had procured with Jazmyn a few days ago.

He was glad he insisted on such identification papers. He never expected the Floo Powder to not work when he tried it. Apparently, if someone didn’t have their wand on them, the Floo Network wasn’t supposed to send them through anymore.

And from the way the people acted, it sounded like this fact was rather new. Too bad the wizards and witches who had to help him throughout the day were in too much of a sour mood to understand Will’s confusion and ignorance of the new rules. 

“Why have you decided to come to the UK?” she asked lamely.

Will blinked and shifted in his seat. He was wearing some robes he had taken home: the long and light blue one. A few more were in his suitcase and he was already beginning to wonder if he’d ever get used to wearing them.

The robes were no doctor's coat and flip flops.

“I have an apprenticeship at Hogwarts.”

_It’s a fun time answering the same questions over and over again. _

The woman looked over her glasses.

“Really? What are you going to do there as a squib?” She said and before Will could answer or appear offended, she was already stamping something on his passport, “Why now?”

Will frowned.

“The apprenticeship wasn’t offered until now.”

There was some disbelief on her face. She looked back at the pieces of parchment in her hands and finished going through the forms. Will wouldn’t have been so worried if her expression had stayed the same. Instead, she was starting to get visibly tense, her lip pursed in a thin line, and her eye squinting in concentration.

“You’re sixteen?” she asked.

Will nodded.

“This changes things,” she muttered as she folded the parchment in her hand into a neat paper airplane. She stood up briskly, waved her wand, and the paper airplane took to the air.

Before Will could catch himself, he was already gawking at the interesting use of magic. Luckily, she didn’t notice. Not luckily, it was because she was already hurrying away from her desk and toward another part of the Ministry. 

“There are new regulations because of recent events,” she started, and Will jogged to keep up with her, “And not just ones with the Floo Network. Since you are not yet seventeen you cannot leave the Ministry alone… combined with the fact that you are a Squib traveling through magical means, the person who comes here for you must be magical… and be able to cast spells and such, not just in… whatever, you know what I mean.”

_O...kay. _

Nico was telling the truth when he spoke of how the magical community had changed since the rise of Voldemort. It wasn’t hard to understand. When someone had the equivalent of Hitler rising from the ashes, not only showing his faces, but murdering, kidnapping, and causing mass destruction for everyone to see?

Voldemort had the confidence of someone who could do these things and get away with them. So far no one had proved him wrong.

And some of his “reasons” for rising to power might become more popular.

_Maybe doing this was a bad idea… Oh, well, too late now. _

“Do you have someone coming?”

“I…” Will laughed nervously before he shook his head, “No. Not really. I don’t think they even know I’m here.”

_Maybe I should have told Nico and forget trying to surprise him. But, then again, how was I supposed to know this would happen? I can’t really send an owl and wait for a response… Iris Message? Ugh, Nico had important things he had to do, and getting caught by other people would not be good for the quest. _

“Well,” the woman shrugged, “that’s alright if they aren’t here yet. We have more questions for you to answer.”

“What?”

_More questions? I’ve spent at least twenty minutes going over what it said on the papers. What more could they ask? _

When Harry arrived at the Gryffindor party, he wasn’t feeling the celebration. His mood hadn’t improved since screaming at Ron and seeing the Creevy brothers bother him, random girls trying to flirt and giggle around him, and Romilda Vane trying to suggest he take her to Slughorn’s Christmas party didn’t put him into an any better mood.

Harry couldn’t think of what to do with Ron and now… Ron might only be worse.

Weaving in and out of people, trying to keep his eye out for a specific red or brown hair, he didn’t see Ginny until he ran into her. She balanced herself rather quickly, her hand covering Arnold the Pygmy Puff to make sure he didn’t fall off her shoulder, and Crookshanks by her heels let out an annoyed hiss when she nearly stepped on his tail.

“Oh, sorry,” Harry apologized, feeling his cheeks burn at his own stupidity.

“It’s fine,” Ginny laughed, and then she frowned, “who are you looking for?”

“Ron.”

His tone came out more angry than he had meant. But Ginny didn’t seem to be bothered, instead, she shrugged.

“I haven’t seen him either, probably still moping about how he played,” Ginny said simply, then she paused. “You don’t have to feel bad. Ron has always done this, you know that by now. In a few days, he’ll feel alright again.”

Harry didn’t like waiting. He wanted his friend back. He wanted Ron smiling and making jokes with Hermione and even… even with Melody. He didn’t like Ron being upset, even if it was over stupid things like not playing well “enough” during a Quidditch match.

And if Ron kept this up, their friendship wouldn’t be the only thing he would worry about. He’d have to worry about staying on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

_ I’m not going to let him quit, no matter how much he tries… Besides, McLaggon is a piece of work. There is no way I’m going to let him on the team. _

Harry’s gaze turned downward in disappointment.

“You played well today,” Ginny said, patting his arm.

Instantly Harry could feel his stomach moving and twisting with nervousness and just as his heart started to beat faster, she was gone. Harry looked into the crowd after her, watching as Crookshanks still followed close to her heels, watching Arnold on her shoulder with delight.

With a small sigh, he moved and finally found Hermione and Melody. The two girls appear to be just as happy as he was. Well, Hermione was. Melody was still entranced by the number of people laughing and drinking Fire Whiskey and Butterbeer that instead of a frown on her face, there was still a smile and curiosity.

“So, Ron hasn’t come back, has he?” Harry asked as he approached them.

“No,” Hermione snapped, “he hasn’t. And why does everyone ask me where he is? I don’t have a spell to tell me where he is all the time.”

Harry scowled and Melody let out a loud, shrill whine. Melody probably has gotten to her limit, dealing with Hermione’s sudden snaps.

“You don’t, but Harry does. Come on, you guys have the Marauder's Map, you can _ find _ him,” Melody said, frowning, then she muttered under her breath about how Ron was definitely sulking over a Quidditch game for far too long.

“There’s no point when he doesn’t want to be found,” Harry instantly answered.

_Ginny was right. I do know how this goes, if the fourth year taught me anything is that when he got like this, he needed to cool off. And… there’s nothing else for me to say. Nothing else for me to do. _

“We’ve been walking around the seventh floor for at least an hour now,” Pansy complained, throwing her hand down, “What about that map you’ve spoken about? The one that Harry has?”

Nico shook his head.

“He’s probably in the Gryffindor common room celebrating his win and you know how we can’t get in there. Passwords and secret passageways and all that.”

It was getting late. Soon, it would go beyond curfew and they won’t be able to walk around without a good reason. Or, at least Nico wouldn’t be able to. He wasn’t quite sure if the prefects were supposed to follow the same rules or be one of the few students allowed to catch others sneaking around.

_I’ll probably have Death bother me later tonight… since nothing quest worthy happened today. _ That thought left a frustrating feeling in his stomach.

He hadn’t spoken to Harry either. He knew by now Harry was probably wondering what the story, Tale of the Three Brothers, meant. How the ring was important. Ugh, Nico could still hear what Dumbledore had to say about that, like a record playing over and over in his mind.

_Because then Harry will want to use the Resurrection Stone. He’s… he’s not ready yet. _

Still, Nico couldn’t find it in himself to regret what he had done. No, he didn’t. The only thing he felt sorrow for was the realization he probably wouldn't be working with Dumbledore like he had done with other allies before… Especially since Dumbledore kept such important secrets. And connections.

Pansy frowned.

“Gryffindor did play rather well today,” she muttered. 

There was more silence as they walked together. It was a comfortable silence, one that started to make Nico’s eyes droop and wonder when he should try to get some sleep…

“Miss Parkinson and Mr. di Angelo.”

Pansy jumped at the familiar voice and even Nico felt surprise well up in him.

_At least I found one of the people I was looking for_, Nico thought as they both turned to see Professor Snape walking toward them. He appeared to be in as good of a mood as he normally was when Harry Potter was around.

In short, not a good mood.

“What are you two roaming about for?” Professor Snape asked, looking between them with a less repulsed look as he recognized them. Nico could tell there was some happiness in seeing the random two students being them.

“Looking for someone,” Nico answered, “but we were thinking of going back to the Slytherin common room, our friends are waiting there for us.”

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow with curiosity and in a moment his expression became neutral.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to delay your arrival. Mr. Di Angelo, Dumbledore has requested your presence in his office.”

_What? _

Nico didn’t hide his surprise.

_Dumbledore is… is cooperating? Well, not really cooperating, more of not treating me like the rest of the students going here… Or is he? Why does he want to see me in his office? _

“I suggest you, Miss Parkinson, make your way back and inform Miss Davis, Miss Bulstrode, and Miss Greengrass of the changed plans.”

_But why would Dumbledore want to talk to me now? He doesn’t like to share new information... And there is no reason to talk to _ one _ student about something that concerns the whole school. So, this must be about the quest… and it could be bad. _

Nico’s eyes widened as he tried to not let his imagination run wild. He looked over to Pansy, who appeared miffed before she noticed the change in Nico’s face. Instantly, she was concerned.

“What is it?” she asked.

Nico glanced between Professor Snape and Pansy.

“Nothing. It will probably be nothing. I’ll… I’ll tell you what happens when it happens,” Nico said and then, with a small smile, “don’t wait up for me if I don’t come back in two hours.”

That got another questioning look from Pansy. However, she took it in stride.

“Okay, I’ll see you later,” she said.

With that, Nico began to walk with Professor Snape. The faster he went to Dumbledore’s office, the faster he could learn what was happening… _ Gods, what could it be? At this time of night? This specific day? _

Nico let his mind wander and he tried to keep up with Professor Snape’s long strides. He didn’t notice Pansy frowning, not moving until a few more moments passed. It was only after a small, disappointed whale, did Pansy start on her own way to the Slytherin common room… alone.

“What took so long? I had to stay in there for at least _ twenty minutes _ longer than I wanted,” Draco sneered, brushing off his sleeve even though there wasn't any dust there anymore. In his hand, pieces of parchment were being hastily rolled up.

He had been writing the notes up until he heard the second signal from Crabbe and Goyle. 

“Some people kept on coming back,” Goyle said, in the high pitched girl voice.

Draco tried to not look at Crabbe and Goyle. The two boys were still in the young Slytherin girls’ bodies and though it was Draco’s idea, he didn’t really like seeing them like that. Any moment the two boys were going to change back. Luckily, they were rather close to where their real Slytherin robes were stashed. All they had to do was walk faster and change before the potion wore off.

“Who?” Draco sneered, shoving the pieces of parchment he had taken notes into the pockets of his robes. Together they turned the corner to find it empty.

He couldn’t have anyone seeing them. Snape was already sticking his nose into this far more than Draco liked.

_ I’m not a child, I can do this myself! I don’t need any more rubbish people trying to hold my hand. I don’t need help, I don’t need anyone… _

_Well. Besides Crabbe and Goyle. But were they really that helpful with their brainless minds? _

There was still quite a bit of the cabinet that needed to be done, but Draco found another method to finish his mission… maybe he wouldn’t have to suffer while repairing that piece of junk anymore. Instead, it would be easier if he just slipped a little poison into something for the poor old fool to drink…

“Pansy and Nico,” Goyle answered.

Draco blinked in surprise.

_They were walking around here? _

Instead of making him worried, that news only made him feel lighter. A sun peeked through his ribcage, warming up him like the spring sunshine melting the winter cold. 

And just as he had a hopeful feeling in his chest, he crushed it. No. Pansy didn’t want anything to do with him. And Nico was the one that caused it. Nico… it didn’t matter what he was doing, he had done enough.

Crabbe gave a swift nod in agreement. So, those were people he had encountered as well.

“Nico helped me pick up the weights,” Goyle added, then there was a pregnant pause, “when I dropped them. And had trouble picking them up.”

When the lighter feelings came back, Draco didn’t shove it away immediately. His pace slowed as he glanced at Goyle. Though Goyle had a different face, it was still easy to see the Slytherin. He had the same dumb glint in his eyes and the way he moved and held himself was screaming at Draco it was Goyle.

And just like normal, the aloof Slytherin had a confused expression on his face. But, there was something else. Amongst the regular sea of fog and absence of understanding, there was some glee on him. Like the sun peeking through the clouds, it shone.

For the first time in forever, Draco understood what Goyle felt.

Draco shook his head. The Polyjuice Potion was going to wear off soon, they needed to get moving if they didn’t want to be wearing those small robes when they reverted back.

“Next time, do what I say and use the scales. I told you they’d be too much of a hassle,” Draco said, frowning.

Goyle’s head turned downward in shame. 

“Do you know what you are going to do with this apprenticeship?” the woman, or as Will had learned, Mrs. Richards, asked.

He was in a different part of the Ministry. They were no longer in the part deemed for transportation or the Floo Network, instead, they were…

In a place that was filled with cubicles, or cubical like areas, and wizards and witches writing and sending so many paper airplanes that he and Mrs. Richards had to duck several times. Yet, it appeared as if the section was newly made. Many boxes littered the ground, filled with some green strange looking lamps, extra books, and filing cabinets, some unpacked and others not as if the Ministry was still deciding what they were going to do with the place. 

“I’m not sure,” Will answered honestly, “probably put together potions, learn what to use when, the magical ingredients, and maybe even some spells-”

“But you are a Squib, you cannot use spells,” she interrupted.

Will let out a sigh and his eyes wandered to the other workers. He could see some other people being interrogated like he was, but none of them were anywhere close to his age. In fact, most were older, professional-looking people, some wearing robes while others were adorning regular clothes, and then another portion was sketchy looking people. Will was starting to realize the difference between him and them was that he didn’t have a wand.

“Yes, but it would still be nice for me to be able to tell someone who can cast spells _ which _ spells to use in any situation,” Will answered and then turned back to see Richards scribbling something on her paper. He decided at that moment it was time for him to ask a question. “Is there a reason why the Floo Network is only allowing people with wands to enter?”

That was the issue that created such a snowball of events. The fact that he didn’t have a wand. The fact that he wasn’t a wizard.

Richards nodded quickly and her writing began to slow.

“During the previous war, people began to use the Floo Network for Muggles.”

Will blinked as his mind caught onto one of her words.

“Which people?”

Her writing stopped and she whisked her wand at the paper once again. It folded itself neatly and quickly, far better than any demigod he had seen at camp. Though he would have admired it once before, magic still rather… magical to him, he couldn’t. He was focused on why he was being questioned relentlessly and why

“Which people used the Floo Network for Muggles?” Will questioned again. “Was it the Death Eaters or people trying to help them?”

“It didn’t matter,” she instantly answered, “not when there are rules against using magic on Muggles, all to help conceal the Wizarding World.”

Will blinked, frowning. The clock he had seen in MACUSA held the same importance on that. Maybe this is a serious issue they have… Huh, I wonder why they don’t have the Mist to solve that... 

Just before he could think or say anything else, he noticed a witch walking by. The only reason he had paid particular attention was that the color of her cardigan caught his eyes. Bright pink. Will’s blue eyes widened as he realized he recognized it.

Umbridge.

_How could she still be working? From what Nico told me, she should have been fired or something. After what she had done? Didn’t she deserve something for those words on Nico’s hand? For the words on all those other kids’ hands? _

She walked by her fellow workers with less contempt and that made the anger in Will grow. It was an unusual feeling in the demigod’s mind and he didn’t like it. Nor did he like the realization that Umbridge might see him.

He and Nico had already dealt with the guard at Azkaban. They didn’t need Umbridge realizing that she had seen Will before… 

“Richards, Will Solace’s accompaniment has arrived, please escort him to the main entrance.”

The robotic voice came from a letter in the shape of lips. Just as it was received, it ripped itself up.

Just as Will turned to the witch, ready to ask what that meant and who it was that had come for him (even when he hadn’t asked anyone to come save him), she was already standing and gesturing for him to follow. 

Pansy took her time walking back to the Slytherin common room, moving in and out of empty hallways, letting her feet take her as her mind wandered. She didn’t see anyone. That was rather good. No one was supposed to be out. Her job as a prefect was to make sure of that fact with the professors. Though, if the night became too late, even prefects wouldn’t be allowed to wander in the hallways.

_The curfews were here for a reason_, Pansy tried to tell herself as she thought of the same situation as last year. The only difference between this time and the last was the impending doom of Voldemort making his horrible mark on the outside world and that prefects were allowed to patrol before nine o’clock.

Her shoulders fell from their confident posture closer to the marble floor and after a few quick steps, her pace slowed to a stop. 

She was useless, wasn’t she? She went to live with her friend over the summer because her father, a Death Eater, might kill her. And for what? Because she traveled across the country, wanting to see Nico and apologize for making him, a friend, remember something horrible?

Over the summer, she was sure things were supposed to go back to normal when she got back, but she was only feeling worse. Questions about what she was doing during this time and why she was doing it continued to bounce around, pounding inside her mind. She wanted to do more, she wanted to _ be _ more…

Maybe she was a little hard on the Slytherin girl. Maybe she should do more in the school, be more influential, be a leader. She was used to that, wasn’t she? But how could she lead anyone if she didn’t believe in herself? She was doing well in her classes, but there was still no career she was looking forward to. No career planned. Nothing. 

All this thinking was only making her feel worse. Ugh, it was better when she could pretend like nothing was the matter… and she was now going to be late to the party. 

Despite not knowing she had begun to walk again, Pansy found herself in another hallway… but, she wasn’t alone. A redhead was sitting down on the edges of the hallways, his back against the wall, his face scrunched up in an expression she had never seen him have before.

Ron Weasley.

The Weasley in her year… the one that was best friends with Harry. What was he doing alone after the win Gryffindor had had today?

“What are you doing here?” Pansy asked.

It was an instinctual prefect question.

Well, she had meant to make it sound like a question. But, even she could hear the venom in her voice, already metaphorically letting her fangs show. It was as she had done before to almost everyone, but now she… didn’t want to.

Weasley acted the same way he always had. His face became red and he scowled when he looked up to see her.

“I could ask yourself the same question,” he retorted.

Pansy frowned, an apology still lodged in her throat.

Ron Weasley was Harry Potter’s friend, should she be nicer? After all, she was on their team now! Right? Even if she didn’t do much, she was, wasn’t she? She certainly wasn’t on Voldemorts. Ugh, how can she fix this?

_I can make small talk. I can fix this. _

“I’m walking back to the Slytherin common room, just… taking the long route. Shouldn’t you be with the rest of the team?” Pansy asked.

That didn’t do what she wanted. Ron’s expression became even worse, the edge of his lips pulled down and his eyes only showed dread and more anger.

“I don’t want to be around a bunch of people so they could just skirt around the fact that I played terribly today.”

_Yeah… but you won. _

But even Pansy knew that wasn’t the right thing to say.

“You did only play alright.”

_Wait! That wasn’t better! _

Ron looked up at her and if his face could get any worse, Pansy didn’t know it. His expression was mixed with surprise, anger, and… and was he upset? His light blue eyes were swelling with something like sadness and hopelessness, making him more pitiful than she had ever seen him.

And at that, Pansy felt a twinge of melancholy and sympathy. 

“Though you played terribly, you could always do better the next one,” Pansy started, frowning as she walked closer to him. She had never done this before… trying to comfort someone that wasn’t her friend. It was… harder than she thought. It was like walking on dragon eggshells, having to be careful, in addition to knowing that the mom could be back any second. “You’ve done it before and you could do it again.”

There was a flicker of something across Ron’s face before it settled back into what he had before. Ron looked down, messing with the bare threads on his robes… and boy, there were a lot. He hadn’t gotten new ones since his growth spurt the fourth or fifth year.

That little detail would have been something that she might have made fun of him in the past. But, those observations didn’t make it anywhere close to her mouth. No, now she didn’t really want to insult him or make him feel worse.

Pansy frowned and she backed away.

_I tried to make him feel better… isn’t that enough? _

Like the one thousand times she had faced something unknown ever since Nico had come into her life, Pansy didn’t know. This was new territory. She backed away and found some frustration filling her. _ I tried, but he isn’t feeling better, though, is he? _

“Don’t sulk for too long,” Pansy said simply, “I’m sure your friends want to see you, even if you didn’t score one hundred points and save every Quaffle from Slytherin.”

With that wonderful note, Pansy turned around to find her own friends. She knew they were waiting for her and… she was going to be a lot happier if she saw them as well.

Ron looked up at her retreating figure.

“What do you mean Will wasn’t allowed to go through the Floo Network and had to go through the _ system_?” Nico said, frowning, frustration clear in his voice.

His voice sounded like he was in his fifth year again when he first came to Hogwarts: the fury and carelessness. Not wanting to be here, upset, and letting his feelings show by failing to keep up his wizardly background or care about grades. Nico heard his tone instantly and caught himself from complaining any more than he already had and instead crossed his arms.

_Will couldn’t go through the Floo Network? Because he didn’t have a wand? _

“Sorry,” Nico apologized. No, he wasn’t going to have any more outbursts. “I didn’t realize that there was a change in the rules.”

No, he didn’t know the change. Nor did Will, apparently.

Will was coming rather late. Together the two demigods had planned for Will to come a month into the school year. It was now three. Though from the few Iris Messages Nico could have with Will, he understood why. Something rather strange was happening at Camp Half-Blood.

Apparently, the wizarding world here wasn’t the only place where things were changing.

Nico pursed his lips and he began to twist the skull ring on his finger.

_And why now? Why didn’t Will tell me he was coming? I know we haven’t had that as much time to talk as I would have wanted, but I’ve made sure to speak to him a few days every week to update him on the mission and… and just hear his voice, see his smile, see how he was, and hopefully relieve the stress over the monsters showing up... _

“And I didn’t know he was coming,” Nico added.

Oh, Nico had missed Will so much. Just to think he was about to see him in mere moments. 

“Perhaps he has a reason,” Professor Snape said as he looked over to Nico. His face changed, the hard lines loosened around his eyes and mouth. “And don’t worry, everything went smoothly in the Ministry and MACUSA. Will Solace was retrieved after Madame Pomfrey noticed his continued absence.”

_He told Madame Pomfrey? That’s… good, I suppose. She was able to tell someone and fix it all. Hmm. Glad that I could rely on Dumbledore to come to the rescue… _

Nico frowned.

_But he won't always be there, won't he?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you all think? And about the new rule for the Floo Network, I really would like to see how you all think about that!
> 
> This is an interesting chapter, kinda filler, but I still think it's important! Showing some change in the characters, building. Ah, always need building in a book!  
Okay, well, I hope you all are safe and healthy! Stay safe!


	16. It’s Missed Up Late, Sunshine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... yes... A new chapter :) it was hard to write because I'm me, but! I think it turned out coolio! And... and this pushes some things along! Fuck Yeah!!!  
And WILLLLLLLLL!!L!L!LKSALFLKDSA:FDSAFDS Aw, ys
> 
> And... if you guys haven't, she-ra is really good... really noice ending too... like damn, very, very nice!  
And thanks for all the comments, I will answer more again tomorrow. Or later. We'll see.

Nico and Professor Snape didn’t hesitate or waste any time as they went to Dumbledore’s office. Right as the gargoyle was spotted, the password was said, and the statue was already moving to the side. The staircase was already up and together they made it to the top without tripping on robes. And then… they saw the office door.

Only, it wasn’t closed. Madame Pomfrey was in between the threshold, only now facing them after speaking to whoever was inside. She stood, her eyes widening slightly as she saw Professor Snape and Nico. Yet, right as the surprised expression came, it went. Madame Pomfrey showed her usual stern face, not amused and always having someplace to be with something to do.

“Don’t wait forever, I have patients to tend to,” Madame Pomfrey said simply, her shoe placed in the corner of the door.

Professor Snape nodded and walked into the office, his head turning back to gesture for Nico to come with him. The demigod followed after his Head of House. He didn’t bother to see the door close, nor watch Madame Pomfrey vanish into the night. Nico was going to see her a lot more since Will was going to work with him… Dang, he’s going to see her more than he probably ever wanted.

“Hello Severus, do you have-”

Nico didn’t listen to what else Dumbledore said when he saw Will; everything drowned out like there was nothing else in the world. The son of Apollo was standing beside the old wooden desk, his right hand on a silvery knick-knack, stopping it from moving and twisting. He didn’t see Nico yet, and his body positioned toward Dumbledore, no doubt from talking to him before, trying to pass the time. Will was wearing the light blue robes Nico had seen before and though it was once new, it was now worn, curving around his body naturally with little creases.

Just as his blue eyes locked with Nico’s, Will’s hands tipped away from the silver instrument. It was like the sun came up and the office became a little bright.

“Surprise,” Will said, a grin spreading across his face.

Of course.

Nico didn’t bother to answer and quickly closed the gap between them, throwing his arms around Will, squeezing him. It was new, feeling Will’s laughter as well as hearing, but Nico didn’t loosen up. And despite not seeing Will’s face, Nico could hear the smile in Will’s laughter and all of the stress of that day melted. 

“Don’t try to surprise me again,” Nico whispered.

Will’s arms slinked out of Nico’s grips and he leaned into Nico.

“I promise I won’t try to do something like this again, for the both of us,” Will replied softly. 

It was a wonderful feeling, holding him and being held in return. Talking to Will over Iris Messages or letters was nothing compared to seeing him in person, something that Nico had thought he found out the year before. But, the waves of warm feelings crashing over Nico made him feel like he was learning that lesson all over again.

The hug would have lasted longer if Nico and Will were alone. And he would have liked to steal a kiss too. But, sadly, they were not.

Nico stepped back, his eyes trailing to Dumbledore and Professor Snape reflexively, before falling on Will again. The smile was still present on Will’s face, bright and shining with glee.

“So… what happened?” Nico asked, hesitantly, his hands falling down to his side.

Will’s smile fell off his face and it seemed like he finally noticed Nico wasn’t the only one in the room. His blue eyes moved to Dumbledore and Professor Snape and he stepped back, welcoming them unconsciously into the conversation.

“The Floo Network didn’t let me in and informed me that I had to try another method,” Will explained, “Luckily, Dakota and his cousin, Jazmyn, were easy to reach and helped me enter MACUSA. It was stressful and long. Even when I finally did get into England, I still had… issues.”

Frustration barely seeped into Will’s voice. Nico hadn’t been able to pick it out before, but after knowing him for so long, it was now easy to tell… Ugh, there were so many little things Will did to hide stress or anger when he was at camp supervising his half-siblings or the infirmary, but, like everyone else, Will was human.

_Or, at least half-human. Being part god isn’t… totally human? Whatever. _

But, that meant if Will was getting upset, it really was bad.

“It’s going to be much harder to travel, especially during this time,” Dumbledore agreed.

“And especially here,” Professor Snape added tonelessly.

Dumbledore moved from the sidelines and toward the middle of the room, joining the demigods and Professor Snape, and pushed his half-moon glasses closer to his face. Some portraits who had been pretending to be asleep didn’t try so much anymore. They peeked, one of their eyes open, watching him as he moved closer to the edge of the desk.

“When the first war against Voldemort started, the same happened,” Dumbledore looked over to Professor Snape, who stood still.

There was a flash of emotions across Professor Snape’s face: anger, pride, guilt. His eyes flickered away and back to the Headmaster and his hands clasped behind his back, his lips seal, as well as his thoughts.

_Why is he talking to Snape like that? Because he’s a double agent? I… I think I heard that at the meeting over the summer… _

Dumbledore looked away and toward Nico and Will. 

“The Ministry began to try to contain possible Death Eaters and all wizard citizens, so there wouldn’t be a mass panic that would allow the Muggle world to notice us. All the while, followers and nonfollowers alike began to believe in Voldemort’s philosophy. As more rules were imposed, magical wizards and witches began wishing more than ever to live freely and openly… Sadly, for some, this meant ruling the Muggle world.”

Dumbledore lowered his gaze and Will nodded, his face blanking. Nico could see Will’s not-so-good-day flashing before his eyes.

“I began to suspect everything was more difficult since I’ve been calling myself a Squib,” Will admitted solemnly. “More questions. More useless questions and jabs.”

_Why… why didn’t I do anything? I knew this would happen, gods, I know because of what Draco had done! When Draco tried to make me feel… Ugh… I don’t want to think of that again. _

Nico couldn’t see, already had a scowl on his face. He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help the frustration, anger, and guilt he was feeling, nor could he hide it. And the memories… the memories of Mussolini Italy.

He was past the mourning period of what could have been. Of his not the best childhood he was forced to forget. Though, connections between now and then were still happening… _ Gods, things were happening again, but there was still time, right? There was still a way for things to get better? _

Before Nico could do anything, Dumbledore was already speaking. 

“Next time you will be informed of changes or issues that could arise. Moving on from that, I…” Dumbledore's tone became less serious and he smiled, “Well, this is a personal question. I was wondering what was the reason that made you push back your arrival date a few months later?”

_Wait. Why does he want to know that? _

Will blinked and Nico felt the same hesitancy. Though they had told Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix members about Camp Half-Blood and Greek gods, why did he want to know? To offer help?

_He did help this one time, making sure Will could get to Hogwarts… Maybe… Maybe we should, because he… Actually, would he do the same for us? _

“There are certain monsters that have become more interested in where we live, Lycanthropes and Giants, specifically,” Will answered and looked over Nico with a confused expression, “we even encountered a Manticore.”

Nico shivered.

_A Manticore? _

He remembered Dr. Thorn. It was right before Nico had learned who he was… The damn Manticore tried to take him and Bianca to be in Kronos’ army. Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia had come to the rescue, and it was only when Artemis and her hunters came were they safe.

It was the first time where Nico saw Percy in action.

<strike>And then Bianca joined the Hunters of Artemis. And then she died. And everything changed.</strike>

“We still haven’t figured out the reason for their interest, not since the few Ares kids and others kept killing them when they get close,” Will continued, then his voice became softer, “after one was stung by the manticore, I put a stop to their ‘stabby investigations.’”

_They really don’t know anything about it? Have no clue about why? _

That didn’t make Nico feel any better about the situation. Normally when questionable activities with monsters came about, it was because a prophecy was coming… But, that was the thing. There were no prophecies coming.

“Stung?” Professor Snape repeated with curiosity.

“Yes, Mark got too close to the quick tail,” Will answered absentmindedly, “he has no self-control. However, after I gave him a few anti-venoms he was ready to be back in action...”

It was no big deal for the demigod, but the way Professor Snape was acting, it must have been. Did wizards not have some medicine for Manticore venom?

“That’s impressive,” Professor Snape commented.

There was surprise on Will’s face when he finally realized what Professor Snape was saying. 

“Oh, uh, thanks.”

Will immediately turned to see Nico, his expression saying _ What the heck? Did you just see that? I thought that kind of behavior from him wasn’t normal. _ Nico grinned and tried his best to hide his laughter.

“It’s been a late night,” Dumbledore announced, and immediately some of the portraits closed their eyes. Others let out a small noise to complain about how their live-action soap opera was ending, yet, he ignored it, “I think it would be good for Will to be dropped off where he will be working for the rest of the school year. Once there, Madame Pomfrey can show you where you will be residing.”

Nico nodded and, just on time, Will yawned. The son of Apollo quickly covered his mouth and tried to pretend nothing had happened.

Rolling his eyes, Nico herded Will toward the exit of Dumbledore’s office. It had been a long day and he was happy it was coming to a close. He was also happy knowing Will was here, safe, enough that he could rest and wake up for another week of classes.

Ugh. There were always so many more things to go over and do. Professor Snape must have had the same thoughts because he was already leaving without a word.

“Wait, Severus.”

Professor Snape froze. His eyes flickered slightly before he turned back around.

“I need to speak with you, there is an important discussion we need to have about one of your students,” Dumbledore finished. His head tilted, and in that moment, he looked like any old man. Even with his long nose, it was the same look any older man would have. But, it was too kind. Too kind for what was going on.

The demigod didn’t bother to hide the small suspicion rising in him and his eyes narrowed.

_Always talking to individuals, not really groups… Why is he always doing this? Could we ever trust him to tell us everything? _

_Well… maybe… maybe it is just a student… But, wouldn’t he have spoken about the student before? Professor Snape must have been speaking with him all day, this is just… suspicious. _

“Let’s go,” Nico muttered and he pulled a puzzled Will out and through the door.

“What was that about? You weren’t very happy,” Will asked.

They hadn’t passed a student nor a professor yet. Though, it was getting late, no doubt. Too late for anyone to be out and not get in severe trouble… Gods, he wasn’t going to make it to any Slytherin party, was he? Ugh, oh well, hopefully, he could explain it to his friends tomorrow.

“I told you, Dumbledore doesn’t like to tell me things… and when he finally does tell them it’s to Snape, and then _ Snape’s _ not supposed to tell anyone,” Nico answered, rolling his eyes.

“You… you really think so?” Will asked, sounding rather disappointed.

The demigod looked over to see Will moping. His blue eyes darted back to the gargoyle, seeing it with a new light. Nico didn’t bother to stop walking. There was no point in going back there, not now. Maybe not ever.

“Dumbledore keeps things from Harry, very important things,” Nico answered, “he thinks it's for his best interest, but… It’s not. Not in the long run. I’ve had to haggle him to get information before and- and yes. He definitely is.”

_There’s probably more information that Dumbledore hasn’t told anyone. Gods and I even know more than Harry! And… and not everything either. I only know so much because of my powers and my father, Hades. _

“This isn’t going to be easy,” Will said, shaking his head.

That was nice about Camp Half-Blood, you’d almost always know what was going on (at least, as much as anyone could know). The head counselors would tell everyone and since Nico was one of them, he got information first hand. Even if they were having meetings around a ping pong table, at least it was something!

Demigod meetings could only do so much when there were so many other pieces on the chessboard.

Nico frowned.

_It isn’t going to be easy. And bringing Will into it wasn’t going to be any better. I should have known this would be bad and it's probably only going to get worse for him! Worse since he’s a Squib! Well, he’s not really a Squib, but he isn’t really a wizard either… _

“Yeah,” Nico agreed, looking over to the side of the hallway. There was a sculpture he knows, one of a witch brewing a potion with a smile on her face. He had read on the plaque that she made some of the most famous candies. Gods, he wished the wizarding world wasn’t so confusing and…

Ugh. It was just like the regular world. And the demigod world too. All of them filled with problems, physically and socially.

“I’m sorry,” Nico said abruptly.

Instantly, Nico felt a warm pressure on his shoulders. He looked to see Will wrapping his arms around Nico, pulling him closer. Their walk hiccuped, Nico’s feet stumbling with the change before they got used to each other’s weight.

“Don’t apologize, you didn’t do anything wrong. And… I want to be here,” Will said, looking over to Nico, his warm blue eyes filled with rays of happiness, “I’m going to be learning new things about healing and helping people- and, let’s not forget, I’m going to be here with you.”

Nico felt his cheeks heat up and rolled his eyes, trying his best not to look too flustered.

“Oh, you always know just what to say, don’t you?” Nico said, grinning back, slinking his own arm around the concave of Will’s back.

_It would be nice with Will here… And with everyone being able to see him, _ know _ him. This was going to be even better. _

_ And Will was strong. He’ll be right there and we’ll figure everything out. Between what to do, who to talk to, how to deal with everything… and we’ll help each other. Yeah. _

“What are you thinking about?” Will asked, one of his eyebrows raising in question.

There were a lot of things he could say. At first, it probably would have been more negative things, possibilities of how things could go wrong, how things were going wrong. However, that wasn’t what he was thinking about. It was only the joy of having Will there and the optimism that things… things were going to be alright.

Just as Nico opened his mouth, he stopped. He looked at the Hospital Wing, whose doors were unusually closed.

“We’re here,” Nico said instead.

Will stopped and looked up. It wasn’t a very regale looking place and, besides, Will had been here before when Nico was one of the patients. There was a slight pause as Will stared.

It wasn’t a good introduction, Nico pale on a white bed. But, Will was going to make new memories in the Hospital Wing. Good memories where he was going to learn, figure out how to help people, and… and be happy here.

He was. Will smiled as he turned to Nico.

“Try not to worry about me and… this will go well. I know it.”

Butterflies arose in his stomach and a matching blush found itself on Nico’s cheeks. Without thinking so much, he closed to the distance and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss, something they’ve both been missing for a while.

With reluctance, Nico pulled away first.

After all, Will had to be somewhere soon.

“You’re the one that worries the most,” Nico teased, “now, come on, you’ve got to make a good second impression for Madame Pomfrey.”

Without giving Will time to sputter, Nico pushed open the Hospital Wing doors. The son of Apollo gave Nico a half-assed glare, his face red before he composed himself. And that was good, the two demigods barely had any time to notice the empty or occupied white beds before Madame Pomfrey seemed to appear right in front of them. 

“Oh, there you are, you’ve taken so long. You’re lucky it's nighttime and everyone’s asleep,” Madame Pomfrey scowled, “are you free for the rest of the night? Or does another person have to talk to you, Mr. Solace?”

Nico’s eyes wandered to see while most students in the beds were sleeping, others were watching them quite openly. The demigod edged back towards the door.

“I need just one more minute to talk to my… _boyfriend_,” Will answered, glancing back to Nico.

_Wait, what? What more does he want to talk about? _

Madame Pomfrey’s expression didn’t change in the slightest. With mild annoyance and a scowl, he answered him.

“Only a minute, and then I’ll show you to your living space.”

And with that quick word, she was off, allowing Nico to round on Will.

“What is it?” Nico asked.

No, he wasn’t annoyed. He couldn’t have been annoyed at Will! But, what was… what was there to say? Did Nico forget something? Or did he cut Will off? Ugh, he was trying to have fun there! Good payback for when Will did that back at camp…

“I didn’t mention it yet because Dumbledore and Professor Snape were there and…”

_Wait. This is serious. _

Will’s eyebrows were drawn together and there were clouds amongst those blue eyes. He was thinking, rather hard, though… it didn’t look like his thoughts were going anywhere. The lightbulb was trying to light, but it couldn’t. 

“What?” Nico instantly asked.

There was hesitation, but finally, Will spoke. 

“I… I don’t know enough to really have an accurate theory, that's why I didn’t want to share it with them, but… whatever is happening at camp. I think it’s related to this. To your quest.”

Will looked up, his blue eyes were more calculating and cautious. It was rare to see Will like this… to see him show something other than some mild stress or happiness. 

“I’m here to help you, in any way I can, you know that, right?”

“I… yes. Yes, I do,” Nico answered.

And Will smiled his bright smile and gave Nico a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Goodnight, Nico.”

Nico let the Hospital Wing door close and the light from inside disappeared, leaving him in another empty hallway. He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the abrupt change. 

He was happy Will was there, talking to Madame Pomfrey, getting to know how she worked, what she expected, and what he was going to learn. Will was going to like it here, especially the challenge. And though Nico felt great warmth and fuzzy feelings, he couldn’t help the business of worry edging around his mind as he remembered what Will had told him.

_Camp Half-Blood is being affected because… because of this somehow. _

Despite not knowing much, Nico agreed with Will. There was something… something changing out there. It was hard to tell inside Hogwarts or even Camp Half-Blood, but something was. Instead of a clear day, it was foggy, light barely going through the thick layers of water vapor. The only scary thing about this metaphorical fog was that it was impossible to tell if it was good or bad.

_And there is real fog out there. Dementors, spawning. From what Tracy and Pansy have told me, I don’t think Dementors are good at all. _

“Is everything alright?”

Nico turned to see Professor Snape standing outside, shocked to know that anyone was waiting for him. Once Nico got over the initial shock, he realized Professor Snape looked more closed off than normal. His eyes were dark, almost blank, and his mouth pulled into an expression that only showed distant disdain. 

“Yeah, just thinking,” Nico replied and they started walking to the Slytherin dormitories. It was getting late. “What about you?”

“Much of the same.”

The demigod's head lowered and they continued the walk with sleepy, comfortable silence. It was getting late… Tomorrow was going to be a new day. A better day than today. 

He was going to tell his friends what happened tomorrow morning and apologize to them for missing the party. But, after that, it would be better. They were going to be happy knowing Will was here and, hopefully, they will get to know Nico’s boyfriend even more.

“Will Solace is already quite talented in medicine, isn’t he?” Professor Snape asked, interrupting the silence.

Nico blinked, bringing his mind back to the present and he glanced at Professor Snape, wondering why he brought that up.

Professor Snape’s expression was the same as when he was trying to be friendly, or pleasant. Of course, that wasn’t what most people thought if they didn’t know him. Most people weren’t able to see the slight differences in the way Professor Snape’s dark eyes looked at them, how a few millimeters could make his normal glare into something of fondness, curiosity, or hope.

And, if someone didn’t know him well, they wouldn't be able to see the strain he had on his posture and face, the slightly bigger bags under his eyes, and the way his skin was a shade paler as if he was seeing a ghost.

_How come I didn’t notice he was stressed until now? _

Distracted by seeing his boyfriend and the pressure Death was putting on him, probably.

“Yeah, Will is. He heads the infirmary back at Camp Half-Blood and figured out how to solve my shadowing problem,” Nico answered, his tone showing his pride and desire to brag.

Professor Snape nodded. He wasn’t as relaxed as he normally was. Strung up by stress, his movement and answers were quick and to the point. 

_It wasn’t the time to brag about Will, was it? Hopefully… when things calmed down, I could do that later. Gods, but when will that be? When will this quest be over with? _

“Is Draco the one making you stressed?” Nico finally asked, “Or Dumbledore?”

Professor Snape’s eyes flickered to Nico quickly and widened with surprise. This was…. This was the most reaction he had ever gotten out of the professor. And yet, just as it came it was gone.

“It doesn’t concern you,” Snape answered half-heartedly.

_Why does he want to do this? Shut me out? He didn’t- he didn’t do this to me last year! And… gods, it’s probably because of Dumbledore. If they keep on doing this, it’s only going to get worse. _

_I need to do something. _

Nico walked ahead and stopped in front of Professor Snape, who surprisingly stopped. And, maybe for the first time that night, it felt like Snape actually saw him. 

“Why not?” Nico persisted.

Time felt like it slowed down. It always did in moments like these. The sun had dipped below the horizon a long time ago, only letting the torches or few candles cast any light across the stone or marble. There was no one to be heard, most students away in their dorms, partying, playing, writing, or sleeping. The large castle felt so empty and dark.

But, there was no fear in that. 

It was, instead, a calming effect on the demigod. There was no white noise to clutter his senses and mind… and it was easier to think. Easier to realize what was happening that very moment.

“Why doesn’t it concern me?” Nico asked softly, his mouth slanting as he tried to think of why Snape and Dumbledore were making these things so hard. Why were they keeping these secrets? And Dumbledore said he had wanted to talk about a student of his, but it wasn’t just that, was it? It could be.

Instead of answering, Professor Snape didn’t bother. His face hardened up and his dark eyes became stone. Nico knew what that meant. _ It’s what I’ve said before… it doesn’t concern you. And that’s that. _

_So, Dumbledore wants things to be under wraps? Let himself be the only player in this game of life? That’s why he doesn’t tell us anything? Tell Harry anything? And… And doesn’t let Snape say anything either. _

_I don’t need more gods to manipulate and rule how I live. _

Nico let an exhale, but he didn’t stand down. No, instead, his eyes wander down to the green and silver tie he wore every school day and the Slytherin patch on his robes. He could remember when he was sorted into the Slytherin House like it was yesterday.

And he could remember what the Sorting hat wanted him to do.

He didn’t want to at the time. But… as Pansy had said, things change.

_Professor Snape said he wanted to help me… With whatever I needed. I’ll figure out what this is if I need to. I will because I’m not alone. And I’m not just doing this for myself. _

“You know what I was sent here to do,” Nico said slowly, looking up at Professor Snape, “You know since I told you over the summer. When we all told the Order of the Phoenix.”

A torch was much closer to Nico’s face, its yellow flames flickering across, giving his pale skin life. Professor Snape wasn’t close enough to the castle. Only the light from the stars and a waning moon fell through the windows on Snape.

Nico thought he and Professor Snape were alike. And they were… but, not as much as he had thought. There were more differences, more differences that were coming to light.

The demigod continued. 

“You know about my quest, what my father had asked of me to see happen.”

Professor Snape knew. The demigod could see it the way his mouth twitched and the seriousness in his eyes… and the way his stone reactions began to crack. Roots of doubt and emotions began to grow, widening the cracks, and breaking that steely resolve.

“Well, that’s not all I’m here for. Not anymore… there’s more to this than just Voldemort and Harry Potter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, yes, a whole chapter that revolves around Nico! This opens up new dialogue! Ideas! Pathways! Possibilities! I'm excited!  
What did you all think of it? Especially the part with Snape?
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes! I had a hard time constantly rewriting things and sometimes when I do that, I kind of mess some up. Oh well, I hope you all like it! And, hopefully, the next one will come out in two weeks too. Things in the real world are going crazy and it's hard to keep up.
> 
> I hope change will result in our way of life because of the pandemic and the protests against police brutality. A lot of things need to change and it needs to come sooner than later. No one else needs to die.  
I hope you all stay safe until next time and, if you can, play a part, no matter how small.


	17. Tap-Tap-Tap-Talk-Sneak-Tap-Tap Again…  I’m In.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha... another chapter... I was gonna update earlier but then, I decided to add in five more scenes! So, this is a big boy? Yeah, probably! I also did this late because I watched Trolls World Tour. I actually liked it, better than the first. It's crazy, but this one song and little message... damn, it nice!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy it! I'm pretty happy with this chapter.  
And remember! Transgender people are people, deserve equal rights, and learning different pronouns and names really aren't hard!

The sun peeked through the forest and lazily found its way across the sky, turning the blue into a warm and light orange. The dew on the grass shone brightly like stars on the ground, ready to be evaporated as the day wore on. Some light found its way into the castle, seeping in through the windows as students and professors woke up for a new day.

Two students were already up, rising with the sun despite going to bed late.

“You think you can get used to it all?” Nico asked as he turned to Will.

They were sitting together, squished in a large chair. This was a guest room, closer to the Hospital Wing, and mostly hidden from the students who went there. It took a long while before Nico could find it himself, only seeing Will when he finally opened the door for Nico.

The golden light blended wonderfully with Will’s blonde hair and tan skin. Meanwhile, it only messed with Nico’s dark color scheme. Somewhat. Despite how he had been upset about it before, Nico was starting to like the change.

“This is a different sunrise than Camp Half-Blood,” Will said, smiling, “but, different isn’t bad. So, when’s the next demigod meeting? I remember you said something about them being, like, every two nights at some point.”

Nico groaned and leaned further into the cushions and Will beside him, letting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Okay, that was a little drastic… we’ve mostly been talking to each other when we could and the weekends…”

_Though we did miss a meeting this weekend. Wait… or was it just me? Did I just forget about it or did everyone? Then again… even one person missing is kind of obvious. _

“But, with you here,” Nico continued, “we’re going to pick a time where everyone can meet. Once a week, all of us will come together and maybe sort out what we need to do next…”

It wasn’t totally obvious what they should do next on this quest.

Death hasn’t tried to bother Nico again, no incessant reminder to hurry up with the quest and no silly request to speak to Draco again. However, that didn’t mean the god wasn’t going to the moment Nico wanted to take a break.

And Nico didn’t want a break. There were a lot of things he could do, like finding the last Horcrux, finding out how to destroy the Horcruxes, then getting into the down and dirty and actually destroying them, or figuring out why Death was so interested in Draco, and… and making sure Harry Potter doesn’t die during all of that.

Listing it out, he realized there wasn’t much to do. Just five things. The reason why it felt like so much was because he was a student at Hogwarts, had friends and a boyfriend, and… he wasn’t alone in the quest. The Order of the Phoenix was… somewhat there?

Without meaning to, Nico’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he tried to plan out what he should do next. Quest thing? Or not quest thing? Maybe he should write it all down, there was so much he could do and yet some of them were more important than others… or were they? Maybe he needed a second list to see which was the most important. Definitely, the most important thing, for now, would be telling Pansy and everyone what happened and that Will was here-

“Relax,” Will slung his arm around Nico’s shoulder, “you’re doing that constipated thinking face again.”

Nico turned to see Will smiling at him.

“And to think I tell you that all the time,” Nico muttered.

“Then you should listen to your own advice,” Will smirked and his hand clasped Nico’s, “Whatever you are so worried about, you can figure it out as the day goes on… And besides, you’ve got a whole day of wizard classes to attend.”

Ron went to breakfast as if last night had never happened. He didn’t speak to Hermione or Harry as he sat down and began to pick about the breakfast options. He put them on his plate and proceeded to stare at his bounty instead of scarfing it down. Hermione watched on, appearing conflicted between being concerned and being angry.

All of Hermione’s fury and frustration didn’t fade away while she slept and she clung closer to Melody.

The only person who didn’t appear to be that bothered, rather more confused by the increase in attention, was Melody.

“Hey, Ron,” Harry nudged his friend.

Blinking, Ron stopped staring blankly into his oatmeal. He let the spoon in his hand clink fully into the bowl, giving up on trying to take a bite. And then, Ron looked up at Harry for the first time that morning.

“What?” Ron asked.

_Oh. That’s new, he isn’t… He isn’t angry? _

For a second, Harry didn’t know what he wanted to do. He didn’t really know if he’d get a response and now that he got one well… He didn’t want Ron to turn away and not speak to him, did he? No, he didn’t want that awful part of fourth year all over again. And he didn’t want Ron to do something worse like try to hassle Harry into kicking him off the team again.

No matter how much Ron believed that option was the best for Gryffindor, Harry wasn’t going to have it. Harry had narrowly avoided McLaggon that morning, he didn’t want to see the other Gryffindor more than a few glances here and there. Even THAT was pushing it. 

“Er…” Harry started, blankly.

And then Harry remembered what he had wanted to do that day. Well, what he wanted to do before, but now he _ knew_.

“If I joined a club, would you join it too?” Harry asked.

Ron frowned as he thought. The conversation between Melody and Hermione dissipated, the latter now looking at Harry with confusion and curiosity. Harry pretended not to notice and Ron finally answered, not realizing what was happening with Hermione at all. 

“Depends on what the club is. I don’t want to join some club that does things I don’t care about.”

“The club is Dumbledore’s Army 2.0.”

“We already said we’d join if you wanted to,” Hermione answered, officially inserting herself into the conversation.

There was nothing to describe the relief that flowed through Harry, that was, before he saw a very vexed Ron’s face. And then instead of relief, there were only the alarms blaring inside him saying: he’s not feeling better now! He’s not feeling better now!

“Oh, so you really want to, Harry?” Melody said, enthusiasm radiating from her. She instantly moved toward Harry, her hand knocking a few plates to the side, nearly causing a bowl to dump all of its contents onto Dean’s space. “That’s really good because Marvus was having a hard time trying to teach so many people! And even more people have told him they’re joining!”

Dean scooted further away from Melody, bringing his plates closer to Seamus’s next to him. A few other Gryffindors had the same idea, eyeing the rise in Melody’s voice and actions, and realizing they probably needed to take necessary precautions. 

“You need to quiet down a bit,” Ron said to Melody, frowning as he noticed Gryffindor wasn’t the only Houses focusing on them. A few nosy Ravenclaws and one group of small Slytherins found their outburst particularly interesting.

Melody looked about and smiled awkwardly.

“I mean, we aren’t talking about demigod stuff, so…”

“But not everyone needs to know what we are doing,” Ron replied, and then he turned toward Harry, “Are we just going to be teaching them what we taught last year? Or add to it?”

“Er,” Harry started intelligently.

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked Ron, her eyes narrowing with suspicion.

“If we are going to help, wouldn’t it be nice to bring in new spells? Make it an incentive for older members to join again?”

“Yes, but we are learning spells at the same rate as they are. Whatever we are learning in Snape’s classroom, they’ll know them too, and there aren’t any other people we are learning new spells from.”

Ron raised an eyebrow and instantly her eyes widened.

_What’s going on? _

“You aren’t suggesting you teach spells from that Half-Blood Prince that are scribbled on the sides!” Hermione said, aghast.

_Oh… He is suggesting that. _

The information in the textbook was rather useful in potions, but there were spells! Some like _ Levicorpus _ he had tried on Ron, hmm, this course of action… Ron was right. This was a good idea. 

Harry unconsciously felt the Half-Blood Prince’s textbook in his bag.

“What? The spells in Harry’s messed up, old Potions textbook?” Melody asked, looking between Harry and Hermione.

“That is a really good idea, Ron,” spoke up Harry, blinking.

_All I have to do is read more and try them out, make sure I get them right, and... _

Next to him, Ron beamed at the compliment and Hermione scowled.

“That is a terrible idea, you don’t know anything about this Half-Blood Prince,” Hermione started, “I’ve told you two before, you don’t know who you are messing with, it could be bad news! What if the spells are horrible?”

“They could be, but we don’t _ know_. If we learned more and tried out the spells, then maybe we can use them,” Ron countered.

Though Harry was already on Ron’s side, he was starting to believe what Ron said more and more. Sure, it will take some time out of their day, but that was fine. Even if Harry was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and assignments were being piled on him more than ever, he’d find a way to be able to do it.

Joining Dumbledore’s Army 2.0 was going to be work anyway, but this way… this way he could do more. More than just finishing homework assignments and wondering what was happening in Melody’s quest.

Hermione crossed her arms. She clearly wasn’t happy with the way the conversation was going and she wasn’t about to stop letting everyone know.

“And what about the mission Dumbledore gave you? To get Slughorn’s memory?” Hermione asked.

_Oh. That. _

She did have a point. That was the one thing Dumbledore had been highlighting during their brief meetings… But…

_But he still wasn’t telling me things, was he? Even after last year with what happened in his office after leaving the Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore was still holding me at arm’s length. He couldn’t even tell me what was happening about the ring! Marvolo’s ring… _

_ Nico had to do that! Nico with that strange little children’s story… _

Resignation overtook Harry. He had looked up to Dumbledore so much over the years, after all, the old wizard had always been there to help him. He really thought that Dumbledore would tell him more, would help him figure everything out, even about the prophecy. But, he wasn’t. He wasn’t helping Harry figure anything out, just putting bread crumbs out when he wanted or when Harry got desperate enough.

And… it hurt. It hurt him every time those thoughts came to his mind. But was he wrong? Harry wanted to believe he was wrong, but as time wore on, it seemed like… like… 

“Harry?”

He looked up to see Ron, Hermione, and Melody staring at him, all with different expressions of concern. He made sure to change whatever expression he was making and cleared his mind. He could think of that later. 

“What?” Harry asked.

Confusion passed over Hermione’s face before she spoke.

“About Slughorn’s memory, have you thought about what you are going to do?”

_She sounds like she wants to say something else. _

“I… I’ll think about it. Maybe get into Slughorn’s good graces or something,” Harry answered lamely.

_Maybe I will... Maybe I won’t… I don’t really like going into his Slug Club meetings... _

Judging from their faces, that clearly didn’t satisfy any of them. Hermione still watched him and Melody only had a surprised expression on her face, yet didn't know what to do. Harry ignored Hermione’s watch and noticed Ron already giving up on asking questions.

With silence, they continued to eat, and Ron finally put some oatmeal into his mouth.

“Pansy, why are you staring?” Tracey asked.

“They’re talking loud, why wouldn’t I be staring?” Pansy retorted, her eyes not quite leaving the Gryffindor table.

The Golden Trio was especially loud today. Well, the Golden Trio and Melody. And while this occurrence normally didn't dictate Pansy's attention, it did so now because of last night. Ever since leaving Ron in the hallway and hanging out with her friends, there was the underlying worry about the Gryffindor.

She was… concerned for him? Even though she didn’t know him- okay, she knew him as Harry’s annoying second hand, Bloodtraitor, blah, blah. 

_But a lot of things have changed since then. Ron Weasley was more than that. _

And, after all, Nico wasn’t there to explain what happened last night. Pansy and Tracey had seen him that morning only to be told that “everything is fine, I just need to see Will, yes, he’s here, I’ll tell you both everything when I meet everyone at breakfast.”

Of course, that was thirty minutes ago and Pansy was quickly realizing she didn’t have that kind of patience to wait any longer. Ugh! Okay, Pansy was forcing herself to have that kind of patience, but it didn’t mean she had to like it!

No, she didn’t like it and she was going to tell Nico that when she could. Pansy began to tap her finger, letting her mind start to wonder if Will’s appearance was something about his quest. It would be hard for it to not be about the quest, the quest was now so much more than just protecting Harry and trying to defeat Voldemort…

Pansy couldn't believe she didn’t realize that now until she was staring at the Golden Trio… more specifically at Ron… Merlin, the Golden Trio is so normal, but because of Harry, they’ve been involved in so much more than just school drama or Quidditch…And they weren’t the only ones. Pansy and the rest of her friends knew. Enough had changed that she’s not thinking about grades or who was going to lead Slytherin now…

_And where is Nico? Why is he taking so long?! _

“I didn’t think you’d find Ron Weasley attractive,” Daphne commented, frowning slightly as she followed Pansy’s black gaze.

Pansy nearly puked in her mouth. Sputtering, her outburst caught the attention of a few other Slytherins.

“Oh, don’t you even suggest that,” Pansy said, shuddering at the thought, “I was thinking and… wondering if he was fine. After all, he was the Gryffindor I ran into last night.”

That got everyone’s attention. Tracey nearly dropped her spoon into her bowl, her eyes wide, and Daphne blinked as if Pansy was speaking another language.

When Pansy had returned to the party, she had told her friends where Nico had gone and what took so long. Tracey practically gave her a gold star and helpful hints, Daphne only added what she liked to hear when she was upset. It wasn’t until that moment that Pansy realized she never revealed the upset person’s identity. 

“Really?” Tracey asked, smiling.

“Failed to mention the person was Ron Weasley,” Millicent said tonelessly.

Pansy rolled her eyes dramatically, now looking toward the entrance of the Great Hall.

“That fact doesn’t really matter, does it?” Pansy said, narrowing her eyes as she saw someone with dark hair enter, though she couldn’t tell which colors were on their tie. _ Where is Nico? _ Pansy muttered under her breath. “Someone was upset and that was that.”

There was only Aria Ostinato somehow finding it exciting to walk in and out of the Great Hall, clearly looking for someone… and failing. Who that person was, Pansy didn’t want to think about, even if she knew.

<strike>She knew Aria was looking for Draco Malfoy and though she tried to convince herself she didn’t have any more feelings about him, something uncomfortable curled in her stomach. </strike>

“Oh, I think this is very important,” Daphne said, now recovering, “I mean, you’re not even…”

Daphne let her words trail off. It wasn’t like her to stop unless someone new was joining them, but there wasn’t anyone walking over to their table. Pansy had already seen Blaise and Theodore leave after an early breakfast and so far no other Slytherins really bothered them.

“Not even what?” Pansy asked.

Daphne pursed her lips and gave one side glance to Millicent before focusing on her. Tracey was watching with the same tenacity as Pansy.

_Wait, she doesn’t know Daphne’s talking about? Has she only told Millicent? _

“Nothing.”

_What? That can’t be nothing, but why would she tell Millicent and not us? I mean… I know they’ve been talking to each other more than ever, yet… _

Pansy blinked and Aria walked down, finally taking a seat at the Slytherin table beside her own group of friends. With pale fingers, she pushed back some long red hair, revealing her upset face.

“Nico’s here,” Tracey announced, “let’s learn what happened last night.”

And, sure enough, when Pansy looked, she saw Nico walking toward them… practically glowing with a small smile on his face. 

It wasn’t hard for Nico to explain what had happened last night to his friends. With a smile on his face, he told them of Will’s sudden appearance (and failed fun surprise). Instantly his friends relaxed, sharing their worries that it could have been something horrible! And instead, knowing that Nico’s boyfriend was here and that it didn’t involve any fights with supernatural beings. Daphne was entirely too happy to be able to tease Nico about the blush on his face and the smile he couldn’t get rid of.

And then, there was the worry that Nico had. He spoke of Will’s difficulties with traveling, the special difficulties since he was a “Squib.”

There was some awkward silence after that, guilt thick in the air.

“That sounds awful… but I’m glad he’s here,” Tracey reassured.

The day went on like a normal day after that. Or, rather, as normal as it could. There were classes, Nico had trouble with the spells, didn’t always pay attention to everything else on his mind, but it went by alright.

Professor Snape maybe critiqued Nico a little more than he had done before during Defense Against the Dark Arts. Position of his wand, which syllable he should have pronounced more, what he should be thinking about while casting it but… There was nothing else. No less fondness or helpfulness and Nico found himself wondering if he was okay with that or not.

Professor Snape wasn’t always the easiest person to understand. With his expressionless face, there were only his little tells that could give away what he was thinking or feeling. Of course, there were the times where it was obvious in his scowl, glare, insults, etc. At least, sometimes they were. Gods, it was still hard to really get what was going through his mind, wasn’t it?

Just like Dumbledore. It really was like Dumbledore, but…

Nico stayed in the classroom after the DADA class for a moment after turning in an essay about which spell to use in which scenario. It wasn’t hard and had the possibility of being useful. Maybe. Nico had been able to survive so far without writing essays on what to do during dangerous situations.

The demigod watched as Harry turned in an assignment to Professor Snape, who glared at him and said nothing.

Theodore scurried out, the first one to turn in his paper, and Draco had already disappeared. And no, Nico didn’t see if Draco had turned in anything.

It was confusing for Nico to think about why Professor Snape hated Gryffindors, and, most specifically, Harry Potter.

_ Out of all the people, why him? _

The demigod could still remember what lengths Professor Snape had gone through to help Nico, even before he knew he was a demigod, before he knew his mission. Even when Nico hadn’t listened (and still felt the words on his hand itch), Professor Snape had still tried to help him.

_There is always something I don’t know… Maybe I’ll figure it out… maybe Harry knows. _

At that moment, Professor Snape had finally noticed him, the rolls of parchment freezing in his hands. 

“Hey Nico,” Harry greeted.

“Hey,” Nico turned toward him, noticing Ron standing beside him.

There was a shiftiness in Ron’s waiting and something else different about him. He had curiosity in his eyes. It wasn’t like at the Jones’ house though, it was something friendlier. 

“I heard that somehow Madame Pomfrey had gotten an assistant overnight,” Harry said, his eyes darting over to Nico. 

“Yep, Will, my boyfriend,” Nico answered, feeling his heartbeat a little faster over saying boyfriend. Despite the very obvious reaction, Nico tried his best not to let his pale face flush or become suddenly jittery. Will was his boyfriend, after all, and… and this was going to be a normal conversation… he highly doubted Harry and Ron would be like Daphne this morning.

_ Hmmm. _

“Didn’t know he was coming and he had a little trouble getting here,” Nico shrugged, “but, now he’s here to… learn and help out.”

“He tried to go through the Floo Network, didn’t he?” Ron jumped in, frowning.

“Yeah, he did,” Nico said then he quickly rolled his eyes, “and you knew that because of your father, didn’t you?”

Ron shrugged.

“Ministry changes are in the newspapers too, Hermione reads them,” Ron replied.

_ So, I guess it really was just me and my friends who didn’t know. This is wonderful. Bleh. _

Nico turned around, realizing he was having less and less time to get to his next class. Professor Sprout wasn’t going to be happy with him if he was late. He had been late before when he had asked Professor Snape about where to get the textbook at the beginning of the year and a few other times when he had hung back. Professor Sprout could only be nice for so long.

After one more look toward Professor Snape, he left the classroom with Harry and Ron.

“I still don’t understand why Will didn't get magic as well? Wouldn’t it make sense if you both were sent here?” Ron questioned.

Harry was a little shocked at Ron’s inquiry, but soon he had the same curious look. Harry glanced expectantly at Nico and the demigod let out a sigh.

“This wasn’t really his quest, that’s why,” Nico said.

“But he’s here now, isn’t he? Wouldn’t the gods want to equip him correctly?”

Damn, it was still really weird hearing all the wizard folk talk about the gods. However, it was obvious they still didn’t understand the weight of their words nor the beings they spoke of.

“It’s obvious you hadn’t met them,” Nico replied with a frown, “Don’t you two have a class to be?”

_ I’m not going to be late… maybe I’ll have to run. At least I am able to run. _

Some guilt appeared on Harry’s face and Ron nodded, sighing in annoyance.

“Yes, I guess we do,” Ron answered.

“Hermione will get mad if we are late again,” added Harry. 

_At least they have someone in their group that can motivate them to go to class. Though, I think they are more motivated than they think… But, then again, how bad is it to be late in the grand scheme of the school year? _

_ Welp. Will will probably be upset if I’m late. And so will Mrs. Sprout. _

“Have Marvus ever told you about Dumbledore’s Army 2.0?” Harry brought up.

There was still some time before they would part ways. Nico looked over with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, mostly about how many people are coming, why?”

_ I never knew he was interested in the second Dumbledore’s Army. Well, maybe I should have, he made the first one after all. _

Nico could still remember walking into Hog’s Head, the shocked looks on all those students’ faces. It was a rude awakening, that Slytherins really were treated differently, especially the people he hung around. Though, for a good reason. 

“We’re going to join, maybe you should too, you know… if you want to get better using your wand instead of, you know, your… sword...”

_ Oh. _

“I...I’ll think about it. Uh, I’ll see you two later,” Nico said as he turned toward the edges of the hall.

_ This is very different from last year, he wants me to join! He invited me! Well, Marvus technically is still running the club, but still! This is- _

_ Whoa… this is… are we actually friends now? Not just awkward acquaintances but hesitant friends? _

“See you later,” Harry replied with the same nonchalance.

The rest of the classes took forever. Pansy did the spells, listened to the lessons, wrote down notes and assignments, everything! And it still felt like forever. And just when she thought she could relax, eat with her friends, she couldn’t. Damn it, she knew she shouldn’t have left that one essay to do during lunch!

Pansy rolled her eyes.

She was pulled away from her friends at dinner for some small Slytherins squabbling over a stupid fight about… Well, it was over a girl. Third years were probably too young for that kind of romantic drama and Pansy let them know that, as well as… good advice. Hopefully. She hoped it was good advice.

That whole event had been surprising, the fact that one of the friends, another third year, Kayla? Kaylee? No, wait, it was Kayla, Kayla with the bright smile and full cheeks, had come to her to solve the problem. Most of that was Head Girl or Boy stuff, but… prefects are supposed to solve problems and maintain order, so…

Whatever. It wasn’t a big deal. In fact, Pansy felt kind of nice… It was nice to solve some things. Even if… Even if the other prefect wasn’t going to be doing anything.

While absentmindedly walking back to her friends in the Great Hall Pansy thought about the latest chapter she had read from Pride and Prejudice. It was getting more interesting with the extra drama coming in. Mr. Collins being a rather boring, dumb, man with wealth, Mr. Wickham being a mysterious man with a bad past between him and Darcy, Mr. Bingley’s sisters interfering with his growing relationship with Jane, ah!

Conflict. It brought out the worst and best of people and, when it was all in a book, oh… it was so much fun to see. Though, not so much in real life.

However, there was one thing going through her mind… Though Darcy was mostly far from “agreeable,” as they had always been saying in the book, she wasn’t sure if Mr. Wickham was the good guy either. Maybe… Maybe Elisabeth will learn something horrible about Mr. Wickham.

_Nico tried to visit Will earlier and Madame Pomfrey didn’t like that, he was still complaining about it… Maybe together we can figure out her rounds or something. _

“Pansy Parkinson.”

She paused and looked up to the person she wanted to see the least. Aria Ostinato, standing in front of her.

_ I seriously didn’t notice her? Oh, whatever, let’s hope this is quick. _

There weren’t that many people watching what was happening. Most Houses didn’t bother with other Houses’ drama. However, there was a difference between being in the fight or just enjoying a free soap opera.

Luckily, only a few Slytherins were brave enough to bother watching. Whatever, if it was only Slytherins, that was something different.

“Hello,” Pansy greeted, her tone caught between polite and rude. She crossed her arms, waited only a second for a response, and when she didn’t get one she started walking again.

A sign came from Aria and Pansy found the girl walking next to her.

“Have you been worried,” Aria asked, and then lowered her voice, “about Draco? At all?”

_ She’s pissed. I can hear it in her voice like she wants to shake me. Ugh, whatever, she’s not the type to start casting Jinxes at me. _

Pansy rolled her eyes and scowled.

“You’ve noticed by now he and I don’t really interact anymore, he isolates himself and I do what I need to do.”

“That’s not good enough,” Aria chided, “you’ve seen him! He’s never like this! He’s been hiding away because something bad is happening to him and you don’t care.”

_ You don’t care. _

Pansy could feel the age-old anger starting to boil up inside her. She said she doesn’t care! Pansy wished she didn’t care! Wish she didn’t have to be so angry all the time when she thought about him! And she wished that her fury didn’t increase when she realized, even after all the stuff that had happened, she still cared about it.

“Hey Aria, whatcha doing?”

_ Tracey? _

Sure enough, when Pansy looked up, she saw the short black hair and glasses. Tracey appeared to be just as happy as Pansy, her face screwed up into almost rude apathy. Meanwhile, Nico stood by her side, rather confused, even with his signature look of tired teen.

“I won’t let you abandon him now, after all these years,” Aria whispered before turning heel.

A weight pulled down at Pansy’s stomach.

That was it. After all those years… it was hard. It was hard to not think of those, being at his side. Well, trying to be at his side.

“What was she saying?” Tracey asked, still eyeing Aria as the girl scurried away.

“Isn’t she your rival?” Nico added, sounding rather unsure of himself.

Though Aria definitely was a rival, they… didn’t conflict too much. Only a few times a year, it seemed, now that Pansy had thought about it. It nearly wasn’t as much as Draco and Harry. Ugh, even during that time Pansy had found it a little strange.

“Kinda,” Pansy answered, “Though there’s nothing to make us enemies really. Well, there is, but not really. Not for me.”

They weren’t fighting over Draco’s attention and friendship. No, this was a different thing concerning Draco.

_ She’s mad that I’m not doing anything… Should I do anything? _

“Wow, really?” Nico asked.

“Pansy had turned a new leaf,” Tracey said, smiling, “she was even worried when Ron was a little upset. Remember from the game?”

“What?” Nico asked, turning over to Pansy with surprise on his face, obviously wanting her to explain what Tracey meant by that.

“Eh, it was nothing,” Pansy waved away, and really it was nothing. She frowned, “So, why did you guys come here anyway? Did Daphne and Millicent want their alone time or something? They’ve been starting to do that more and more…”

Way more than the other years. This might be the time where they finally admit their feelings. Fuck, at least, she’d hope they realized their feelings in the first place! Well, no, no, they know, they get secret admirer gifts every Valentine's day, those cards must be from each other.

“No, you took a long time and we wanted to make sure nothing had happened,” Tracey said.

“And Daphne and Millicent said they needed to study Divination,” Nico added.

_ Of course. Divination… But how do you even study for that? _

“Are you still hungry?” Nico asked, “We can go back and finish eating.”

Pansy couldn’t quite grasp it, but immediately she wanted to say no. She didn’t want to return to the Great Hall. She didn’t want to see Aria back there. Or… Or Draco, sitting alone or with Crabbe and Goyle.

“No, I have snacks back in my room, we should start doing homework as well.”

It wasn’t until during dinner when Harry was kicking himself. He had forgotten to ask Nico about the story he had them read! Tale of the Three Brothers… it was still rather strange that he had asked them to read a children’s story…

That story and the ring. Nico had known what that ring was after learning from Dumbledore and he told him to read the story. What could make them connected? What was…

The ring was a golden ring with a cracked stone in the middle. The gold band wasn’t normal either, rather geometric, and scaly like, no matter, the Marvolos were Slytherin and maybe wizards liked their jewelry to be more complex. But the gem in the middle wasn’t shiny, like the one Aunt Petunia wore, and not a diamond or crystal definitely, it might not even be a gem, it just looked like a regular rock.

So plain, and yet…

Of course, Nico had to leave right when Harry made the plan to catch him after dinner. 

_ That’s Marvus. _

“Hey, where’re you going?” Ron asked, food still in his mouth.

Melody and Hermione finally looked at Harry; they had been having a discussion about the Half-Blood Prince and where to research next with only Ron really participating. This was the moment they realized Harry hadn’t been listening. 

“I need to talk to Marvus, bye,” Harry explained shortly and got up.

There was a disapproving look from Hermione before Ron shouted to remind him about the Quidditch meeting Harry had put together after dinner. Yes, since the times practicing outside had been nearly cut in half for all of the teams, he still wanted the hours to go over plays and what they should work on.

_ Wow, Marvus is a lot faster than I thought. _

Harry looked around and heard a shout.

“I can’t _ believe _ you!”

_ That annoying, shrill voice definitely belongs to Zacharias. _

Sure enough, the person who emerged into view was the worst Hufflepuff himself. His nose wasn’t upturned as it normally was, instead, he was rather angry looking, his eyes wide and his mouth screwed up onto a scowl.

“What?” Marvus asked innocently, his smile far too bright and wide to be pure joy, “you can’t believe what?”

Marvus backed away, obviously not wanting to fully deal with Zacharias, no matter how much fun he was having.

“The apprentice kid!” Zacharias shrieked, enough that a few students looked their way and began walking faster. They knew by now the number of fights that occurred between them regularly, “I know him, why was he here to begin with? He came here for another thing, didn’t he, what for? Actually, who? Who did you bring him here for? Was-”

Zacharias realized Marvus wasn’t looking at him anymore. Instead, Marvus was staring at Harry, happy to take the distraction.

“Oi, Harry! What’s up?” Marvus called out, gesturing for Harry to come over.

_ Oh, I really don’t want to go in between this either. _

Looking at the other students, Harry wished he could have been a passerby as well. Zacharias wasn’t thrilled either, his condescending face seemed to somehow look down at Harry, even though Harry had grown taller than him over the summer!

A passing group must have not realized how close they got and Marvus was pushed against the other Hufflepuff. Marvus made a noise and quickly grabbed Zacharias, who let out a yelp. The students didn’t even look as they walked even faster.

“Watch it!” Zacharias sneered and ripped his arm out of Marvus’s grip. “I still have bruises everywhere, even if I got out!”

Marvus sent Zacharias a glare and instantly the latter boy shut up. The angry expression on Zacharias’s face changed into something conflicted before it became shame.

_ Ugh, this is why Zacharias is so terrible and annoying…. I’m glad Ginny ran into him, maybe that would teach him to learn how to not be selfish when he has to rely on others. _

“I won’t be practicing, but I’ll be at practice,” Zacharias muttered, gave Harry a small glare, and went on his way.

Harry didn’t wait until Zacharias disappeared down another hallway before he scowled. Zacharias had never been his favorite Hufflepuff and he couldn’t see the boy ever being anything more. There was one question he always wondered: why did Marvus even bother with him?

“He’s a piece of work,” Harry commented.

Marvus huffed, turning down the opposite direction, “He is, but that’s not why you want to talk to me, is it?”

_ Right to the point, isn’t he? _ Harry thought, mixed with both nervousness and relief. 

“I.. I know I declined before, that I wouldn’t have time, but I do. I do have time,” Harry said. Marvus’s face continued to be blank and he waited patiently. “I would like to join Dumbledore’s Army 2.0 and I… would like to help too. I might have even more spells to teach. Maybe.”

_ Just have to figure out what they all do first…. Ugh, and have Hermione approve of them. _

“Really?” Marvus asked, a smile on his face.

“Uh…”

“Really- really- really? Ah, thank the gods!” Marvus did a fist pump, “I needed someone, do you want to check out the room? The Room of Requirement? It’s a little different, but it still has the most important things there! And…”

Marvus’s eyebrows furrowed.

“You have something you need to do later tonight, don’t you?” Marvus asked.

“Er, yes.”

_ This isn’t a good impression since I first said no because I didn’t have enough time. _

The Hufflepuff nodded. His gaze was down as he thought, tapping his fingers together.

“That’s.. Okay. Our first meeting is right after dinner this Wednesday. You might want to come a little early- and bring friends if you want to, and no, I don’t think I can change the meeting times,” Marvus said.

Harry blinked.

That was a lot of information, good information, he will be sure to have Ron, Hermione, and Melody come along too, maybe even more. Wednesday was in the middle of the week, could provide it to be busy, but then again they can make up the time, the meetings shouldn’t be longer than two hours.

“Wait, how have you been setting up the meetings?” Harry asked.

“Flyers,” Marvus said, smiling, “They change! Depending on when I want, but they mostly stay the same. It helps that the club is no longer legal. I mean, illegal.” Marvus tilted his head. “Were her decrees the same as laws? I mean, you weren’t allowed to play Quidditch ever again and here you are playing and winning.”

“I…”

_Don’t know and particularly don’t care. _

Though, Harry knew that wasn’t the sensible thing to say. But, it was hard to not say anything when Marvus was looking at him, _ waiting _-

“I’ll be there Wednesday,” Harry said.

Marvus practically beamed. He grabbed Harry’s shoulder, which could have been a failed friendly pat or sign of affection because instead of doing any of that, he shook Harry. For a moment, Harry was briskly reminded of Melody.

“Thanks again, I know… I know this will be an even better club with you,” Marvus said, shooting finger guns, “Okay! I hope whatever you have to do goes well! Bye, gotta do homework!”

“Oh, Melody and Marvus know about Will being here,” Nico answered Tracey, “told them the short story, everything else will come to light during the demigod meeting.”

Tracey was mindlessly playing wizard chess with Nico while Pansy read beside them. Millicent and Daphne were studying in their dorms, trying to “get away” from the noise in the Slytherin Common Room. It was fine, in fact, Tracey had left them alone.

“Do you really think they are going over Divination?” Nico asked.

Tracey shrugged.

“They wanted to be alone together, so they get to be alone together. That’s it,” Tracey said, ordering her bishop to take his pawn.

The white bishop moved, simply pulled its staff above his head, and slammed it hard on the pawn’s head. The pawn crumbled underneath it. The bishop put the staff back to its side as if nothing had happened. 

Nico frowned.

“You could have put me in check just then instead of going for my pawn. Are you going easy on me?”

“No,” Tracey said unconvincingly, “now make your move.”

His eyes found the board and he leaned forward. He didn’t have many pieces left to move at all. Beside them, Pansy turned the page, frowning as she read, sometimes muttering under her breath before pulling out her dictionary.

“You’re trying to get rid of all my pieces before you kill me,” Nico realized.

“Not kill you, just win.”

Nico let out a very aggravated groan. He told his rook to move and take out the bishop. Not wanting to bother watching the fake bloodshed, he looked toward Pansy. She had her eyes up and she was smiling. 

“Mr. Wickham wanted to marry for money and the Bingley sisters are bitches,” Pansy said, “I knew it.”

“What?” Nico asked. 

“Pansy, tell us about what you’ve read tomorrow, so we are all there to understand what you are talking about,” Tracey said.

There was a brief pause as Pansy was vexed, opened her mouth to say something, and then stopped. Her eyes widened as she thought about what Tracey said. Yes, Millicent and Daphne needed to know what was happening so she wouldn’t have to waste time explaining it twice.

With a nod and a small smile directed toward Tracey, Pansy went back to reading.

Then it was Nico’s turn to frown. Pansy didn’t ask as many questions about the Muggle world while she read this book and didn’t complain as much. Taking a mental note, Nico knew he had to thank Will again for suggesting Pride and Prejudice…

_And even if I haven’t read it, I might as well have. Pansy is telling us everything that has happened so far, like Darcy being a prideful prat and Elisabeth being a very, very relatable character. The only difference is that Elisabeth is very good at replying with wit, destroying all bothersome side characters. It was very refreshing and… surprising. To think it was written before the Great Gatsby… Of course, by a woman, not a man. _

There was something else that was surprising. Though Pansy didn’t appear to want to divulge or talk about it, she had wanted to make Ron feel better. It shouldn't have been very big, but... he could count on one of his hands the people she had cared about or comforted who weren’t Slytherin and still have plenty of spots left. 

And Nico couldn’t help but feel… good. He hoped that Pansy felt the same way about it too.

“So, when are you going to see Will?” Tracey continued, “I heard how Madame Pomfrey made you help out when you hung out with him.”

Nico shrugged.

And Tracey’s pieces moved again. And then he had no rook any longer. Damn, it was first bishops, knights, and now rooks, all gone. The only pieces that were left were his king, queen, and some good old pawns.

_Sometimes that’s how it is. _

“Yeah, but I’m used to that. When I hung out with Will back at Camp Half-Blood, I worked in the Infirmary with him. And later tonight I’m going to see him.”

“He’s really cute, the new assistant to Madame Pomfrey,” Parvati whispered.

“Really? I haven’t seen him,” Lavender said, looking over to see Ron was paying attention to Harry’s gestures. She let out a small sigh. 

“You should, he’s American too! Such a funny accent,” Parvati continued.

“Oh, but I only have sights for one person currently,” Lavender smiled.

Hermione gripped her quill tightly, trying very hard to keep her mouth shut. There was no need to be shouting or doing anything, not when so many people were using the Gryffindor Common Room because of the curfew.

However, instead of letting it go, she directed it somewhere else.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to practice those spells from the book, we still don’t know who the Half-Blood Prince is,” Hermione whispered, scowling.

Melody was sprawled near the fire, laying on her stomach. They had been working on homework together, trying to ignore the Quidditch meeting not so far away from them. Luckily, Harry had the sense to not take up the entire Gryffindor common room, merely a corner that was secluded and had a chalkboard there.

“They did say they were going to go over the spells first,” Melody answered, “I think that’s fine.”

“Over who? First years like Fred and George did?” Hermione asked, “Or each other?”

“I guess each other,” Melody offered, “I’d probably volunteer myself, that would be fun.”

“Fun?” Hermione parroted, her eyes widening with judgment. “It could be dangerous! I don’t want anyone to get hurt because we were messing with things we shouldn’t!”

_ A stranger’s book? It’s irresponsible, to not have returned it… and… and… _

Hermione thought of the Half-Blood Prince’s textbook. It was so frustrating following the instructions, word for word, only for Harry to read the changes in his and get the potion correctly. What was this textbook edition? Made just to screw them over during class?

Her arm twitched in frustration and the ink bottle she hadn’t touched since the studying began was knocked over. The black ink spilled onto the floor, running along the wood. With a quick incantation and eave of her wand, it was gone. More mutterings and the ink bottle was sealed.

No, there was no homework she had to do that required writing at the time, no point in accidentally spilling it again. 

Melody had her hands hold up her head, elbows on the floor, and she watched the scene before her wordlessly.

_ She’s thinking something… I just know it. Ugh, why is it no one is listening about the dangers of the book? I knew Harry would only like to explore it since it’s helped him so far and Ron always backs him up, but Melody? I wish she was on my side. _

With that last solemn thought, she began to roll up her finished essays. If Melody wanted to say something, she was going to say it.

“Is this really about the book?” Melody asked.

Hermione froze.

“What?

_ What else could it be about? _

“Of course,” Hermione answered, rolling up her finished essays, “that’s what I’ve been talking about this whole time, the book!”

Melody frowned, “I think we should definitely still look for the scribbler and really test the spells safely on- on maybe dummies or something, but even after all of that, what do you think of the book? What will we do after that?”

Hermione’s expression began to soften as she thought.

After we find out the Half-Blood Prince, we can see if they are bad or good. if they are bad we can get rid of it, make sure no other student could possibly get harmed by it and… Spells, well, that’s difficult to safely test, its best not to mess with something unknown and… and…

<strike>But the potions. It actually has the right instructions, wouldn’t it be better if every student had it instead of one student?</strike>

“We’ll… it’s obvious, we’ll either destroy it or...” Hermione trailed off.

Melody tilted her head and the edge of her lips pulled downward.

_ It could be a woman. It could be bad. It... _

“Well, er,” Hermione started intelligently, “how has your reading been going? You know, the books wizards had on demigods?”

The other girl obviously wasn’t too happy with the topic change, but she didn’t say anything. She looked back at her homework with a frown.

“Marvus has been reading them instead. So far he’s said that they mostly allude to what we already know, different abilities depending on the parent, certain features, unexplainable monsters hunting after them…

“But, they also have some interesting things, like how demigods are like Giants in response to certain spells. Like, we need to be hit more than once with a stunning spell. And… and that Polyjuice Potion isn’t good for us. Erm… and then a repeat of how demigod wizards are hard to find and, depending on the person, can be very good wizards.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she tried to process that information. Some of it she knew, some of it she didn’t, but it was rather strange hearing them together. In fact, it was still rather hard to believe who Melody was. Melody, Marvus, Nico… and now Will too.

Children of mythical gods on a magical quest.

But, then again, she was a witch and only learned that fact when she was invited to Hogwarts… strange things did always happen around her...

“That’s… interesting,” Hermione finally said, “did it ever explain why Polyjuice Potion and the spells?”

Melody frowned and tilted her head. She sat up, muttering about her back, before sitting on her legs. Hermione closed her textbook and sat down on the ground with her.

“Giants are children of the gods, one way or another,” Melody said, “we went to Camp Half-Blood, we ran into… Ugh, I don’t know which one. I was small, I was running, and I never bothered to ask what it was called. There are a lot of different giants, some are powerful, some are not powerful.

“But, the one similarity is that we are related to the gods, so… not being totally mortal.”

Mortal. She had used that word before, right? And when Melody put it out all like that, it makes sense. They are demigods, and their powers must have not been the only thing they inherited from their parents. 

Melody gave a half-smile and shrugged.

It was hard to imagine Melody was related to… Ares. God of War. Hermione didn’t know many myths that included him, but she didn’t need to know much. He was the God of War, loving carnage, weapons, and, most likely, winning. However, there were moments where Hermione had seen the coolness on Melody’s.

But, again, Melody was far from that. Same as Marvus. A boy who was sorted into Hufflepuff. 

For Nico, it was easier to believe, at first. But, now... 

_ Wait. Speaking of Nico. _

“Why did Nico tell Harry to read The Tale of the Three Brothers?” Hermione asked.

Melody blinked.

“Because it’s not just a story. It's real. Death is real.”

Draco didn’t like moving through the hallways this late at night, but he didn’t really have a choice. He had spent a better portion of the day figuring out more directions for the cabinet and he was so close… so close. Soon he’d be able to start seeing if he could send items across.

But, he had missed dinner. The only food he had gotten from his mother was candy… It was almost embarrassing how much she was sending him. Almost every other day he was getting a letter or a package with a letter in it. Actually, the action was insulting. Just like when she was horrified the Dark Lord had given him a _ special _ mission! Yes, that… that was what it was…

It was hard to ignore his other voice, deep inside him, screaming that something was terribly wrong. Fuck, it was all so wrong, the feeling crawling beneath his skin, making him feel petrified with fear. _ Maybe if I stay still nothing will happen and I’ll be safe. They’ll never know, and I’ll be safe, I’ll be safe… _

Footsteps ahead of him caused Draco to stop. His eyes widened and he tried to listen, wanting to know who would be walking. Draco was glad he had casted that spell to soften his sounds… Though Professor Snape never meant for his spells to be used against him, it would have been silly to think Draco wouldn’t use it now.

For a strange moment, the footsteps stopped as well.

_What? How could they hear me? _

As if nothing had happened, the stranger continued and Draco stayed, watching. It wasn’t over, there was still a chance he would be spotted.

_There- I see their shadow. Are they… they look kinda small for a professor and certainly not small enough for Flitwick… who. _

Draco let out the breath he had been holding. There was no need to be so cautious now, not since he knew the student shouldn't be out and about either. And judging by the way he was looking about, he knew that too. 

_ Nico di Angelo… but what is he doing now? _

Letting his curiosity lead, Draco followed Nico. It was harder than Draco thought, and the other went much further than he would have liked. They went out of the Dungeons, up the stairs, down corridors… Nico stopped every few minutes, like he had heard Draco, and then moved on…

_What is he doing? And… wow, we… we hadn’t run into anyone. I wonder why it was so easy, normally Mrs. Norris would have caught up to me by now. _

And, finally, Nico stopped in front of a door. He knocked, waiting, and looking around once more. Draco swiftly hid. In a second, the door opened and he heard talking.

_That must be the extra room for the infirmary… but someone is there? _ Draco wondered. _ Did Hogwarts hire another Healer? _

He hadn’t heard of any news concerning the infirmary… but then again, he hadn’t heard the news of anything concerning Hogwarts. That would require going to classes, talking to other students… bothering to care about anything anymore. He had to see who it was Nico was talking to, by how his voice sounded, he couldn't have been too old. 

Peeking, Draco only watched as the door was closing, the bright light on the floor became thinner, no Nico to be seen. Kicking himself, he wished he had tried to look sooner. The door closed without another noise and Draco felt his heart sink, and just as he was about to leave, he thought he saw something.

A hooded figure standing just outside the door.

Draco had seen a lot of hooded people in his lifetime, now more so than ever with the return of the Dark Lord. Death Eaters found it easier to keep their identities secret, as well as alleviate any fear of being discovered. His father had always scowled at the sight, saying that everyone should be proud to be known as a Death Eater.

<strike>Of course, Draco had known his father said he was controlled by the Imperius Curse after the first war.</strike>

But this hooded figure didn’t look like the rest. Normally Draco was able to tell which Death Eater was under the hood by how they stood, how they spoke, and the individual mask they wore. However, this one… was too tall, too thin, their posture curved unnaturally, inhumanly, and… And there was no mask.

And no face. There was enough light that he should have seen some features, a blurred, recognizable nose or mouth, but there was nothing.

Emotions hit Draco like nothing he had ever felt before. It felt like his heart shriveled up inside of him. He… he didn’t know how, but he knew who the figure was under the hood and he feared them beyond all possible thought. They were someone… someone that could take everything away.

Draco blinked and the hooded figure was gone and so were those horrible feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha... so... Here are the real questions I want to ask you guys:  
Were Daphne and Millicent really studying Divination?  
And who was it that Draco saw?
> 
> Also... I am probably going to have Wolfstar in this fic. I thought maybe I'd do the shitty thing of, idk man, maybe they're in love platonically or romantically, it's up to yoooouuuu, but upon planning and already future writing of some of those parts... Well. It probably gonna be romantic. What do you all think of that?  
Oh... yes, of course that means... adults are going to be important in this one? Yes. At least, more important than the last book!
> 
> Until next time folks, see ya then! And will get to the comments! Tomorrow! Hopefully! All of you are so wonderful! Have a great time!


	18. Oh, Haven’t You Heard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to break 100,000 on this fic... And fuck. Man. I still have so much in store! Hopefully, I can write it all faster! Or plan a tiny bit better. Hm. We'll see!
> 
> Though, I'm gonna be so busy in the next few weeks... wish me luck! And I wish the best luck to all of you too!  
And thank you so much much for all the comments! And kudos! And everything! Jesus, the first book had reached 2000 kudos and I was like... whoah, bro, holy shit. That's crazy.

The son of Hades had decided, though it had helped him in the past, he wouldn’t go snooping in people’s dreams. Harry stopped talking about visions and Nico was going to trust him on that, so there was no need. Besides, over the summer Nico realized going into other people’s dreams was an invasion of privacy.

So, he wasn’t doing much when his surroundings changed and, immediately felt dread rise up in him. There was only one way someone would try to take over his dreamscape. Letting out a sigh, Nico didn’t bother to feel impressed as dark and half-dead grass sprouted from the ground, and… and black figures. Nico blinked and all around him were tombstones, mausoleums, and vaults, all covered in the darkness of the night.

He looked up to see a statue of… something akin to Death themself. The sculpture had skeletal hands and face, shrouded in a cloak, a scythe in its bony hand, and wings. Worn by time and weather, the sculpture wasn’t sharp, and moss grew at the bottom of its feet. Near the angel of death, was a large Headstone, with names carved into it.

Thomas Riddle. Mary Riddle. Tom Riddle.

Nico narrowed his eyes.

_The Riddles? Isn’t that Voldemort’s real name?f_

“Hello, di Ang- _ son_.”

Death emerged, form flickering violently between Death and Hades. It was strange, seeing his father’s familiar face quite frequently and then not at all. Nico missed him. There used to be… something with Hades! Hades at least helped him out, reassured him during the quest, and now all Nico had was a god annoying him in unknown riddles...

_And how did Death become so powerful in such a short time? How did he settle so quickly? _

Nico knew to keep his mouth shut. Instead, he glared as Death walked over like they had all the time in the world.

“Nothing?” Death asked, sounding somehow disappointed, amused, and frustrated at the same time. “You aren’t going to say or ask anything?”

The demigod thought he had gotten used to the thousands of voices into one, after all the times he had spoken to Death, but he still wasn’t. A single word still sent a shiver down his spine. Nico tried to hide it and he clenched his fists.

“Do you recognize these names?” Death finally asked.

Their skeleton hand brushed over the sculpture and then the names on the tombstone. The bone fingers rattled with every indentation and sign of weathering like chalk on the sidewalk. Nico let his hand go out and his face softened.

He remembered when Dumbledore had invited Harry and him into the memories. Any person could put two and two together.

“They are Voldemort’s father and his father’s parents. Voldemort killed them.”

“Yes, Dumbledore told you about that,” Death said, the cloak flowing out beneath them, “but this place is not only a final resting place for these people and hundreds of others, named and unnamed.”

Death stood up, their hand still lovingly on the gravestone, and their head turned, gazing out at the graveyard. Nico did the same, realizing that this gravesite was different from some others he had seen. Older, with more sculptures and vaults, some people who died had enough money to afford such things. And, off in the distance, he noticed a house.

“History is not always recorded on paper, but in conversations and minds,” Death continued, and they phased through the tombstone. Their cloak rippled like water, pulling apart with reluctance and coming together to shine its beautiful iridescence.

It was hard not to look at the cloak, it always shone brightly and hauntingly, like a moon on a lonely night. Nico blinked in confusion when the cloak began to change again. 

Forms began to fold on the bottom, of a baby born to a very happy couple, their smiling faces as they looked down at their child in their arms. The baby changed into a young boy, overlooked by a nanny appearing at the side. Then it fell only to reveal the mother and father at the dinner table, scowling their child, dropping to show the boy sneering at other children, and then… and then the boy was alone and upset.

Though Nico couldn’t exactly understand why, he knew this was Tom Riddle Senior.

“People’s past not only builds them, but it builds their future … The past holds many people back, whether they could have experienced it or not. You know this truth, personally, don’t you?”

The people changed and instead it was Nico, standing, talking to Bianca. He could remember that moment clearly, it was the time he wanted to speak to Maria, his mother… but Bianca told him that she was the one ghost he wasn’t allowed to talk to.

And then Bianca chose to be reborn later.

There was another change, showing himself, Bianca, and Maria, in Italy, walking through the streets. The last time he was going to see those streets or, at least, this was the last time Nico would ever see them that way ever again.

_But, what does this mean? The past? Who is he talking about… whose past is he talking about? What does this? _

Nico didn’t know how to respond. He just watched the small forms running. Nico had run from a lot of things, didn’t want to face them, but he did. He finally learned, finally learned how to depend and trust others because… because it was worth it.

“There is a difference to being held back and learning from the past,” Death finished and their cloak flowed to the ground.

And, for once, Death changed. Their form flickered and Hades finally stood before him. His black hair fell down his long black robe, where souls of the dead moved and played. Hades’s pale face was a welcomed sight, even if he did look like he hadn’t slept in a lifetime and his purple eyes glowed fierier than ever.

“You are not alone,” Hades reminded him, “and be careful when visiting Will Solace, you were right. You weren’t the only one in the halls.”

_What? _

“Who was it?” Nico asked.

_Was it Dumbledore? Like he had done in the past when I had gone into Hogsmeade? Why would he be following me? Could it have been Professor Snape? He might have wanted to know why I was leaving while there was still a curfew, but… if he did, he would have confronted me. Wait, maybe it’s- _

“Draco Malfoy.”

When Hermione said Melody had some news, Harry would have never guessed what kind of news it was. There was a possibility of it being about the quest, but Harry’s mind was on Quidditch, where to go next, a certain Gryffindor he was trying very hard not to stare at, and when he was going to practice some spells for Dumbledore’s Army 2.0. So, when Melody finally told them, all of his previous thoughts and worries went out the window.

And in came new ones.

Harry’s gaze moved from Hermione to Melody in disbelief. Ron was in the same shock, his mouth almost wide open, even if he had just taken a bite of oatmeal. And with a sickening noise, Harry realized that the oatmeal was no longer on his tongue, but rather slipped out and back onto his bowl.

Hermione let out a disgusted grunt.

“Death is real,” Harry repeated, finding his voice before Hermione or Ron could do anything about the somewhat chewed oatmeal, “The three objects, the Invisibility Cloak, the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, it’s all real?”

_How could that be possible? Why- how could there be such powerful items and be lost into the world? Wouldn’t people have known what they possessed? Maybe they are all held in the Department of Mysteries, that’s why the news never spoke about an unbelievably powerful wizard or how the dead were coming back to life… But we just went through the Department of Mysteries and there was nothing like that. _

Melody’s face changed, mentally rechecking what she had explained for the last five minutes, and nodded.

“Yeah, that’s what Nico told us,” Melody said, looking over to an upset Hermione.

The witch recovered from the oatmeal drop but had the same incredulous look as Harry and Ron. Even after learning of the facts last night, it was still rather hard to believe… the facts. The Cloak, the Wand, and the Stone, they all came out of a children’s story! To believe they were so real, this… 

“Blimey,” Ron commented, putting his bowl to the side, “I never thought that little story Mum told us to fall asleep would be anything more than that.”

Harry didn’t catch on the fact he hadn’t heard of the story until then. Instead, he began to feel angry.

“Why didn’t Nico just tell us that?” Harry asked, shaking his head, “Why would he start with the story instead of begin with the fact that it was real?”

Melody raised one of her eyebrows, appearing vexed as well.

“I don’t know, you can ask him. It’s not like I know everything that’s going on right now… hadn’t had a meeting with him for a while and he’s always disappearing.”

She had a sad look on her face. She muttered something like he has a lot on his plate at the moment and that Death apparently is a lot more annoying than you’d think. Ron widened his eyes at the simple and yet most bizarre sentences he had ever heard. There was a similar shock in Harry but at the same time…

There wasn’t much to surprise Harry about Melody. And there was one thing he couldn't stop thinking about… the Resurrection Stone. It was real.

_I need to talk to Nico then, figure out why he wasn’t straightforward with this… After we had learned everything about demigods, they’ve only been very blunt about what was up. And now this? Going around in circles when I could have known in minutes? _

And as Harry pondered and his mind wandered to Marvolo’s ring and the unremarkable black stone. It wasn’t shiny, no, not gaudy at all, there was no point in having such a jewel, especially since it was cracked…

A small voice in Harry knew what that small stone could have meant, for Nico to be so upset about it before…

_It feels nice, but too nice. It’s something that is too good to be here, too good to be without strings. _

“So, are we all going to Dumbledore’s Army 2.0 tomorrow?” Melody asked with a smile.

“So, Pride and Prejudice,” Pansy said, her face aglow and her smile wider than comfortable as she looked out at Nico, Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent, “I’m glad you are all here to hear the weekly rerun of the book because something really big just happened.”

For a little while Pride and Prejudice was simply a weave of people to keep track of and titles to understand, as well as passages that she couldn’t understand how they could go together or what was important. It was a drastic contrast to the Great Gatsby. Well, not that they both held large amounts of seemingly unimportant things by passages or descriptions, but everything else. In Pride and Prejudice, there were no endlessly long paragraphs, almost photographic descriptions, nor as much… symbolism?

No. Pansy didn’t think so. The text and meaning was rather upfront.

And though it was sometimes hard to understand, Pansy found that she didn’t need to use the dictionary so much anymore. 

But, the best part was that Darcy had admitted his feelings to Elisabeth. In the worst manner possible so it was rather exciting reading Elisabeth be very, very upset, and release her wrath on the dumb Darcy.

Pansy slammed her hands on the table after her deductions and events, scaring a few other Slytherins and knocking Nico out of his thinking gaze. Now that she had everyone’s attention, she continued.

“Everything was revealed and, annoyingly, it wasn’t only the Bingley sisters who were behind breaking up Jane and Mr. Bingley.”

And that was when Pansy told them. That Darcy was the scoundrel that split up Mr. Bingley and Jane Bennet, saying how he couldn’t let what was happening to him happen to his friend. Falling in love with a woman who had a far lower status.

When it was all over, they were thinking about what they had heard. And Pansy, not all very patiently, tried to wait. Luckily, her friends didn’t let her suffer for long.

“So, it’s his pride,” Tracey said, smirking “and his prejudice for why Elisabeth said no?”

“Yes, exactly!” Pansy pointed with excitement.

Ah, the moment when the title becomes relevant in the book. There was no other good feeling that a person could ever have.

“Is that the end then?” Millicent asked.

“What? No. It’s only half of the book! There’s more!”

Daphne frowned and she and Millicent exchanged a glance of questioning. Tracey watched with amusement as Pansy turned around and went through the bag she had been carrying around since the summer.

Pulling out the book, Pansy pointed at the green thread as her bookmark. And, clearly, it was in the near the middle, maybe a few pages behind the exact middle of the story.

“That’s a rather small book, you don’t normally take that long to read a single book,” Daphne said, frowning.

“I’ve been distracted,” Pansy instantly replied, “Anyway-”

Her attention was immediately grabbed by Nico. He was barely paying attention. His eyebrows were narrowed and he was absentmindedly twisting his skull ring. Pansy knew that what that meant, she had seen it a thousand times before. Pansy blinked; she knew what she had to do.

“Nico, what are you thinking about?” Pansy asked plainly.

The demigod in question looked up.

“Huh? Oh, nothing. I’m not thinking about much,” said Nico.

“You are thinking about something important,” Tracey joined in, her eyes scrutinizing at him with a curious glint in her eyes, “you always are when you start twisting your ring.”

Without a response, Nico shoved his hands to his side, pretending he hadn’t done such a thing. Millicent looked at Nico with caring disapproval and though the observations might have been news to Daphne, judging by the surprise on her face, she agreed with the other girls.

“We can talk about the book later, but I think it would be best for you to say what’s going on,” said Pansy.

_It probably isn’t about some book too. It’s probably about something more important, as the quest… Something that mattered more than grades and gossip... _

Pansy wasn’t dumb, she had noticed the changes in the world. After all, she had been caught in between them all: her father, a Death Eater, and her mother, a worker in the Ministry of Magic. Life was changing for the both of those types of people. Even if she hadn’t seen them in months, she knew what was going on from the way some students looked at her and Nico’s talkings about Will’s arrival.

And it made her want to do more… but as a regular student, it seemed impossible.

But, there were some things she could do, some things that were within reach that she would have done even without the knowledge of what Nico was truly doing.

Pansy sighed and turned toward him, “Come on, now we’re all curious… And you know, talking about it can help you feel better. We can help you feel better if you let us.”

Nico let out a loud sigh.

“So, Death bothered me again, had a cryptic message and all that… but what was good was that I also saw my father.”

Nico didn’t have a hard time telling them what happened during his dream. Death invaded his dreams again, talking about the past and… and the past of Tom Riddle Senior. It was harder to understand the more Nico thought back to it: Voldemort’s father, how the graveyard was a resting place for more than just Voldemort’s father and paternal grandparents, the past shaping and sometimes limiting people? It was obvious about what he meant, it wasn’t random riddles, but what was it all for? Why did Death talk about all of that? What was he trying to highlight to Nico?

“I didn’t know his father was a Muggle,” Daphne muttered softly.

Her blue eyes were wide and she stared, shocked beyond belief. Some of her blonde hair fell in front of her face, but she made no move to put it back.

“My father always talked about blood purity and to think,” Pansy said, scowling, “I’m… I’m very…”

Pansy let her words trail off and Millicent, without adding to the conversation, pushed back the blonde hair behind Daphne’s ear.

“That’s not very shocking,” Tracey said, and continued eating, “Adolf Hitler wasn’t really a German and he didn’t have the “perfect features” he said perfect Germans had, blonde hair and blue eyes. Plus, You-Know-Who has lied about many things before, why not his backstory?”

The demigod blinked. It was so fast and so quick, Tracey wasn’t at all bothered about it.

_Yes, Voldemort covered it up, and… _

And they had no idea. The people who were the closest to Death Eaters, the closest to their parents. And they had no idea. Nico could see the fight within their eyes, Daphne and Pansy mostly, whereas Millicent was as hard to read as ever.

“That was what I found out in the research, anyway,” Tracey said, shrugging.

Daphne frowned, “I… yes. That makes sense.”

Nico pursed his lips. He didn’t tell them about Draco Malfoy. Just as he was about to say it, he stopped. He remembered how Pansy had been acting around the mere mention of his name, the frustration and fury.

And he didn’t want any of them to do anything. Everything surrounding Draco Malfoy was a delicate situation… Death wanted him to continue bothering Draco and, deep down, he knew Draco was doing something very important. And something, very, very wrong. Something importantly evil? No, no, that just sounds like something a fairytale would say.

_I wonder if Marvus had tried to do something about Draco, even though I told him I would handle it. Maybe during the meeting this Friday I could… ugh, Tuesday is so far away from Friday.. _

“Oh. Hello Harry Potter,” Pansy greeted, sounding a little confused.

_What? What is he doing over here? _

Nico scooted away and turned to see the Gryffindor himself, who was trying very hard to not get the rest of Nico’s friend’s attention, which was proved, very quickly, unsuccessful. It was so unsuccessful that a good portion of the other Slytherins surrounding the group found Harry Potter more interesting than their conversations. The Gryffindor stood his ground, but the expression on his face told Nico whatever he wanted to talk to him about was serious. And probably in private.

Harry nodded toward her, slightly confused, before he focused on the demigod.

“Nico, we need to talk.”

_Of course, we do. _

Without responding, Nico stood up, said goodbye to his friends, and walked just outside of the Great Hall. He didn’t look at the other students as they moved and was happy to see that there weren’t many students waiting outside. Nico stopped and turned toward Harry. 

“What is it?” Nico asked, some concern leaking into his voice, “Did you read what I told you to? The-”

“The Tale of the Three Brothers, yes, we did. Melody, Ron, Hermione, we all read it,” Harry interrupted, sounding rather irritated, “and Melody told us it’s real. The whole story.”

_Melody- she told them? Wait. I should have known. I told Melody and Marvus, gods, why does it feel like ages ago? It certainly wasn’t that long, maybe a week or two… right? _

Harry didn’t look as he normally did. There was a strain on him, shock from the news, and, maybe, upsetness from not being told about the wizard children’s story sooner. Nico tried not to feel bad, but he failed.

_I don’t have enough time to explain it all now. Not when class is about to start, oh, some people are already leaving the Great Hall- _

_But, it’s time. He needs to know. _

“Want to meet tonight? Nine?” Nico decided, “the Astronomy Tower?”

“That… that would be fine,” Harry answered, sounding a little disappointed.

_Wait, what about Draco? How will I- his map! Harry’s map! Melody told me- _

The hallways were starting to fill up and Harry was already turning back to meet up with his friends one last time. But, Nico knew he might not have another chance to talk to Harry. And even if Nico did, he might not remember it when he would need to.

Nico grabbed Harry’s wrist and felt as if he had been shocked. Something felt very strange with Harry, something wasn’t normal, something wasn’t _ right_. The demigod let go and whatever he had felt disappeared. There were so many students around them now, Nico had to make the request quickly. 

_He’s looking at me, I’ve got to- _

“Bring the map too.”

Confusion swept over Harry’s face before the Gryffindor nodded.

“Sure.”

And then, amongst the rest of the students, Harry disappeared. 

_What… what was that feeling? Did I make it up? _

The day went by like it had done the day before. Nico went to classes, his mind elsewhere, he didn’t kill Professor Sprouts’ plants, Sneezewort, though he had nearly done so. He had already killed one and didn’t want to face her wrath again.

He spent time with Will, told him about what happened and…

And thought about what to do with Harry. Was Nico going to tell him everything? Was he going to tell Harry what Dumbledore said? Ugh. And would Harry react just like Dumbledore said he would when Nico did tell him everything?

Not only that but each and every time Nico found himself in the classroom with Draco Malfoy, he wondered. Why did Draco follow him last night? Could it be that he wanted to say something? Take up Nico’s offer? Or simply because Nico was going out during curfew and he was curious?

Nico only relaxed when he was with Will. Doing whatever his boyfriend had needed reminded him of their slightly calmer times at Camp Half-Blood. So, when Will rambled off to how the day had been with Madame Pomfrey had been, Nico didn’t bring up his own worries.

He had asked so much of Will… And now, it just seemed… like he could do this on his own. It was simple and going to happen by the end of the day, one way or another. No, Nico didn’t need to have Will worry like that. 

_You are not alone. _

Nico frowned and tried to push away what Hades had told him.

_This is different, I am going to tell Will! Just, after it happens. It surely won’t end up that bad. Surely. _

“What are you thinking about?” Will asked suddenly.

Nico blinked.

“I… Uh, not much. Mostly about how you are enjoying this,” Nico answered and smiled.

There was some blankness on the son of Apollo before he grinned and pushed Nico, calling him a sap.

Moments later Madame Pomfrey shooed Nico away, saying she needed her apprentice for a difficult potion. The excitement on Will’s face didn’t cease and Nico couldn’t help as he smiled as well. It lessened the news that Madame Pomfrey and Will would be brewing until later in the night. And even if Nico had thought about talking to Will about it, his opportunity was lost.

Will said goodbye, for Nico to go to bed early if he could.

“But, remember, I’m here if you need anything,” Will said with a smile and a kiss on the lips.

For a second, Nico wished he had told Will. Maybe talking it out would be good. Ugh, he didn’t have any more time, he needed to get to his last class… 

_I tell Will everything later after I speak to Harry. Besides, I know what I’m going to do. I’ve been trying to think of it all day, but I know what must be done. Harry will know, he will know it all. _

Pansy spent a good portion of dinner complaining about what she had to do in classes and the long essays Professor Sinistra had required them to write. She wasn’t in Divination anymore and Professor Sinistra constantly brought the class back to some of Professor Trelawney’s lessons, saying when they overlapped.

For a good portion of the students, the reminders and comparisons were fine, but not for Pansy and the poor other souls that didn’t want to risk being told they’ll die a painful death by Trelawney or that the future is incalculable, even by an “advanced” seers by Firenze. No seeing the future for them and if Pansy could never hear about a prophecy again, she’d be only pleased. Nico joined in to say that he was annoyed too about the Professors piling on information and referencing lessons he had never learned before.

“I mean, I got used to it last year, but it’s still annoying…” Nico frowned and scratched his head, “and Madame Pomfrey is doing the same thing, she’s been making Will very busy, basically told me he was going to be working with her until midnight or something.”

“Can someone do that to a student?” Daphne asked, frowning.

The Slytherin friend group were sitting in the same spot they seemed to always frequent, and in the same seats too, Daphne and Millicent on one side while Pansy, Tracey, and Nico were on the other.

Nico sighed and stabbed his fork into some sad pasta and said, in a very sarcastic and high voice, “He’s not really_ a student _ , he’s _ an apprentice _.”

Giggles escaped from Daphne as Nico continued to groan in annoyance. Tracey and Pansy gave each other a look, appreciating the humor and voices. But also, they were happy to see Nico being more lively than he had that morning. There was still worry in his voice and Pansy could only imagine the causes were from his dream and Harry Potter.

Pansy wasn’t going to forget the look in Harry Potter’s eyes. It was the same, the same distraught and upsetness, oh it was almost impossible to describe the pain on his face, it was only similar to the night when he was recovering from the shock and near death, right after he appeared with the Triwizard Cup.

An uncomfortable pit settled in her stomach. How could she have seen that face and still wanted to hate him in the past? Sure, there was a little voice in her that changed what she thought, but then…

_But even that wasn’t so long ago. _

“Well, you couldn’t assume you’d be able to hang out with your boyfriend all the time when he came, didn’t you?” Blaise stated, sitting down next to Millicent. Beside him, Theodore quietly sat down his gaze toward the table instead of them.

Pansy wasn’t the only one shocked by their appearance. Daphne let out a small squeal and Nico blinked, looking at them as if he hadn’t seen them in months. Then Nico gave Blaise his rather characteristic glare.

“I didn’t assume that,” Nico replied hastily, his face starting to turn red and he found the food on his plate suddenly more interesting than the conversation.

That was obviously the response Blaise wanted. Blaise let out a laugh, glee gleaming in his dark eyes, and he began to gather food onto his own plate. Pansy rolled her eyes at Blaise’s antics and then she stopped.

_He really hadn’t joined the table in a couple of weeks? A while? A few days, maybe? _

No, Blaise hadn’t been seen in the Great Hall for some time, only in classes and the library, quietly talking to Theodore. Blaise was either with Theodore or nowhere to be seen. The new development was strange, especially since Blaise clearly thrived off of social interaction and drama.

Blaise and Tracey started to delve into a conversation and Pansy found her eyes turning toward the silent, possible cause of the duo’s off and on disappearance: Theodore.

The quiet Slytherin was, not to be redundant, quiet. He looked up to see Blaise and Tracey, his mouth a thin line, no expression on his face, using his fork to play with the food he had chosen for dinner instead of eating it right away.

_His father was arrested last year, last year along with Draco’s at the Ministry of Magic. Maybe that’s why they are both not seen all the time, maybe that’s why- _

Pansy closed her eyes and shook her head.

_I’m not going to think about Draco. No, I… I’m not. There’s no point. _

“And you know what else, Nico?” Blaise said, ending the debate with Tracey.

Whatever the debate was about, Nico wasn’t very interested in it either. He was murmuring something to Daphne when Blaise said his name and the demigod looked up, a little confused.

“What?”

_ Oh, what is Blaise going to start now? _

“Will’s been the talk of Hogwarts,” Blaise said, smiling.

“So?” Nico said as if that was the dumbest thing he’s heard of, “Will’s new, of course, he’s going to be the talk of Hogwarts.”

Pansy felt her throat tighten, realizing what Blaise was getting at. She had heard some of what the people said before, specifically the girls… All Pansy had to do was laugh, thinking that she’ll hear their sad cries when they hear the news. 

_Nico didn’t notice? _

“And he’s pretty young and good looking,” Blaise added, raising an eyebrow.

Finally, realization dawned on the demigod and the room just got a tiny bit colder. Barely noticeable, to anyone else, but Pansy, knowing what she knew, felt it. Nico appeared to have stopped working for a second, his expression blank.

“Do you think Will would like knowing you are a little jealous? Is that a thing for him? Liking his protective goth boyfriend?” Blaise asked, smirking.

“Oh my god, Blaise, shut up,” Pansy said as she reached across the table to shove him, making Blaise only laugh.

“Yeah,” Nico said, now living again, only a slight frown on his face, “besides, I’m not jealous since I’m the one dating him and they’re not. I’m not going to be jealous. And… and soon people will find out we’re dating, some people must have seen us kiss… today...”

Then the look on his face got a little darker and muddled. He looked confused like he was racking through his brain for information

“Plus, Will isn’t like that,” Nico reaffirmed before he started to mumble under his breath, “He wouldn’t like that… would he even notice the attention? Even back at Camp Half-Blood, he was considered to be rather attractive… I know Will’s attractive, it makes sense other people would agree...”

“Er, you might be overthinking this all,” Blaise said.

The rest of the night went by better. After more laughter and full bellies, Pansy found herself with Tracey and Nico in the Slytherin common room, working on their homework and having mindless chatter. Daphne and Millicent had already departed right after dinner, going to their rooms to say they were going to study together for an upcoming exam in Divinations. Again.

Pansy and Tracey only stopped working when Nico said he had a place to be. His eyes had a solemn and nervous look, and with a little wave, he slipped out. Both Pansy and Tracey knew why.

“Why do you think Nico is meeting up with Harry?” Pansy asked Tracey.

Tracey shrugged. She was sitting in the chair she’s grown accustomed to, her legs crossed. Pansy was sitting next to her, her legs swung over the arm of the chair.

“I don’t know, why didn’t you ask?”

Pansy rolled her eyes.

“I’m not going to ask if he doesn’t want to say,” Pansy looked back at her books. Pride and Prejudice was one, looking rather nice compared to the regular textbooks, “besides, if he really wants to talk, he can talk to me.”

Right as she finished, Pansy looked up to see Tracey’s reaction. Whatever Tracey thought, maybe it could help Pansy figure out what to do. But, Tracey appeared to not be paying too much attention, she merely nodded as her gaze moved across her piece of parchment.

Pansy found she couldn’t hold in it anymore. However, unlike the normal confidence her voice held, the next words came out unsure.

“Do you… do you ever feel like you aren’t doing enough?”

That got Tracey’s attention. She looked up immediately. The look in her eyes… she knew exactly what Pansy was talking about. Tracey’s lips were pursed, obviously trying to figure out how to word it all. Pansy could only guess what she was going to say, and what it would mean-

_The prophecy, the quest… Voldemort. Everything that is happening in our world that we can both do nothing and everything about. _

There was so much. And most of it was not very good nowadays. 

“Sometimes,” Tracey answered. 

“Sometimes?”

_Sometimes she feels like she isn’t doing enough? _

Things were never going to be the same, Pansy knew that. Pansy knew that over the summer, where sometimes she was just as miserable before as she was at Tracey’s house. Pansy knew she had to change things, not only because of what happened, Voldemort, but…

She found herself unable to do what she had done before. Her stomach churned at even thinking of what she had done, what she _ would _ have done if Nico had never come. Had never befriended her. Had left her to her own self. 

Things had irrevocably changed, and that was the hardest. It seemed, no matter where she looked, she wasn’t sure how she was supposed to go along with it. What was she supposed to do now? Everything before had been so simple, so written in stone, and… It wasn’t like that anymore.

“I’m just as unsure as you are,” Tracey finally answered, frowning, “but… we are students. We have assignments, friends, professors, and other small duties to do…”

Tracey played with her quill, pulling at the light white feathers.

“We only have so much time and energy and as long as we don’t forget and keep on working toward a greater good for others and ourselves, I think… I think we would be doing enough,” Tracey heaved a sigh, “I’d hope that we are doing enough.”

Pansy nodded.

“Speaking of not a lot of time, what happened to your… jokes?” Pansy asked.

Tracey raised an eyebrow.

“You know, to change all that stuff?” Pansy said, waving off, as she tried to think of them. “The coin, the fun paintings, all those.”

“There hasn’t been any reason to,” Tracey answered genuinely, and shrugged. Then she smiled. “How about you? How’s the book going since this morning?”

“The book is good, haven’t read much though,” Pansy answered, “Professor Snape took it away from me for a few hours though after he heard that I had tried to read it during History of Magic. Only gave it to me… you know. When I had to go see him before curfew started.”

Tracey’s grin widened and she pushed up her glasses. And, for a little bit, Pansy felt happier. She continued.

“And that’s not even the worst of it! Pince kicked me out of the library because I was _ reading too loud _. How could anyone read something too loud?”

Pansy sounded indignant. Thinking about the sharp-faced woman appearing over her shoulder, saying that! Pansy had thought she wanted people to enjoy books, and Pansy was enjoying one! Laughing a lot, yeah, mumbling under her breath, trying to make sure she understood but enjoying wonderful books nonetheless.

That actually made Tracey chuckle. And, forgetting her injustice, Pansy began to smile too. Tracey flipped her textbook close, throwing it to the side. What were they kidding? They weren’t going to get any more assignments done for the rest of the night.

“That reminds me,” Tracey said, leaning closer to Pansy, “I’ve heard Millicent and Daphne were kicked out of the library for giggling a few days ago.”

“Kicked out?” Pansy repeated, incredulously.

Tracey grinned, gleeful mischief on her face.

“_Kicked out_,” Tracey repeated, “and Pince even threatened them that if they were to disrupt the silence again, they would not be allowed inside the rest of their _ Hogwarts careers. _”

_I knew Pince was not the happiest person, but damn. At this point, she might as well have been a Dementor. _

“Er, excuse me, Parkinson.”

_And to think Tracey and I were finally starting to relax and have free time _, Pansy thought, vexed.

Yet, right as Pansy looked to her right, she noticed the younger Slytherin with black hair and dark skin, a second year, and instantly Pansy’s face melted into calm. Tracey made a little motion, still smiling.

_Do what you’ve got to do, I’ll be here. _

“Hi Rowan, what is it?” Pansy asked.

_She’s always so nervous, I thought it was because she wasn’t used to Hogwarts, but that can’t really be the case anymore. The way her dark eyes are darting back and forth, no doubt looking back toward her friends… _

“I…” Rowan scratched her neck, barely containing her nerves and energy, “I’m not sure how to solve an issue I’m having with another student… I was thinking you might be able to help…”

Nico was standing near the edge of the Astronomy Tower overlooking the ground below when Harry arrived. Harry was late, trying to bat away Melody, Ron, Hermione, all of them, as he snuck out, which took longer than he had wanted. His friends were conflicted about letting Harry leave, saying he had to be careful, and that… he shouldn’t be so angry.

But Harry couldn’t let himself relax. He had been thinking about this meeting all day, unable to pay attention, unable to relax with his friends during the day. Thinking and thinking, his theories ran wild and… and he wasn’t going to pretend to know. Or to not know.

Though only silence stretched between them, Nico somehow knew Harry was walking up. The demigod turned, the moon bright behind him… and Nico… he looked sad.

And that was when Harry found himself able to speak. He wasn’t going to beat around the bush.

“Why didn’t you tell me about Marvolo’s ring? That it had the Resurrection Stone?”

_Why couldn’t Nico? He knew what it was when he asked Dumbledore, why didn’t he tell me? He- he should have told me! He should have told me what it was before sending me on a goose chase! I could have known before, and… and… _

Harry felt like he had been betrayed. The trust between him and Nico, building up from nothing, had taken a hit. How could Nico have held such important information from the other? Harry thought Nico and him were becoming… no, _ were, _ friends at this point. At least, they were close enough to friends that a Slytherin ever had been to Harry.

And, like all the other times before, Harry let his emotions out for everyone to see. The expression on his face leaked with hurt, his mouth parting, as if he wanted to say more, but couldn’t. No, he didn’t want to risk it.

“Dumbledore told me not to,” Nico said solemnly and his gaze fell to the ground.

Harry’s expression became grimmer and he too couldn’t look at the other boy.

But, now, it wasn’t because of Nico, nor even Dumbledore.

It was that Harry was not surprised. Not at all. He had thought of that reason when he was in his afternoon class, his mind far away from Transfiguration, and Hermione trying to poke him, to make him pay attention. 

It had been hard since coming back to Hogwarts, not seeing Dumbledore. Not understanding what the Headmaster was thinking, what was going to happen with himself. But, Harry had told himself, Dumbledore was only going to do what he thought best. Dumbledore was more to Harry than just a Headmaster, Harry could depend on him. Though Harry couldn’t last year, this one was going to be different. He would help Harry, nudge him along the way as he had done before.

And though Harry had had his doubts, he had told himself it was fine. That these would go away. 

But now, he knew that they weren’t going to go away. Dumbledore wasn’t telling him everything, even the things that concerned.

“He said you weren’t ready, that you’d want to use the Resurrection Stone,” Nico continued.

_Was that pity in his eyes? Sympathy? _

“Who wouldn’t?” Harry retorted, scowling, rolling his eyes.

_Who wouldn’t? The only person that would say no right away must have never lost someone. _

Cedric, who was so young, Harry could already see his smiling face, breathing, happy, before it became those lifeless eyes and limp limbs. What Harry would see to have him smiling, all those people that were taken away, smiling, _ alive _.

“You shouldn’t,” Nico said, shaking his head, “it’s not a good idea, even in the tale, it shows, I know, I’ve finally read it-”

“How can you say that? I know you’ve lost people, how could you not want to bring them back? Did you not want them to be there, smiling, alive? Did - did you even-”

_Did you even love them? _

_ Oh, I should not say that. I should not think that. That’s- that’s horrible. That’s- _

Nico’s head to shoot up, glowering, as if he had read the words from Harry’s mind. If looks could kill, Harry would have been already six feet under.

“Of course I’ve tried! You know that- you know that my sister is dead!” Nico stepped forward toward Harry, ice gathering under his feet. “I do know what it's like- I’ve seen people die, people _I’ve loved_ die, and I’ve… I’ve…”

_I’ve seen people I hated, die before my eyes. Some _ killed _ by my hands, by my powers. _

Nico wiped away at his eyes, trying to get rid of the water before they threatened to spill. There was still a strange feeling ever since Harry had arrived, making him twitchier than when he was before. Despite the metaphorical itchiness, Nico suddenly didn’t notice it. All he thought about was what he had worried about came true.

“But you can bring them back! You’ve brought back Sirius, why not any more people? Why not your sister?” Harry pleaded, wanting to know, wanting to understand.

And though the question only made Nico feel worse, Harry needed to know.

_I want to sit down. _

Taking a break, Nico walked over and slid down to sit on the ground against the railing. It was cold, but Nico couldn’t bring himself to care.

“It doesn’t work like that. Sirius was… Sirius was a different case, he never died… He was never judged and- and sometimes it sucks, but you have to let Death take them. It was their time, no matter how cruel it is. Because most people, if brought back, never belong with us again. They don’t… they don’t belong here anymore.”

Hazel was only an exception. Not a common occurrence.

“It hurts, but… they weren’t meant to stay here. And it may sound stupid, but they really are in a better place, even… even if the place isn’t here.”

And though it had pained him in the past to say that, Nico found himself… not as hurt. Not as pained as he had been before. The ice around the demigod began to melt, creating puddles, and when their robes neared, it seeped into the cloth.

There must have been a spell or something to get rid of it.

With a flick of Harry’s wand, the water was gone. And, without a pause, Harry went and sat next to Nico.

“I’m sorry…” Harry apologized.

Nico wanted to let out a sigh of annoyance, roll his eyes, but he found that he couldn’t. He couldn’t do anything but sit there.

“I’ve… I didn’t think-” Harry continued, “I-”

“No, you didn’t think,” Nico retorted, “but, now you know.”

Nico let himself relax against the bars. It was a painful lesson that Nico learned… but, after all the miserable years, he finally did. It would be good for Harry to learn them too.

“Some deaths cannot be prevented. I didn’t take that to heart for a long time. It took me forever to finally accept that Bianca was dead. I tried to ignore the pain by trying to bring her back, I brought her ghost back so many times and it never helped. And she was never going to come back, no matter how much I wanted her to.”

_No more Bianca. And my mother… she had been long gone as well. _

It took many nights, many awful years, to finally move on. To understand and forgive Bianca for leaving, and then… and then to accept that she was gone. To accept that he was gay. To accept that everything had changed when he learned he was a demigod.

Nico twisted the skull ring on his finger, watching the now soft silvery metal glint in the moonlight. The past had defined him for so long. Death was right, Nico had personally understood that pain.

“Oh,” Harry muttered.

The demigod looked to see a similar expression on Harry’s face, his green eyes filled with bittersweet memories. Before Nico could ask, Harry spoke.

“There was this mirror I found, the first year I came here, called the Mirror of Erised. I didn’t realize what it was for, but once I peered into it I could see people. My family,” Harry smiled softly, “all the extensions of the Potter family, looking back at me. I would come back and just stare at them, nights at a time.

“This was before I had met Sirius, or even knew about him, and… Well. The only reason I stopped coming to it was that Dumbledore took it away.”

It wasn’t hard for Nico to imagine a young boy, yearning for a family. Nico had felt that before. He didn’t visit Percy just because he had loved him before… it wasn’t just that… it was also his family, the friends he was always happy around. Their smiling faces. Nico had hated they were able to be happy when he wasn’t.

“The Mirror of Erised showed someone what they desired. Enchanted, so that anyone would look into it and see a world they truly wanted. And, like its purpose, I really wanted the world inside. But, no matter how much it felt like they were there, I was always going to turn around and see no one.”

The wind blew, above them, whistling as the air traveled across and through the bars and metal. 

“It’s hard being alone,” Harry continued, “I never knew how horrible it was until I wasn’t. Until I came to Hogwarts, met Hermione, Ron, the rest Weasley’s, Sirius, and… and Dumbledore… I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I won’t do that again. I’m… I’m sorry.”

_I thought I had learned better from last year. Looks like I hadn’t learned anything at all. Letting my emotions get the best of me, letting my anger blind me… There is no point. There is no point in any of that. _

_And if Dumbledore… if I can’t rely on Dumbledore as I thought, as much as I want, I… I can’t let my hurt be hurled in every direction. Not anymore. And no matter how much it hurts me and makes me upset, I won’t make others upset. _

“Apology accepted,” Nico answered, “and… it’s fine. I’m the only one that’s had the experience of… of trying to do that. And failing.”

_No, no I wouldn’t have the experience. Wizards can do a lot of things but bringing back the dead is not one of them. _

Without knowing what to say, Harry realized he should give Nico the map he had asked for. Harry didn’t really need it, maybe only so he could sneak back into the Gryffindor common room, but…

_No. Nico needs it more. _

Flipping around his robes, Harry dug into the fabric until he pulled out the Marauder's Map. Not looking at the other boy, he put the map on top of Nico’s hands. He could see the surprise, as the pale hands curled around the old, magical parchment. Pale hands that were scratched up with words, same as Harry’s own.

“Are you going to try and find Draco again?” Harry asked, remembering the past conversations they had.

“Yes,” Nico answered, “Death still is bothering me. He brought me to Tom Riddle Senior’s grave-”

“I’ve been there,” Harry said without thought.

Nico blinked, momentarily lost.

_Oh. I should have waited. _ Despite the rude interruption, Nico didn’t seem to care. Instead, he turned to look at Harry.

“Really?” the demigod asked.

“That’s where… That’s where Voldemort was given another body and where Cedric was murdered.”

Nico let out a sad oh. Harry found there was nothing else to say about that. 

“What else happened while you were there? At the graveyard. Did he say anything?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, he told me about how people are molded by their pasts, both shaping and possibly limiting people. And that history wasn’t always written, but we could see it in our daily lives.”

Though Nico was paraphrasing the words of a god, he didn’t seem to care. Nor did he seem to be that upset with the lack of reason as to _ why _ the god would tell him those. Like it had happened before. Nico blinked as he said those words as if he was still trying to make sense of them.

_Maybe I could help. _

“Sometimes people don’t change because of what happened to them in the past,” Harry said.

He thought of Severus Snape and Sirius, ready to fight one another, their wands pointed at each other’s faces. Then, the memory of the Marauders taunting Snape, the words of Lupin saying they both took advantage of a surprise attack.

_And that’s probably why Snape is so horrible all the time. Well, that and… _

“They feel wronged by what had happened,” Harry continued, “like the ever going feud between Snape and Lupin and Sirius.”

Harry didn’t see Nico’s surprised face as he continued to think.

But, along with those green ties, he remembered Nico, sitting with the rest of his friends. The news of when Cassius Warrington had let go of the students Umbridge rounded up, how they had all let go. It was hard to see then, the Slytherin’s good deeds and smiling faces and now, Harry saw it every day.

“And sometimes they do,” Harry said, finally glancing over at Nico, “Like your friends.”

The demigod brought his feet closer to him, though nodded. A small smile played on his lips. 

“Draco is up to something, has been for the entire year,” Harry said. It was impossible to notice. Though Harry had been busy, he could tell. The way he had slinking in between classes, disappearing from Quidditch, skipping meals. “It might be because his father is in Azkaban and he’s still upset. But probably something more than that. 

“But you already know that, don’t you?” Harry asked as he turned to Nico.

There was a calm over the demigod's face.

“Yes, I do. Something… something is bigger than just that, everyone knows it. So, amongst all of the quest things, I’m going to figure out what Draco’s doing. And maybe… Maybe I’ll even try to...”

_Try to help Draco? _

Harry… at first wanted to say that wasn’t possible. That it wouldn’t even be worth the time, knowing Draco. The other Slytherin had it out for Harry the moment he didn’t want to be his friend, for years. Insults were thrown every moment they could be!

But, looking at the green and silver tie next to him, Harry didn’t think that anymore. He couldn’t look at the Slytherins in the Great Hall and scowl, wondering how they could ever believe they were a better House. All he saw recently was their smiles, smiles he never thought he’d see on the likes of people like Pansy Parkinson and the others that surrounded her.

“I’ll help out too,” Harry said, “I’m going to be leading Dumbledore’s Army 2.0 with Marvus, but I can help you try to destroy what Horcruxes you have, and… and if you tickling the green pear, you can get into the kitchens, and… and maybe then you’ll find Draco when he’s not going to the Great Hall. use the map and you’ll know.”

Nico nodded, his eyes blank as he processed. His hand held the Marauder's Map with a gentle touch and he looked it over once. Then, with a soft sigh, he stuffed it into his pocket. 

“Thanks for telling me,” Nico said, and then he looked over to Harry, “And maybe I’ll come for Dumbledore’s Army 2.0, and, you know… if you want to, the demigods are going to have a meeting on Friday. It won’t be much, but maybe… Maybe we can talk more about what to do.”

Warmth filled Harry.

_I won’t be left in the dark. I won’t be. _

“I’ll come,” Harry said and then he stood up. It was no doubt getting late and the wind was not letting down. He offered his hand to Nico.

There was first hesitance in the demigod's eyes. And then, at once, Nico softened and grabbed Harry’s hand. After being pulled to his feet, Nico’s face started to show the same light happiness swirling inside of him.

“It was hard being alone,” Nico whispered, “but, the good thing is… we aren’t anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... Hmmm, what did you all think of the chapter? I was going to make it a little sadder, but then I was like, wait! No! I don't want that! And so it is happy :)
> 
> Nico and Harry are friends! Connected by some pain, yes, but they trust each other!  
And, what do you guys think of all these young Slytherins bothering Pansy? hmmm, something is up!  
And do you think Death is saying those words so they make sense? So that Nico learns something? What do you think that is all about?!  
And... ye. Idk, there is a lot in this chapter. You guys are so lucky, it was gonna be so much smaller and then I was like whoop, my hand slipped and something that was gonna be a few paragraphs was a whole scene. Op. And this chapter is only a little bit rough, but I still really like it. Please, correct me if I'm wrong! I love those!
> 
> Well, I hope you all are safe and healthy. I'm gonna finally go to bed! Until next time... be awesome!


	19. Oh, Yes, I’ve Heard About That! I’ve Heard About It All!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Goodnes.. it's been a while. Got busy and then... just got busy! And also sad. Man, 2020 is just a dozy. Fuck. And then school is busy too. However, I'm determined!! I am! And I am becoming happier again.
> 
> I hope you all like the update! It's much longer than normal and that's partially why it came out sooooo so so sooo late. so long.

Draco hadn’t thought about the encounter of the strange being when he saw it that night. After all, it was probably forged by his imagination, a meaningless creation in the dark. So, all that Draco did that night was finish what he needed to and went back to bed where he was trying to rest up for the next day. It wasn’t going to be special, no, but he needed to get further along with his project… Further along or _ somewhere _… 

But Draco couldn’t sleep. He woke up in the middle of the night, startled awake from a nightmare where he saw the same cloak, felt the same fear that took his breath, where all the air were sucked out of his lungs and left only that feeling of awful hollowness and- and- and only _ terror _-

For the day after that, the Slytherin assumed that it was nothing. The figure was just a product of his imagination, that his mind was growing wild under the stress of his mission. This school year was moving fast, much faster than he had anticipated. He needed to get this cabinet done, to complete _ his _ mission-

So, he needed to be ready, each day, so that he could….

Prove himself. Have his family together again. Be the person his name proved he was.

After going through the day with forced motivation, some yelling at Crabbe and Goyle, another day where the cabinet still wasn't working, Draco went to bed again.

And Draco saw the figure again. Same features observed by darkness and water-like cloak, same shadows that seemed to take away the light, same horrible fear that overtook Draco and his thoughts. Only, the thing was standing over him. The Slytherin woke up in a cold sweat for the second time. He stayed awake for the rest of the night and, after what felt like forever, the sun finally rose and Draco threw off the covers. 

He shouldn’t have been calling it a thing in his mind, but he didn’t want to admit that he knew what it was. No, he couldn’t take that, especially with the sleep deprivation. Two days worth, just two days since he had seen that… _ thing... _

So, Draco didn’t let his mind wander far as he worked on the cabinet, still placing objects in it and watched as they were broken, disfigured, or… bitten into. And when his wand failed to do what he wanted, he resorted to using his hands. His mind worked as he went through the new notes, moving the different pieces of wood.

_After this finally takes objects, I can move to living things… wouldn't be good if I could only transfer bodies of Death Eaters and not living ones… then- then if they couldn’t come I would have to- _

_No. No, I wouldn’t have to. Right? I could choose another method, maybe just poison the bastard. He wouldn’t know what hit him. That way I could do what the Dark Lord wants while- _

_FUCK! _

Draco let out a hiss and his hand jerked away from the cabinet, hitting broken pieces of ink bottles, quills, and parchment on the way out.

_I should have moved those when they came back broken- when it failed- when _

Closing his eyes, Draco let out a stream of curses as he felt the splinter still dig into his skin. He stood up and kicked away the junk around the cabinet, sending them flying away onto other piles of rubbish.

When he calmed, he opened his eyes to see a long piece of wood stuck in his nail and finger. Frowning, Draco took his wand from the ground. 

“_Episkey!_”

Nothing.

_Damned magical cabinet. Damned magical wood. _

With anger and extreme gentleness, he tried his best to pluck out the wood pieces, frowning as they moved beneath his skin, causing more discomfort. After that, it finally started to bleed. 

Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or lack of care, but he didn’t do anything right away. All Draco did was let out a sigh and stare at his finger until there was a big red bead of blood swelling on it. 

_I should get going. I don’t want my red blood to get onto my clothes. _

And with that he was in the hallways, making his way toward the Hospital Wing. He kept his head down and saw that most people didn’t notice him. They spoke in groups, some more animated or loud than others, too focused on each other to see him slinking past them. It was only when he passed a young group of Slytherins, he recognized them to be in their second year. Shock played across their faces and their conversation became quiet.

Still, Draco could hear some words…

“He never comes around anymore,” “Wait, he’s a prefect with Pansy Parkinson, isn’t he?” “Is that why he doesn’t come around anymore? Is he jealous?”

_What? _

Draco’s eyes followed the group, wondering what they could be talking about. Jealous? Of her? About what?

<strike>The groups. Seeing others, talking to them. I don’t even see Potter anymore. No time, no urge to taunt him, nothing… </strike>

<strike>_It’s because I know he’s right._ </strike>

Finally, he was in front of the Hospital Wing’s open and inviting doors. No, he tried not to notice the side door… the other door in which Nico had gone into and where Draco saw that-

Draco’s grey eyes moved from right to left, checking for Madame Pomfrey. The stern Healer was stuck in the corner, tending to a student with her usual vigor, most likely fussing and making the stay worse. Draco remembered how she was, “caring” for her patients. More like forcing them in a bed and jamming things down their throats, Draco remembered his time after that horrible Hippogriff tried to kill him. People did heal up rather fast, but still! He even healed up rather fast, Madame Pomfrey wanted to kick him out so soon… much sooner than he thought she should have.

He stood still at the door, staring out at her. None of the other students seemed to be interested in the outside world, either finishing homework, reading leisure books, or sleeping. There was a soft disappointment in his chest before he started forward toward the back.

_All I have to do is get what I need and then I can… Then I can continue to fix the… whatever. It’s going to be a long day. _

Draco hadn’t ever snuck into the Hospital Wing to get a potion; there was no need. He had simply walked in to get what he wanted before. Or, he was in there and being tended to like the rest of the patients.

He was in the white bed for quite sometime after the Hippogriff event. He remembered being surrounded by Slytherins, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, even Nott, and… Pansy Parkinson.

<strike>Why did she leave me? I remember her fawning over me like I was the only person in the world... How could she switch so quickly, so drastically? Why does she never talk to me anymore? Why am I suddenly nothing? No one?</strike>

Frowning, he opened the cabinet door and focused on the rows of potions. They were all sorted according to color and the shape of their containers. Draco didn’t need to read the labels, for he already spied for what he came. Lively green for Wiggenweld and mellowed purple for Wound Cleaning Potion, and they were already in small enough doses that it probably wouldn’t notice-

A purple potion.

Draco paused.

The purple was a gradient, light at the top and dark at the bottom. And the label was small, with different, print handwriting wrapping around it.

Dreamless Sleep Potion.

Draco could feel the tiredness in his mind, the weight on his shoulders, and the bags under his eyes. Without any other thought, he took the Dreamless Sleep potion and the other two he needed for his splinter. 

The glasses clinked together as he stuffed them into his robes and then, like nothing had happened, he turned to walk out. His head went to the right and left once again to see no one had suspected a thing. Actually, no one was looking around at all, not a single person seemed to even notice he was there. And though it pained him, he continued, so close to the door, and dreading the thought of going back to work on the Vanishing cabinet alone while also hoping he would be able to get some sleep, maybe that would change his mood. This whole year was a mess and hopefully, if he just went past it, it would all go back to normal, it would be like how it's supposed to be, it would-

“What do you have there?”

_A young voice with an American accent- Why are Americans suddenly finding it so interesting to be here? We’ve never had transfers before and… I don’t remember another at the Sorting Ceremony, then again, I wasn’t really paying attention. _

_Whatever. I’ll deal with this, after all, I’m still a prefect. _

“It’s none of your business,” Draco answered, scowling as he turned and around quickly realized that the other wasn’t a student.

The young blonde didn’t have the Hogwarts robes, nor any sort of House memorabilia. Instead, he wore robes similar to Madame Pomfrey’s, of red and white, and they were tailored rather nicely… Must have been new instead of a lend.

“Well, if you’re stealing potions that I worked on with Madame Pomfrey to stock the infirmary, then it _ is _ my business.”

Draco blinked.

There was something strangely… bright about the boy in front of him, both in his personality and looks.

“I saw you stuff the three potions in your robes just now,” the apprentice continued, smiling. “You’ve probably not stolen many things before, you barely looked around to make sure no one saw you.”

_There was no way he could have seen me steal the potions, I did kind of look- wait. Is he insulting me? Insulting my… Well, my stealing skills. _

_ It doesn’t matter. When someone is like me, they are not stealing, only taking what they need, what they _ deserve _ . Madame Pomfrey and this boy could make more with all the ingredients and time they have on their hands instead of wasting away doing all this meaningless stuff. Some of these kids will end up here in another week anyway since most of them are careless, brainless… _

_ And what is he smiling at me for? _

“Do you know who I am?” Draco asked, sneering as he stepped forward. He felt his inner left forearm begin to itch. The Dark Mark. 

The apprentice held up his hands in mock surrender and shook his head, though that bright smile was still on his face. He obviously wasn’t intimidated, and for a second, Draco wondered where Dumbledore could have found this guy.

_He must be around my age… so why isn’t he a student? Is he one of those people Dumbledore picks up out of nowhere? Can he even cast spells? He must, he’s a Healer! Or, at least trying to be. _

The stranger glanced back to see Madame Pomfrey still busy. 

“Madame Pomfrey keeps tabs on the potions, but if you _ really _need them that badly, you could ask nicely and I’ll give them to you,” the stranger’s face became gentle, and genuine, “That way she won’t go on a rampage to figure out who stole the potions.”

Draco… wasn’t sure what to do. He stood, frozen by confusion.

_He’s going to let me go? With the potions. _

“I’m assuming you don’t want Pomfrey to know you’re here, so I’ll walk you to the door.”

Not waiting for a reply, the Healer began to motion for Draco to follow him. The Slytherin did so without hesitation, blinking slowly before he realized they were making their way to the exit. _ Wait, that’s what he said, wasn’t it? _

_ Why is he helping me? Is it because he thinks I can’t do this myself? I can do plenty of things on my own. And- and just because people _ <strike>_Professor Snape_</strike> _ think I can’t, it doesn’t mean anything! I can, I’m a Malfoy! And I don’t need help, I don’t have to owe people _anything.

“Why are you helping me?” Draco scowled.

The blonde boy turned to him. Though it had felt like he was looking at the sun, warmth in his features Draco didn’t realize a person could possess, something had changed. There was a serious, calculating look in his eyes. 

“If you want the medicines, if you need them, I will not stand in the way for you to get them. The doses aren’t lethal and… That’s what I’m here for,” he shrugged, “and, if you can, you should be able to lessen whatever suffering you have, either mentally or physically.”

Draco didn’t know what to make of the apprentice’s answer. It was sound and… well, Draco didn’t want to bother to think about it anyway. There was something strange about the other boy and he had already spent more than enough time with this little trip.

Smiling again, the apprentice gestured it was okay for Draco to leave. 

“Just remember, nothing is more important than one’s health.”

_I have heard those words before. _

And then Draco thought of a Slytherin with dark hair, dark eyes, walking toward a door and… the creature cloaked in silver, whose face was only a shadow.

“I’m so glad you’re in here early!” Marvus exclaimed, his metal leg hitting against the floor loudly as he made his way into the Room of Requirement. “I was worried that you wouldn’t have time because of Quidditch or stuff, but then I remembered you guys don’t have practice before dinner on Wednesday. Well… no one does, not because of curfew.”

The day went by in a breeze for Harry. He went to classes, spoke to classmates, finished essays, thought about what Draco could possibly be doing while he sulked by himself…

And the meeting he arrived early for. Dumbledore’s Army 2.0. After Harry escaped some fifth year girls giggling and pointing at him, Harry finally found himself able to think about what he was getting into: Teaching. Harry was nervous walking back into the Room of Requirement with Marvus. It wasn’t because he was intimidated or doubting himself, nor was it the worry that he would regret saying he’d do it.

Instead, it was the duality of his expectation as he walked him. Did Harry want to see the club be exactly the same as last year or did he wish it for it to be different?

Melody, Hermione, and Ron were still in the library, catching up on some not so light reading. Hermione was still as determined to find the identity of the Half-Blood Prince as ever, much to Harry’s annoyance. At least she wasn’t anymore angry about him using the book anything, though he did get some glares from her as he finished his potion perfectly and received overly sweet compliments from Slughorn.

Harry forgot to answer Marvus, instead, he was lost looking about the room he had been dreading and wishing to see all day.

Somehow, it was what he wanted. The same and yet… different.

The walls were still lined with dummies and pillows, and a chalkboard rested near the front of the room. But, instead the metal floor and similar colored walls, it was made of whitish stone and the walls were alight with torches. The space was warmer not only in color, but there were chairs on the side of the chalkboard and the corner was filled with pillows. 

Harry didn’t speak as he looked around, taking it all in, seeing the Hufflepuff touches here and there with the warm light and plants tucked away.

“Oh, I did change some things, do you like it?” Marvus asked, following after Harry.

Harry nodded.

_There are markings on the chalkboard. _

Letting his feet guide him, he found that he was soon able to read the writings on the side closest to him. Most of it was tallies over which dates would be preferable for practicing. There were at least a hundred tallies on the board, some smiley faces on the corners, other drawings, and some saying “Melissa was here” and such.

Smiling, Harry turned to see the other side, which was filled with photos and newspapers...

Instantly, Harry found Cedric’s photo.

It was just like the one last year, Cedric’s moving figure was looking out with his bright grey eyes and handsome smile, his shirt proudly showing Hufflepuff’s colors. Only, it was older, fraying and wrinkling at the edges.

Without trying or thinking, Harry’s hand reached out to flatten the edges of the photo.

_He can’t move around like that anymore, hasn’t been able to for a while_.

And though the thought pained him, still, it didn’t hurt as much. His heartstrings tugged, but, he didn’t feel the same anger. The same sadness.

With his finger still on the photograph, he let his eyes wander to the rest of the board. Unlike before with one, it was a collection. Awful Headlines, reading of victims of murders, Muggles and wizards alike, were across. And there were also more photos of smiling people staring back at him, most he didn’t recognize. There were others, titles reading of Muggles or wizards, either with graffiti or letters to Ministry workers, calling for change. Most, he noticed, were from the Quibbler or other news outlets he had never heard of.

There were so many people he didn’t know in the articles and photos, and some of them Harry knew he was never going to know…

“We don’t really want too many depressing things on the board,” Marvus said, startling Harry. Immediately, the Gryffindor’s hand fell back to his side as he turned. Marvus’s face was pulled into a mournful frown, “so we have some other ones.”

“Yeah, that’s.. that’s a good idea,” Harry said emotionlessly.

His eyes darted across the other outlets before landing on another photo, this one of the first Order of Phoenix.

Among them were his parents, the Longbottoms, Lupin, Sirius, and others that Mad-Eye Moody had told him about. Other than his parents, he knew almost more than half much have been dead by now.

“How you did get this?” Harry asked.

Marvus blinked, surprised.

“My aunt was in the Order of the Phoenix, Dorcas Meadowes,” Marvus answered, “her death was the reason why my mom left for the United States.”

_What? _

“Really?” Harry asked.

Marvus nodded and he looked back at the photograph. He pointed to a rather young looking woman. She looked rather happy, her smile bright and welcoming, glancing at the other members with the same cheeky grin. Her dreads were pulled back into a ponytail and her hands kept on going over one of her fingers.

“My mom got pregnant with us, so to protect us she left,” Marvus explained, “She said that Aunt Dorcas married soon after Hogwarts, that’s where she got the name Meadowes.”

“Moody said she was personally killed by Voldemort,” Harry said.

“Yeah… she was really young,” Marvus replied.

_They all were_, Harry thought as he looked at the photograph.

It filled him with hopelessness just thinking about it. All of them had risked their lives to end Voldemort and… Well…

But most of all, he was surprised. Sure, Harry knew he wasn’t the only one that was affected by Voldemort, the Dark Wizard had done so much to so many people, enough that they couldn’t even speak his name… Neville Longbottom, for instance, but also… so many more. 

_This time it’s going to be different. It will be. _

“And- and if you decide you don’t want to help, you don’t have to,” Marvus suddenly continued, a worried expression on his face. 

Harry moved back from the wall of memorabilia and found that Marvus was walking toward one of the dummies.

“I do, don’t worry,” Harry said, giving the photographs one more glance before going after the other, “if I had known how many people wanted to join, I wouldn’t have stopped.”

_Would I? _

Harry knew how his friends wanted to continue and, yet, Harry waved them off. They got a better Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, should he really continue having this club?

Thinking back to Snape snapping in his classroom, sending out unhelpful snippets when someone, especially Harry, didn’t get the spell right, was he really that much better? Sure, Harry despised the man almost to the bone, but was he wrong in that Snape didn’t show the spells, rather he just expected the students to try and fail? How were they supposed to learn if they never understood what they had done wrong?

_Snape helps people like Nico. _

Harry shook his head. It didn’t matter about Professor Snape’s favoritism. There was going to be none here, everyone, including Slytherins, was going to be allowed to learn these protective spells.

_Wait. _

“Are you allowing everyone who wants to join?” Harry asked.

“Uh… yes? Everyone who wants to learn and won’t cause disturbances, that whole shebang, so we’ve even gotten some first years and other youngins,” Marvus answered easily. Then he paused, “Though, we haven’t gotten any Slytherins yet. I think they might be a little nervous.” Marvus frowned and his shoulders sagged, “or uninterested.”

In the past, Harry could have scoffed and said it didn’t matter if they were interested, they wouldn’t be allowed. However, Harry knew that wasn’t the case anymore. Things had changed since last year, changed since that confrontation that happened while the whole fiasco at the Department of Mysteries happened.

However, now Harry thought about it. And, with quick realization, he realized he wouldn’t be able to know. After all, outside of Nico, he didn’t have any friends or true acquaintances in Slytherin.

“Uh, anyway, I think I should tell you how I run things before everyone comes. First! I don’t really plan the days, I just see how it goes, how many people show up, and so far it’s been going alright,”

With that solid explanation, Marvus lumbered over to the entrance they had come in mere minutes before.

_No planning? It’s been going alright? _

“No planning?” Harry repeated, absolutely baffled.

“Nope,” Marvus said again, not at all bothered by Harry’s obvious disagreement with that method, “we can change it next time, but for the first day…”

The Hufflepuff swung the doors wide open and, for a second, Harry nearly had a heart attack. There was a large group already waiting, _ loitering_, outside, not at all paying attention to the other students walking by them as they chatted amongst themselves. All Harry could think was what if Umbridge saw-

But Umbridge wasn’t there. And none of the professors would care about this club, after all, it wasn’t forbidden anymore.

And so, Harry let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and, all at once, the students realized Marvus had opened the door. Smiles and hellos were exchanged and Harry quickly remembered what he had been missing.

Seeing everyone.

Marvus greeted some of the Hufflepuff Quidditch players by slamming their shoulders together. Marvus sometimes stumbled, but there was still laughter falling from his lips and the bright happiness from his eyes.

<strike>Similar to Dorcas Meadowes.</strike>

Summerby was the first to notice Harry. His blue eyes widened in shock as he finished greeting Marvus before another smile stretched across his face.

“Harry Potter,” Summerby said and quickly turned toward Marvus, “you really got him to join again! You are such a sly silver tongue, you! I told you, Herbert, now you owe me ten galleons!”

The larger Hufflepuff next to him let out a groan and muttered about how he’d get that kind of money when hell froze over.

Amongst the Hufflepuffs were some Ravenclaws, already making their way into the room to sit on the cushions. Most he didn’t recognize very well and was surprised to find all of the Ravenclaws seemed to be from very varying years.

But, not many Gryffindors. Well. There was Colin, who was enthusiastically waving at him from down the hallways. 

“It didn’t take that much convincing,” Marvus said to Summerby, “Actually, I don’t even think I asked! He wanted to, isn’t that-”

“Why aren’t we starting?” A brazen third year Ravenclaw interrupted, her arms crossed. Her cat-eye glasses rode up her nose, “I thought it started at four.”

Marvus blinked before looking over at everyone, mentally counting. Next to her, another Ravenclaw chided her behavior.

“Some Gryffindors haven’t gotten here yet,” Harry answered before eyeing Marvus, “Ron, Hermione, and Melody are coming and I invited Nico too.”

The Ravenclaw’s eyes narrowed at the mention of the Slytherin’s name. A few others surrounding them had a similar reaction, glancing at each other with surprise. However, Marvus’s smile only got wider.

“The more the merrier! Ah, I’m glad you invited him, I’ve wanted to but I kept on forgetting!”

Nico stood still, looking back at his friends as he held his books in his arms. He didn’t want to leave the Great Hall just yet.

The tables were filled with students studying, talking, or playing wizard chess, just like his own friend group. However, some of the groups were starting to trickle out. Nico briefly wondered if they were going to the same club he was going to. Marvus had told the other demigods Dumbledore’s Army was becoming more popular than he had ever imagined...

“What is it,” Millicent asked.

Tracey let the conversation she and Pansy had falter. After a face of confusion, Pansy noticed Nico’s expression and instantly she became interested.

Nico was thinking. Did he want to invite his friends to come to Dumbledore’s Army 2.0 as well?

The only thing that stopped him from telling them was his memory at Hog’s Head. He remembered how everyone had stared at him, the distrust in their eyes. It wasn’t the first time and… logic told him it wouldn’t be the last.

As he had gone through last year, he learned the reaction was common and not totally unwarranted. There were reasons why people treated Slytherins like that. But, things had changed since then. Some Slytherins had and… maybe the other Houses did too? They must have, ever since he had heard from Pansy and Tracey talk about how Umbridge was sent away.

So, Nico tried to forget the stares. He tried to think of everyone agreeing with Ron… Why did Melody bring _ that _ Slytherin?

_No. My friends don’t need that. They know how it goes, but it’s… it’s horrible. And they’ve changed, mostly. I’ll see how it all goes and invite them when I know it would be fine... _

“I’m going to a club,” Nico answered quickly, “I’ll be back in time for dinner.”

Pansy blinked at the new information. Daphne was a little surprised as well, frowning slightly as she glanced at her friends, silently asking if this new club was discussed before. From the lack of look saying, I’ll explain later, it was obvious this wasn’t brought up.

“Nice, I’d like to hear how the club went,” Tracey replied, and then she smirked, “and which club it is.”

Nico nodded, “I will.”

This time he left with no hesitation. He could see his friends’ questioning expressions in his mind as he walked, but he knew those questions would be answered before the end of the day.

The demigod was excited to go to the club, to finally practice with some other wizards, and… to see the rest of the school. He never realized how isolating the Houses were until… Well. It was a reminder almost every single day. 

The demigod let his eyes wander to the golden and red ties and the crests of lions on Gryffindor’s robes. There were crowds in the hallways, conversations loud and sometimes obnoxious as they made their way through. Nico weaved in and out, already used to the bustle. 

Throughout the day, the demigod had thought about what Harry had said last night. They exchanged thoughts, exchanged past experiences, and Nico convinced Harry finally that if he had the Resurrection Stone, he shouldn’t use it, but… there was something Harry mentioned that continued to haunt the son of Hades. 

Harry was so alone, he would see his family in the mirror of desire, his family who were all gone, either naturally or unnaturally. It didn’t stand out until Nico thought about the first time he had seen the “Chosen One.” On a swing set, not doing much… and then Nico had the great pleasure of meeting his cousin. The demigod could say without exaggerating, that he would be happy to never see Harry’s cousin again.

He looked and acted like the bullies Nico had encountered in the past, large, mean, and always having nothing better to do.

Nico knew Harry wasn’t close to his aunt, uncle, and cousin, that his relatives weren’t the best, but…

_My Uncle and Aunt don’t like magic. They thought that if I never knew about it, I’d never become a wizard. _

Nico frowned. Something didn’t sit right with him about that. During the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, they completely glossed over what Harry was doing with his aunt and uncle.

_I need to talk to Will about this later. Hmm… Maybe after dinner, we could hang out, talk, maybe talk about doing something over the weekend… Ugh, actually, didn’t we make plans to meet tomorrow morning? Oh, how it is dating a morning person, though it is nice seeing the sunrise… When should I find- _

“Draco?” Nico muttered under his breath.

The white-blonde Slytherin must have seen him at the same time because he stopped too. His grey eyes were wide and his mouth open, as if he had stopped speaking mid-sentence.

_Why is he looking at me like that? _ Nico wondered. 

Two young Slytherins girls were at Draco’s side, appearing rather frozen as well. Nico had never seen Draco talk to them, nor really tended to the younger years anymore… And the way Pansy spoke of her Prefect duties, it sounded like she was also doing Draco’s part as well.

_He must be doing some if he knows them… Wait, one of the girls I know. She was the one that dropped the weights the other day, is she having more problems or something? Problems that only Draco could solve? But… what could he solve? Lately, everyone has only been going to Pansy... _

Draco looked back at the girls and muttered something. Without anything else, the young Slytherins turned and fled behind Malfoy and disappeared into the crowds behind them.

_What is going on? _

Right as Nico began to move toward Draco, the latter Slytherin began to disappear. He moved through crowds and the demigod saw him vanish inside of an adjacent classroom.

_Wait. _

Nico stopped.

Do I follow him? I’m going to be late to Dumbledore’s Army 2.0, I…

Inside his mind, he could see Death looming over him as they always did in his dreams. The stupid words and advice that made no sense, but all Death really made sure to say clearly was to focus on the quest.

_Things are getting worse and if this, talking to Draco, figure out what he’s doing, somehow changes that, then I have to. _

With that, Nico shifted the books in his hands to one hand, opened the door, and went in. It was surprisingly quiet when he entered; when the door closed behind him all that was left of the loud conversations outside was only a dulled murmur.

Draco was glaring at him, his arms crossed.

“You’ve got your tentacles everywhere, don’t you? I’ve seen your American friend in the Hospital Wing, how did you manage to get him here? Is it because Dumbledore loves giving opportunities to charity cases?”

Nico’s face became even more grim than usual. Even if Nico suspected Draco was trying to get a rise out of him, Nico found that he couldn’t help but react.

“He’s not my friend, he’s my boyfriend, and he has a name.”

Draco’s eyes widened and his expression slacked in surprise immediately. When Nico realized what Draco must have been thinking, he began to have some regret pile up in his stomach. 

“He’s the Squib?” Draco asked.

_Is a child of Apollo really just a Squib? There are so many more things he can do than mortals, than even some wizards, and… and even without his powers, he’s kind, he’s brave, he’s impulsive, he’s so smart... _

_He’s more than a Squib. But would Draco even try to see that? _

Nico scowled, and let his books fall onto a nearby desk.

_This isn’t going to be a short conversation. _

“Sure.”

The surprise on Draco’s face faded and instead it was covered with a condescending look.

“Did you learn about him through the talk around school or did you already end up in the Hospital Wing and had to see him?” Nico asked without emotion.

_Or when he followed me that night, did he see Will? Did he see that I was talking to him? Is he trying to figure out what I’m doing like Umbridge? _

Draco blinked and stared daggers at him.

“I’m not stupid enough to end up in there so soon,” he retorted. “Only those dumb, impulsive Gryffindors end up in there so early.”

“But you’re not out enough to hear the talk, are you?” Nico answered back.

The other Slytherin didn’t respond right away.

_No, I’m not out enough to hear people talking to each other about another stupid apprentice they let into the Hogwarts. It seems they are doing it every year. _

Draco had only learned of the rumors and gossip floating around Will that day. Or, rather, he realized who they were talking about. The “blonde beauty” some fourth years, as well as fifth years, spoke about was Will. He still couldn’t believe that was the same Will Solace he had learned of the year before.

Nor the same Will Solace who Nico di Angelo was _ dating _ at this point. Draco would have found some problems in Nico, but that… wasn’t so true any longer. He found that he couldn’t call Nico the rotten apple of the bunch like Umbridge did.

But, he also couldn’t totally remove the title either!

_Nico is dating a Squib! Sure… the Squib seemed… rather helpful. Somehow scarily bright. Strange to see with the other… however, there was one thing that couldn’t be avoided. Nico is dating a Squib. _

Draco found himself displeased with those thoughts.

_They have been too nice this year, why are they being so nice? Why did Wi__ll let me take the potions? Why is Nico trying to talk to me? _

“What have you been doing, Draco?” Nico asked.

Draco glanced up, realizing he was still in the room with the other Slytherin.

_Why did I want to talk to him? Why did I want him to come into the classroom with me? What was the point of all this? I should be using my time to be more productive because even if it is only the beginning of the year, I need to do this. I need to complete the Dark Lord’s mission. I’m the only one and I can do it, I’m a Malfoy! _

“I haven’t been doing anything,” Draco answered instinctively, turning away from the other Slytherin.

Nico let out a sigh and it sounded like he tried very hard not to roll his eyes.

“You know that no one believes that,” Nico replied.

Without thinking about it, Draco put his right hand over his left arm. He couldn’t feel the Dark Mark, not really. At least, he shouldn’t have. There was no way the Dark Lord would be calling his followers now and… and…

But he knew that Dark Mark was there, swirling underneath his skin in an unnatural and unfriendly way. The moment it was done, Draco knew he would regret it. But, in the end, could he really choose anything else?

<strike>Yes.</strike>

“People have noticed things, Draco…” Nico started, and Draco found himself feeling anxiety rise in his stomach, “You’ve been skipping meals, skipping Quidditch, not talking to anyone except Crabbe and Goyle, _ anyone else _.”

Draco rubbed his arm over the Dark Mark, but quickly pulled that sleeve down.

The comment shouldn’t have meant much. Draco, himself, knew all of these instances, in fact, he had done all of them knowingly. He didn’t want to eat that much, not when he could be coming up with more plans to finish his mission, there was no point in Quidditch anymore, most of Slytherin didn’t think it was cool to be a Death Eater anymore, and…

Talking to others, even Potter, was pointless. They weren’t going to help him in his mission, he wasn’t ever going to tell them about it. That was exposing weakness, loose threads, and…

And it did kill him. Slowly. Not seeing other students was like going into a dark cave, hearing murmurings of others through only echoes. It was hard not to miss the other students, the laughter they had had, and… and Harry Potter. 

He felt pained and a swish of melancholy. Things were too difficult, too stressful, to be planning on what to tease or torture the dumb Gryffindor with next, to see his face, to see how he’d _ react_, there was…

No time. No effort to be wasted.

And so he stayed in the cave, feeling colder and colder the deeper he went down.

“I know,” Malfoy answered and he crossed his arms.

_I do miss what it used to be… everything used to be so easy and now… now it is all different. Now it was all… _ horrible.

Always someone else in the Malfoy Manor, his mother more worried than ever, his father completely _ absent_, everyone in Slytherin not liking him anymore, and… and… There was this mission he didn’t want to do.

And that empty cloaked face haunted him. Every time he closed his eyes.

“I’m not coming back to this dump after this year,” Draco continued, and this time he turned around, facing the other Slytherin, “there are more important things than stupid assignments and marks. And… and being all _ cosy _with everyone.”

Instead of responding, Nice gave Draco a strange look.

“Even if you aren’t like one of us, they’ll treat you like us,” Draco answered, “don’t pretend they’ll do anything else.”

Nico let out a sigh.

“People have their reasons, it’s whatever,” he said simply, gathering his books from the desk. 

_He’s going to leave_, Draco realized, and without any other thought, he began to feel sadder, colder. _ But don’t I want him to? Shouldn’t? _

<strike>I can’t have Theodore help me. I want someone else. I need someone else.</strike>

“And you aren’t the only one who’s realizing homework and school isn’t everything,” Nico finished, frowningly at Draco. There was disbelief in his eyes and almost… fury. Angry that Draco could have said something like that.

But Draco was right! There was more at stake and… and probably not everyone had a mission from the Dark Lord to complete, his name, <strike>pride</strike> **,** and family hanging in the balance. 

Then images of the newspapers came into his mind. Some families were found murdered, the bridge was destroyed during the summer… They looked like wizards, like regular people. And they were gone.

Once again, Draco was itching his left arm. 

He didn’t look up when he heard Nico leave the classroom after minutes of silence nor did he get out of the classroom and leave. Instead, he went and sat into one of the empty seats, happy there wasn’t going to be a class in there for a long time…

The splinter in his finger was gone by now, all healed up brand new from the potions, though there was a scar left. 

Dumbledore’s Army 2.0 began about as well as it could have when Melody, Hermione, and Ron came walking in, confused and yet excited at the number of people. After the five-second announcement of “Hey, Harry Potter is here!”, which most members already noticed and commented on, they separated themselves into groups without Marvus saying anything more. Hermione and Ron went to argue about something they came in arguing about while Melody joined a group. It was only when Harry saw the different sparks and outcomes that he realized they were all practicing different spells.

“It was because of the difference in skill and knowledge, like we do in Quidditch!” Marvus explained, before seeing Harry’s face filled with confusion, to which Marvus admitted that that was something Hufflepuff did. Guess the other Houses didn’t do the same thing.

Once Harry understood which group was working on which, it became easier. He learned the bossy third year Ravenclaw is named Regina and no, she had no nickname. Her nicer, easier to deal with friend Melissa warned him so. He didn’t learn all of the members' names, Merlin’s Beard, after all, there had been at least forty this meeting. There were only a few students he had known before, some he had noticed in his classes or the Great Hall. Still, there was a handful he knew personally, and two from the original Dumbledore’s Army, one of them was Colin Creevey.

“I immediately joined when I heard what Marvus was doing,” Colin said, “I was only sad you weren’t here, but now you are!”

Colin’s eyes darted toward Marvus, who was helping out another group’s stances, before he leaned in.

“I don’t want Marvus to know this, but I think you are a better teacher, more sure of yourself and all that.”

But before Harry could comment, Colin was already trying to produce a Patronus with his group. It wasn’t that he couldn’t, but… some of them just wanted to try to cast them faster than they could.

Most people were surprised to see Harry when he walked around, yet, after getting bored of that they focused back onto their spellwork. He gave them tips on how to cast the spells, lifting their wand higher, moving it a different way, correcting the pronunciation, or reminding them of safety. It was… nice, to say the least.

Melody was having the same trouble as she did before, but surprisingly, that’s where Neville came in. Almost like another teacher, Neville reminded Melody of what to do and helped her with surprising patience. Marvus, most smugly, said Neville was the first to rejoin.

Ron and Hermione were working on harder spells, mostly the Patronus, as well as researching “new” spells. At least, they were supposed to. Hermione didn’t want to learn or try the mysterious Half-Blood Prince’s spells, much to Ron’s dismay and frustration, so the two were in a verbal challenge most of the time.

So, for the most part, Harry went to help when he could and stood still, smiling, happy to see all of the students working hard, laughing and cheering when they got it right, grunting when they got it wrong, and… and so together.

The only problem was that Nico wasn’t there.

Harry had already made the club wait for five or ten minutes for his Gryffindor friends to come, he didn’t want to ask them to wait more. 

There was a little voice in the back of his head that told him, maybe Nico wasn’t going to come. Maybe the Slytherin had something better to do or didn’t even really consider coming…

_No, he had to. He is. _

So, Harry waited, visiting each of the groups, sparing only glances towards the open door. Many people came while the club was going, however, it wasn’t the Slytherin he was waiting for. The only Slytherin he was waiting for.

It was when he was instructing Regina to think of something else when he noticed more heads than normal turned toward the entrance, and, sure enough, he instantly recognized the black hair and his normal frowny face, looking out at the students…

He was nervous. Harry almost felt strange, seeing Nico turning the ring on his finger now that he knew what that meant. Back in Hog’s Head, Harry remembered Nico not being like that at all. There was the scowl on his face, pale skin, long dark hair, sinister-looking… Only, Nico wasn’t sinister-looking at all, was he? He was only nervous. The blank stare and frown disappeared the moment he saw Marvus, Melody, and then… Harry.

Despite the more relaxed expression, he was planted to the ground, waiting... 

“Nico!” Marvus yelled and within seconds was walking over to the Slytherin. Harry noticed that didn’t deter too much of the students from staring and, like that, Harry was following the Hufflepuff.

“Wow, if I knew just asking you to join would have gotten you here, I would have done that weeks ago,” Marvus grinned, slapping his hand on Nico’s shoulder.

There was a small grin on the Slytherin, “My schedule suddenly opened up.”

Marvus snorted.

“Sure it opened up, now you’ve got your boyfriend here, it’s going to do anything but open up, ugh, anyway, hello Harry, no, it’s fine, I already know which group to send Nico to.”

“Hi- er, wait, what?”

Instead of expecting the answer from the person who brought it up, Harry glanced over to Nico. The Slytherin looked back with the same mild confusion before he remembered.

“Oh, yeah. When I couldn’t join, Melody and Marvus went out of their way to teach me the spells,” Nico shrugged, frowning, “I guess there was no reason for you to know that… I haven’t even used them yet...”

“Oh… oh,” the Gryffindor replied eloquently. 

Harry wasn’t quite sure what to feel. It is nice someone still did something that Harry refused to do and yet, he was shocked they hadn’t told him yet.

_They wouldn’t have to tell me if I had let him in. And… that might have been the reason he didn’t show up inside of the Department of Mysteries… But, if he had been there, would Sirius have- _

“Okay, this club isn’t that long, you guys can catch up later,” Marvus said, but Nico didn’t budge. The Hufflepuff didn’t try anymore, instead, he pouted, and in turn, Nico’s expression became serious.

“Are you sure they would be okay with me joining?” Nico whispered. 

When Harry followed Nico’s gaze, he noticed some of the members had stopped paying attention to their spellcasting totally. Instead, their eyes were on Nico, their facial expressions almost blank. No, not blank. There were mistrust and confusion.

“They’ll be okay or they’ll leave,” Marvus replied sternly and then he became cheery once more, “now come on! Gotta get as much practice as you can!”

There was still some nervousness hidden behind a cold expression, but Nico didn’t budge this time. He was led to a group, his gaze pointed to the ground until he gave a small wave and… and they began to introduce themselves and what spell they were working on. Reducto.

While Harry walked around the groups, he spared glances to see how Nico was doing. He wasn’t a really brilliant spellcaster, but he wasn’t a horrible one either. Stuck in the middle, he became better as he practiced, and when he got it right, he was rather pleased with himself. And if Harry saw correctly, there were a few students who cheered for his achievements with him before looking a little confused themselves.

And just like that, it was over. People were starting to trickle out while others took their time having their last chats before going to dinner.

“Remember! The next meeting is going to be sooner than you all think!” Marvus bellowed and quickly let out a sigh, muttering something about there being better ways to do all of that. And right when Neville walked up to him, his energy rocket up again, both of them talking about… something. Must have been plants by the way Neville was so excited. 

Meanwhile, Harry was saying goodbye to the people who left. Colin made sure to tell Harry that he was bringing his brother Dennis for the next meeting.

“He hasn’t come already?” Harry asked.

“No, lately he’s been focusing on school and this one club that shows Muggle movies!” Colin quickly frowned, “Are there wizard movies? Should I just call them movies since there isn’t a difference?”

Harry’s expression twisted into confusion.

“You probably shouldn’t ask me that,” he said lamely.

Colin nodded and turned away, “Yeah, that’s alright, Harry… Hmm… I think it would just be called movies then if there are no wizard movies...”

There wasn’t much Harry could say about that and awkwardly, Harry stood there. He didn’t know there were that many clubs in Hogwarts… well. He knew there was Quidditch and… this one? And Marvus’s art one.

_How many more are there? _

“Thanks for helping, Harry.”

The Gryffindor turned to see Summerby. The Hufflepuff stood tall, though, he was only around Harry’s nose. This boy he hadn’t seen too much around anymore, though, he had heard from other students about what he did.

And he also learned that he wasn’t playing Seeker anymore…

_Did Marvus tell me that? Or was it found during one of the scouting trips? _

“You were as good of a teacher as Marvus had said,” Summerby continued, grinning in appreciation.

“Oh, uh, thanks,” Harry answered, “You were pretty good too.”

Summerby was in the seventh year, what did he plan to do after he graduated? 

“Thank god, I practiced so much! Glad to know it was noticeable!” Summerby said, throwing his hands into the air with leftover frustration, “well, I guess I’ll see ya later.”

And with that, he went to join the rest of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team off. Harry watched the group laugh and pound each other, unsure of what to make of Summerby. They had never really spoken directly before…

“How did it go?”

Harry looked down to see another familiar face. Nico’s dark eyes were following people as they walked out, moving from side to side. He stood so he wasn’t totally facing Harry, instead, he was facing the crowds as they left.

“I should be asking you that question,” Harry said, “you were doing well, kept on trying even when things got difficult. And… and it looked like people treated you well too.”

The hard lines on the Slytherin’s face faded.

“They… were nice. And welcoming when they could,” Nico said, only now fully turning toward Harry.

“Yeah, they were a little awkward about it, but…”

They did cheer when he got the spell correct. They did smile at him before looking at him, where then their face would change… it was confusion mostly. They weren’t sure what to make of Nico yet. Was he like some of the Slytherins they had dealt with in the past? Or were they different? Did the actions of last year really change everything?

And with the Death Eaters running around in broad daylight, warnings of people under the Imperius curse, killings...

Nico shrugged, “I’m awkward too. And they have their reasons.”

The Slytherin looked back out at the students, his eyes soft. The view beyond them was a particular group of Ravenclaws. Harry recognized Regina, whose face was showing her usual stoic face, but… the difference was that her face was much brighter than normal. 

Harry didn’t know what else to say, but he didn’t have to. Before the silence could become much longer, someone joined them.

“Nico, you did a good job,” Melody said excitedly. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, taking over the last of the space between the two boys, “didn’t he, Harry? Didn’t he?! He did! Oh, you are rather good at spells.”

Harry’s mouth opened and quickly it closed.

Melody was right in that he wasn’t the worst, and compared to Melody, he was rather good. He took longer to cast the spells, but with the right concentration, spells came out perfectly.

“He did do a good job,” Harry agreed and Melody beamed more, looking down at Nico with such pride.

Nico turned his head down and began to twist the ring on his finger.

“I certainly have gotten better since our little lessons,” he muttered, “and you too. You’ve learned how to use the mess ups to your advantage.”

Instantly Harry was reminded of grey stone blowing into pieces and her large axe held in her arms, deflecting the green and red flying spells. He didn’t think about it then, but he thought about it during the summer and even more so now…

He never would have expected Melody to be able to do that. She wasn’t a weak opponent at all, even if her wandwork never seemed to go right.

Melody nodded and faked a smile, “yeah, that’s actually what I’ve been wanting to talk to you about.”

Her brown eyes moved over to Harry before settling on Nico.

“It’s about demigod training. I want to try to learn how to use my Ares skills. Or special powers, or whatever you call them.”

The change in Nico’s demeanor was immediate. His back straightened and he looked over at the other wizards. Luckily, there weren’t any other people in the Room of Requirement than the Golden Trio as well as the demigods themselves.

It was strange that the demigods weren’t like the other wizards around.

“Yeah, what are they called?” Harry asked, watching as the hallways began to empty as well.

“Demigod abilities,” Nico replied, “If you want to you can walk with me to drop off my things and we can talk on the way.”

Melody nodded, her grin widening, “I would like that! Let’s go!”

Without another answer, she was already running to the spot where Nico had put down his pile of books. Nico let out a sigh and all Harry could do was smile. He had gotten used to her over last year… it was strange to think he used to be annoyed about that.

“And this Friday, I’ll tell you why I was late,” Nico mumbled, still watching as Melody grabbed the pile of books, waiting by the door.

_Wait, what? _

Harry looked over to see Nico frowning.

“You’ll be interested in what happened,” he said, and after one final call from Melody, he went over to join her.

“No, I don’t think we should use the spells from the book!” Hermione chided, “I’ve told you, you don’t know who wrote those, why they could have written it, so no, Marvus! No, we don’t know any other spells to teach them other than Professor Snape’s in DADA.”

With indifference, Harry turned to see Hermione red with anger and Ron scowling. Marvus appeared to be feeling the same emotions as Harry, though he did nothing to hide them. His arms were crossed and his lips were pulled into an annoyed line.

“We can test them out,” Ron answered, “all the ones Harry has used aren’t that bad.”

“_That _ bad. Aren’t _ that _ bad? Ron, that could change the second she- I mean, whoever they are- wants to do some real _ harm_.”

“Okay, okay!” Marvus groaned, and Ron and Hermione stopped and blinked at him as if they forgot he was there at all, “Melody told me you guys were bad, but this is beyond horrible!

“And it seems to me, you’re both right. I mean, we could try the spells out first. Not, like, on the first years like Fred and George did, but like… the ones that you’ve done already. And make sure we do them correctly.”

“But what about-”

“Wait, Hermione, I’m not finished. The spells you haven’t tried we’ll only do within our own group, the people here, and we’ll have Will there, so if anything happens we’ll be all patched up. But, this will happen when we have run out of spells to learn and everyone gets antsy. Does that sound good?”

Hermione wasn’t that pleased, her lips in a pout, though she didn’t bother to say anything against it. Instead, she looked down and began to rock on the balls of her feet. Ron nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. 

“Good,” Marvus huffed, “if anything bad happens when we practice them we’ll stop. I’m not going to risk the members if they could go wrong. And… and probably we won’t be able to have the possible victims be demigods since… since some spells don’t work on us, I guess.”

Hermione nodded, glancing up with less anger than before. Ron shrugged and then nodded, not wanting to add anything to that. Marvus looked between them and then his eyes settled on Harry.

“What about you? Do you like that idea?”

“Er, uh, yeah. That sounds good.”

The more spells, the merrier.

“And do you have anything you want to change to these meetings.”

“A lot.”

Harry’s response was immediate, however, Marvus didn’t appear to be that offended. Instead, Marvus shrugged and let out a tired sigh. 

“Thought you’d say that, but that’s alright. We can go over what needs to be changed as we go to dinner… and after that if you have more to say.”

“I would like to know what Marvus did- what he did at the Department of Mysteries. He screamed and everyone stopped, frozen in fear. I even felt some fear,” Melody said.

Nico blinked.

He had wondered when they left why she was interested now and also a little confused she hadn’t known how to do all those things already.

_Well, she’s a wizard. She only went to Camp Half-Blood once, maybe twice, and I know for sure she hasn’t gone back or knows any of the people there… And at one point in my life, I was in her shoes, wondering what I could do… trying to test the limits of what I could do. _

There were so many hours in the Underworld, walking through those caves, talking to the dead...

The demigod wracked his brain, looking through everything to see if any of the Ares kids had done something like that. Of course, the battles came to his mind.

“I think that’s the war scream? Shout?

“Oh,” she said, “and… and what about this?”

And they kept on talking like that. She brought up instances of her or her brother using their demigod abilities and Nico did his best to connect the dots. Melody even waited outside of the Slytherin Chambers for Nico, happily asking more questions as if they were never separated in the first place. It was very strange, Nico realized that he had never really spoken to her about demigod things, at least, nowhere near comparable to how much they've spoken about wizard things.

“Why did you want to talk about this now?” Nico asked.

“Well,” Melody paused, looking off, frowning as they neared the entrance of the Great Hall. She glanced back down on her feet, her fingers messing with the fabric on her robes. 

Nico focused onto Melody, frowning at the change in mood.

“Well, ever since I’ve read that some demigod wizard children are good at demigod things or wizard things, I’ve been thinking about it. I’ve been thinking that maybe… maybe I’m going to be better at this demigod stuff.”

_Oh. _

And so, though Nico had been sitting down at the Slytherin table for at least thirty minutes, he couldn’t get it out of his head. Yes, he forgot about the random stares he was getting from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, stuck inside his own mind. He moved the meatballs on his plate, thinking about the instances she brought up… one about Draco.

Then his mind wandered some more, leaning more on the topic of Draco and the strange encounter he had with him before the club. And, just like that, he had a quick theory shoot through his head. It barely stayed, in fact, for the most part Nico thought it was one of those thoughts that was only coming through to be tossed out.

However, the more he dwelled the more, he really wondered.

“Do you think Draco could have become a Death Eater over the summer?” Nico asked.

The girls stopped eating, frozen in mid-air.

“Was talking to Draco the club?” Tracey asked, sounding rather disappointed.

Draco thought about the talk with Nico. Even while he was trying to go through the day, trying to finish some work, and then quickly called it quits, only to try it again, Draco was thinking about what the Slytherin had said, the textbook still open, waiting to be read. 

_You aren’t the only one who’s realizing homework and school isn’t everything. _

Nico had said that like he knew. He knew what Draco was going through, and though he was angry, Draco… Draco couldn’t find it in himself to be that upset. He knew why Nico would be upset, all those comments, all those things, it was to anger him, to make Nico feel just as bad as Draco did.

And to make him leave.

And Draco did make him leave.

_I’m done doing this_, Draco thought as he closed the book for the third time.

Even if Snape had told him to care about schoolwork, he didn’t. Snape had told Draco that it would become suspicious if he didn’t care, didn’t work, that if he wanted to complete his assignment _ right, _ he had to be serious! And he had to act like a normal student.

But Draco was serious! He knew what was going to happen when he joined the Dark Lord! When the Dark Mark was inked into his skin! And when… he had heard his mother, upset. When he heard from other Death Eaters that Lucious Malfoy had messed up for the final time.

Draco didn’t want Snape to help him, not when he clearly looked down on him, not when he… not when Snape couldn’t understand. Draco wasn’t going to mess up. As a Malfoy, his name, his birthright, it all will be proven! They were better than what they said! Than what people were believing now.

They were…

Even if the name held less power than it had before. The students didn’t think it was cool to be a Death Eater. To follow certain things… Ever since Cassius had stood up to Umbridge, and that whole fiasco took place. Draco didn’t regret that. Cassius was a person who Slytherin _ should _ have followed, even if he made rather confusing decisions…

Like protecting Nico di Angelo from Umbridge when all he had brought was confusion, disgrace, change, and…

And kindness.

Nico was trusted by Cassius for a reason. By Pansy.

_Theodore didn’t want to help me. Blaise doesn’t either… I haven’t seen those two in a while… All I know is that they’ve clung to each other more than Bowtruckles to trees... _

Draco looked down at the Dark Mark. A skull with a slithering snake sneaking out of its mouth, wrapping around with itself.

_I’m tired of being alone... _

“So far, Dumbledore hasn’t said anything about your plan, has he?” Remus asked.

“No,” Sirius replied harshly, scowling as he looked at his table from his couch. There were no bottles of Fire Whiskey nor Butterbeer… there hadn’t been a mini party in a while, not with everyone busying themselves with missions of their own… Even Remus couldn’t come by too often.

So far, the only thing Sirius had been looking forward to was Harry’s letters. They were rather mundane, talking about how his schooling went, how he’s going to rejoin the club he created. But that didn’t matter, Sirius answered him with gusto, but never said what exactly was happening… He didn’t need the kid to worry about anything new.

Hopefully, with the new club, Harry could learn to relax a little… Sirius never would have known the day where he’d smile, thinking about how Lily had the same troubles, she was _ always _ doing something. James didn’t mind, no, he was only annoyed when she was gone for _ a while _ , saying her absence was due to _ another _ club meeting.

Speaking of Harry and those Hogwarts memories...

“All Dumbledore has said about my plan is how he does not have the time to go over it,” Sirius explained with obvious contempt.

“He is the Headmaster and Leader of the Order of the Phoenix,” Remus said softly, still walking around the dining room, his shoes making stuffing noises against the floor, “and… You know how these times are going…”

“Yes, Death Eaters at every corner, I’m aware! There’ve been some dark cloaks hanging around my house when I leave, but I need… I need to know what Regulus was up to.”

“I…” Remus stopped and frowned as he looked over at his friend. 

Remus, oh good olde Remus, could hear what Sirius was saying in between his words, could hear Sirius saying that he was going to go along with his plan whether Dumbledore approved or not. And, like all the other times before, he was nervous about it all…

But, this was no time to be nervous. No time to second guess yourself. And, sadly, this wasn’t the first time they had gone up against Death Eaters, up against He Who Must Not Be Named. Unlike before, they were going to do it right.

“You’ve said it yourself, Moony, the times call for something different. Something drastic. I’m going to go to Azkaban to talk to the prisoners there, and I want to know if you’ll come with me.”

Sirius made a gesture for the other to join him on the couch. Remus turned away, frowning. The inviting hand fell flat.

_I want him to come with me… I could do it by myself... I mean, I could! I’ve been able to do so much by myself lately, I’ve had to! I’ve had to do the hardest things by myself, I can’t, but… _

<strike>I don’t want to go back there alone.</strike>

_Regulus needed someone too. Sixteen Years old and joining the Death Eaters? He didn’t have to… not all of the Slytherins did… Why did he join so young? Why did I not care about this as much as I do now? _

“Please, Remus?”

Sirius’s voice came out sounding different than it had before. Instead of the anger or the annoyance, this was… this was hopefulness. And also a plea.

_I’m tired of being stuck. I'm tired of being alone._

Remus looked back over, the lines on his face softening, and all of the nerves in his green eyes disappeared. He sighed, looking more tired than ever. Resigned, he sat down next to Sirius, making the couch padding sink in. And then, he smiled. 

“Yes, of course, I’ll go with you.”

“Draco hasn’t accepted your help?” Dumbledore asked.

“No, and he refuses to change what he’s doing,” Severus answered, “he’s… he’s using rudimentary skills, trying to do it himself, though I don’t know what he could possibly be doing, it’s not like he’d want to- to complete his mission himself.”

Severus had known Draco since he was a small boy. Severus had seen him as a baby, first learning how to use a wand a few years before he went to Hogwarts, then doing rather well in his studies… only for his progress to almost fall off the cliff this year.

Draco wasn’t going to do this alone, he had Crabbe and Goyle, but it would have been better if he could just tell Severus what he was doing!

Severus Snape was scowling as he circled around Dumbledore’s desk. The older wizard was sitting down, the parchments that normally littered his desk were gone, his ink bottle unusually closed. The portraits were unusually quiet, though, that was only because most were sleeping. They knew better than to stay up during this hour.

“Does he know about the Unbreakable Vow?” Dumbledore asked.

“He doesn’t,” Severus replied, shaking his head, “he should though, he knows his own mother! How protective she is of him.”

_How protective that family is of each other. Of Draco specifically. Always looking over what he was doing, doting on him… _

“Severus, please sit down,” Dumbledore finally said.

Snape stopped in the middle of his stride. He froze, looking over at the old wizard. Dumbledore’s blackened hand was out on the desk, his half-moon glasses were falling down his nose, and he looked… tired. Dumbledore gestured once to the chair in front of his desk.

Whipping his cloak in front of him, Severus made his way over to the seat, and then fell down into it. He didn’t feel the need to walk around so much anymore.

“What is it?” Severus asked.

Dumbledore blinked idly, his mind still in thought. He had been most of this time… Severus knew the other wasn’t listening to him very much. It didn’t matter, Severus had to talk about the frustrations about Draco to someone! Anyone. Ugh, he couldn’t talk to anyone else… It was either Dumbledore or the Death Eaters.

And Severus had half of the mind to know that it wasn’t good to be blabbering about it with them. Narcissa wouldn’t like to hear someone complaining about her son, Bellatrix wasn’t a person anyone should talk to, and the rest… well. No one else was supposed to know of the Dark Lord’s missions. After all, once it was given, it was supposed to be done, and if they couldn’t get it done, then another would be informed of the task once the first “volunteer” was dead.

“Is that all with Draco Malfoy?” Dumbledore inquired.

There was a lengthy pause.

What first came to Severus’s mind was no, there was nothing else about the boy. He was making his sloppy decisions, as he had done in the past, and… that was that.

Only it wasn’t. Draco wasn’t alone, not talking to anyone or anything, trying to… do whatever he was doing.

“What is it?” Dumbledore prodded.

The need to pace disappeared. Instead, he was thinking. He hadn’t spoken directly to Nico di Angelo since the night he had walked the demigod back to the Slytherin dormitories. Or, rather, since Nico walked back alone. Severus was happy to see the Slytherin doing well in his class, each day, as well as Pansy Parkinson, and the rest of the friend group.

However, it was clear from that night Nico didn’t intend on only being a good student.

_Well, that’s not all I’m here for. Not anymore… there’s more to this than just Voldemort and Harry Potter. _

“I don’t think things will go as planned,” Severus answered finally.

Dumbledore leaned forward, tilting his head to the side.

No, Dumbledore hadn’t told Severus anything yet. But he could tell from the time he’s been spending with him, healing or not healing, that he was going somewhere most of the day. Researching. Planning. Talking.

But, Severus could tell, Dumbledore was soon going to tell him something important. Something that… that might be a worst-case scenario. It would be a shame to be planning all of this and for it to be crumbling down…

Considering what would be lost… All of what Severus had been doing for…

_He could see her green eyes in his mind, the way they used to sparkle in such a beautiful and rare way… _

“Nico di Angelo has more than one mission on his mind,” Severus finished. 

Dumbledore nodded. It was slow and deliberate. He wasn’t shocked by the news, nor did he have the look of already planning to change the playing field. Instead, his eyes went blank and his hands moved, scratching some of the blackened ash off of his hand. 

It was a strange sight to see. 

“It seems most people do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What did you all think? What do you think was the best part?
> 
> And, also, theories time! What do you all think Dumbledore is going to do? Will Sirius's plan go well? Will Draco finally decide to do... something? And what kind of something?!
> 
> And thank you all for the kudos and comments, they are all so nice and during.. during all of this crap, life becomes a little nice. Until next time, which will hopefully be two weeks instead of six weeks. DAmn. six weeks is a long ass time.
> 
> Stay healthy and as happy as you can!


	20. So, You’re in it? That Special Club Thing Where We Want to Defeat Fascism?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho ho, it's been a while. That was because even though I'm taking only 4 classes, I'm doing two large senior project stuff! And sports! And my clubs that I am running now? But now... my school has a temporary shutdown. And this chapter was done, so here it is!
> 
> I hope you all have been doing okay! I know some of you haven't been, but that's okay too! I just hope you get those little moments that can still make you smile during these interesting times. Among us is a fun game sometimes too! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

It was dark outside when Nico made his way over to Will’s dorm. The demigod found himself confused. Though it was the same as the days before, he had never noticed it so keenly. Spring was gone and even Autumn was nearing an end as well. The only reason the students still saw some of the sun in the morning was thanks to Hogwarts being perched atop a hill. The castle overlooked the last of the yellow and reddish leaves and browning grasses.

“It’s going to be winter soon,” Will said as he settled down onto the couch, looking up at Nico, “you guys don’t really have different robes during this time, do you? I’ve seen winter here before and I don’t remember your Hogwarts robes looking any different.”

“No, we just wear these,” Nico said, emphasizing by pulling out the collar of his robes. He slumped next to Will, both facing the window this time. 

_Huh. The sky is a lighter blue now than it was a few minutes ago. _

Still, the sun was rising slower and slower. Nico was going to have to get used to the darkness soon.

It was strange. He hadn’t really noticed the leaves changing. Did he ever notice the leaves changing all that much? It was like the importance of them faded away, and thus, the colors did as well… Was there too much going on to appreciate it? Or, if there was no quest, would anything have changed? Would he have noticed the bright, warm colors?

“Melody wants to learn more about demigod things,” Nico started with a sigh.

That was certainly a thing on his mind. Why did she want to so suddenly? Well… If you consider...

“She does?”

“Yeah… In one of the books Dumbledore gave us, it spoke about the rare cases of when someone is part wizard and part demigod, and that most of the time they aren’t good at being both… Most of the time, they will favor either wizardy or the demigod lifestyle… And, well, despite being a witch for most of her life, her casting could still use a lot of work.”

It was hard not to notice. Nico wasn’t necessarily a prodigy either, but he also did only start casting spells the year before… Melody had been doing so the moment she got her wand, which must have been years and _ years _ ago… 

“That’s good you’re helping her… Are you saying this so I can tell you what I know about Ares kids’ powers too?”

“Yes and yes.”

Will grinned, and Nico felt his heart flutter, “I won’t mind helping out.”

Nico lowered himself into Will’s side and in an instant, Will’s arm was wrapped around Nico’s waist, taking Nico’s right hand with his own. It was so comfortable, something that felt so right. And it was funny, Nico didn’t realize how much Will liked to play with things until now when Will messed around with Nico’s fingers and palm. 

“Draco came into the Hospital Wing yesterday,” Will said calmly.

Nico watched Will circle his index finger over the bluish veins on the top of his hands. The hand without the words.

“He was just as you said,” Will continued, “white blonde, too smug for his own good, kinda mean, rather annoying and… and a little sad. At least, he is now. He took some potions, two for the splinter on one of his fingers, but the other one wasn’t for that… the other one was a Dreamless Sleep potion.”

_A Dreamless Sleep potion? _

Nico and Will could understand why a demigod would want such a thing. PTSD was a common thing around the camp, and for a reason. The fights between all the monsters, the loss of other godly children or friends they had known, the worry of how to live in a world controlled and looked over by drama filled and childish immortal gods, and then the regular world. Sadly, the potion probably wouldn’t work if one of the gods wanted to talk to them, but it was a nice thought.

So what was Draco needing a potion like that? He didn’t need it last year and the only thing, well, things, that have changed that circumstance is…

“You’re right. Draco is in something. In something deep,” Will finished the thought.

Nico didn’t respond right away. Instead, he stared, watching as Will now rubbed his finger over the words etched into his skin. Though there could have been a possibility to get rid of it (Will was an excellent healer, there really must have been), Nico hadn’t asked.

The demigod had other things on his mind. After all, homework and marks weren’t the most important things in life… And sadly, he wasn’t the only one coming to that conclusion that year. And he certainly wasn’t the first.

_Do you think Draco could have become a Death Eater over the summer? _

When he asked Pansy, Tracey, Millicent, and Daphne that question, they didn’t laugh. Even with the comment about talking to Draco being the club, they didn’t crack a smile. No, no laugh, no smile, not even a sparkle of glee in their eyes. Nothing. 

Because he could have. He might have. And that was a real possibility.

_“I don’t know what he could do for them, really,” Daphne whispered, her eyes darting across the table, “but they have been… there have been young Death Eaters before.” _

“You don’t always follow the rules,” Will muttered, taking Nico out of the small memory.

A chuckle instantly escaped from Nico as he looked over those words. He was happy to never see Umbridge again. Happy to hear what had happened to her while he was gone.

“No, I guess, I don’t,” Nico replied, smiling. Dazed out of his thoughts, he looked up and outside of the window. The sun was finally starting to rise. “Draco didn’t realize you weren’t a wizard until I told him you were my boyfriend.”

“Really?” Will asked, blinking.

“Yeah, you should have seen his face.” 

Nico could remember last year, Draco bringing up Will, trying to make Nico feel ashamed… What a big jump… Gods, would it even be that big of a jump? From a young boy with bigoted views to a Death Eater? What does Death want with him? What can Draco do? What could he do to become a Death Eater so young?

_Why is he important in all of this? _

Will covered Nico’s hands with his own and whatever coldness his hands had were gone. Nico looked up, blinked, and then relaxed. He rested his head onto Will’s shoulder and let out a small sigh.

“I don’t know what to do with him,” Nico said.

_Should I really be as nice as I have been? After all that Draco had done? After all that Draco had done to me? After what he continued to do even to this year? _

Despite the memories of last year, the comments from last night when he spoke to Pansy, Tracey, Millicent, Daphne…

Nico remembered when he was alone in the alleyways… It was not very cold. It was numbing. Even with people he thought he could trust, he couldn’t. No, he couldn’t trust them… King Minos, he had done so much for Nico and yet it was all-

Draco needed people he could trust. Real people he could trust. Real people that could lead him away before he did something really stupid. Really bad.

Something irreversible. 

“Your description of white blonde prat was very helpful,” Will said, smiling, “it was shocking how quickly I knew it was him.”

That added information took Nico out of the seriousness again. Nico began to crack a smile, thinking about the times he had ranted to Will about Draco.

Nico’s eyes widened.

“Oh, so Draco didn’t introduce himself when he was stealing things? How rude,” he replied sarcastically.

“My gods, the most I got out of him, was when he said,” Will’s brows furrowed in a very unusual way, mimicking a stern expression, “_ do you know who I am? _ ” The voice was much lower than what Draco’s could _ ever _ sound like, “and all I could think was, well, sadly, yeah.”

Nico snorted.

“And I forgot to tell you! I’ve finally got a uniform!” Will said, slithering his arms from underneath Nico and jumping onto his feet.

Nico smiled as he watched Will disappear, happy enough to feel the imprint of warmth at his side.

“A Slytherin joined?”

“Specifically the Eagle boy, yeah.”

“Isn’t he also the coma kid? Didn’t he get homesick or something, so he tried to leave Hogwarts last year? He was in the infirmary for a while. Did he even leave Hogwarts? Some people said he never did. ”

“Oh, don’t tell me you believe that. Umbridge wouldn’t have hunted him like a dog if that was what happened.”

Pansy frowned at the passing conversation.

Waking up early, she settled in Great hall to start the day by reading Pride and Prejudice while waiting for her friends to join her. The Slytherin common had become too noisy and so many younger Slytherins were bothering her- and what for? It was a lot of mundane problems now that she thought about it.

It might even make Pansy think that the Slytherin House decided to have her be the- no. No, there were more important things than worrying about why people were deciding why she was the person to go to for all of their problems. 

And it wasn’t her fault that other people had the same idea to go to the Great Hall and would _ speak so loudly_. That wasn’t the first conversation where she had heard nearly every word, no, she had heard several things from the _ Ravenclaws_, and some Hufflepuffs, like how Regina was going to practice again or whoever was thinking about breaking up with their boyfriend.

Most of which, she didn’t care. But, when she heard “Eagle boy,” as well as, “coma kid,” she knew all too well who they were speaking about.

She turned around and tried to recognize the retreating figures in her view. They didn’t look to be in her year and her eyebrows rose when they went to sit down at the Ravenclaw table.

_ What is it with them always waking up early and doing this? Is there a competition to get up as early as possible amongst those brainheads? No, not brainheads. Those... Those Ravenclaws. _

Pansy tilted her head.

_They had said a Slytherin joined. Nico joined something. This was the club he had gone to yesterday, wasn’t it? That was the club they were talking about. _

It was certainly getting interesting now that Elizabeth Bennet had learned what Darcy did. That damned Darcy, breaking up Mr. Bingley and Jane, how could he be so cruel? Mr. Bingley and Jane were so perfect, so… so nice. At least he was upset. At least he wrote that letter. But would that matter? After what he had done?

And, more importantly, how could Mrs. Bennet be so dumb? Only saying that if Jane died of heartbreak, at least Bingley would be sad about that._ Shouldn’t she be sad too? That is her daughter!! Ugh, I’m going to have to tell everyone what I had read this morning. _

She slinked down the Slytherin row, pretending to read as she sat back down near the two gossiping Ravenclaws. Now that she was closer, she realized the two gossipers were smaller than she had originally thought.

“I never thought one of them would join,” the Ravenclaw continued. “You know they don’t really join much. Maybe because of the chicken and the egg paradox thing I had mentioned earlier to you.”

_ Who was this? A third year? Oh, whatever, there is no reason for me to know this guy. _

“Yeah, mean so not welcomed, not welcomed so mean. And same. Well, I mean. Last year things changed the dynamics between Slytherin and the rest of the Houses, more specifically Hufflepuff, but… I didn’t think it would change enough for this to happen...” The second Ravenclaw trailed off. There was a pregnant pause before she spoke up again, “did you get another letter from your parents?”

“No. Not this week. I think they finally realized I was serious when I told them to stop,” the first answered.

_What? _

Pansy blinked.

_Why would he not want his parents to send him letters? _

There would be loads of reasons, Pansy instantly thought. For one, she didn’t send letters. She didn’t send letters to her parents because her father was a Death Eater, following the very person who would want her and her friend killed, and her mother, the woman working hard and long into the Ministry of Magic, probably happy about all of the new rules and regulations…

_And would… Would Voldemort even remember me? After all, I might have just been a random child, definitely not on his priority list after all that has happened… All I know is that I don’t think I’ll ever forget those red eyes. _

But, of course, that wouldn’t be the Ravenclaw’s story, wouldn’t it? No, this Ravenclaw boy sounded reluctant telling that news to their friend, as if they wanted the letters.

_Then why would he not want them to send letters? _

“You know what would be really nice?” the other Ravenclaw spoke up. Her voice was small and hesitant.

“What?”

“If more of the original members joined D.A. 2.0. They might be as helpful as Colin and Neville have been. Then maybe we’d be able to have a better arrangement of duels too, I hate having to go against Regina, she’s always so hard… And since Harry rejoined, they might too! And maybe we would finally see Marvus duel…”

Marvus hadn’t dueled? Was it because of that new information they learned about demigods?

Pansy wrinkled her nose as she stared at the words on the page. Lydia was a whatever character. She didn’t really care for her, rather, she found her annoying. She wanted to meet officers, which Nico told her was similar to soldiers, supposed to be strong and… whatever. Pansy understood, but that didn’t mean she understood why Lydia was so excited to go away to meet some on her own, which Kitty was very upset about.

Her eyes darted to the edges of the page.

This book was different from the past one. There wasn’t as much… symbolism. Or was there? It didn’t seem like there were many. No objects, no people, just… people having drama. It was something Pansy was used to, the only thing she wasn’t used to was thinking about the books now.

Pansy never did understand why girls went boy crazy… But, that didn’t mean she wasn’t as obsessed as them. The only difference was that she was only obsessed with one boy instead of many.

_Do I dislike Lydia because of who she is, or because… because I might as well have been like that? _

Her eyes left the pages and she found herself surveying the other students in the Great Hall. Of course, there weren’t that many. Still the same amount of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs with their blue and yellow scares,, and… a few Slytherins, who were thankfully keeping to themselves, Pansy wouldn’t know what to do if they wanted to bother her now, she really needed her alone time-

_Draco is here. _

And Pansy could still hear Aria’s words.

_That’s not good enough. You’ve seen him! He’s never like this! He’s been hiding away because something bad is happening to him and you don’t care. _

No, he never was like this, sitting alone. He would have either been with Crabbe and Goyle, maybe Blaise and Theodore, and sometimes in the mornings he would come in and maybe sit near me. I wanted him to sit next to me, and we would talk… but we would talk about Harry, what’s the next thing the da- the Gryffindors would do.

_I won’t let you abandon him now, after all these years. _

Am I? Am I doing that? Shouldn’t I do that after what he’s done? After… after doing nothing for me? Why do I keep coming back to this? Why should I keep on bothering-

“What are you doing with that book?”

Pansy jumped so fast and so high, Pride and Prejudice fell out of her hands, hit the table, landed spectacularly with a hurtful thunk. Without looking back, Pansy leaned underneath the table, grabbed and brushed off possible grime from the book, and looked up at the perpetrator with a growl in her throat.

Or, rather the catalyst for Pride and Prejudice to fall onto the gross floor.

“I’m reading it,” Pansy replied, clearly vexed, “What does it look like?”

_Isn’t this one of the strange Hufflepuffs? Agnes was her name? She’s played on Quidditch only a few times… why would she pick such bright red glasses when she’s in Hufflepuff? _

Agnes was only distinctive with her red glasses. She was rather ordinary looking, with dark hair and a forever disappointed look on her face. In fact, people have made comparisons between her and Pince, and staring at it for more than thirty seconds, it was very, very understandable.

The only difference was that Pince liked rules and her books, but Agnes liked… Well, maybe only Hufflepuff knew that sort of thing.

Agnes’s dark eyes flickered downward at the book in question before once again landing on Pansy. From her stern look, she was not amused.

However, neither was Pansy. Despite the warning tone, Agnes continued. 

“You looked like you were staring at someone. I’ve seen you with other Muggle books. Do you like them?” 

Though the latter was definitely a question, it didn’t sound like one. Her voice had the same inflection as if she was saying a statement or a fact. Without bothering to comment on the first sentence, Pansy answered back, perplexed.

“I like the two I’ve read, yes.”

_What does she want? _

“I’ve only read Pride and Prejudice, but I do think it’s the one good one out of all the required readings I’ve had during summer school. Anyway, I’m speaking to you because Nico is to meet with Anthony and I for Care of Magical Creatures before class.”

“O… okay? What does that have to do with me?”

“You’ll have to tell him that. I don’t know if I’ll have time. Thanks.”

_What? _

And with that Agnes glanced one last time at the book before turning and leaving. Pansy could only find it in herself to stare after Agnes, confused about what had just happened.

“I’m not an owl!” Pansy finally called after her.

_“You… you look like a mini Madame Pomfrey,” Nico said, smiling. _

_ “I do not!” _

_ “Okay, no, you look like a smaller, blonder, boyish... version of her-Ah!” _

Nico walked to the Great Hall with a smile stretched across his face, still feeling the kisses on his cheeks and lips. It was strange to think that this was a normal part of adolescence, something his fellow classmates felt. Their feet light on the floor, thinking of their sunshine, and ready to go and eat with friends before going to classes for the day, happy to see the weekend finally come.

However, he didn’t look forward to today for the ending of classes. He looked forward to the demigod meeting tonight, ready to see the rest of the demigods and Harry Potter… maybe he should invite his own friends at some point. Well… did they need to come? Did they _ want _ to come?

_And when should I meet up with Melody to practice demigod things? How did this come up to begin with… _

“Did you enjoy your time with Will?” Tracey asked when Nico sat down.

Once again Nico smiled and he quickly pushed away the rest of his thoughts. After all, he would have only more time to think about them later.

“Of course, he did, look at him,” Pansy said, gesturing to the demigod. “Have you ever seen him _ this _ happy in the morning?”

Nico frowned, but that couldn’t stop the blush from rising to his cheeks.

“He’s always like this now,” Millicent added, to which Daphne giggled.

“And you’ve got another person who wanted to see you today,” Tracey added.

The demigod’s eyes narrowed.

_What? Who else would want to talk to me this early in the morning? Is it… is it Dra- _

“Agnes, she said you, her, and Anthony Goldenstein needed to meet before class,” Pansy growled, shaking her head.

She stabbed at the boiled egg on her plate to no avail. The slippery deshelled egg slid and her fork hit her plate with an unsettling scratch. She let out another loud sound of frustration, instantly making the rest of the Slytherin table quiet down.

Not fully bothered once he noticed Tracey patting her shoulder, Nico began to think of what Agnes could want to meet about...

_Oh… oh, no, that project- we need to pick our animal! _

“Are Melody and Hermione in the library?” Harry asked, looking about the Great Hall.

It was getting close to when classes would start and this day was already looking very dull. He and Ron had made their way down alone like they’ve done for quite some time now. Hermione was very, very adamant about doing the research on his Potions book doodler. And Harry wasn’t looking forward to another class where Slughorn was going to praise him incessantly after a “perfect potion!” then lament about how Harry, poor, Harry boy hasn’t come to any of the Slug club parties… and _ then _ receive that envious glare from Hermione.

He thought he would have gotten used to this kind of thing over the years, especially since he had Lockhart as a professor in his second year.

“Probably, you know how she is,” Ron said, shaking his head, “she’s been obsessed with this… thing, probably doesn’t like that Slughorn pays attention to you so much…”

Ron frowned as if he had just realized something. He put down the food in his hand.

“I don’t think a professor has ever been as unimpressed with her as Slughorn has, and she used to get the best marks out of all of us! I can’t see why she’s now crumbling under pressure in _ potions _ of all things. She’s been doing so well in all of her other N.E.W.T. classes… Actually, now that I think about it, isn’t _ everyone _ in potions struggling other than you.”

Harry shrugged.

All Harry knew was that when he followed the book’s instructions, he did well. In fact, he did perfectly. Slughorn would practically glow with glee, amazed since all the rest of his classmates could only create rudimentary potions on their own.

Harry saw Ron's blue eyes starting to trail to the potions book in Harry’s bookbag.

The spells weren’t the only things useful in the book… and to think there are even _ more _spells. More spells that could possibly help the D.A. and… and the quest. 

Well, that was only when Ron wasn’t wondering what the spells could be and how useful the ones they had tested were already. 

“I think I found her,” Hermione said, startling both of the boys, her smile wide. Not too far behind her was Melody with… a smaller smile. 

Harry wasn’t sure he would ever see the day he could see Hermione more excited than Melody.

“The Half-Blood Prince is a girl?” Ron repeated, even more confused from before.

Hermione slapped the biggest looking book Harry thought he had ever seen onto the table. A fork went flying across the Hall and there was a grunt from the Ravenclaw table. Hermione, embarrassed, froze. Without hesitation, Melody sat down and pulled Hermione next to her.

“What were you saying?” Melody prompted, smiling even brighter now.

“Oh, I,” Hermione processed what happened, and finally, her head whipped toward Ron. “Of course the Half-Blood Prince can be a girl!”

Hermione riffled through the pages. They were going so fast, Harry wondered how Hermione was reading through any of them. Suddenly, she stopped and pointed at the top of the page. It said Gobstone’s Club! in very large and curvy lettering. Underneath were the names of the past presidents, vice presidents, and champions of that year.

_Oh. It started in 1500 A.D. _

“What’s important about the Gobstone club?” Ron asked.

“You’ll see,” Melody said, smiling as Hermione began to flip even more of the pages.

_1700… 1800… 1900... _

Hermione’s finger slapped down so hard, Harry wondered how she had read that name at all.

“There, she was one of the past presidents of Gobstone’s Club,” Hermione said and turned around the book toward them. Ron and Harry stood up, squinting their eyes as they tried to read beneath her finger. It was rather hard, after all, they decided to put signatures instead of print their names, but...

“Eileen Prince?” Harry and Ron read off, both their voices and faces twisted in surprise.

_Huh, so she was right after all? _

“Melody said how Gobstones isn’t really a strategy game, really distracting and messing up your opponent, however, she might have been the president of more clubs,” Hermione explained, “I haven’t looked, but now that I have her name I can.”

Harry’s eyes moved back down to the woman’s name. He never realized how old Hogwarts was until moments like these. Ron was still studying the name, frowning as he stared.

With no immediate responses, Hermione began to scrutinize Harry and Ron. After all, she had come to them with _ the _ answer, hadn’t she? Whoever was this Half-Blood Prince. So, she was waiting, standing a little taller, smugger, trying to hide how happy and proud she had finally found out who this person was.

But, if that really was her, would this mean anything? How could they tell who Elieen Prince was by her being a Gobstone president?

Ron finally looked up.

“But she’s old.”

Hermione’s face twisted in confusion and fury. 

“She’s old,” she repeated, eyebrows furrowing.

Melody had a matching expression on her face and for a moment, Harry felt the need to silence Ron before he could do any more damage. Alas, Harry found himself just watching the event unfold as Ron continued. 

“She’s probably dead by now or something. Or a grandma. But the book can’t be that old or else it would _ really _ be falling apart a lot more than it already is. I mean, sure there is tape holding the cover to itself, but shouldn’t it be more yellowed or something?”

And there was silence.

“And I don’t think the handwriting matches.”

Hermione’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Harry, could you-”

Melody didn’t have to finish her sentence. Harry had pulled out the old potions book and opened it to one of the pages. With the scrutinizing frown she had earlier, Hermione looked over the pages. It was clear on her face she hadn’t thought of that yet, and being the person who read the most, and the most varied kinds of books… And the handwriting.

“Haven’t we seen this handwriting before?” Ron suddenly asked.

Harry frowned.

Yeah. The way the T’s are crossed, very rushed, but also very long… and the S’s, there is something about… Why hadn’t I noticed this before?

“Is it familiar?” Melody asked, her eyes darting across the Gryffindors.

“And it doesn’t match the signature,” Hermione admitted in sad defeat before she continued, “though it does look rather familiar.”

_How could we recognize the handwriting? _ Harry wondered.

“Wait, classes,” Ron said.

The Gryffindors looked up to see all of the students rushing out of the Great Hall. Hermione blinked, grabbing an apple and some slices of bread off of the table.

“We’ll see you later,” she said. Melody did the same before joining Hermione, taking a large bite of a red apple, and...

There was a split second where Melody didn’t look so right. She had the same expression when he had found her staring into the fire all those times in the common room.

She was thinking deeply about something. Ah, maybe that was nothing. Harry might not need to know, after all...

_There was always something to think about, wasn’t there? _

“So, what is it?” Nico asked, feeling a little breathless.

He had shown up before Care of Magical Creatures, but at what cost? Running. The worst thing there was.

Agnes didn’t so much as look at him. She continued to scan through the textbook required for the N.E.W.T.S. level of Care of Magical Creatures while sitting on her knees. And- _ wait this one textbook doesn’t have teeth? Then why does mine? _

_Oh well. At least my sword wasn’t in my trunk… probably would have killed the textbook. Or would that have been better? Is that what hers is? A dead one? _

“Agnes,” Nico said, his head tilting in irritation, finally joining her on the ground.

“Would you want to do the final on the Glumbumble?”

Her fingers landed on the page in front of her. Right above her rather long fingernail, there was a picture of a totally black bumblebee looking creature. Despite being a bug with no human facial features, Nico thought it looked rather sad.

“Or is that too gloomy? You aren’t very gloomy nowadays.”

Once again, though the words were definitely arranged like questions, they didn’t sound like questions. Nico’s mouth opened in surprise, almost too shocked by the bluntness to respond. Luckily he did recover.

“What?” he gracefully asked, clearly flabbergasted.

“Anthony didn’t have a specific animal, and I was trying to guess if you do. If you don’t, I think we should do one on the Horklump or Jobberknoll.”

Once again, Nico was wondering if he had short-circuited.

“The weird looking mushroom things or the bird that screams?”

_Were those the animals she wanted to do a year long project on? Those two? _

“The bird that screams back every sound it had ever heard, yes. Right before it dies,” Agnes answered, as if bored.

The demigod stared at her as she stopped flipping through her book. She let out a small sigh and she looked up the hill, probably upset about the missing member of their group. Anthony, right? He was one of the few Ravenclaws in the class. Well, was three that small of a number when there were less than fifteen students taking Care of Magical Creatures N.E.W.T.S. in total? And considering there were only two Slytherins in the class at all, three isn’t that bad.

“Oh, hello yer two! Early, aren’t ye?” Hagrid asked, taking his time as he lumbered down to meet them.

“Yes,” Agnes answered quickly, “we are trying to meet for our group projects.”

“Yer all gettin’ a head start!” Hagrid exclaimed excitedly, “now, I hope yer keepin’ in mind yer gotta be able teh see the creature at some point! Though I can be quite a bit of help with some of the more dangerous ones… Don’t be pickin’ a five X’s classification without tellin’ me first!”

There was some nervousness in his eyes, now looking about the lack of students. Most students didn’t show up right away and were more than ten minutes early…

This was going to be a while, but it wasn’t going to be a painful while. Ever since Nico had spoken to Hagrid, the professor had treated him differently. A good differently. Every time Hagrid would show a creature, he had made sure Nico could see it, had even offered Nico the time to get to know the creatures before he showed them in class.

_Once yer feed them, they’ll be all over ya! _

“Don’t worry, we are only picking ones in the Boring category,” Agnes reassured.

Nico nodded.

That would be good. No matter how many times he reminded himself these creatures weren’t exactly like the monsters back at home, it was hard around the larger creatures. Well, it was harder, especially since they often _ were _ like the creatures back home. Claws, sharp teeth, and ready to kill. 

“Really?” Hagrid asked, sounding rather disappointed.

Agnes nodded and her head quickly turned. Sure enough, Nico realized it was Anthony Goldenstein rushing down the hill not so orderly, his books falling out of his hands halfway down. With a very audible sigh, the Ravenclaw took more time to collect his things.

Like the socially adept person she was, Agnes kept her stoic face and watched.

Letting his eyes go back to the person in question, Nico stood up and made his way over to Anthony. The Ravenclaw was muttering to himself as he piled the textbooks and then grabbed his ink bottle.

Reaching down, Nico grabbed a lone white quill. It was surprisingly soft and from the looks of it, rather new. Nico held it out in his hand to the Ravenclaw, happy to notice he was nearly done putting his things away.

Anthony froze, his hand inside his backpack as he stared at the quill.

“It looked like you needed a little help,” Nico said lamely, still offering the quill.

There was a sort of pain at watching Anthony not only freeze but… malfunction? All at once, Anthony began to move again, he took the quill from Nico’s hand, stood up, and looked down at the Slytherin.

There was some confusion in his eyes.

“Thanks,” he mumbled.

_If he acts like this for the whole project this is not going to be a fun time _, Nico thought to himself as they both walked back to Agnes.

Things went better after that. Agnes took control and they had settled onto the Jobberknoll for their project. It was rather uninteresting since they had picked one of the creatures in the Boring category. But, whatever. Nico needed a little boring in his life.

Then, Care of Magical Creatures came and went. Hagrid went over the Jackalope, nearly hopping as much as the rabbit-like creature. Nico was very happy to see Hagrid try his best to encourage them all to feed and pet the Jackalope, but Nico had no such luck. The moment the demigod was within three feet, the Jackalope would move away to create such a radius again.

Nico was fine enough since he was still baffled to know such a creature existed. Luckily, he wasn’t the only one, a few other Muggleborns had the same confusion and excitement about the Jackalope.

“If yer want teh, later today I could give you some treats teh give olde Jacky! He'd snuggle up teh yer in no time!” Hagrid said, to which Nico merely smiled and said… Maybe.

“Over the weekend?” Nico asked.

“Over the weekend!” Hagrid explained, “and yer know where to find me!”

And so, Nico began his trek back to the castle uphill, thinking about the offer. Now that it was over the weekend, maybe he could think about taking it. Even if he wasn’t going to get that close to the Jackalope (no, Nico didn’t expect that overgrown rabbit to forget about him any time soon), it could still be fun.

His smile somewhat faded when Nico realized he wasn’t alone in his walking. He could feel another person not too far behind him to the right. Frowning, Nico turned to see... 

Anthony looking at him.

_Oh. _

The frown and glare slipped off of Nico’s face instantly, but it was too late.

“Sorry,” Anthony said as he walked closer, his eyes moving everywhere but him, “I’ve been- I mean, I’ve wanted to… Er…”

“What? Do you want to change the animal?” Nico asked.

_Why didn’t he tell Agnes this? She was right there for the longest time and… Well, she has definitely taken control of the project already. If anyone, he should talk to her to change things. _

“Oh! Oh, no, no, I don’t want to talk to you about that! I’ve wanted to ask you if… if Harry Potter rejoined the D.A. You know, the one we got in trouble with Umbridge for.”

Anthony’s eyes flashed over Nico’s hand and the demigod instantly covered it.

“I wasn’t in the club,” Nico corrected.

“Er, right. But… you are now, aren’t you?”

_Aren’t I? _

It was strange to think that, yes. He was, wasn’t he?

_So much has changed from last year… Gods, it’s only been a year and… he might have been one of the people in Hog’s Head that day, looking at me distrustfully, and now... _

Now, he was just looking at him with nervousness.

“Yes,” Nico answered.

“Oh, er, okay. Then, I guess I’ll see you there too.”

_He’s rejoining? _ Nico thought as Anthony ducked his head and continued toward the castle. The Ravenclaw didn’t even spare a glance backward as he hurried, but that didn’t matter to Nico. He was still stuck on his last sentence.

“I’ll… see you,” Nico mumbled. 

Hermione was happy to be on a break so she could crack open more books to find out all she could about Eileen Prince.

She was right about this witch being important, Hermione knew it! But…

_But the book can’t be that old or else it would really be falling apart a lot more than it already is. I mean, sure there is tape holding the cover to itself, but shouldn’t it be more yellowed or something? _

The potions book wasn’t too old. Maybe 20 years old at most and Elieen Prince went to Hogwarts easily 30 years ago… Why did Ron always have to do that? _ Didn’t he see why he and Harry shouldn’t play around with it? We still don’t know- _

Hermione scrunched up the corner of the page and in her ear sounded that horrible tearing sound. Her eyes widened and she looked at the damage she had done. Right along the top corner, there was a rip, through a dogear that was created years ago.

_We still don’t know. And that handwriting is familiar. _

Smoothing it out and pretending as if nothing happened, Hermione looked up to her research partner. Well, more like a social partner. Melody hadn’t really been helping her with research except for taking out books for her and maybe putting them back. Instead, Melody had been staring at the book Nico had given her, her hand on the cover.

It was an unearthly stare she was giving the book…

Hermione looked back down at her own book in front of her and found she wasn’t really reading either. All the words were blurring together, ink mixing until there was no meaning in them. Once again, Hermione looked up at Melody. 

“Are you okay?” Hermione asked.

And just like that Melody was coming to life, blinking a little before her eyes landed on Hermione.

“Hmm?”

Hermione repeated the question, frowning as she stared at her friend. She had never really been like this before.

_Or has she? _

“I’m fine. I’m just been… thinking,” Melody answered lamely, her brown eyes falling back onto the book before her. Some strands of corkscrew hair fell into her face, but she didn’t tuck them away. 

That answer didn’t help Hermione. She continued to stare at her friend, not quite sure what to do, but knowing she had to do _something_! Something.

_Maybe if I could just get more out of her... _

“You’ve been thinking about…?” Hermione prodded.

Melody let her head lull to the side as she stared at the book. She let out a tiny sigh. 

“About the first time I had seen Harry,” Melody said.

_… Was I right about her having a crush on him? _

That couldn’t be right. Hermione scrunched up her face and mild disgust. Luckily, Melody’s attention wasn’t on Hermione, but rather, the bindings of the books. With mild interest, Melody began to pick at the binding’s strings with her nails. 

“Me and Marvus were there that night when the Dementors came and nearly sucked his cousin’s soul out.”

The night Harry was required to go into court for.

“As you know the story, Harry fought them off and everything and got in trouble for it. But... the only reason he had to do that is because we _ couldn’t _ do anything. Me and Marvus didn’t know the Patronus Charm and so we just watched and… _ Ugh_, it wasn’t even a few days into the quest and we already _ failed.” _

Melody obviously didn’t notice how loud she was getting until she saw Hermione’s wide eyes. Luckily, Madame Pince wasn’t poking her head in anywhere. With that, Melody sunk lower onto the book, resting her chin on it.

_Oh… oh… she’s still not happy. _

“But why now? Why are you thinking about that now?” Hermione whispered.

Melody looked up and let out another sigh. 

“For the longest time, I thought if we knew the spell, if we were prepared, it would have never happened. But now… Now I’m not so sure.

“I’ve been a witch for most of my life, and I can barely do a spell. You’ve seen how I am. I’m barely a demigod too. My first quest and I’m still not sure what I’ve done so far is any good. Is anything. I’d like to think that in the grand scheme it’s better than what could have been, but…”

Melody stayed with her head on the book and Hermione didn’t say anything, rather, she continued to watch Melody.

After all, what was there to say?

No! You’re brilliant at wandwork! Spells really are your specialty. Oh, wait, even if they aren’t you’re! You’re wonderful at-

But, as Hermione ran through the classes, there was no class Melody was particularly brilliant in. No higher marks, not many times where Hermione was baffled with her proficiency, and most professors didn’t favor her nearly as much as her brother... 

That after all those hours, those spells, even when Melody could get them right in practice, in the real world… Hermione hadn’t seen Melody cast a spell and get a correct response.

<strike>But does that matter? If she could work with the result, does it matter if it never matched with everyone else?</strike>

“I know I’m in the club with Maruvs, with everyone, and classes, and I’ve even asked Nico to help me with some demigod things, but I’m worried. I know this is only the beginning. There’s more to this quest and… and one of them is going to die. Now we know from the prophecy.”

Hermione could remember Melody within the Department of Mysteries. Lately, that was all she was thinking about. She didn’t want to think about that night, nor did she try to, but in passing moments, she found herself thinking about if she had known that certain spell then in those halls, if she could have done something different, if the spells she was learning about be used. 

And Hermione remembered when Sirius fell through the Veil of Death and… the next second Harry and Melody were soon out of the room as well.

“You- you’ll never know what would have happened if you knew- if you knew that spell.” Hermione finally spoke up.

Melody stopped her sulking and instead, her head rose, her brown eyes focusing intently on her. After a few seconds, Hermione blinked and glanced back at her own book.

“You cannot go back in time and see. All we have is the now and what lies ahead…” Hermione said, remembering the quote from a certain wizard whose name escaped her, “and… and thinking about it doesn’t do much.

Melody smiled slightly before it faded away. It was still so strange, seeing her friend’s face now so glum. Melody had never been like this before and seeing it now, it unnerved, surprised, and saddened Hermione. However, Melody nodded.

“Yeah, I guess we’ll just see what happens,” Melody mumbled.

_She still isn’t smiling. _

“You know, everyone says practice makes perfect,” Hermione said, “I know you're in the club now, but if you ever need more time to focus on spells, I can always help.”

Frankly, Ron and Harry never needed help. Despite never taking many notes or goofing off, it seemed they were rather good at the practical portion. It was… sometimes annoying. Melody wasn’t the only one.

And just like that, Melody smiled brightly.

“Thanks, Hermione.”

Hermione nodded and without thinking about it, smiled as well. It was easier when things were like this… And it was nice.

“Welp,” Melody said, “We should probably pack up and go, the demigod meeting is going to start and… well, you can come as well if you want. Harry’s coming and you like to be in the know and all that.”

“I would like that.”

Together, the two Gryffindors gathered their things and made their way through the library quietly. The library didn’t stay that quiet, however. As they neared the entrance, Hermione saw who was holding Madame Pince up.

“There isn’t a book here called Pride and Prejudice?” a Slytherin girl asked. 

“I’ve told you, there is no such thing here,” Pince snapped.

The two Slytherins behind the main girl began to shuffle. Meanwhile, the main girl merely scowled.

_Pride and Prejudice? By Jane Austen? _

“Are you sure? Can you check the records?”

Oh, she’s just trying to grate Madame Pince’s nerves and, boy, was Madame Pince angry. Her face was already red and screwed up into a horrible expression. Hermione was glad she and Melody were leaving.

“I don't need to check out the records!”

“Wow, glad we’re out of here,” Melody whispered to Hermione, though they could still hear some loud argument when they stepped out into the hallways.

Hermione frowned, “Yeah, would have been too distracting to read with that.”

“Yeah, Nico just left to go get Will for the meeting,” Pansy answered, turning another page in Pride and Prejudice.

Tracey sat on top of Pansy, startling the latter girl. With a grunt, Pansy looked up to see Tracey’s blank and yet questioning look on her face.

“You aren’t going too?” Tracey asked.

Pansy put the bookmark onto the page she was on and reached to put it onto the mini table. She couldn’t help but notice all of the other empty chairs around her. Annoyed, Pansy let out a sigh.

“There was nothing I could offer.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Almost. Pansy knew next to nothing that was going on, inside and outside of Hogwarts. Well, she did subscribe to the Daily Prophet after Nico had mentioned other students finding out important information there, but everyone knew that source wasn’t _ particularly _ useful all the time. After learning that Harry wasn’t really crazy, well, Pansy understood the stories weren’t always there to tell the truth. Rather, sometimes that was all they were- stories.

And the Quibbler, oh, she was not desperate enough to hop onto that train.

“So, what’s happening lately?” Tracey asked, nodding toward the Pride and Prejudice.

Pansy moved slightly underneath Tracey before looking at the book. 

“Darcy is still trying to fix things that he messed up for _ status_,” Pansy answered.

Tracey instantly shrugged, “It happens.”

Pansy snorted.

“It’s kind of weird… That really hasn’t been something I’ve needed to ask Nico about.”

The girls giggled before Pansy frowned again. There was something strange, joking about that.

However, status, social standing, that was a thing most Slytherins knew about. In fact, it was a thing all of her close friends knew about. It was… it was strange to think that wasn’t a reality for everyone.

That was how Pansy had made friends with Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent… well. Maybe it wasn’t just that.

Tracey must have realized that maybe Pansy was going a little numb, so she went and grabbed the closest chair, dragging it closer to her friend. With a smile, Pansy once again relaxed in her seat.

“Anyway, Lizzy is starting to fall for Darcy again, thinking about him as she travels and whatnot. Lydia is going to leave the family to take a little trip on her own. Lizzy didn’t want that, and I can see why, she’s kind of wild and also annoying.”

“Annoying?” Tracey repeated.

“Yes! She’s… she’s boy crazy and she kind of talks all the time, too much, doesn’t care too much about others at the moment, and… whatever.”

Pansy waved away the rest of her sentence and looked away. She didn’t want to have to explain herself, not since Tracey was going to bring up all this mumbo jumbo, maybe even some sentences to make her _ think _ and… oh. Pansy had had enough of that for today.

When her eyes wandered, she realized there were a few Slytherins muttering to each other and… and were they looking at her.

That was another thing Pansy couldn’t understand.

“I was wondering when you’d first realize,” Tracey said.

Pansy instantly groaned and rolled her head back to her friend.

“And what is that?” Pansy asked, knowing full well what Tracey meant.

And Tracey must have known as well. There was a smug smirk on her face and she took her sweet time, giggling and even gave a little dance with her shoulders.

“They’ve chosen you,” Tracey muttered, her grin widening.

Pansy rolled her eyes, still surprised to see_ so _ many people in the Slytherin common room. For a room meant for people to relax in, it was only this year where they actually were doing that.

_It didn’t make any sense for people to not want to be in here… the soft light, the water moving above us, the mermaids… And, though she wasn’t going to admit it, this was the perfect place to hear the Sirens choir group sing while also doing homework... _

“What for,” Pansy said, shaking her head, and putting her book back out on her lap.

“What for?”

“Yeah,” Pansy instantly answered, scowling, “_ What for. _ I don’t really do anything. Never really did anything… And I just...”

Her fury faded. Her eyes softened as she looked back down at the cover of Pride and Prejudice. For such a small book, she had taken far more time reading it than she had others.

But there were reasons. This year had started off differently. She didn’t go home, she hadn’t spoken, written, nor seen her parents in _ months_, and…

And there was a reason for that. It was a different reason from the Ravenclaw boy she had overheard earlier that day. The same red eyes and yet… and yet Voldemort was different to all these people. Voldemort had become different to her.

Now that she had seen. Now that she had known.

_I’ve been wanting to do something, so… shouldn’t I? _

“Do you know where they are holding the demigod meeting today?” Pansy asked.

And Tracey smiled.

“The Astronomy Tower. But, if we’re fast enough, we can catch them from the Hospital Wing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have plans!! I do I do I do!! :) and I am excited. This year the chapters might not come out as fast as they have done before, but I am still!!! oh boy!! Because... :)
> 
> Melody! Marvus! Draco! PAnsy!!! Oh boy, oh boy... What do you all think is gonna happen? Will they find out about Snape's alter ego (ebon ravenway demtia whatever whatever, I'm mixing it all up)? Will this demigod meeting actually be productive? And will Agnes be even scarier than Voldemort? 
> 
> I wanna know what you all think! And also, if you want to or you see mistakes, I don't mind being corrected! In fact, I love that, it helps me improve!


	21. Wait- What’s Going On?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, a chapter? A chapter so quickly? Yessssss :D
> 
> But it is late and so, yes, I hope you all had a good Halloween! If you celebrate that! I did, kind of. Sucks that there was so much cool stuff and you got all excited and it's like... Nope. Still a pandemic going on. Really puts it in a sad... :( sad time. But I still had a good time! Yah. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all like the chapter!

“What is it we are going to talk about?” Will asked.

The demigods were the only ones walking through the fire-lit hallway, their shadows dancing across the walls with the flames. At least, it was supposed to be only them and the flames. There wasn’t anything special this night, no large events that constituted Ministry workers. Despite knowing that, Nico still half-expected to see someone around the corner, a professor, Filch, Mrs. Norris, maybe even a certain student...

_I’ll need to see Draco later_, Nico thought. _ See what’s going on… Maybe… Maybe I could talk to Professor Snape. No, he won’t help other things, he won’t talk to me about Draco, he won’t even tell me what’s going on. I think… Ugh. If I’m desperate, I’ll go to Professor Snape. And only then. _

“Horcruxes,” Nico answered, “Dumbledore isn’t going to be helpful this year… and Professor Snape probably won’t be either. So, we need to figure out a plan of what to do with the things. Hopefully, we can destroy them and I won’t have to hold onto them for another year.”

The demigod didn’t know what the Horcruxes were doing to his room in the Underworld. He had put his sword in there at the entrance, knowing he’d only go back to get his sword if… Well, there wasn’t much of a point when there was that special spell protecting Hogwarts ance they weren’t allowed to leave the castle very much, _ nor _ leave their rooms at night…

_And don’t tell me the other students haven’t noticed their professors talking to older wizards and witches at the school. Don’t tell me they haven’t noticed the extra personnel. _

Sent there to protect the students, Nico assumed. However, thinking about it all, he probably should bring his sword when he grabbed the Horcruxes.

_Just in case...I can even protect it with a charm so no idiot tries anything. Oh. Wait, won’t I need it and perhaps another to help train Melody? Yeah, I will. _

Will nodded.

Hm… there was something else Nico wanted to talk to Will about… what was it?

“And… and I think…”

_Wait. Harry. _

_The Dursleys. Dudley. All those strange things he’s said about them… Not liking magic, how much he missed a family he never met… _

Nico could imagine the scene himself of Harry sitting in front of a mirror, alone, and probably cold. It wasn’t hard for the demigod to feel the loneliness and chills across his fingers. He too knew some of what it was like.

“Do you know why Harry is living with his aunt and uncle?” Nico asked, turning his head, checking to see if another person was in that hallway.

Luckily, most of the paintings were asleep at this time too...

“Uh, not really. They didn’t really go over in the meeting,” Will frowned and one of his eyebrows rose, “why?”

“I… I don’t think they’re particularly good,” Nico answered, vaguely. That got another confused and curious expression out of Will. Nico quickly turned, “it’s just something to think about for later. You know, when he has to go back at the end of the year.”

Nico crossed his arms and suddenly found the stone walls interesting, his eyes trailing every vein, crack, or crevice.

Instead of silence, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Without saying much, Nico walked closer and snaked his hand around Will’s waist.

“Okay, that sounds good,” Will said.

“So… how was it like wearing your Healer robes for the first time?”

“Hm. I’d want to say that it was life-changing with this new attire, but I have to admit it was like the days before. Only this time half of the people were actually accepting what I was doing since I was wearing these, I think the other half was still annoyed that I was so young…”

“I’ll need to talk to Neville about that,” Marvus muttered to himself.

The demigod closed the Herbology textbook. Marvus knew by now the Gryffindor knew most of the plants in the book, if not all, but he couldn’t have known this one! Hopefully. Maybe. Oh well, at least it would be a nice Christmas present or something.

_I could just leave this here… Don’t think many people would risk trying to take it when most of the Quidditch gang is just a table over. _

The demigod let his eyes fly over to Summerby laughing loudly with Herbert, and Agnes not too far away giving them the stink eye.

Marvus had his arms filled with parchments of plans, either having to do with his homework, his two clubs, the D.A. and Art club, or Quidditch. Sure, the Hufflepuff was maybe biting off more than he could chew, but all in all, it wasn’t much! Rather most of the parchments contained lists since he never did have to run the clubs minute by minute (rather, he found the members ran the club themselves, which was both a blessing and a curse). As for Quidditch, Summerby had only asked for Marvus to draw out diagrams for their new plays…

Though, luckily Tom was starting to suggest that he didn’t want to be a Chaser anymore. Thank the gods! Marvus was all for people picking their own positions on the team, but damn! Every single time they had to practice plays, they could always count on Tom asking to get a refresher. Always, even if they spent the whole previous practice on it.

So, yeah, Tom said that he would like to explore. That was nice. 

Marvus released his armful of parchments onto his bag. At least half of them didn’t fit, but merely piled against the table, and two bounced off and rolled away.

_That’s good enough I guess_, Marvus thought, already lumbering to the runaway parchments. And just as he started, two Hufflepuffs had already noticed and grabbed them.

“Oh, thanks!”

“No problem.”

“You’re welcome.”

After giving them a fun smile, he threw the two onto the pile. They flopped and… caused three more to become untangled and roll out. With a smile still on his face, he turned to the exit of Hufflepuff.

“That’s good enough because I’m going to be late,” he muttered to himself.

_Yes, then there is another thing I’m doing. The quest. _

He got into the hallway, he started along, not worrying about the people inside. Most knew not to ask, and others, though they would ask, didn’t actually care too much if he was secretive. Even his years’ prefects, Hannah and Ernie, would let him slide, after all, they were a part of the D.A.

_There is something in my robes. _

He didn’t realize there was something falling against him as he moved until… well, he actually a good way through the dungeon. Letting his metal foot clank rather loud, Marvus began to rummaging through his pocket, every so often pausing if he felt his balance shifting too much.

When he finally got it out, a book, he turned the black notebook around, frowning. 

“My marble notebook,” Marvus said and quickly he opened the pages.

Most of the marbles were either lost into the void or rather, he wasn’t sure where they were anymore. Though he knew one was in Filch’s office! Marvus had gotten some really juicy gossip when Filch was in a little rage about the Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes products still finding their way into the castle from that one time…

His brown eyes wandered the page, noticing some words popping up.

_I told you! You don’t need to babysit me! _

_That’s not what I’m doing, I’ve been trying to help- _

_ I don’t need any help! I can do this- I can- I can do this without you! _

“Oh,” Marvus cooed with a growing smile. “Drama”

And… Wait. There is a pause. Space on the page. What’s going on? Marvus wondered.

_You must... You must remember the Unbreakable Vow... Remember what you have done… UGh! This… this is going to be the year that kills me. _

Marvus’s face twisted in confusion again. That sounded serious. And really… Where could these marbles be? Filch’s raves never went on like this. What did this marble go to? There had been nothing on the marbles for so long! Well, there might have been more, but he hadn’t been checking on them for a while either...

“Marvus Jones?”

Startled, Marvus held the closest thing he held his book high and threw it at the voice.

“You haven’t been using an invisibility cloak?” Hermione asked, sounding horrified.

“No,” Melody answered, her face twisting in confusion, “You know I’ve been sneaking out since last year without one.”

Hermione shook her head and let out a frustrated groan. The four Gryffindors stood by the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. 

“Even with the extra guards? Extra people in the castle?”

“Uh,” Melody turned toward Harry and Ron as if asking for help. However, Harry didn’t react. Oh, how the tables have turned. At least if Hermione was fussing over Melody not using a cloak, she couldn’t fuss over the Half-Blood Prince. Melody faced Hermione, half smiling, half still confused as ever, “you’ve seen me leave? And I don’t own an invisibility cloak.”

Hermione’s mouth gaped open. Harry and Ron waited for this “discussion” to end. There was no point in walking out there only to be caught immediately.

Despite the silence, Harry kept on eyeing the clock in the room, feeling more and more antsy as the time to meet came closer and closer. Were they really going to be late? The first demigod meeting they would go to?

“I- you know what- that’s fine. Let’s go,” Hermione said, waving over to the entrance. “I mean, we can bring the invisibility cloak but only three can fit. And… whatever.”

Hermione sounded defeated.

“Cheer up, Hermione, if she’s done it this many times, she can do it again,” Ron said, walking over to pat her shoulder before… awkwardly having his hand hover above the shoulder, letting out a strange noise, using that hand to scratch his neck, and walking past, “er, yeah, Melody, why don’t you lead the way.”

Hermione looked after him, a matching confused expression with Melody. Though, her cheeks were peppered with a blush.

“Oh, er, Harry, do you know what we do in the meetings?” Hermione whispered to him as Melody ran ahead and Ron not soon after.

Harry shrugged.

“Oh,” Hermione answered lamely.

“Melody said they catch up a lot and sometimes make jokes. But… I think this meeting we’re gonna plan on what to do.”

Pansy glared at Marvus, her wide eyes darting between the book on the ground and not believing the fact that it nearly hit her face.

“Why are you throwing it at me?” Pansy asked with venom, “You didn’t even know who I was!”

“Sorry! It's just instinct!” Marvus apologized.

He walked around her, letting out a surprised and proud noise as he realized how far he had thrown it.

“And you aren’t allowed out here during curfew hours,” Pansy continued instinctively. 

Marvus frowned and bent over, picking up the book he had thrown. There was a little struggle as he nearly tipped forward, however, he had still found himself upright with the notebook in his hand at the end.

“You aren’t either.”

“I’m a prefect.”

“I don’t think that matters.”

_Oh, he’s fast. _

Pansy stopped in front of him and she looked beyond the Dungeons. It was always a little strange that the Hufflepuff and Slytherin's common room entries were in the same dark place. Then again, one was near the kitchen and the other was underneath the lake. 

After the first year, she had gotten used to the irony.

_Wait. I’m on his side… shouldn’t I cool down? I mean, he didn’t actually hit me. _

Pansy frowned and her nails pinched into her skin.

_I should calm down… all the nerves from having to make sure everyone is doing what they’re supposed to be doing is getting to me… And you’d think they’d know what to do for the year, especially considering that they’ve come to me for personal advice and… and well, because they chose me, didn’t they? _

_And they must have chosen me for a reason. _

“You’re right, it doesn’t. And sorry, it's a... habit,” Pansy said softly, “Er, you’re going to the demigod meeting, aren’t you?”

Marvus narrowed his eyes at her.

_What? Does he not trust me? I was a little mean, sure, but not as mean as I normally am! Er. Was…. could be- _

And then Marvus quickly broke into a grin.

“Yeah! And you wanna come?” he asked enthusiastically.

Pansy blinked, momentarily stunned by the sudden change. After a second, she relaxed once again, letting her hands uncurl from the fists.

_I… Hm. _

“Yes, I would like to come,” Pansy nodded, “I’ve been meaning to… to do things. To help Nico with the quests… Quest.”

Marvus merely hummed in agreement.

“Okay, then let’s walk together,” Marvus suggested.

So, that was what they did. They went and, for the most part, it was silent, only their feet and the random drips from the dungeons could be heard. Soon, those drips turned into the torches crackling, and then the staircases, moving and moving…

Pansy wasn’t sure what to talk about and when she wasn’t sure what to do, she often did nothing.

It was strange, she often knew what to do.

But, nowadays she wasn’t sure. Things have changed. They have changed for the better and though it felt better, it was also harder. And… and for a while, she was doing nothing, wasn’t she? It felt like nothing. And she couldn’t just do nothing.

_Can I? _

Pansy frowned and found herself shaking her head to herself. There were too many things to be blind to, too many things that she now knew.

“Isn’t it crazy we haven’t run into any professors or other wizards yet?” Marvus asked, sounding rather proud of himself. “Normally we’d run into a few people or something. Well, I would. Maybe you’re lucky or something.”

Pansy instantly snorted.

_I wouldn’t necessarily call myself lucky. But… maybe, in some ways… I have been. _

After all, she had seen those red eyes and survived. And she had… she had her friends.

“I would like to hope I can be,” she answered with a smile.

Marvus shoved her shoulder with much more force than she was expecting, nearly taking out her balance. Before she could scowl, she saw a friendly and genuine smile. It practically glowed in his eyes. And, Pansy relaxed, finding herself starting to smile as well. 

“That’s the spirit! Now let’s hurry up because we might be late… and actually, extra late, my leg is not having a good time right now.”

“Maybe we should start?” Nico offered.

“But Marvus isn’t here,” Melody said, frowning as she looked over the mini crowd.

The demigod meetings had never been this big. In fact, compared to the normal number of three demigods, including himself, the six people already there were jarring enough for Nico. And to think they were still missing people!

“He might be late because he got caught up talking to Neville,” Melody said.

“Er… there is a curfew. And Neville wouldn’t have let Marvus into the Gryffindor common room,” Hermione corrected.

“Oh, right,” Melody replied, blinking. She frowned, “He’s probably just taking his time. There are days like that.”

Everyone else nodded, though they weren’t really sure what she meant by that. Though, she was his twin, and if it was anyone that would know such a thing, it would be her.

_Marvus has never really told us if he ever had a hard time with walking at times… he does so much, he freaking plays Quidditch. Speaking of Quidditch, isn’t there a match of Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw coming up? _

The silence that followed was nonetheless awkward. Nico wasn’t sure what was worse, Melody staring at the door like he was going to walk through any second, Harry’s blank stare (hopefully it was because he was tired), Hermione’s very inquisitive glance at Will every so often, or Ron getting… annoyed about the former’s reaction.

Thankfully, she didn’t hold her questions any longer.

“How have you been fairing with Madame Pomfrey without magic? You can’t use any spells, but… can you do potions?”

She looked at him intently, waiting for his answer.

_It sounded rather weird, but… she’s just curious? _

“Uh, yeah,” Will answered, recovering from the small surprise, “I’ve been brewing a lot of potions. Bottling them. Organizing them. Carrying some things for her, things like that,” Will answered, nodding. “Though, I have been learning some spells to tell you guys to do them! Which is kind of nice.”

Ron frowned at the last bit, and instantly Nico scowled.

_He’s doing his best! _

Hermione was a little confused as well, nodding, though, from her eyes, it was clear she wasn’t sure about it. Ron finally shrugged, his face showing that it was better than nothing.

“Oh, hmmm, that is good news I suppose… And why did you come so late? Instead of near the beginning of the school year?” Hermione continued.

“I wanted to get here sooner, but something was changing at camp. Some monsters coming a little close to the borders. I wanted to be sure it would be fine before I left.”

Ron didn’t appear to be following quite as much as the rest of the wizards. Okay, not many of them seemed to be following Will with that sentence.

“Why wouldn’t it be? The camp.” Ron asked.

“Well, that’s how every quest starts. More monsters come or something equally worrying happens. It wouldn’t be wise for their leading medical expert to disappear when something horrible could happen.”

Nico squeezed Will’s hand. The demigods could see the cogs in their minds, twisting and grinding, but as it went further, their face’s changed. The quest. They knew that this was a mission, but the fact this wasn’t the first time. That there were more.

There was another sort of Dark Lord they had maybe faced before. Harry looked at Nico, confused, and yet…

There was a sad sort of sympathy in his eyes. Was it something like pity?

“I hear him!” Melody said, smiling, interrupting the silent realizations the wizards were having.

Though there were frowns on their faces, the wizards and witches turned toward Melody as well, looking at the door. Sure enough, there was another person joining them in the Astronomy Tower-

_Wait. No. It’s two._

“Wait, who is that-” Hermione asked.

_Pansy. _

“Pansy Parkinson?” Ron said out loud.

He wasn’t the only one. The rest of the Gryffindors were just as confused, including Melody. However, Pansy walked through the doorway with a confident and yet… trying to be a friendly face. 

“Hello Weasley,” Pansy answered immediately, a snarky attitude on the tip of her tongue. Immediately, her face scrunched up, realizing the tone was not what it should have been. Then, weakly, she continued. “And… hello to everyone else too.”

Pansy immediately went to Nico’s side, smiling at Will before facing the rest of the students. Harry didn’t know she was going to come. In fact, he was sure no one did. Even Nico was a little surprised, his eyes widening before he smiled in greeting.

The Slytherin looked across at each of them once moreover. 

When Pansy’s eyes flickered away from Hermione and she pulled some strands of hair away from her face, closing her eyes. After a deep breath, opened them, and she was different once again. Her face was as stoic as he had seen in it in the hallways or when she was insulting other kids, Hermione, hell, even him at some points. 

He couldn’t see her face like he had seen before though. Whatever he had tried, he couldn’t see the pug shape anymore. She was just… herself.

_Pansy was never so nervous. All there ever was about her was the confidence of an overlord and the heart of a snake, and now… _

She wasn’t like that.

“I think we can agree, we need to start working on the quest,” Nico started, his eyes looking over the rest of the students. 

Melody and Marvus nodded in unison, however, the rest of the wizards were almost as confused as Harry.

_Wait. Quest. To kill Voldemort. Protect me. _

Because, so far, it wasn’t going anywhere. It hasn’t been going everywhere. Harry had hoped that Dumbledore would do something this year, the meetings with him, but… There had only been two and it was already getting so close to Christmas break...

There was a sinking feeling in Harry at that thought. Whenever he thought of Dumbledore, he had that feeling nowadays. He had that sinking feeling, that… this year was going to be the same as the last.

“I think the next thing that we should do next is start destroying the Horcruxes we have,” Nico said.

“Haven’t we been trying to do that since last year?” Marvus asked, “All the dark book offered was some vague thing about strong magic.”

“Horcruxes?” Pansy repeated.

“A Piece of a soul that is concealed within an object,” Hermione answered. “That was how he came back to life after Harry… When he tried to kill Harry as a baby. How he came back la- the fifth year.”

And to think, it was because of that night Nico was there at all. Pansy looked over to Nico like she made that connection all on her own. She looked back ahead.

“Do we have... all of them?” Pansy asked.

“We have only one left, but Hades said we would come across it in time,” Nico answered.

_That’s good… Maybe… Maybe that’s what Dumbledore is doing… Hopefully. _

“And destroying them, would he know?” Pansy asked.

Despite not mentioning who “he” was, all of them instantly knew who she was talking about. They all looked at one another, realizing quickly that that question wasn’t really answered, was it?

_And what would happen if he knew? Would he hide the last Horcrux? Would he keep the snake even closer to him? _

“No,” Marvus answered, “when a soul is split, it’s split for good. They can never be connected again and… they cannot change from what they were before. So, like, the original soul can grow up and evolve but the ones he severed off, they're different. They’ll stay just as the original was when it was severed. No change.”

There was silence after those words.

Harry quickly remembered his second year at Hogwarts. After they found out the person opening the chamber was Ginny, he had finally realized that the boy in the notebook wasn’t just another student, but Voldemort himself. Well, Voldemort when he was a teenager.

Hm… how would that feel? Not growing, being not changed, and seeing an older self? Harry could see Nico’s face twisted with both disgust and disbelief. 

“So… the only thing we are really questioning is how to destroy the Horcruxes?” Ron interjected. Both Marvus and Nico nodded. “Then why don’t we just use the fangs of the Basilisk?”

The demigods’ faces instantly turned into confusion.

Just as Marvus and Melody repeated “the Basilisk?” with disbelief, Hermione squealed. 

“Ron, you’re a genius! All Harry has to do is speak parseltongue and we’ll be there!”

Ron turned red. Hermione’s mouth quickly shut. Silence.

“Er, yeah… I used the Basilisk fang to destroy Tom Riddles’ diary during my second year,” Harry said. He saw Melody and Marvus’s still blank faces. “It was… it was in the pipes. Traveling through the pipes.”

Marvus nodded, though it was clear he still wasn’t really sure what he was talking about. 

“And… we can start this weekend,” Marvus added awkwardly “maybe that’s when you can tell us more about this Basilisk in the pipes.”

“This weekend? Tomorrow?” Harry repeated.

“Uh, yeah! Tomorrow!”

_Huh. Okay. That’s quick, but I guess that’s what we want… _

“We can’t have everyone come at once,” Ron said, frowning as he looked at the demigods, “this is going to be in secret, yeah? Four Gryffindors, a Hufflepuff, two Slytherin, and a Healer in a group would stand out amongst any crowd.”

_That’s… right. I don’t think it would be a good idea for anyone to know, not since… not since we’re doing this behind Dumbledore’s back. _

“We can do it in small groups, one group per weekend,” Will said, “the Gryffindors could go first. Just make sure if anything goes wrong, you see me immediately.”

_That… that sounds good. _

And so with that, Harry noticed how dark it was outside. The stars were glistening brightly, and he remembered the nights he had come here for Astronomy. There really was no other tower that could see as many stars as here.

“Goodnight everyone, we’ll meet next week,” Nico said.

That cue for everyone to start to leave or pack… or… Whatever. Harry, Ron, and Hermione only found themselves waiting for Melody to finish talking to her brother about meeting up some time as well as taunts about the upcoming game.

“Oh, don’t you worry! I won’t bash the Slytherin’s heads in,” Marvus exclaimed.

“Harry…”

Harry turned and saw Nico in front of him and Will standing by the door. There was some urgency in Nico’s eyes.

“Hmm?”

“Didn’t Dumbledore want you to talk to Slughorn to find out where the last bit of Horcruxes would be? And… and in general. That he was the one who told Voldemort how to do it?”

Harry blinked.

“Yeah. You know this, you’ve been to the meetings.”

Nico’s eyes narrowed and he frowned. 

“I know, I’m just… I’m just making sure. I’m not sure how much Slughorn would help, but if he does know some things, maybe something in his memory could help us figure out where the last Horcrux is.”

He was looking down. _ What was going on with him? And what was going on with Melody? _

And wasn’t… wasn’t Dumbledore looking for the last Horcrux.

_Actually, he’s never said what he’s been doing. If anything, he’s been disappearing and not telling me much. Not telling me about the Ressurection Stone, not telling me why his hand is blackened… No… He won’t be helping us out any time soon. _

“Maybe… but since I’ve been missing so many Slugclub meetings, I doubt he’d want to tell me. I think… I think it might be better to be on our own.”

“Tonight?” Remus repeated.

“Yes, tonight,” Sirius confirmed smugly with a smile.

The two were in the living room of Grimmauld Place and, surprisingly, there was not too much dust everywhere. In between making his own horrible meals (and deeming most of them inedible), Sirius had finally wanted to try cleaning.

There were dust patches and some spare threads still clung to his clothes, but, overall, he deemed it a success.

“That’s so soon, I thought you’d want to plan,” Remus said, frowning as he put down his Fire Whiskey.

“Oh, don’t sound like that! We need to do it fast, I’m tired of walking around here doing nothing! And- and you did say you’d come.”

Yes, Sirius did have to remind Remus, or else that scruffy wizard would have tried to wiggle himself out of it. Remus scratched the back of his head and laid farther back on the couch. His eyes darted around and after a second of realizing he was truly cornered he frowned back at Sirius.

“This is just the regular for you, huh? Doing this without much of a plan?” Remus asked.

“Just like old times,” Sirius answered with a shit-eating grin.

Remus rolled his eyes and let out a few chuckles. Leaning forward he took another sip of the Fire Whiskey. Sirius didn’t wait to join and he slid over the side of the couch, nearly crashing into his friend. Without saying much, he laid his head close to Remus’s legs and relaxed.

“Ah, don’t worry too much, I sort of planned it.”

That got a look from Remus, approved curiosity. That was one thing Sirius was happy to see nowadays.

“I’ve just sent the guards an owl, tell them it's for this special thing, they won’t have enough time to actually check with Dumbledore, and… I already know which Death Eaters I want to strangle the answers out of, maybe we’ll even have enough time to pop by Mouthing Malfoy to see how that poodle is doing there without House Elves to make sure he doesn’t touch any dirt.”

Remus gave him another grin and raised his glass. However, he frowned, and put it back down.

_Wouldn’t be a good idea to drink before doing something as stupid as this, huh? _

Sirius couldn’t help the large smile as he watched his friend. He still did so many things the same, being overly cautious, almost nagging… ah, it kept them out of trouble some of the time. Well, enough of the time.

At least, until… until that all changed.

Remus sat up and took a deep breath, holding his arms out and around the top of the couch. 

“You know, we need to hang out more,” Sirius commented, “I’ve missed doing things like this.”

Remus snuck a glance before he finally rests his glass onto the table, “I thought you’d want more people. Make it a party. Always did then.”

“No!” Sirius shook his head, sounding rather disgruntled, “I miss you! I want to hang out with _ you _.” He grumbled and crossed his arms, “I don’t… I never thought that even back then.”

There was a surprised look on Remus's face and he quickly looked down. He clearly didn’t know that. Sirius, grumbling, couldn’t think if he wanted to add or clarify. He couldn’t believe Remus would think that… after all they had done… After all of them becoming Animagi to be with him during those nights… Why don’t I offer to go out with him now when he changes? Maybe I should

Soon both of the grown men were fiddling with their jackets. Remus finally let the thread go and his shoulders sagged down.

“So… if you planned on going tonight, want to go now?” Remus asked, looking over.

Sirius looked up, his eyes trailing over the hints of grey hairs and wrinkles beginning to form. They were in their thirties, but damn, with the bags underneath their eyes and hollow faces, it looked like they were older. 

_Oh, how so much has changed. _

And how some haven’t. Sirius smiled and stood.

“Yeah, let’s go while the night’s young.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will answer some of last chapters comments stuff tomorrow! Yes.
> 
> And... Are you thinking Sirius' plan is going to be a shitshow or is it actually going to go well? Only time can tell... Until then, tell me ya thoughts! Haha, as they say sometimes, penny for your thoughts :) And corrections because oh boy!
> 
> And I hope you all have a good week! And do well. I do think of you guys now and again and I hope, despite all of this nonsense in the world, you can find some calm in this.


	22. Things Are Getting… Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the perfect chapter title, I swear!!
> 
> And for the US, well, I'm happy we dumped Trump finally. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! It's rather short, and... well, it was written a little while ago. Hopefully, you'll have the next update in 2 weeks! We'll see if that happens... I've got a 6x4 ft painting I have to finish in 2 weeks... and I've just started. :/

The night was cool and peaceful, but that couldn’t bring down the nerves.

Sirius wasn’t happy to be back in Azkaban, even if all of the Dementors were gone. His nose already picked out the smell of the saltwater and dead animals that washed up on the shore. He could recognize it anywhere after the years he spent here. Long years. It was cold and, despite the spray from the wind, it became quickly dry the further he walked into the island. He was only happy that he had convinced Remus to come with him. Moony was the nail holding him together, for his presence meant that Sirius wasn’t a prisoner here.

Sirius wasn’t. Not anymore. And it made all the difference.

And so, it made it that much easier for Sirius to sashay up to one of the prison guards and put his plan into action. <strike>Sirius recognized him. This man was the one that didn’t go near the prisoners, near the Dementors. He was rather good friends with most of his other workers. When the days were long and Sirius missed companionship, he saw them, and it let him remember the better times.</strike>

Better times. Sirius always remembered the better times in here to get through the days.

“Yes, I want to talk to the recently incarcerated Death Eaters,” Sirius said, standing and sighing as if he had been waiting for hours when, in fact, he’s only been there for a few minutes.

Beside him, Remus bristled with more nerves. Luckily, when Remus got nervous, he also got quiet. It was good because there were times when Sirius and James had pulled a very risky prank and, well, Peter never learned how to keep his mouth shut when McGonagall started questioning them. It was the nervous ramble that eventually leaked out the truth, ending their fun games.

Instead of wanting to smile and laugh at the memories like those, Sirius couldn't bring himself anymore. A disgusting taste was brought to his mouth as he remembered Worm- Pettigrew. The traitor. 

_Pettigrew never did learn to shut up, even when he grew up. Even when lives were at stake. _

Sirius shivered with anger and vengeance and the guard turned toward him, done with scrutinizing Remus. For once, Sirius hoped when he saw Remus’s scars it wouldn’t lead him down any wrong, or right, conclusions. 

_I need to calm down… Ugh, and why am I thinking about the past now? I don’t need to. _

“The Ministry hasn’t told us of anyone who was coming to speak to the Death Eaters,” the guard said, once again, paying a suspicious glance toward Remus.

_I can see why Remus never goes out. _

“I’m sure an owl had been sent, today, in fact,” Sirius continued confidently, stepping forward. Right as he moved, the guard focused on him and Sirius couldn’t help but feel as if he had won something. “Surely you’ve gotten an owl, I reminded the Ministry several times before I came. It’s quite a trip, even just through Apparating, and I wouldn’t want to waste my time.”

Remus blinked at the obvious lie. However, his hands remained by his side and he watched the guard. There was a flash of confusion and thinking, the guard now wondering if maybe he had misplaced a letter from an owl or two.

“I’m sorry, but unless I, or any of the other prison guards, receive an owl, you are out of luck,” the guard said, frowning. Now that he wasn’t looking at Remus, his eyes now began to bore into Sirius. 

Sirius opened his mouth and quickly closed it.

_What was there to say? If I kept bothering the guard, then maybe the guard would realize that something was wrong. This was a mission I needed to keep below the Ministry's nose. No, there was no way I could let them know what I was doing, some of the Ministry might already be Death Eaters or close enough to relay information… _

“I know you,” the guard said, his eyes softening as he stared at Sirius, “you’re the man they accused of murdering Peter Pettigrew and letting You Know Who into the Potter’s house. I remember you behind these very bars… and then breaking out.”

Before Sirius could react, could think to say anything, Remus now walked in front.

“Wrongfully accused, taking a decade of a regular life from him,” Remus said, swiftly and sternly, like he was talking to a student. Guilt ran across the guard's face and Remus frowned, glanced hesitantly at Sirius, before looking down at the ground. There was matching guilt in Remus’s eyes.

Sirius could remember when they reunited like it was yesterday when Remus learned how he had suggested James and Lily make the switch. Remus was so easy to believe Sirius. A few words and they were together again like they always should have been.

Though, Remus had never come so fast to Sirius’s aid before.

_What… What am I feeling? _

Like a whirlwind inside his chest, the feeling was strong, light, and freeing. 

“We’re here on behalf of Dumbledore,” Remus lied, “Surely you received an owl about that. We sent the reminder today.”

Sirius’s eyes widened and there was a similar reaction to the guard.

_He isn’t normally this good. _

“Dum-Dumbledore? Oh, then… I remember that owl! I got it a few hours ago, I’m sorry! Then go on right ahead! I, er, first I’ll let you two be supervised by Edgar!” the guard smiled and began to run back, “Just wait for him to come and then your questioning can begin!”

All Sirius could do was stare at Remus, shocked at what had just happened and… and the fact it had worked. Sirius normally didn’t have a hard time with words and Remus had taken it up like no problem.

“What?” Remus asked, timid before he smiled, “You want to talk to a Death Eater, so you’ll talk to a Death Eater.”

Before he could help it, Sirius found himself grinning as well. It was infectious, Merlin, how could he ever forget how this feels? Pulling something with Remus by his side, even**… **<strike>even if it wasn’t with James or Peter anymore.</strike>

Though, there was something different now. Mixed with sadness, there was something else, something more alive, more freeing, better than what Sirius had ever remembered. And they were doing this. They were going to do this! It was, this was…

Hmmm.

_Why did it seem like there weren’t many guards here? I thought since the Dementors were gone, they’d get more? And… and why does it feel colder now? The sun had disappeared a while ago, but still... _

“Do you think it should take this long for Edgar to come?” Sirius suddenly asked.

Remus’s eyes narrowed as he scanned over the landscape, “I… I wouldn’t know. But, maybe… maybe something is wrong.”

Something was wrong. Merlin, something was feeling familiar and wrong all the same! Like the night he had escaped Azkaban, right and wrong, anger and… and hope? Ugh. The uncomfortable mix of feelings sent a shiver down Sirius’s spine. 

“Let’s go,” Sirius declared, grabbing Remus’s arm and his other hand clenching his wand.

There was a sound of protest from Remus, though he made no fight to get out of his grasp.

“Wait, stop! I don’t think we should just storm in there, we need a plan if somethings’ wrong-”

“Plans were never our thing, we’ll be fine!”

“Are you hearing anything?” Remus asked.

“Nope, do you?”

“Nothing.”

Slinking along the edges of the prison, the two wizards made themselves scarce. Amongst the night, Sirius imagined it was rather hard to see them. It might have been harder if both of them were transformed, but they definitely needed a wand.

At this moment, however, Sirius was starting to doubt that. They had been sneaking around for what felt like more than twenty minutes and so far they hadn’t seen anything. Heard anyone. And why was that?

No, there certainly weren’t any wails or crying. It was nice to only hear the water lapping at the shores and the wind. Hm. Should that really be worrisome? The nice quiet, the nice breeze?

_I guess not. As long as the guards don’t see me, then my mission can carry on just fine. _

He felt a strong hand on his arm. Sirius turned to see Remus’s face scrunched up in… _ what is that? Nerves? Stress? _

“I hear something,” Remus whispered.

“What? Now? You haven’t for-”

“Get down,_ now. _”

Before Sirius could do anything, his arm was grabbed again and he was pulled to the ground. His knees hit the earth and tiny pebbles with a hurtful crunch. Of course, that wasn’t it, no, Remus had to nearly drag him behind another large rock, putting it between them and the prison.

“Ouch, _ Moony,_” Sirius whined.

His friend’s expression didn’t change, though his hands returned to his side. Remus’s own wand peeked out in his other hand, raised and ready as he peered over.

“I’m being serious,” Remus whispered.

Just when Sirius opened his mouth to retort, he stopped.

_Remus… he… You… _

His face looked different in the pale light of the moon. The light always looked different in Azkaban, with a yellow tint, but still as white as snow. Sirius never would have thought he’d see his friends’ face so pale, so worn down. And that scar that stretched across from his eyebrows to his chin… a thin white line in the light.

Sirius remained crouched down. He only opened his mouth again to say something before his eye caught someone.

_That person isn’t a guard. _

Unless they had gotten new personnel while he was gone, no, this couldn't have been a guard. Sirius recognized the voice, but… no, it wasn’t from his time here, he had already noticed that… So who could it be?

“Is that Augustus Rookwood?” Sirius whispered.

Before Remus had time to answer, something green showed up in the sky. A light that twisted and turned until it bloomed into a brilliant skull. Sirius watched as the snake erupted from its mouth, curling around the clouds and moon.

“It’s a massive outbreak,” Remus said in horror.

_Yes, it is, isn’t it? _

Sirius turned toward the man walking around, surveying the area. He was scanning everywhere but where the two hide, his neck craning as he stared right and left.

_And here is my chance. _

Remus couldn’t go fast enough, for Sirius had already gotten out of reach. Sirius stood, and Rookwood had no chance, his eyes widening only to see Sirius’s wand flash purple in front of him. Within the second, the Death Eater went limp and fell to the ground.

“What are _ you doing? _”

Sirius heard his word’s harsh sounding words by his side as he went to look at Rookwood. He probably knew what happened to his brother… He’s certainly young enough and wasn’t he one of them Regulus hung around with?

“I need one of them, can’t let this visit be a waste,” Sirius answered as he stood over the body.

He knocked the wand out of Rookwood’s grip with his foot, frowning. The wand clinked across the stony ground. Was it just him or was he starting to hear something? Was it…

_It’s cackling. _

“That can wait,” Remus said, looking about, “we need to tell Dumbledore, warn him, maybe the rest of the Order can come or something-”

“Oh, lookie here, it’s my cousin who doesn’t know how to stay _ in the ground _!”

The singsong, family voice took away what little concentration Sirius had. He whipped around, Rookwood forgotten at his feet, to Bellatrix. Her wild black hair flew in front of her face, and, yet, somehow her manic eyes and smile found exactly where he was.

Seeing Bellatrix, Sirius could see more than he had ever bothered to see before. Bellatrix’s black dress was ripped up, her pale face inhuman in the waxing moonlight, her eyes were sunken in, and dark shadows swallowing her already dark eyes, and all Sirius could think was that she looked like the one who had been touched by Death.

Not him.

_I’m not. I have a second chance. And by damn, I am going to use it. _

Sirius didn’t hesitate to raise his wand at her, not bothering to pay attention to the Death Eaters starting to surround them. He felt Remus move behind, turning so they were nearly back to back.

“And his little friend. Too bad he was caught in this family reunion… Though, hopefully, it will be as thrilling as the last one!”

The ten or so Death Eaters had fully surrounded them, but Sirius still couldn’t find it in himself to care. He wanted a rematch.

There was no Veil of Death to fall into this time.

A Death Eater walked forward. His hair was matted together and the stripes of his clothes were so worn away, it was nearly grey and white. Sirius recognized him from a cell near his own… He remembered how mad he was when Sirius escaped. Oh, what was his name?

It didn’t matter. His wand started to move as he silently did a spell, and instantly something was shot at his feet. 

“Ack! This is a reunion only I get to enjoy,” Bellatrix spat before she faced Sirius again. 

The rest of the Death Eaters knew what to expect now. They backed away, watching as Bellatrix turned serious. 

“I don’t know how you did that trick,” Bellatrix snapped and she moved from the crumbling roof of the prison to the ground, black smoke curling around her, “But I will learn!”

She casted another spell in his direction. The green light shot off of Sirius’s shield and nearly hit the Death Eater beside him. There was a shout, something about how she can’t kill off anyone on their side. Something about saving that for the guards who had Apparated away. Something about getting rid of them before returning to the Dark Lord.

But, he couldn’t hear it clearly. All he saw was Bellatrix’s intense gaze like she was trying her best to understand how he had done it.

_Put up the shields mentally… She can’t be a good Leginims, but just in case. _

“You will tell me, how, how did you do it?!”

Sirius shot his own spell and she dashed it away.

“How did you leave the Veil of Death?!”

Another spell, thrown to the side. And more Death Eaters started backing away, waiting, not wanting to get into the crossfire. Sirius was starting to enjoy himself, the thrill of a duel.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Sirius teased.

But, this was like the last one. The last one Sirius fell.

_I fell. _

And the joy disappeared.

“Sirius, we need to leave,” Remus muttered. 

“I will learn what you did and I will _ kill you again_! NEVERMIND, GET THEM! _GET THEM NOW!_” Bellatrix shrieked.

As the Muggles have said, that was when all hell broke loose. Yellow flashes flew over Remus and Sirius’s heads as they ducked. Half of the Death Eaters crumpled from friendly fire and all the while Sirius briefly wondered where Rookwood was, they were on the ground, shouldn’t they see him? Shouldn’t they grab him just before they go-

_ I have this chance for a reason, I need to use it. _

_ I’ve been stuck in the house for so long, let’s face it, it’s like I’ve never left here- _

_ No, I’ve left because I’ve seen Remus. I’ve seen Harry. I’ve seen everyone- _

_ But why do I feel like I’ve wasted it? _

A strong hand gripped his shoulder- Remus. Yet, just as Sirius tried to turn toward his friend, his insides began to feel like they were being stretched and squashed together. Sirius knew what was happening before their surroundings of Azkaban began to change and then… 

And then they were inside of Grimmauld Place.

And then something dripped onto the floor.

It was blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. HEHEHEH. :)


	23. I Would Say “Deja Vu!” But I Think That Would Ruin the Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, it has been... a while. BUT I'M BACK!!! And since my finals are done I will have time! Most likely! So, yes, here is a little chapter. A little something! Something good! Yes. I had trouble with this chapter, but I think I really like it the way it is!!! So yeah
> 
> And thanks for all the comments and kudos guys :') this year has been. Jesus.   
But, I couldn't let you guys suffer for too long! hahahh. Oops. Oh well, enjoy the chapter!! ITs not rally Sunday, but at least it is... almost an hour into Monday!!

“What?”

“You heard the Patronus, Tonks, Dumbledore says we need to go to St. Mungos.”

It was an interesting pair. The shorter wizard looked rather gruff as he walked, shiftily looking to the right or left, itching the scruffy hairs on his neck and head, and the other, taller, and pink-haired witch strode forward with confidence and vengeance, her hand hovering over her wand as she spoke.

The pair were making their way down a cobblestone road with no one else in sight. The lanterns glowed faintly, barely scraping the surface of what the sun could do. They had been walking there most of the time, waiting for an attack a tip gave them.

That was the reason they were the only two dark shadows walking the streets. And now something happened somewhere else?

“What about Azkaban? If the Death Eaters are still there we can fight them off, that’s what we’re here for!”

Her hair turned a bright red, turning almost luminescent. Tonks hadn’t thought about what Lupin and Black were doing there, no. Her mind moved past motives and straight to the reality of the situation: there were Death Eaters and every sort of criminal about and they were to be blamed for Lupin and Black’s current conditions.

“Dumbledore told us to do one thing- and we’re doing it,” Mundungus retorted

Tonks did her best not to roll her eyes. Most members of the Order of the Phoenix knew how slimy he was and her opinion of him didn’t stray too far from that.

“I think they’ll do better knowing that those Death Eaters are gone.”

Mundungus grumbled at her words, but he continued trudging along, pretending he heard nothing. Tonks didn’t bother to say anything else. She was still angry, still angry, furious, ready to- UGH!

And to think, they thought something was happening in Hogsmeade! It was a setup! It was all a setup!

And, now, they were behind.

Without any other words to one another, there were two identical cracks in the air, leaving the road empty. 

Nico stared at the light on the floors and walls, bending from the water lapping in the lake. The Slytherin common room was empty, nothing moved but the light and his chest as he breathed. All around him, the silver snakes gleamed, staring at him. It was unnaturally still this morning. But, then again, weren’t mornings like this for him? Unnatural?

Chest going up and down, his eyes drifted from the empty fireplace.

Nico was waiting in the Slytherin common room, waiting for his friends to arrive so they could walk to breakfast together. He looked over to the empty seats beside him. It was early. Much too early considering what time he had fallen asleep last night- if he went to sleep at all.

It wasn’t that he was worried. At least, Nico didn’t think so. Was he that worried? Not really, in fact, it felt nice to finally know what their next step was… Go where the Basilisk laid and finish off the Horcruxes Nico had found the year before. One by one.

As said yesterday, Nico was going to hand off a Horcrux to Harry later that day, maybe see him around lunchtime... Perhaps it would be good if Nico were to follow and find where the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets as well since they didn’t want to go parading around in groups, letting everyone know they were doing something suspicious, letting Draco know, letting Dumbledore know… 

No, Nico wasn’t that worried. All of that could be decided later. Nonetheless, he stayed up. Something had kept him away from sleep, kept him waiting. Blinking up into the darkness, Nico was waiting that night.

And he was still waiting that morning.

But for what?

Nico found himself once again watching the lighting change as the water flowed overhead.

_I wish I knew. _

Harry went to breakfast with Ron, Hermione, and Melody like any other day. He sat down, hearing Hermione and Melody speak about going into the library to do some more digging on Eileen Prince. Around them, other students’ conversations and murmuring were like water in an ocean, so small separate and so big together. During the weekend, it was always so loud. So many students planning and telling their friends what they were going to do.

Ron was going on about trying the spells in the book as well, and then wondering how destroying the Horcrux would go. It fell in line with the other students, even if their plans were drastically different.

And just as the owls were coming in, Harry heard his name being called.

“Mr. Potter.”

_She never talks to us during the weekends, let alone Saturday mornings. _

All conversation stopped between Melody and Hermione, and Ron’s voice disappeared. At the quiet, a few other Gryffindors became curious, their eyes trailing to Professor McGonagall and the Gryffindor in question.

What made her want to talk to him? Harry wondered the same.

“I need you to come with me,” she said and her eyes darted from him toward the exit of the Great Hall.

Her voice wasn’t as strong as it normally was. There was a hesitant tone.

“Okay,” Harry said, giving one final glance to his friends before he got up and followed. 

Gryffindor wasn’t the only House who was curious. Some students watched as he walked out while others began to open the letters that the owls had given them. Most of them were newspaper parchments, the titles already making the students gasp.

Harry wasn’t the only one being led out of the room.

Snape led the way, with Nico by his side. Nico looked over just in time to catch Harry’s eyes, and at that moment Harry knew something must have happened. Something that Nico had no idea about either. Yet, from the look of his face, it couldn’t have been good. 

“Oh, but now you have so many at your disposal! So many-”

“We both know that isn’t why you broke them out. You went against my orders, now we’ll have to wait even longer to get what we want.”

“If you know why I did it, then, Dark Lord, please, look at the memory I’ve gotten, look at mine!” Bellatrix begged, “you know I’ve only-”

“Silent, remain _ silent_.”

Her lips quickly shut. Her outstretched hand with a vial shrunk back into herself as she waited for his next words. Voldemort circled around her, moving slowly from her right to her left.

Bellatrix was perched in the middle, a lone light shining on her from the half-moon outside. The ceiling was riddled with cracks and mold, pieces were still falling down in random waves. The dust had settled long before the two arrived.

The soft moonlight came in like broken strings, similar to the silvery sliver memory in the vial.

Voldemort was planning on moving to a place more reflective of what they thought they deserved, but Bellatrix’s stunt quickly snuffed out that idea.

Yes, Bellatrix knew this would happen. But she had to. She had to!! He needs to know!! They all need to know!! Voldemort was silent as he paced. He was thinking, as he had often done, his pale face blank.

He had to know. There was something wrong with her cousin. There was something wrong with this whole mess.

And to think they nearly forgot about it. That little story that floated around only for entertainment for the longest time. Two Slytherin students falling down from the roof before the Dark Lord, threatening the wonderful Nagini, and disappearing into the shadows. Yes, Voldemort was there. But he was a man of importance, his mind couldn’t be wasted on mere children.

But that wasn’t just a little story. There was something wrong going on about that. There was something wrong with it all!!

Voldemort stopped his pacing. Not daring to look, Bellatrix, once again, held out the vial. The memory swirled inside, sliding up the glass a few millimeters before falling back down.

“From Mister Nott himself,” said Bellatrix.

His red eyes darted to the vial and then her once more. Without saying another word, he took it from her hands. 

And she smiled.

It was hard, waking up. 

There was a lull beneath his eyelids that made it impossible to open. Sirius could hear people talking beside him before, their words muffled and unrecognizable. When he heard enough to put together the puzzle of what they were saying, his mind became foggy and whatever was pieced fell apart.

At first, everything was numb. It was only the pain that awoke him, dragging his head out of the water in the hopes of finding out why he was hurting.

His pinky twitched. Then his fingers began to curl, grabbing some of the cloth that was over him- a blanket. _ It’s a blanket. _Different wrinkles were pulled tighter over his chest and the pain worsened.

Finally, he opened his eyes to see… white. Blinking, he realized that he definitely wasn’t in Grimmauld place, nor Hogwarts, _ actually, I’ve never been in this place, have I? I must be in _\- St. Mungo’s.

An empty room in St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

His heart sank- but then he heard shuffling. 

_Moony? _

Sirius turned around to see curtains separating him from the sound. Using his arms, he pushed himself up, feeling his chest tighten, and looked over to see the shuffling was another person- though, it was a stranger. Sleeping. Their eyes closed and their fingers twitching. 

It wasn't Moony. It wasn’t Remus. Sighing, Sirius looked down at the bandage around his midsection.

And he remembered seeing Grimmauld place.

The blood on the ground.

Sirius ripped the sheets off of him and slid down to his feet.

_I need to tell them- wait, shouldn’t they already know? _

_ Rookwood. We had him and- we didn’t get him, did we? That trip- fuck- it was a waste of time and- _

_And the damn thing, the cut’s hurting, I think I broke whatever they put on me- _

There was no one to tell him what to do- so he was already walking out beyond the curtain. There was no reason to stay there any longer. Even if his chest hurt, it would stop after a time. He needed to figure out what they did with those Death Eaters-

_And where was Remus? They should have put him next to me- where- _

Someone stopped Sirius in the doorway, their frame blocking any sort of movement. Annoyance filled Sirius, his hand already going up to push them to the side before-

_He has an interesting coat on… something not that colorful and ruffed up on the edges- wait- I know this _\- Sirius looked up to see the person he had wanted to see.

“Remus!”

“Sirius, what are you doing out of your-”

“I don’t need to be in there- what happened? What happened to the Death Eaters?”

Green eyes blinked in response. Remus opened his mouth before looking behind him. Healers were bustling through the hallways, not paying attention to the room before them. Frowning, Remus guided Sirius back to the bed he woke up from.

_Why are we going back? Shouldn’t everyone know about the break out by now? _

“What happened?” Sirius continued, “I know after Grimmauld place we Apparated here, but-”

“They got away. Most of them.”

_Are you serious? _

Sirius narrowed his eyes in anger and disbelief.

“_Most _ of them?” he repeated.

“The Death Eaters got what they were looking for,” answered Remus calmly, his eyes darting over to the sleeping stranger before focusing on him, “They came and then they Apparated away.”

Sirius could still hear the laughter in his ears. Bellatrix. She was always the most annoying and… UGH! Rookwood was right at their feet! Unconscious too!! He was right there- a person to figure out just why Regulus was- Why he-

Words didn’t leave Sirius’s mouth, only grunts and growls of frustrations. He turned, looking for his clothes- they had to be somewhere around here.

“What- what are you doing?” Remus asked.

“There’s no point in me being here. I need to find another lead, something,” Sirius answered simply.

There are no Death Eaters, sure, but now… maybe there was something in Grimmauld place. There were a few places he hadn’t looked, maybe if he searched through all of the stupid piles of junk… Maybe even asked a portrait or two if they knew anything if he was that desperate- oh, who was he kidding? He was that desperate!

And just like that Remus stepped in front of him.

“You can’t leave,” Remus said.

_Seriously? Now is not the time to be all motherly like you always are. _

“And why _ not? _”

_ There is nothing for me here, you know this. _Sirius grabbed his coat, already grumpily shoving one of his arms through. And just as he was about to do the same with the other, Remus had his hand on his shoulder. 

“Harry is coming, Sirius.”

Instantly, he froze.

His shoulders’ sagged and his coat started to slide off.

“Harry is coming?” Sirius repeated dumbly.

“Yes, he’s coming,” Remus said, taking the rest of Sirius’s coat off and, gently, folded it over his arm, “Dumbledore was going to offer him the opportunity to see you and you know how he is- he’s going to take it.”

_He… is. _

With what time Sirius has spent with Harry, especially over the summer, that was true. Ever since that night when they found each other again at the Shrieking Shack, led by that strange Slytherin they’ve begun to know and that other blonde boy, Harry was… different.

Harry worried more.

All those letters send back and forth, Harry asked as many questions, if not more, than Sirius did. Even if Sirius wasn’t allowed to answer most pertaining to what the Order of the Phoenix did, those weren’t the ones Harry was asking about. It was about how _ Sirius _ was doing.

How was Grimmauld place? Was he spending time cleaning up the place? Was he going out and doing important things? Did he pick out any new robes?

Sirius didn’t say anything as he relaxed. He was going to stay here until Harry came. In the lack of commotion, Sirius watched Remus. Remus was silently playing the coat down on the chair beside the bed. His eyebrows were strung together and his lips pursed in thought and his eyes down on the ground…

_ He doesn’t look good. _

“Did anything happen to you?” Sirius asked, looking up at his friend. Remus appeared like he was ready to leave, only readjusting his jacket again.

“Not really,” Remus answered, “A small cut, probably Splinched.”

Sirius frowned.

_Where? Has he done anything different than before- a hitch while he was helping me out of my coat? When he folded it? Or did he limp when he walked in? How come… Did I miss something? _

“It's only on my calf,” Remus said, answering Sirius’s unaired question, “But, I think I’m going now. I don’t think they want me here when it's getting so close to the full moon.”

Sirius didn’t think; he grabbed Remus’s wrist before he could walk away.

Remus stopped.

_No. I didn’t notice. He hasn’t limped when he walked in here. And he certainly was doing fine standing up, at least, he looked like it. Fuck- did he ever look okay? Maybe I need to get him some new robes and a coat. _

“I want you here,” Sirius said immediately. Then his grip faded. “It’s going to be boring here without you. And you never told me what Dumbledore did. What happened.”

_There was the same sad sort of look in his eyes. Why was he making that face? _

“And…” Sirius swallowed, “and I think Harry would want you here too.”

With that Remus nodded. He sat down on the chair, and even if there wasn’t a smile on his face he looked… better.

Then, Remus started.

“After we came here, Dumbledore was notified immediately…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will likely update next week! Or in two weeks. But in time!! 
> 
> And.... hmmm. How about that??!?!!!! YSSSSSS.. Oh, how the plot thickens!! And also how the friendship deepens as well :))))  
So, guys... what... what do you think is going to happen next? What is happening at good olde Hogwarty warts right about now?

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think?? Oh, goodness... this is going to be soooooo interesting... :) I cannot wait!!


End file.
